Tiger
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: 7 libro de la serie New Species. Bella ha bebido demasiado y está en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Ella sabe que va a morir. Cuando abre sus ojos de nuevo, un hermoso hombre-criatura la sostiene en sus brazos. Es demasiado tentador para resistirse a él "su ángel caído". Ella se envuelve alrededor de su cuerpo, decidida a tenerlo. La realidad la golpea cuando el...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina**

**Tiger**

.

**Argumento**

Bella ha bebido demasiado y está en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Ella sabe que va a morir. Cuando abre sus ojos de nuevo, un hermoso hombre-criatura la sostiene en sus brazos. Es demasiado tentador para resistirse a él "su ángel caído". Ella se envuelve alrededor de su cuerpo, decidida a tenerlo. La realidad la golpea cuando el resulta ser de carne y hueso. Ella había acosado a un tipo de las nuevas especies. El shock de Edward rápidamente se convierte en una pasión intensa cuando la pequeña mujer humana lo besa. Ella está tratando de quitarle la ropa y quiere tener sexo con él, pero ella está encima del capo de su Jeep y el está participando en una misión del grupo de operaciones.

Edward ha dejado claro que él nunca tendrá una compañera. Sólo había un pequeño problema: ambos no pueden quitar las manos el uno del otro. El gusto y el tacto de ella dejan a Edward queriendo más.

**Prólogo**

Bella sabía que estaba en un mundo de mierda. Aún no sabía cómo al salir a tomar unas copas para ahogar sus penas se metió en este lío, pero lo hizo. Un vaso se estrelló contra la pared cerca de ella, salpicándole la piel con cerveza se acurrucó en su asiento para ser un blanco más pequeño. Un cuerpo cayó a pocos metros de distancia. El hombre soltó un gruñido al golpear el suelo duro y luchó para ponerse de pie. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y la silla de madera raspó el suelo mientras se giraba.

La pelea se había movido a su lado. Los idiotas borrachos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para golpearse el uno al otro y ella estaba atrapada en el otro extremo de la barra. Su mirada buscó desesperada― mente una salida, una puerta o una ventana para poder huir. Tres muros sólidos la rodeaban y la única salida era pasar a través del círculo de clientes del bar que rodeaban la lucha.

― Oh infiernos, ―murmuró.

Una de las mesas cercanas a ella cayo cuando uno de los hombres se tambaleó hacia atrás contra esta tras llevarse un puñetazo en la cara. La mesa aplastada aterrizo a los pies de ella a pocos centímetros y se dio la vuelta, marcho hacia al asiento que había dejado vacante y se subió encima de la mesa del rincón. No había ningún otro sitio al que ir. Dos cuerpos más cayeron al suelo demasiado cerca de ella para su comodidad. Uno más se zambulló encima de la pareja caída y rodaron peligrosamente cerca de su posición. Ellos intercambiaron golpes e incluso uno tiro del pelo de su oponente.

La vista de la habitación era mucho mejor desde la parte superior de la mesa, ella seguía atrapada. Dos grupos pequeños de hombres que se peleaban por el partido de fútbol de la televisión se habían convertido en una reyerta que abarcaba toda la longitud de la sala, de pared a pared. Por lo menos cuarenta hombres estaban involucrados. Las pocas mujeres que habían estado en el interior del bar estaban saliendo por las puertas y Bella las envidiaba. De ninguna manera podía pasar con seguridad a través de la lucha y seguirlas exterior.

Apoyo su espalda firmemente a la pared, su respiración se convirtió en un suspiro y rezó para que la policía llegara y los separara antes de lo peor de la pelea la alcanzase. Los hombres que se peleaban en el suelo golpearon la parte inferior de la mesa, la sacudieron y un gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Echó un vistazo a la mesa de al lado, dispuesta a saltar sobre ella, pero un hombre corpulento de repente se estrelló contra esta. La mesa se deshizo bajo su peso y ella hizo una mueca cuando él cayó encima la mesa rota.

Ella se arrepintió. Debería haberse quedado en casa. Ella sólo había querido olvidar sus miserias tras pasar la noche de mal humor por la bofetada que la vida le había dado. Dejar Los Ángeles para ir al Norte de California parecía como un sueño hecho realidad cuando le habían ofrecido un trabajo mejor pagado. Se había trasladado, gastado hasta el último centavo de sus ahorros en la compra de su primera casa y había pensado que todo saldría bien.

A las tres semanas que ella supo la jodida serie de errores que había cometido después de comenzar su nueva vida. Su jefe resultó ser un negrero sádico y un cerdo machista. El tipejo sabía lo mucho que ella dependía de conservar su puesto de trabajo y de que estaba por encima de ella, aprovechándolo al máximo. Se había pasado la última semana haciendo su vida miserable. Él la había trastornado hasta el punto de que había terminado en Bar Mickey and Grill. Otra equivocación.

Los dos hombres combatientes, luchaban, ahora a sus pies. Ambos se estrellaron contra la pared cerca de ella y tropezaron contra el hombre que todavía estaba tratando de desenredar su cuerpo borracho de la mesa destruida. Ambos se cayeron encima de él. Bella frenéticamente miró al otro lado de la habitación de nuevo, rezando porque todo el mundo dejara de luchar.

Las puertas del bar se abrieron de golpe y vio entrar a varios hombres inusualmente altos. Todos vestían uniformes negros a juego y equipos antidisturbios. Ella estaba feliz de ver sus cascos, los chalecos negros sobre sus pechos y sus rostros cubiertos por un escudo. La alegría se apodero de ella porque la ayuda había llegado y estos lograrían el control de la sala rápidamente.

Ella no fue la única en notar su llegada. Los cuerpos aumentaron en su camino ― borrachos posiblemente temerosos de ser arrestados― y Bella gritó cuando alguien cayó ante su mesa. La mesa se inclinó, la madera crujió bajo el peso del hombre, ella agito sus manos para aferrarse a algo, cualquier cosa, pero terminó cayendo con fuerza en el suelo, sobre su trasero.

El dolor se disparó por su espalda y le sorprendió, pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando alguien casi le pisó los dedos. Bella lucho para sostenerse sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ella se arrastró frenéticamente hacia otra mesa para esconderse debajo de ella ya que estar en la parte superior de una no había resultado, pero no lo logró.

Algo grande y musculoso aterrizó sobre su espalda, la empujó contra el suelo y expulso el aire de sus pulmones. El hombre encima de ella no se levantó. Era increíblemente fuerte y más pesado y la mantenía apretada contra el suelo duro cuando otro cuerpo cayó encima de él. Su peso se desplazó lo suficiente permitirle a ella tomar aire.

El talón de alguien se apoyó en su cadera, un hombre maldijo en voz alta y este se desplomó sobre sus piernas cuando él tropezó hacia atrás. Bella gimió por el dolor de tener al menos tres hombres tendidos encima de ella. Rápidamente la cosa se puso aún más infernal a medida que más hombres tropezaban con los caídos.

El horror de su situación llenó sus pensamientos cuando ella trató de moverse. Ellos la habían aplastado. Ni siquiera podía meter aire en sus pulmones por la enorme cantidad de peso sujetándola y estaba a punto de morir en el suelo de un bar asqueroso debajo de un montón de idiotas borrachos. Se las arregló para poner delante de la cara un brazo en alto, intentado protegerse, cuando alguien le dio un codazo o un puñetazo la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Los cuerpos se desplazaron cuando empezaron a luchar entre sí. Ella tomó una respiración dolorosa, con la sensación de que su cuerpo entero estaba pulverizado, y logró ahogar otro grito de terror.

¿Por qué ellos no se daban cuenta de que me están matando? ¿No saben que estoy debajo de ellos? ¡Oh dios! Más cuerpos aterrizaron sobre ella, sus caderas y la caja torácica parecían a punto de romperse por la presión del peso de todos. Eso le enseñó una nueva definición de la pura agonía. Tenía tanto dolor que no podía tomar aliento incluso si hubiera sido capaz de inhalar.

Un puño golpeó su brazo, el material roto y alguna cosa la golpeo dolorosamente en un cachete del culo. Uno de sus zapatos se salió cuando los cuerpos rodaron un poco por encima de ella. Una tela de algodón áspero raspo la parte inferior de su pie y la mayor parte del peso sobre ella parecía como si se centrara en sus pulmones. Ella no podía respirar.

El pánico puro se apoderó de ella cuando ningún luchador salió de encima de ella. Ella clavó las uñas en el suelo de madera, sin importarle lo sucio que estaba y retorció la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron. Vio la pata de una mesa a pulgadas de su brazo extendido y logró enroscar los dedos alrededor de la madera.

Bella trató de tirar de su cuerpo, pero su fuerza había disminuido. Aparecieron puntos ante sus ojos. Sentía la cara muy caliente y sabía que se estaba ahogando. Ella parpadeó, se centró únicamente en su mano y su brazo temblaba por los músculos tensos. La madera raspó el suelo. La mesa se movió un poco, en lugar de ella. Más puntos brillaron y supo en ese momento que ella estaba a punto de morir.

Joder. Su cabeza se desplomó hasta descansar la mejilla contra el frío suelo. Sus pulmones ardían, pero el aire no entraba en su boca abierta. Un recuerdo de su madre le pasó por la cabeza, ― el de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños cuando ella había recibido la charla sobre los peligros de ir a los bares y que las niñas buenas los evitaban. ― Su madre trataba de evitar el pecado.

Bella luchó contra la oscuridad que amenazaba con derrotarla, poco dispuesta a renunciar a la vida. Ella sólo podía imaginar a la policía informar a sus padres de cómo había muerto, en lo decepcionados que estarían con ella una vez más. Convertirían su muerte en una lección acerca de la bebida para toda la familia. Puede ser que incluso que fuesen tan lejos como compartir con toda la iglesia que ella había muerto en el suelo de un bar.

Un rugido animal se oyó por encima de los sonidos de la pelea. Bella había oído historias de personas cercanas a la muerte escuchando ángeles cantando, pero nadie le había nada sobre esos ruidos espantosos. En ese momento ella supo que iba a ir al infierno. Ella admitió que probablemente había ganado un poco de condenación eterna por algunas de las cosas que había hecho en sus treinta y un años de vida, pero esto apestaba.

La vida se le escapaba y ella no tenía más remedio que aceptar su destino ya que todo se desvaneció.

Edward estaba furioso. La NSO1 había ofrecido al sheriff local cualquier ayuda que pudiera necesitar, pero nadie esperaba que el viejo fuera a hacerlo tan literalmente. La Reserva había recibido una llamada de emergencia del Sheriff Greg Cooper para pedirles ayuda inmediata para disolver una pelea de bar. Él y sus agentes no podían separar la pelea ellos solos.

Miró con disgusto a los hombres de la nueva especie que rápidamente había reunido. ― No hagáis daño a los estúpidos borrachos. Sólo separadlos y limpiar el edificio.

Ninguno de los hombres quería estar allí. Habrían preferido estar todavía de guardia. Tratar con los humanos no era un buen presagio. Las nuevas especies eran temidas o despreciadas por los humanos. Su genética humana alterada e híbrida animal los hacía diferentes, más fuertes, y la mayoría de la gente no podía aceptarlos. Cuando los llamo la policía de la ciudad cercana, eso le pareció un desastre a Edward, pero él sólo seguía órdenes. Ben había extendido la mano a los vecinos, ofreció ayuda para ganarse su buena voluntad y ellos estaban atrapados separando una pelea.

Los dos hombres más cercanos vieron a Edward cuando él los agarró de los hombros para separarlos. Les dirigió una mirada y estos huyeron por la puerta, más miedo a él que cualquier ofensa que le hubiese hecho dar el uno al otro un puñetazo en primer lugar. Él se trasladó al siguiente grupo de combate, se abrió paso entre ellos y se quitó la careta para asegurarse de que podían ver sus rasgos.

―Alto, ― gruñó él, no dudando en utilizar el miedo como una forma de vaciar el bar.

Un grito femenino sonó al fondo de la sala y la cabeza de Edward giro en esa dirección. La mujer parecía aterrorizada. Su mirada se fijó en una mujer Castaña encogida encima de una mesa en el rincón más alejado, pero de repente se cayó al suelo y la perdió de vista.

Edward miró a sus hombres que trataban sacar a los humanos fuera pero no eran lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a la mujer rápidamente. Siguió mirando hacia donde había desaparecido. Era más alto que los humanos y tenía una vista mejor, pero él no vio reaparecer cabeza.

¿Qué hacia una mujer tan pequeña en el medio de una pelea? No tenía la respuesta, pero pensó que no tenía sentido común. Las hembras humanas son frágiles y no agresivas. Los instintos de Edward le gritaron que ella estaba en peligro. Decidió ponerse a buscarla y se abrió paso en esa dirección.

― Apártense, ― gruñó a los humanos, agarrándolos sin cuidado y empujándolos a un lado. No veía a la mujer pero vio a hombres que caían en esa zona. Vio otra cara desaparecer en el mar de cabezas y tenía la horrible sensación de que la mujer estaba en algún lugar de esa maraña de cuerpos que caían.

Un hombre borracho giró y lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Edward pero los reflejos de este último eran mejores. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un lado. El puño fallo al menos por una pulgada y su mano enorme se cerró sobre la otra mano antes de que pudiera retroceder para dar otro golpe. Su temperamento se desbordó y aplico un poco de fuerza excesiva. El hombre agarrado gritó cuando se rompieron sus huesos y Edward rugió al borracho antes de liberarlo.

El borracho llevo su mano herida hacia su pecho, se echó a llorar como una mujer y se tambaleó hacia la salida bar. Edward se movió, buscando con la mirada a la pequeña mujer Castaña mientras apartaba cuerpos fuera de su camino.

Su extraordinaria audición percibió un suave lloriqueo un segundo más tarde, por encima de las maldiciones, el sonido de carne golpeando carne, la pesada respiración de la gente alrededor de él y de los muebles que se rompían. Penetro de esa área, empujo contra los cuerpos y los aparto de él. La mujer estaba en serios problemas y le importaba un comino si dañaba a unos pocos humanos buscándola.

Edward se detuvo donde había visto por última vez a la Castaña y vio a un grupo de hombres tendidos en el suelo. Estaban dándose golpes con los codos y los puños. Un hombre seguía estirando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el estómago de un hombre debajo de él que le tiraba del pelo. Edward rápidamente escaneo el grupo y vio un brazo delicado que sobresalía por debajo. Era uno delgado, pálido y claramente femenino. Tenía la palma de la mano hacia abajo situada junto a la pata de una mesa, las uñas eran de color rosa claro. Ella no se movía.

La ira invadió a Edward. Los idiotas borrachos estaban encima de la mujer, aplastándola bajo sus cuerpos más grandes y sólo su pequeño brazo podía ser visto. No pudo detectar nada de su cuerpo a excepción de su antebrazo, la muñeca y la mano. Otro rugido desgarró su garganta. Se agachó, agarró al primer cuerpo que vio y saco al hombre fuera de la pila. El hombre gritó mientras volaba por el aire y se estrelló contra la pared. A Edward le importaba un comino. Agarro a otro hombre, lo lanzó en otra dirección y liberó una de las piernas de la mujer.

Por último, la liberó y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella. Tenía la cabeza girada, el pelo largo de color rojo derramado sobre sus facciones, ocultándolas. Rugió de nuevo, pidiendo la ayuda de sus hombres cuando se dio cuenta de que el pecho de ella no subía y bajaba. Slash apareció de repente de rodillas frente a él con la hembra entre ellos. Más hombres acudieron en su ayuda, manteniendo lejos a otros humanos y se despejo la zona.

Edward movió las manos con cuidado para evaluar a la mujer. Tenía marcas de huellas en el culo, la espalda y los muslos donde los hombres la habían pisado. Un gruñido salió de su garganta. Deseando haber matado a los que le habían hecho esto a ella. Tuvo mucho cuidado al darle la vuelta por si había algún hueso roto.

Él la levanto suavemente, adivinando que sólo pesaba alrededor de sesenta kilos y medía un metro sesenta y cinco de altura. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa rosada hasta los codos. La camisa estaba rota desde el codo hasta el hombro, prueba de que no sólo había sido pisoteada sino también golpeada. Sus huesos eran pequeños y rápidamente apoyo la cabeza de lado sobre el montículo de sus pechos suaves. No oyó ningún latido del corazón e hizo un sonido angustioso.

― Mierda, ― susurró Slash. ― Mataron a la pequeña mujer. Edward se levantó y agarró su caja torácica, comprobando si había fracturas, pero no noto ninguna. Ella estaba caliente al tocar su piel. Calculó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había oído su gemido, y supuso que era menos de un minuto. No era demasiado tarde. Revisó sus costillas otra vez, sabía que si estas estaban aplastadas no tendría ninguna esperanza, pero de nuevo no encontró ningún hueso roto.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?― Jadeó el Sheriff Cooper. ― ¿Estas tocándole las tetas de esa mujer?

― No, ― gruñó Edward. Sujeto su chaleco, se lo saco y levantó suavemente la cabeza de la hembra para usarlo como almohada en el suelo.

― Ella no está respirando, ―informó Slash al hombre mayor. ― Los borrachos la aplastaron.

― ¡Hijos de puta!― Suspiró Sheriff Cooper. ―Malditos hijos de puta. Edward ignoro a los hombres para concentrarse en la hembra mientras

él le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y la dejaba tumbada en el suelo. Tenía el corazón acelerado, pero él había sido entrenado para responder a las emergencias por la Dra. Alice. Ben había insistido en que todos los oficiales aprendiesen habilidades básicas para salvar vidas y Edward estuvo de acuerdo. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ir a las clases de lo estaba en ese momento.

Su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras aparataba el pelo rojo de la cara de la mujer. Era bonita, con sus delicadas facciones humanas, llenas, labios carnosos y nariz delgada. La mejilla que había estado apoyada en el suelo estaba un poco roja, pero el resto de su piel estaba demasiado pálida. Ella aún no respiraba.

Se sentó y encontró el área correcta, entonces puso sus manos entre sus pechos. Esperaba que sus generosos pechos acolcharan las palmas de las manos lo suficiente como para evitar que los huesos se rompieran. Hizo treinta compresiones torácicas.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahora?― Avanzó el sheriff más cerca.

― RCP2, ― gruñó Edward.

Se quitó la camisa, hizo una bola, y la metió detrás de la parte posterior del cuello de ella para mantener la cabeza inclinada. Miró para asegurarse de que sus vías respiratorias estaban despejadas, le pellizcó la nariz con cuidado, separo sus suaves labios y presionó su boca sobre la de ella. Su mirada se desvío hacia su pecho. Se quedó mirando la punta cremosa que asomaba por encima de su camisa y obligó a entrar aire en sus pulmones. Su pecho se movía al respirar por ella.

Edward tomó aire, le cubrió los labios otra vez y sopló aire en su interior. Su mirada clavada en su escote, vio su pecho expandiéndose. Él comenzó un nuevo ciclo de compresiones en el pecho y ella se sacudió un poco debajo de él. Él se apartó y la vio contraer los músculos faciales. Bajó la cabeza para descansar su oído sobre el pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Ella inhaló por su cuenta, un jadeo más que un suspiro, y se relajó mientras se enderezaba.

― Ella ha vuelto a respirar y su corazón late de nuevo.― Él miró al sheriff. ― Deben haber presionado todo el aire de sus pulmones hasta que su corazón se detuvo, pero llegué a ella a tiempo.

― Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.― El viejo agarró su radio. ― Muchas gracias.

Edward estudiaba cuidadosamente a la mujer. Su color había mejorado al respirar y odiaba verla en ese suelo. Había sido entrenado para proteger a un herido y a esperar la ayuda una vez que él había hecho todo lo que podía, pero algo dentro de él aborrecía verla tendida donde los humanos le había herido.

Se inclinó hacia delante y ligeramente paso sus brazos debajo de ella. Ella era tan ligera como él había imaginado cuando la levantó contra su pecho y utilizo la fuerza de las piernas para ponerse de pie. Su mirada se encontró con Slash.

― Recoge mis cosas. Voy a llevarla hacia fuera por aire fresco mientras esperamos la ambulancia.

Slash asintió con la cabeza, agarrando la camisa destruida de Edward y el chaleco descartado. Edward desplazo su preciosa carga y se volvió, evaluando del resto de la barra. Sus hombres habían echado a los humanos. Los combates habían cesado y sus oficiales asistían a los heridos. Algunos de ellos eran los que él había empujado para llegar a la mujer, pero no se sentía culpable.

Él salió del bar y caminó alrededor del edificio, desesperado por escapar de los humanos que habían herido a la mujer. Eran borrachos, estúpidos, y no quería correr el riesgo de ponerla en peligro de nuevo. La llevó a uno de los Jeeps en los que habían llegado. Él usó su codo para comprobar el calor del capo antes de depositarla suavemente encima de este y apoyo en su brazo la cabeza mientras estudiaba su rostro.

Su color era mucho mejor, casi normal, pero todavía pálido. Supuso que podría ser su color natural al ser Castaña. Las hebras del pelo eran rizadas, largas y hermosas. Le caía probablemente a mitad de la espalda y era suave. La mujer se movió un poco, movió una de sus piernas y sus labios se abrieron un poco dejando salir un suspiro.

Edward rezo para que ella no se despertara hasta que llegase la ambulancia. Ella vería sus rasgos alterados, se daría cuenta de que era una nueva especie y tal vez comenzaría a gritar. Las luces de estacionamiento eran brillantes y ella vería lo suficientemente claro como para saber que no era uno de sus hombres.

Realmente odiaba cuando las hembras humanas lo miraban y perforaban sus tímpanos con sus gritos. A veces lo hacían y eso lo volvía loco. Vio su cara, esperando que no se despertara pero notaba que iba a hacerlo.

Ella se movió otra vez, moviendo su cabeza en el hueco de su brazo. Edward observo cuando ella dejo escapar un suspiro, ella despedía un olor afrutado agradable. Sus ojos se abrieron. Edward esperó a que viese su cara y empezase a gritar.

Los ojos de ella eran chocolate oscuro y hermosos. Se quedó mirando el cielo, parpadeó y finalmente se centró en él. La confusión era una emoción fácil de leer. Ella parpadeó de nuevo y estudió sus facciones. Ella tomó aliento y su mirada viajó sobre sus hombros desnudos, los brazos y el pecho. Se estremeció interiormente. Se había olvidado de que se había arrancado la camisa y sabía que probablemente creería que estaba siendo asaltada sexualmente al ver su torso desnudo.

Ella no gritó, sino que hizo lo último que esperaba cuando miró de nuevo hacia él. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y él podría haber jurado que vio destello diversión en esos hermosos ojos.

Bella había abierto los ojos a un mar de estrellas en un cielo oscuro. Su mente estaba espesa, como si acabara de salir de un sueño profundo, pero no estaba en su cama. Ella parpadeó y desvió la mirada un poco sólo para ver el par más llamativo de ojos verdes felinos que había visto nunca. El color, la forma y las pestañas muy largas enmarcándolos hipnotizándola.

La intensidad del color verdes era único y se dio cuenta del oro rodeaba los bordes exteriores de los iris ovalados. Podía haberse quedado mirándolos fijamente para siempre, pero la curiosidad le hizo estudiar la estructura ósea de él, también extraña con pómulos gruesos y elevados, pero muy atractivo. Él era el hombre más masculino que había visto nunca, hermoso, sorprendente y fascinante, todo al mismo tiempo.

El tono de su piel dorada adornaba la espesa melena de cabello que enmarcaba su rostro. Una mezcla de colores luminosos desde el rubio arenoso al rojizo se entretejía en los mechones que caían sobre unos hombros muy anchos. Su mirada se detuvo justo encima de sus pezones de color oscuro, planos.

Ella saboreó la visión de su pelo, su ancho pecho, perfecto. Un piel bronceada, músculos bien definidos y los bíceps de un tamaño impresionante captaron su atención. Su mirada bajo a su vientre plano, el apretado paquete de seis abdominales se veía claramente. Su corazón empezó a golpear salvajemente contra sus costillas. Era magnífico, un dios.

No era un dios, le decía la pequeña voz de la conciencia. Tiene que ser un ángel. Ella frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar más allá de su confusión. ¿El infierno tiene ángeles? ¿No era un ángel caído Lucifer? Ella tenía vacíos en sus estudios bíblicos de la infancia pero estaba bastante segura de lo que eso era. Eso significaba que la criatura preciosa delante de ella tenía que ser un ángel caído también.

― Ya estoy preparada para ir contigo, ― susurró.

Él parpadeó y sus cejas se elevaron ligeramente. ― ¿Ir conmigo a dónde?

Tenía una voz profunda, ronca, y le produjo unos escalofríos placenteros. Había oído que el diablo tienta a pecar y si él enviaba ángeles caídos que se parecían a éste después de morir, ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a hacer lo que quisiera.

Ella sonrió. ― Puedes llevarme directamente al infierno si estás allí también.

Una sonrisa suavizó sus facciones y lo hacía aún más atractivo. ― Has estado bebiendo demasiado.

Ella había sabido que su vida sería la que la mordiera en el culo un día. Ella debería haber escuchado a su madre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Bella trató de incorporarse. Quería tener una mejor visión de él. La almohada debajo de la cabeza que resultó ser uno de sus brazos mientras él le tiraba de ella hacia arriba. Su otra mano se curvó alrededor de su cintura, la sostuvo mientras ella se volvió hacia él y su mirada fija en sus abdominales de nuevo. Pura perfección.

― Lo sé. He hecho un montón de cosas que yo sabía que no debía hacer. Así es como llegué aquí. ― Ella se lamió los labios y notó cómo su mirada bajaba a la boca. Era tan hermoso, el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto, no había visto antes uno así alguna vez. Ese fue el punto. Ella se acercó más a él y le sonrió.

Oh, al infierno con él. Yo ya me voy al infierno, ¿por qué no merecerlo realmente? Temía que la acompañase allí y se marchase. Ella enumeró mentalmente la lista de cosas malas que había hecho. Las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales. Había robado polis de su último trabajo. Una vez había pateado a uno de sus ex novios en las bolas cuando lo había encontrado a él engañándola. Estuvo mal pero, hombre, había disfrutado al verlo caer al suelo gimiendo. Él le había roto el corazón y ni siquiera se disculpó por lo que ella se había asegurado de que sufriera un poco. Eso la llevó a los divorcios y dejó de enumerar sus pecados.

― Tú eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto nunca, ― admitió ella en voz baja. ― Puedo también hacer lo que yo quiera, más en este momento ya que me voy al infierno de todos modos, ¿no?

El estrechó la mirada ligeramente. ― ¿Qué?

Ella tomó una decisión y la siguió. ― A la mierda. Te quiero a ti. Bella extendió la mano y se agarró a sus hombros cálidos. Ella

extendió sus muslos mientras le estiraba para estar más cerca, colocándose en las caderas alrededor donde ella estaba sentada. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de él y apretó su cuerpo al de él.

El suspiro y la miró atónito. Ella sonrió. Ella estaba a punto de enseñarle a pecar. Puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras la otra se deslizó por su pecho firme para disfrutar de la sensación de su piel cálida y suave. Sus dedos se extendieron abiertos sobre su vientre, sintió sus músculos bajo su palma, y sólo se detuvo cuando ella toco la cintura de sus pantalones, lo que le impidió seguir explorando.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?― El gruñó las palabras. Esto es tan condenadamente sexy. ― Bésame. Él parpadeó, pero no se movió.

Ella le agarro el pelo de su nuca y tiro de él. Acerco su boca hasta la de él y entonces le dio un beso. Labios firmes, llenos presionaban contra los suyos. Ella lamió la comisura de estos y él gimió cuando los abrió. Bella lo aprovechó, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo tenían antes de tener que llevarla donde quiera que fuesen. Su lengua entró en su boca. Las puntas de sus dientes rastrillaron su lengua, pero no le dolió.

Tenía colmillos también. Los colmillos, ojos de gato y una voz que gruñía. Eso le excitaba aún más y le encantaba el sabor de él cuando la besó de nuevo. Parecía que los ángeles tenían un sabor a cerezas en la boca y era su favorito. Sus manos se movieron sobre su cuerpo, lo abrazo y le agarro el culo con fuerza apretándose contra él. Bella vio el cielo al instante cuando el borde duro de su erección se frotó contra su clítoris a través de la ropa.

Ella apretó su agarre a él cuando la levantó con firmeza contra su cuerpo. Ella se movió contra él, anclada a su polla, y se sentía tan bien. Sus pechos le dolían. Ella lo quería más de lo que nunca había querido a nadie y de repente se sintió en el infierno también. Él no la podía follar con la ropa puesta.

Su mano quedó atrapada entre ellos, pero encontró un botón lo abrió, y luego otro para conseguir abrir su pantalón. Movió la mano, toco la piel desnuda, caliente y movió los dedos hasta que encontró su polla. Su ángel no llevaba ropa interior. Sus dedos lo encontraron erecto y hacia la izquierda cuando ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la circunferencia gruesa de su eje.

Él ronroneó contra su boca, gruñó y el beso se convirtió en casi brutal. A ella le importaba un comino si él la rasgaba con sus colmillos porque sus besos acaban de hacerla arder por tenerlo. Ella trató de mover su pene para liberarlo de los malditos pantalones pero estaba muy duro. Sus cuerpos estaban presionados demasiado apretados y conectados.

¡Infierno! Tal vez ese era el punto, se dijo, sintiéndose frustrada. Ella quería que ambos estuviesen desnudos, con él enterrado profundamente en su interior, pero lo único que podía hacer era acariciar cualquier parte de él que pudiese alcanzar.

Ella aparto su boca de para romper el beso, los dos estaban jadeando y ella lo miró a los ojos magníficos. ―Follame, ― suplicó. ― Eres enorme y te quiero dentro de mí tanto que me duele. Quitémonos la ropa.

Él gruñó, sus ojos se estrecharon y de repente la había clavado plana sobre la superficie dura en la que ella estaba sentada. Una de sus manos soltó su trasero, agarró la camisa de ella y se la saco. Una palma áspera y caliente se deslizó por el lateral de su tórax y se deslizo a su amplio pecho, aplastando sus pechos debajo de él después de catar uno de ellos. La abrazo, gruñó contra su lengua y sus caderas se presionaron firmemente en la V de sus muslos abiertos. Con la otra mano agarró su muñeca mientras se movía de nuevo y apartó la mano de su pantalón para obligarla a soltar su polla. Luego ajustó su postura hasta que la dura longitud se frotó contra su clítoris.

Bella gimió. La jodida ropa, ― esto no era su idea de la perfección, pero ella aceptaría cualquier cosa que él le diese. Él movió sus caderas, empujaba contra ella de nuevo y se agarró al hombro de él con la mano que sostenía su polla. El agarro el lado de sus vaqueros. Arrancando el material mientras tiraba y su nivel de excitación se incrementó. Él iba a arrancarle la ropa y llenarla.

―¡SÍ!

― Um, ¿perdón?― Era un voz de hombre fuerte y cercana. ― La ambulancia viene y alguien va a verte a ti y a la humana. Puedes decir que ella estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar, pero dudo que crean que eso es la RCP.

Su ángel aparto la boca de la de ella y le hizo girar la cabeza para mirar a algo detrás de él. ― Maldita sea, ― gruñó. ― Gracias, Slash. Había perdido todo el control.

― Ya lo veo. ― El otro hombre se aclaró la garganta.

La confusión embargo a Bella ya que él la sentó al lado del ángel y este la soltó. Él la miró fijamente con sus ojos impresionantes mientras retrocedía y sus manos bajaron a sus pantalones.

Bella volvió la cabeza para mirar a la otra criatura de pie a unos metros de distancia. Vestía de negro y tenía ojos de gato también. Él no la miraba, sino que él sonrió a su ángel caído.

― Lo siento, ― dijo a la criatura de negro con suavidad. ― Si yo nos interrumpo él te habría tomado y la ambulancia hubiera llegado a ver eso. Ambos habríais estado probablemente avergonzados al tener testigos viéndolos tener sexo encima del capó del jeep.

Algo estaba escrito en letras blancas en la camiseta negra del hombre. Bella entrecerró los ojos, leyó las tres letras y supo que ella lo había visto en alguna parte antes. La memoria regresó a ella en un instante. NSO es una abreviatura de la Organización de la Nuevas Especies...

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a su hermoso ángel caído. Estaba respirando con dificultad y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella mientras examinaba su rostro. Ella sintió como se ponía colorada.

― Yo no estoy muerta, ¿verdad?

El hombre que había estado besando negó con la cabeza. ― ¿Eso creías?

Sintió que el rápido enfriamiento del cuerpo del ardiente deseo de saltar sobre el hombre y tumbarlo, quitarle los pantalones para continuar lo que habían empezado. ― Oh mierda. Tú no eres un... ― No podía decir ángel caído, él pensaría que estaba loca. Demonios, ella lo estaba. No, se corrigió, estoy borracha.

― ¿Soy un qué?― Su tono profundo y la ira pareció brillar en sus

ojos.

― Tú eres una de esas nuevas especies de la Reserva, ¿no es así? ― Sí.

Bella cerró los ojos y se abrazó a su pecho. Se dio cuenta de que acababa molestar a una nueva especie. Eran seres humanos que habían sido alterados con ADN animal. Algunas compañías farmacéuticas locas los habían hecho parte animal y hecho pruebas ilegales en ellos. Hijo de puta. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y reconoció el estacionamiento de un bar. El sheriff y algunos de sus agentes se veían a lo lejos, cerca de la parte delantera del edificio bajo las luces exteriores. Había algunos borrachos discutiendo con ellos. Ella no había muerto en el suelo del bar como había creído, pero de repente le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Ella no pudo encontrar el coraje para mirar al hombre que había confundido con un ángel. Ella esperó en silencio a la ambulancia en su lugar.

**N/a: Esta Bella si que es toda una lanzada jajajaja xD ajjajaaj esperemos a ver que sucederá en los de mas capítulos :D hasta la próxima.**

**1 Nacional Species Organisation: Organización de la Nuevas Especies.**

**2 CPR, (Cardiopulmonary resuscitation) RCP significa reanimación cardiopulmonar. Es un procedimiento de emergencia para salvar vidas que se utiliza cuando la persona ha dejado de respirar o el corazón ha cesado de palpitar. Esto puede suceder después de una descarga eléctrica, un ataque cardíaco o ahogamiento. **

** La RCP combina respiración boca a boca y compresiones cardíacas: La respiración boca a boca suministra oxígeno a los pulmones de la persona. Las compresiones cardíacas mantienen la sangre oxigenada circulando hasta que se puedan restablecer la respiración y las palpitaciones cardíacas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Uno**

Bella trató de rebajar su ira, pero le era casi imposible. Ella tenía una hipoteca que pagar. Sus ahorros se habían esfumado en el pago inicial de su casa y ella necesitaba comer. La electricidad y el gas eran necesarios también. Incluso si vendiese su nueva casa, el mercado estaba abajo y ella perdería mucho dinero.

La idea de volver al sur de California y tener que vivir con sus padres a su edad era muy desesperante. La iban a regañar por presentarse tras meter otra vez la pata, le dirían lo decepcionados que estaban en ella y le restregarían todos los errores cometidos. Ella haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo, incluyendo aceptar cualquier trabajo, incluso si se arriesgaba a encontrarse con alguien vinculado a una de las noches más embarazosas de su vida.

Ella levantó la vista hacia el área de recepción, donde esperaba y supo que había caído muy bajo. Era el último lugar en el quería estar, pero estaban contratando. Era un lugar grande. Las posibilidades de encontrarse con él tenían que ser casi nulas y ella sólo tenía que creer en ello si quería mantener el coraje que había tenido para llegar a la Reserva.

El odio hacia Jordan Parks calentó su sangre. El cabrón la había despedido después de que ella se había negado repetidamente a dormir con ese sapo. Le había hecho la vida imposible durante semanas, probablemente esperando que ella dimitiese, pero ella era más terca que eso. Era un pueblo pequeño, las oportunidades de trabajo eran escasas y la siguiente ciudad con trabajos estaba a veinte minutos en coche. Su coche era viejo. No duraría seis meses conduciendo por la montaña y los autobuses sólo pasaban una vez al día. Ella estaba en un puto desastre, porque el gilipollas la había despedido.

Se tragó su rabia y forzó una sonrisa cuando se abrió una puerta. Un empleado feliz tenía más posibilidades de ser contratado que uno gruñón, se recordó. La recepcionista era alta, sus rasgos eran atractivos y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

― Él está preparado para entrevistarte.

Bella se puso en pie y se sintió baja incluso con tacones de diez centímetros en comparación con la mujer que la precedía. Un vistazo al cuerpo esbelto y atlético también la hacía sentirse terriblemente en baja forma. Entró en la oficina, mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar y esperaba que ella consiguiese el trabajo. Era el único que aparecía en los periódicos a menos que ella quisiera trabajar a tiempo parcial recogiendo animales atropellados. Dudaba que le fuesen a contratar y que le pagasen lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Se detuvo a unos metros dentro de la oficina para estudiar al hombre sentado detrás del escritorio. Tenía cabello castaño claro con mechas rubias que lo atravesaban. Los ojos azules se la quedaron mirando y le hizo señas para que acercase al asiento. Ella vio el anillo de bodas en su mano, tomó nota de sus amplios hombros y la forma de su traje apretado sobre sus bíceps. Estaba tan en forma como la recepcionista y ella esperaba que no hubiera represalias contra ella porque ella no lo estaba.

― Tome asiento, señorita Swan. Soy Jasper Cullen.

Ella le pasó la hoja de vida cuando se sentó en el sillón y trató de relajarse, pero era imposible de hacer. Ella necesitaba el trabajo desesperadamente. El trabajo a tiempo parcial no pagar sus cuentas, pero sería éste. Se apunto en realidad para más cosas de las que había hecho en su último trabajo.

Colocó el papel plano sobre el escritorio, no lo leyó, pero en su lugar la miraba. ― Ya tengo una copia de tu historial de trabajo. Había que enviarlo por fax junto con la demás información que pedimos para hacer una verificación de los antecedentes. ― Hizo una pausa. ―El puesto es tuyo.

El shock la noqueo. ― Pero no has hablado conmigo.

― Ya sé todo lo necesitamos acerca de ti. Tiene las habilidades necesarias para el trabajo, no has sido arrestada y no está asociada con cualquier persona que nos haya causado problemas. Tus padres fueron entrevistados y son racistas. ― Él se encogió de hombros. ― Es así de simple.

― Terrorífico. ―Ella sonrió, aliviada de que fuera tan fácil. ― Eso es maravilloso. Realmente necesito este trabajo, el señor Cullen. No se arrepentirá de haberme dado una oportunidad.

― Llámame Jasper. Hemos hablado con sus compañeros de trabajo de su último trabajo. ― Él frunció el ceño. ― No anoto que su último empleador le acosaba pero debería haberlo hecho. No nos ha sostenido en su contra. Eso fue imperdonable que su jefe la acosara sexualmente pero no va a suceder aquí. Yo no quiero compartir sexo con usted. Estoy felizmente casado y prefiero morir antes que nadie me toque solo mi Alice. Sin ánimo de ofenderla a usted, pero esa es la verdad.

Bella abrió la boca y se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. Él frunció el ceño. ― ¿he sido demasiado franco? Pensé que podría ser una preocupación para ti después de tu último trabajo. Sus compañeros de trabajo nos dijeron lo que su último jefe lo intento y él la despidió porque se negó a compartir sexo con él. Yo no quiero que te preocupes.

Le tomó un segundo recuperarse. ― Eres franco. Es verdad, pero gracias. Me alivia oír eso y sí, después de mi última experiencia, era una preocupación que tenia.

― No tienes nada que temer. Mi gente "nuestros hombres" te dejarán en paz. Diles que paren, que no tienes ningún interés en ellos si se acercan. Valoramos la honestidad y la franqueza. No hay confusión de esa manera. También hay un montón de palabras y refranes que la gente utiliza que todavía estamos aprendiendo. A veces las barreras del idioma causan malentendidos. Sólo di lo que piensas con claridad y te escucharemos. Puedes hablar conmigo inmediatamente si surge algún problema y voy a arreglar la situación. Queremos que seas feliz trabajando con nosotros.

― Gracias.

― ¿Podrías empezar a trabajar ahora?

Él la sorprendió de nuevo. ― Por supuesto.― No había planeado hacer más que la entrevista de trabajo, pero ella no iba a decir que no. Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana. Ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir a casa y ver programas y que no le importaba evitar eso. ― Eso sería genial.

Él asintió con la cabeza. ― Creek, mi recepcionista, llamará a uno de nuestros hombres para que te acompañe a edificio C. Te explicaran tu trabajo cuando llegues allí.― Jasper se detuvo. ― Debido a la seguridad no se les permite salir del edificio durante las horas de trabajo hasta el almuerzo. Uno de los hombres le esperará en la puerta todos los días a su llegada y le acompañará a partir de allí y luego de nuevo a la puerta al final del día. En el almuerzo un hombre le acompañará hasta la cafetería. Yo ruego que me disculpes pero no puedo dejarte por ahí libre. Tenemos muchos enemigos y tiene que ser así por razones de seguridad.

― Entiendo. Yo podría llevarme un bocadillo, así que no necesitaría un escolta en el almuerzo.

Él sonrió. ― Los almuerzos son gratis, señorita Swan. Servimos una comida excelente y debes aprovecharla.

― Gracias.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Bella se levantó para poder estrecharle la mano al ser más baja. Tenía un buen agarre, le dio un apretón de manos y asintió.

― Disfruta de tu trabajo.

― Gracias.― Ella agarró su bolso y salió de su oficina. Creek sonrió la saludó y le señalo tomar asiento. ― Un oficial fue llamado para llevarte al edificio C. Te gustará trabajar aquí.

A Bella le gusto la mujer de las nuevas especies y sonrió. ― Gracias. Estoy segura de que me gustara. Todo el mundo que he conocido hasta ahora ha sido maravilloso.

Creek dio un bufido. ― Excepto por el hecho de que tienes que ser registrada cada vez que entre por las puertas.

― Una mujer me registro, pero no fue tan malo. Fueron muy amables al respecto.

― Nosotros tratamos de serlo. Nos sentimos mal por tener que tocar a todo el mundo, pero es necesario. Hace sólo unas semanas llegó un hombre para una entrevista de trabajo y le encontraron una pistola escondida en el interior de su ropa interior. Él era de un grupo racista y quería a Jasper muerto.

Bella estaba en shock. ― Eso es terrible.

― Algunas personas nos odian.― Creek se encogió de hombros. ― Nos culpan por lo que somos a pesar de que nunca se nos dio otra opción. Ahora sólo queremos vivir en paz y eso ofende a algunos de tu gente. Tenemos miedo de contratar a los humanos, sin ánimo de ofenderte, pero muchos de nosotros no tenemos las habilidades requeridas para hacer todos los trabajos. Aprendí a usar las computadoras y a escribir para convertirme en recepcionista. Un humano hacia este trabajo antes, pero vendió algunos documentos a los periodistas por dinero. Con el tiempo vamos a ser capaces de cubrir la mayor parte de los puestos de trabajo a medida de que más de nosotros aprendemos mientras los humanos en que confiamos mantendrán sus puestos de trabajo.

― Eso es una mierda que lo hizo.

Creek asintió. ― Sí. Jasper confiaba en ella. Era una especie de abuela. ¿Es esa la forma correcta de decirlo? Vi películas de Navidad y se veía como la señora de Santa Claus. Fue triste cuando ella traicionó nuestra confianza y eso hirió los sentimientos de Jasper. A él le gustaba y ella lo dejó muy deprimido.

― Yo no lo culpo. No hay nada peor que alguien de tu confianza te traicione. Sobre todo por dinero.

Una chispa de interés despertó en los ojos de la mujer. ― ¿Tú has sido traicionada por dinero?

― He sido traicionada, pero nunca tuve dinero y no hubo diarios sensacionalistas a los que vender cosas que me hiciesen daño. Me imagino que sería peor si es por eso esa persona lo hizo.

Creek asintió. ― ¿Tienes hijos? Me gustan.

Bella negó con la cabeza. ― No. He estado casada dos veces, pero ninguno de ellos tenía madera de padre. O era leal. ―Ella se encogió de hombros. ― Ahora no tengo planes de tener niños. Tengo más de treinta años y disfruto al no tener un hombre en mi vida.

― ¿Has tenido dos compañeros?― Creek abrió mucho los ojos. ― ¿Se murieron?

― Nos divorciamos. El primero era un imbécil tramposo que mintió sobre todo lo que me contó de él. El segundo, bueno, él era un vago.

― ¿Vivía en la calle?

Bella se rió. ― Probablemente está ahí ahora porque yo no estoy para apoyarlo. Le gustaba sentarse sobre su trasero todo el día sin hacer nada y no podía encontrar un trabajo para salvar su vida. Era perezoso y me cansé. Me divorcié de él y se fue a vivir con una mujer dos pisos más arriba. Mientras yo estaba trabajando y manteniéndole, él se acostaba con ella. Soy muy mala juzgando el carácter de los hombres, lo sé ahora, y he dejado de buscar.

― Yo no te culpo.― Creek se levanto y le apretó la mano en apoyo. ― Nuestros hombres no son vagos. He oído que algunos de sus hombres no son muy fuertes pero los nuestros se mantienen en buena forma. No encontrarás ningún débil aquí. Nuestros hombres morirían antes de esperar que una mujer los cuide como si fueran impotentes. Ellos no tienen ese rasgo malo.

― ¿Estás casada? ¿Tienes hijos?

Creek negó con la cabeza. ― Acabo de compartir sexo con hombres diferentes. Yo no tengo planes de aparearme con uno. Nuestras mujeres no pueden concebir hijos por lo que no hay razón para establecerse con un solo hombre. Son un poco más controladores. Nos topamos con eso en nuestras vidas y no queremos que nos digan qué hacer.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Bella y le agrado la mujer mucho. ― Eso suena sabio. No necesitas un hombre para llenar tu vida. Al menos eso es lo que me digo a mí misma cada vez que algún tío bueno se fija en mí. De ninguna manera, no cómo. Estoy mejor soltera.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y un hombre alto vestido de negro entro. Bella sintió el color abandonar su rostro mientras miraba a sus facciones. Ella lo había visto antes. Ella no podía recordar su nombre, pero ella recordaba todo lo demás. Habían pasado un par de semanas atrás, pero ella nunca olvidaría la cara.

Creek sonrió. ― Este es Slash. Slash, esta es Bella Swan. Ella trabajara en el edificio C. Tú eres su escolta por hoy.

Mierda, gritó la mente de Bella. Tal vez él no se acordaría de mí. Se puso de pie cuando la mirada del hombre aterrizo en ella. Sus ojos azules se estrecharon y él ladeó la cabeza mientras la estudiaba con atención.

Una sonrisa curvó su boca de repente y ella casi se estremeció, sabiendo que él la reconoció con certeza. Podía ver la diversión en su mirada.

― Eres la mujer pequeña del bar que fue aplastada por los hombres borrachos,― confirmó. ― ¿Cómo estás, mujer pequeña?

― Bella Swan, ― le corrigió Creek. ― ¿La has visto antes? Slash sonrió de plano. ― En pocas palabras. Es agradable ver que te has recuperado totalmente. ― Le tendió la mano.

No tenía más remedio que darle la mano al hombre. Su piel estaba caliente cuando él le apretó la mano con firmeza y le dio un apretón. Él la soltó, pero se quedó cerca. Ella tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

― Llámame Bella. Eres muy alto.

Creek se rió. ― Sí. Nuestros hombres son todos altos pero también lo son la mayoría de nuestras mujeres. Yo mido seis pies de uno. ¿Cuánto mides, Slash? ¿Seis pies y tres?

Él asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír a Bella. ― Ven conmigo. Te acompañare al trabajo.

La necesidad de renunciar a su trabajo y huir de nuevo se apoderó de ella. Al menos no era el que ella había molestado. Podría ser peor. Ese pensamiento no la consoló. Se volvió hacia Creek.

― Gracias. Fue un placer conocerte y hablar contigo.

Creek sonrió. ― Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigas. Podríamos almorzar juntas. Nos podríamos juntar en la cafetería. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Bella sonrió. ― Me encantaría eso. Te veré en el almuerzo. Siguió la raya vertical fuera del edificio. Él no se volvió una vez para asegurarse de que ella lo siguiese hasta que estuvieron fuera y él se detuvo junto a un jeep negro. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y ella se sentó en el lado del acompañante, mirándolo con cautela cuando se reunió con su mirada.

― Estás trabajando aquí. ― Sí.

Él se rió entre dientes y arranco el Jeep. ―Le has causado una gran impresión a Edward.

― ¿A quién? ― Ella lo sabía bien. Ahora tenía un nombre para el hombre misterioso al que había molestado. Ella nunca olvidaría esos impresionantes ojos de gato de azules y dorados.

― Edward es el hombre que te devolvió la vida.

Su corazón casi se detuvo. ― ¿me devolvió la vida a mí?― Fue un infierno de gran beso, pero estaba exagerando un poco.

― No estabas respirando cuando retiro a los borrachos de encima de tu cuerpo, que te estaban aplastando contra el suelo. Él puso su boca sobre la tuya y te insuflo aire de nuevo en los pulmones para que respiraras de nuevo.

El shock la desgarro. ― ¿Yo no respiraba?

― No. Edward ayudo a tu corazón a bombear y metió aire en tus pulmones. Él te llevo fuera para esperar a la ambulancia, una vez que te reanimo. ―Él se rió entre dientes. ― Supongo que creía que necesitabas más ayuda, teniendo en cuenta que puso su boca sobre la tuya otra vez.

Sus mejillas ardieron. ― ¿Podemos dejar este tema? ¿Por favor? Esa no fue mi mejor noche y sigo tratando de olvidar todos los detalles.

― Podemos dejarlo. No te preocupes. Edward me dijo que nunca mencionara a nadie lo que pasó entre vosotros dos. Mantendré mi palabra. No informamos sobre lo que pasó fuera, en el informe al sheriff y tampoco a la ONE.

¿Un informe? ¡Oh diablos! La sola idea la hacía sentirse aún más incómoda. Slash había dicho que no había escrito sobre lo que ella había hecho, lo que significaba que nadie sabía que había abusado sexualmente... de Edward. Sí, ese nombre se ajustaba. Apartó esa línea de pensamiento. Se había referido a él como su ángel caído y ella odiaba cuántas noches los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho juntos la había mantenido despierta.

Slash había dicho que había dejado una gran impresión en Edward pero el también le causado una muy grande. Ella se golpeo mentalmente a sí misma. Cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra se acordaba de su mano metida en los pantalones del hombre y agarrando su polla. Tenía que ser el alcohol. Simplemente tenía que ser. Realmente no podría haber sido tan guapo y bien parecido.

Ella sonrió cuando una broma se filtro en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo convertir a un hombre en un diez perfecto? Bebiendo un paquete de seis de cervezas. Ella había estado tomando las bebidas mezcladas, que eran más fuertes. Edward no podía ser tan bueno como lo recordaba. Es probable que ni siquiera fuese un gran besador. Tenía que haber sido el alcohol.

Aparcaron delante de un edificio con una gran C en la parte frontal de la misma por encima de las puertas. Echó un vistazo a otros edificios, vio más letras, y reflexionó en voz alta: ― ¿Por qué los edificios no están numerados?

Él le sostuvo la mirada, con aspecto sombrío. ―Antes éramos conocidos por números en lugar de nombres dentro de las instalaciones de prueba y verlos nos recuerda los malos tiempos. Hemos elegido utilizar letras en su lugar.

― Lo siento.― Ella lamentó preguntar y compasión brotó. ― No lo sabías. No hay nada malo en hacer preguntas y les damos la bienvenida. Te pido que hagas eso cuando no entiendas algo. Sé que no fue tu intención ofenderme, y espero que nunca te hagamos preguntas ofensivas tampoco. No sería nuestra intención. ― Se bajó del asiento del conductor. ― Voy a volver para acompañarte a almorzar. Necesitas un oficial a tu lado mientras estés en la ONE. Te pedimos disculpas, pero es necesario. Hay cámaras en el interior de todos los edificios y gente fuera de uniforme. Tuvimos que implementar estas medidas de seguridad y es por tu seguridad, así como la nuestra. Tú trabajas en este lugar lo que te hace objetivo de nuestros enemigos. Te proporciona un entorno de trabajo seguro.

Ella salió del asiento del jeep que no tenía puertas. ― Ya sabía lo de las cámaras. Está en el folleto informativo que tenía que leer antes de pedir el trabajo y sé que tengo que ser revisada todos los días.

Se detuvo junto a ella. ― Te voy a presentar al hombre con el que vas a trabajar.

Slash le abrió la puerta y Bella entró una oficina con un gran espacio abierto lleno de archivadores y dos escritorios grandes. Un hombre estaba sentado detrás de una computadora, los vio y sonrió mientras se levantaba. Se acercó a ellos.

― Hola. Soy Richard Vega. Tú debes ser Bella Swan. ― Él le dedicó una sonrisa a Slash. ― ¿Cómo estás hoy, Slash?

― Estoy bien, Richard. Aquí está. ― Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. ― Recuerda lo que te dijeron. Tú no deseas compartir sexo con ella.

Bella boca se abrió. Ella giro la cabeza para mirar con los ojos abiertos a Slash pero él giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Su compañero nuevo de trabajo se echó a reír.

― Esto empieza mal. Os acabáis de reír de mí.

El hombre volvió a su asiento, sonrió, y ella lo miró boquiabierta. ― Me contaron por qué dejaste tu último trabajo. Quería decir que yo no voy a acosarte sexualmente. Ellos a veces, dicen las cosas de una forma poco correcta. ― Richard se rió. ― Como esto. Lo siento, pero fue divertido. Deberías haber visto tu cara. Te juro que no soy un lunático. ¿Ve a sentarte? Ese será tu escritorio, ahí mismo.

Ella se relajó y se sentó. La silla era cómoda y ella simplemente dejó caer su bolso en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar a su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Richard tenía treinta y tantos años, era hispano, con un pelo negro ligeramente canoso y ojos risueños, de color marrón claro.

― Nuevas Especies, bueno, ― él se rió entre dientes, ― cuesta un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse. Ellos son muy buenas personas. Yo sólo espero que tengas un gran sentido del humor porque lo necesitaras.

― Eso sonó mal. ― Ella sonrió.

El se echó a reír de nuevo. ―El último hombre se fue porque se mudó a Arizona para ayudar a su hija con sus nietos. Yo no te acosare sexualmente por si te lo estás preguntando.

Bella se rió. ― Eso siempre es bueno saberlo. ¿Hay alguien aquí que no sepa por qué dejé mi último trabajo?

― Probablemente no. Ellos están cuidándote, lo creas o no. Querían asegurarse de que nunca te sucediese otra vez. Como empleada, serán protectores contigo. Tira a la basura el libro de reglas de política de trabajo estándar si tenías uno. Estás en un mundo completamente nuevo.

― Estoy empezando a ver eso.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. ― Mi esposa se enfermó el mes pasado por un caso grave de gripe y tuvo que ser hospitalizada. Tenemos dos niños pequeños. No sólo la NSO envió flores a mi esposa, sino que invitaron a mis hijos a venir a trabajar conmigo porque insistí en trabajar. Enviaron a dos de sus mujeres para jugar con mis hijos todo el día para mantenerlos entretenidos. Ellos son increíbles y por si fuera poco, cuando llevé a mi esposa a casa, nos enviaron alimentos para una semana. Me dijeron que era sólo para ayudar a mi familia. Esa es la clase de gente para la que vas a trabajar y quería que lo supieras.

― Gracias por decírmelo. Suena muy bien.

De repente volvió a sonreír. ― Sí. Así que cuando metan la pata con sus palabras solo piensa que no fue intencionadamente. Te reirás mucho. Yo lo hago.

― Entiendo.

― ¿Estás lista para aprender? Espero que tengas buen sentido del humor, ya que lo necesitarás con este trabajo. De lo contrario, puede ser bastante molesto.

― ¿Por qué?― No le gustaba como sonaba eso.

― Somos el departamento de correo entrante. Todo el correo de odio, el correo de fans, todo ello, viene derecho a nosotros. Nuestro trabajo es leerlo, separarlo y responderlo. Y hay tener en cuenta que se debe contestar muy educadamente sin importar lo digan. ― Se puso de pie y señaló. ― ¿Ves los archivadores?

Estudió los gabinetes de unas pocas docenas de archivos.

―Sí.

― Ahí es donde está todo el correo de odio, las amenazas de muerte, y la mierda realmente aterradora.

Bella le dirigió una mirada horrorizada. ―Hay tanto.

―Debes ver el segundo piso. Es el almacén. Esos gabinetes son sólo los últimos cinco meses.

Ella sufrió un shock. ― ¿Todos están llenos de mensajes de odio?

― Y amenazas de muerte. Si. Conserva tu sentido del humor, si lo tienes. Lo vas a necesitar. Si algo es realmente específico o simplemente te da escalofríos, me lo enseñas inmediatamente. Los entregaremos al FBI.

Su mirada se deslizo por la habitación grande en todos los armarios y le dolía el pecho al ver el odio del que la gente era capaz.

― La parte triste es que estas personas son simplemente increíbles, infiernos, la mejor gente que he conocido en toda mi vida. Tienen que lidiar con todo este odio diariamente. Es buena parte del trabajo aunque también llegan un montón cartas de admiradores. Son divertidas y agradables. Sepáralas si encuentras una realmente agradable. Me gusta dárselas a la NSO para que vean que algunos de nosotros somos gente decente.

Echó un vistazo a dos valijas en la puerta.― ¿Es el correo de hoy?

Él se rió entre dientes. ― Claro que lo es. Tú te encargas el montón a la izquierda y voy a abordar el de la derecha. Y no te preocupes. Todo el correo fue analizado contra los venenos y las bombas.

Su ritmo cardíaco acelerado por un segundo. Ella nunca había pensado en eso y tragó saliva.

― Eso siempre es bueno saberlo.

Richard se echó a reír.

― Bienvenida a trabajar a la ONE. ¿He mencionado que te alimentaran de forma gratuita y que sirven un gran buffet en el almuerzo?

― Eso ayuda. ¿Estaremos solos aquí todo el día?

― Sólo tú y yo.

Ella vaciló. ― ¿Te importa si me quito los zapatos? Llevaba zapatos de tacón alto para la entrevista, pero no esperaba que trabajar con estos todo el día puestos. Estos son los que aprietan mis pies, pero se ven muy bien.

Se echó a reír cuando el de repente levantó el pie para mostrarle sus calcetines. Ella lanzo sus zapatos debajo de su escritorio.

― No tienes que arreglarte tanto tampoco. Les gusta vestir de forma casual. No se ven sudados o camisas manchadas pero no tienes que esforzarte.

― Gracias.― Ella se dirigió a la bolsa de la izquierda.

Richard se acercó y se apoderó de la parte superior de la bolsa de la derecha.

― Es más fácil si simplemente la arrastras a un lado de tu escritorio.

Agarró su bolsa. Era del tamaño de una bolsa grande. La llevo por las cuerdas a su escritorio. Era pesada.

― ¿Vamos a revisar todo esto en un día?

― Sí.

Edward suspiró, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y frunció el ceño a los dos hombres.

― Basta. Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza.

Los dos hombres se miraron. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y parecían dispuestos a luchar de nuevo. Edward se interpuso entre ellos y finalmente volvió la cabeza para arquear una ceja a la hembra.

― ¿Kit? ¿Quieres explicarme por qué invitaste a dos hombres a tu habitación para tener sexo contigo al mismo tiempo? Tenías que saber que se desafiarían.

Ella se mordió el labio y coloco las manos en las caderas, con una expresión desafiante en su rostro.

― ¿Me creerías si te dijera que fue un simple error?

Edward se enfado y gruñó.

― No mientas. Es inaceptable. Ella tuvo el suficiente honor como para bajar la mirada y adoptar una postura sumisa para mostrar remordimiento.

― Yo estaba aburrida. Pensé que ellos se podían pelear y el ganador podría calentar mi cama durante unas horas. Fue emocionante hasta que llegaste a separarlos. ― Lanzó una mirada de pena a Edward. ― Tú arruinaste mi diversión.

Los dos hombres emitieron un gruñido y su ira se volcó hacia la mujer y no entre ellos. Edward se sintió tentado a dejarla a su suerte. Dos hombres cabreados que habían sido deliberadamente enfrentados entre sí y querían un poco de venganza serian su castigo. Él sabía que no le harían daño, los hombres eran amigos suyos que se controlaban por lo general, a menos que se dirigieran a otro hombre. Tomó una decisión rápida.

― Me voy de aquí. ― Él se giró, irrumpiendo en el pasillo.

― ¡Espera!― El pánico en la voz de Kit era claro. ―No te vayas. Edward se detuvo y poco a poco frente a ella. ― Tú querías que lucharan, querías emoción y ahora la tienes. Has creado este problema pues resuélvelo tú. ― Miró a los hombres. ― ¿Vais a hacerle daño?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Edward asintió. ―Está bien. Tengo más cosas que hacer además de esto. ¡Solucionarlo!

Por eso evitaba a las hembras. Ellas le causaban dolores de cabeza y siempre estaban haciendo lo inesperado. Salió del hotel y se dirigió hacia su Jeep. El recuerdo de una mujer determinada llenó su cabeza y gruñó. La humana. Con sólo pensar en ella su polla se contrajo por lo que evito esos pensamientos. Las hembras eran mala cosa, pero los humanos debían ser evitados a toda costa. Especialmente las castañas bonitas con inquietantes ojos marrones.

**N/a: se que han quedado impactadas yo tambn jajaja y eso que me he leído estos libros mas de mil veces chicas jajaja mas el tiempo que paso adp yo diría que me los se de memoria xD saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Dos**

Richard se dejo caer con fuerza en su asiento. ― Nosotros no tenemos que responder al correo de odio. A veces si realmente me molesta, envío una respuesta. ― El sonrió. ― Sólo se amable. Eso es lo que me dijeron. Nadie dijo que no podía ser amable y sarcástico.

Bella se rió.

Richard giro la pantalla de la computadora en su dirección. ― Lee esta carta y quiero saber cuándo hayas terminado. Te voy a mostrar mi respuesta.

Se acercó a su mesa, se inclinó y empezó a hojear la carta. Su temperamento se encendió cuando la terminó. Un hombre estaba calificando a la Nueva Especie como un montón de animales rabiosos que debían ser castrados y sacrificados. Su mirada se encontró con Richard y el hizo clic la página en la que estaba trabajando.

Bella echó a reír casi de inmediato. Había escrito una carta muy cortés para decirle al memo que ellos sentían lo mismo por él y que compartían los mismos sentimientos cariñosos acerca de los hombres como él. Todo era cortés a menos que leyeras la carta original que le habían enviado. Richard hizo un guiño.

― Me sentí obligado a responder a esta.

― Eso es una bomba. Espero que cuando la reciba lo sé la meta por el culo.

― Yo también.

La bolsa de correo estaba llena y la abrió, cogió la carta de arriba y utilizo un abridor de cartas para quitar el sello. Su compañero de trabajo le dijo que escaneara cada una en el ordenador que los guardaba digitalmente, así como que se las enseñara y que escribiese las respuestas que fuesen necesarias. El departamento de envíos imprimiría y enviaría las cartas que ella escribiese. Era un trabajo deprimente. La mayor parte del correo entrante le enfureció pero sí encontró algunas cartas positivas que los niños habían enviado.

El tiempo pasó volando. Bella se sentó al estilo indio, con la falda metida entre sus muslos, para escribir una respuesta a una dulce niña en Iowa que había escrito para decir que amaba a las nuevas especies y pensaba que era genial cuando la puerta se abrió. Bella vio como Slash entraba.

― La hora del almuerzo, ― anunció Richard.

Bella tiró de la falda y se puso sus zapatos. Cogió su bolso. ― No necesitas eso. Tu dinero no sirve aquí. Sólo tienes que guardar tu cartera en tu escritorio. Es seguro. El robo no es un problema.

Bella asintió con la cabeza a Richard y siguió a los hombres fuera del edificio. Slash la miró cuando ella se sentó en el asiento delantero del Jeep.

― ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

― Soy feliz al tener uno.

Él asintió con la cabeza. ― Bien.― Su mirada fija en el espejo retrovisor. ― ¿Cómo fue tu día, Richard? ¿Perdiste los estribos ya?

Richard se echó a reír. ― No fui tan lejos hoy. Bella me mantiene de buen humor a pesar del correo negativo.

Slash encendió el motor. ― Bien. Me alegro de que no sea mi trabajo de leer esa mierda. Estaría loco todo el tiempo.

Fueron conducidos a unas pocas manzanas a un gran edificio. No estaba marcado pero estaba bastante segura de que había sido un hotel. Había un montón de jeeps y carros de golf aparcados en la calle y en las plazas de aparcamiento. El nerviosismo la golpeo.

― Está lleno de gente.

― Todos comemos al mismo tiempo― Richard se bajo por la parte trasera. ― Ellos preparan un buffet grande pero las líneas van rápido. Tenemos una hora para comer.

Cuando Richard dijo la palabra "grande" Bella instantáneamente pensó en su ángel caído. Apretó los dientes, sabiendo que tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Tenía un nombre. Edward. Vio un gran vestíbulo a su alrededor cuando ella, Richard, y Slash caminaron a través de las puertas dobles.

Se acordó de pronto de la escuela secundaria al llegar a la cafetería. Recordó todo mientras miraba la sala del tamaño de un gimnasio. Las mesas estaban alineadas en filas con cubos de basura colocados estratégicamente. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Había cuatro líneas y un mostrador de acero largo en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Una gran cantidad de las largas mesas ya estaban llenas.

Bella miró alrededor a la gente mientras seguía a Slash y Richard a una de las líneas. La línea realmente se movía rápidamente. Había sólo un puñado de empleados totalmente humanos y eran superados en número treinta a uno. Esto la hizo sentirse incómoda.

Tenía que haber más de 200 nuevas especies en el almuerzo. Las mujeres eran altas y atléticas pero los hombres eran más grandes. Vio un hombre caminar hacia a ella y la cantidad de comida en su bandeja la sorprendió. Su plato era grande y en el había apilada muchísima carne.

― No mires, ― le ordenó Richard en voz baja.

Ella volvió la cabeza. ― Yo estaba mirando la cantidad de comida.

Él se rió entre dientes. ― Supongo que debo advertirte que la mayoría de ellos comen la carne cruda por dentro. No te asustes. Cuando lleguemos al frente del buffet, ve a la izquierda, no a la derecha. La línea izquierda tiene carne totalmente cocida. La derecha es el lado de la carne cruda. Parece cocida hasta que la muerdes. Yo cometí ese error mi primer día aquí y fue divertido para todo el mundo, menos para mí.

― Gracias.― Ella lo agradeció. Odiaría terminar con la carne cruda como su selección para el almuerzo.

Slash fue hacia la derecha y Bella siguió a Richard a la izquierda. No todas las nuevas especies elegían la carne cruda para sus comidas ya que unos pocos se mantuvieron por delante de ellos en línea. Su compañero de trabajo le entregó un plato de tamaño normal y agarró el suyo. Ella lo siguió a lo largo del buffet, sorprendida por la cantidad y variedad de comidas. Ella eligió un pastel de carne con salsa, puré de papas, maíz, unas pocas tiras de pollo, papas fritas, y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Cogió una lata de refresco y cubiertos.

Se sentó junto a la pared de atrás cerca de las puertas de entrada en una mesa vacía. Richard sonrió.

― ¿Te he dicho que realmente sirven un buffet o no?

Ella desenvolvió la servilleta de papel, la extendió sobre su regazo y asintió. Ella cortó su pastel de carne y le dio un mordisco. Le sorprendió cuando el sabor le llenó la boca y gimió un poco.

― Igual que la comida de mama, ¿eh? Tienen un servicio de catering y es muy bueno.

― Este pastel de carne es increíble. La salsa de champiñones también esta buena.

Él asintió con la cabeza. ―Siempre se puede volver a por un segundo. Y tercero. Nadie va a mirarte raro si haces eso. Comemos mucho menos de lo que ellos comen.

Bella vio a alguien caminando hacia su mesa y reconoció un rostro familiar. ― Hola, Creek. ¿Comes con nosotros?

― Sí.― Creek tomó asiento junto a Bella y dedicó una sonrisa a Richard. ― Hola, humano masculino.

Él se echó a reír. ― Hola, Creek. Soy Richard.

Creek se giro en su asiento. ― ¿Cómo fue tu primer día hasta ahora, Bella?

― Genial. Me gusta mi trabajo.― Bella miró el plato de su nueva amiga, vio unos filetes con una gran ensalada y entonces se vio lo que parecía un café helado.

― Yo no vi eso. Me encanta el café helado.

Creek señaló. ― Están allá en la esquina a la derecha. Tienen con sabor a chocolate, menta y nueces. Nos encanta la cafeína.

― ¿A quién no? ― Bella sonrió.

Miró alrededor de la habitación. Todo parecía estar bien. Algunas de las nuevas especies le echaron un vistazo pero pensó que eso era normal.

Un movimiento de la puerta atrajo su atención cuando dos hombres altos entraron en la cafetería.

Era él, su ángel caído. Llevaba su uniforme negro, salvo el chaleco antibalas, y caminaba al lado de un hombre igual de grande. Ellos hablaban en voz baja, pero ella ignoro al amigo. Su mirada se quedo bloqueada en Edward. Ella no podía creer que lo estuviese viendo de nuevo, pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que no se equivocaba.

Su pelo parecía una amalgama de tonos miel y rojizos, tonos de rubio y marrón suave combinados. Le colgaba libremente alrededor de los hombros y ella recordaba vívidamente lo suave y satinado que se sentía al tacto. Pasó por delante de su mesa y eso le ofreció una vista de la parte trasera de él.

El pantalón de su ángel moldeaba un buen culo, fornido. Tenía una cintura esbelta y la parte superior del cuerpo era tan grande y musculosa como lo recordaba. El hecho de que ella había estado borracha no tenía nada que ver con la forma sexualmente atractiva que había pasado desde que, ella tuvo que tragar saliva para no jadear. Él era sexy, todo él. Incluso en la manera de moverse mostraba una gracia y sensualidad que la hizo tomar nota.

Miró por encima del hombro, casi pareció percibir su intenso escrutinio y escudriñó la zona hasta que la vio. Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos antes de que él mirara hacia delante, dio unos cuantos pasos más y todo su cuerpo pareció convertirse en piedra. El paro bruscamente.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró y se olvidó de respirar cuando el giró la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez estudiándola mas de cerca. Ella le miro a sus impresionantes ojos. Eran exactamente como los recordaba, felinos, de un verde increíble, pero no podía distinguir el color dorado en ellos desde tan lejos. Su rostro era tan robusto, masculino y fascinante también. Sus labios se separaron y la obligó a recordar vívidamente cómo el sabia a cerezas cuando se besaban y lo hambrientos que esos generosos labios podían sentirse sobre los suyos.

El amigo dio unos pasos más antes de que se diera cuenta de que había perdido a su compañero, se volvió y dijo algo. Edward dio un respingo, como si se sobresaltara. Bella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Él la había reconocido. Mierda. La voz de Richard y la de Slash le aseguraron que no habían notado su falta de atención.

Esperó unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo. Él todavía estaba allí mirándola. Ella forzó una sonrisa que no sentía, no sabía qué más hacer. ¿Y si viene hacia aquí? ¿Qué le digo? Por favor, no, ella susurraba en silencio. Por favor, vete. El se dio la vuelta como si la hubiese oído y continuó hacia el buffet. Bella dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Es ella. Edward se movió en piloto automático para recoger su almuerzo, su mente estaba confundida al ver a la humana que había rescatado en el bar. Habían pasado unas semanas, pero él estaba seguro de que era la misma hembra. Ella estaba comiendo en la cafetería, compartiendo una mesa con Creek y Richard Vega, y él no sabía por qué.

Le temblaban las manos lo suficiente como para sentir alivio cuando él se sentó en su lugar habitual y coloco la bandeja. Lo último que necesitaba era olvidar su almuerzo. El recuerdo de la pequeña hembra no sólo afectó a su capacidad de pensar y su coordinación, su pene estaba demasiado agitado.

― ¿Estás bien, Edward?

Edward se quedó mirando a Snow, sin habla.

El macho especie de pelo blanco sentado frente a él frunció el ceño. ― Pareces enojado.

― Estoy bien.― Él no lo estaba, pero se negó a admitirlo. Snow asintió. ― Me di cuenta que viste a la mujer humana cuando entramos, esta buena, ¿verdad? la vi el momento en que entramos.

¿Buena? Esa palabra no la describía. Ella le hacía hervir la sangre. Edward quiso gemir, pero logró encogerse de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. ― Ella es atractiva.

― ¿Crees que ella está interesada en nuestros hombres? ― El interés aprecio en sus pálidos ojos verdes. ― No me importaría experimentar el sexo con una humana si fuese con ella. Parece un poco pequeña, y probablemente se asustaría de nosotros.

Edward la recordó tirándole del pelo en la base del cuello llevándolo hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus labios después de que ella le exigió que le besara. Su pene se endureció mas al pensar en tenerla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, y este presionándola fuertemente. Ella era agresiva para ser una hembra humana. Sus labios eran suaves, ella olía tan bien y sus gemidos la habían vuelto loco por estar dentro de su cuerpo.

No, ella no tenía miedo a los machos de las nuevas especies. Ella sabía lo que quería. Ella fue detrás de mí y comenzó el sexo. Él no iba a admitirlo ante Snow o cualquier otra persona. Había ocultado esta información en los informes para evitar ser objeto de burlas por hacerlo con una humana en el capó de uno de los jeeps de la NSO, como si no tuviera ningún control. Lo había perdido totalmente con esa mujer. No era exactamente su momento de mayor orgullo.

― ¿Deberíamos sentarnos con ella y ver cómo reacciona a mí?

― No.― Edward evito gruñir o atacar al otro macho por pensar en tratar de ganar el interés sexual de la hembra. La idea de ver a Snow tocándola lo puso de mal humor.

― Esta bien. ―Se apago el humor de Snow. ―Tú no eres aficionado a las hembras humanas. Prefieres a las nuestras.

Edward se limitó a asentir. No quería hacer hincapié en el hecho de que si ella decidía tener sexo con un hombre de la nueva especie, quería ser el que ella eligiera. Habían comenzado algo juntos que no habían sido capaz de terminar. Su polla le dolía, atrapada en el interior de sus pantalones demasiado apretados, ahora que había menos espacio libre en su interior. Apenas se contuvo de gruñir.

Slash se sentó al lado de Snow, miró directamente a los ojos a Edward y sonrió con picardía. ― ¿Cuál es mi trabajo hoy?

Él sabe que ella está aquí, Edward adivino, mirando torvamente a su amigo que estaba muy divertido. Esperaba que su silenciosa advertencia le llegara y contuvo la respiración, esperando a ver si Slash decía algo que no debía.

― Hay una nueva humana que trabaja en el edificio C. Voy a escoltarla antes de hacer las rondas de seguridad. Ella está sentada en la última mesa junto a la puerta de la izquierda.

― Ya la vi.― Snow rió entre dientes. ― ¿Tiene miedo de ti? Me preguntaba si ella está interesada en nuestros hombres. Ella es sexy.

― Si ella es sexy, ― coincidió Slash. ― Ella no parecía temerosa. Su nombre es Bella Swan y mire su archivo. Ella estuvo casada, está soltera, tiene de treinta y un años, y vive a ocho millas de la puerta oriental de la Reserva. ― Él nunca apartó la mirada de Edward, claramente enviándole su propio mensaje.

Edward ciegamente agarró el filete superior de la pila, se lo llevó a la boca y lo mordió con saña. El sabor de la sangre que le llenaba la boca ayudó a aliviar algo de su ira y le impedía mirar al otro lado de la habitación, como si estuviera obsesionado con la mujer.

Slash no renuncio a dejar de burlarse de él. ― Tengo que acompañarla de regreso al edificio C y al final del día la llevare a la puerta este. Ahí es donde dejamos su coche, ya que será más fácil para ella llegar a casa desde allí.

Edward sintió que su llamarada temperamento. Slash fue cebado él diciéndole dónde podía encontrar a la hembra después. Bella era un nombre extraño para una humana, pero ella no era exactamente típica de ninguna manera. Él perdió la batalla y su mirada la busco.

Tenía el pelo largo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y ella se reía de algo que uno de sus dos compañeros había dicho. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, no lo llevaba la noche en que la había conocido, pero ella estaba muy atractiva sin él. Oyó su risa por encima del estruendo de voces y apretó los dientes. Su polla palpitaba contra su muslo donde estaba atrapada y el impulso de ir tras ella se apoderó de él con fuerza.

Él sabía que lo lamentaría si se ponía de pie, y la tomaba por asalto al otro lado de la habitación y la agarraba. Él quería que su espalda estuviese debajo de él, pero esta vez no la iba a dejar y no le importaba que lo vieran compartir sexo con ella. Así advertía a todos los hombres para que se mantuvieran alejados de ella. Ellos sabrán que es mía. Ese pensamiento le sorprendió bastante, sujeto su deseo e incluso ese impulso le provocó una sacudida de miedo. ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?

― ¿Edward?

Alejo la mirada de Bella para mirar a Snow. ― ¿Qué? Snow se rió. ― Yo estaba hablando contigo, pero tú estabas pensando en algo tan profundo que no me oíste. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?

― Yo estaba pensando en otra cosa. ― Edward no entró en detalles. Slash se rió. ― Apuesto a que estaban pensando en el próximo turno, en el turno de noche y cómo esperas que el sheriff humano no nos llame mas para situaciones de emergencia.

Edward rugió en advertencia a Slash pero él sólo sonrió en respuesta. Snow frunció el ceño. ― No lo entiendo.

― El sheriff humano siempre nos está pidiendo cosas estúpidas, ― explicó Slash. ― Nosotros le tememos. Por eso Edward gruñó. Es molesto.

Edward planeaba patear el culo de Slash la primera vez que estuviesen solos. El hombre definitivamente lo había azuzado recordándole como había conocido a Bella. Arrancó otro trozo de carne de carne y se centró exclusivamente en la comida. No se atrevió a mirar alrededor otra vez.

Se obligó a escuchar y responder a la conversación de la mesa. Bella no se volvió a mencionar, pero no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos.

― ¿La puerta del este? Pero mi coche... ― Bella dijo.

― Fue trasladado. En la puerta hay que entregar las llaves del coche. Y esta es la razón. Aseguramos sus coches para evitar que los manifestantes los manipulen. Los manifestantes han pintado muchas palabrotas en los coches.

― Oh.

― Vives cerca de la puerta del este. Te ahorraras kilómetros para ir a trabajar si la usas. Por la mañana volverás por ahí. Tu acompañante te estará esperando allí.

― ¿Serás tú?

Él se encogió de hombros. ― No asigno las tareas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ― Oh.

― Lo hace Edward.

Mierda.

― Edward es el jefe de la seguridad.

Doble mierda. Ella había molestado al maldito jefe de seguridad de la NSO en la Reserva. Mierda. Se odiaba a sí misma. Realmente. Se sentó en el jeep en silencio reflexionando sobre esa información y sobre lo incómoda que podría hacer su vida Edward si él le guardaba rencor. Se dirigieron a la puerta y Slash estaciono el jeep cerca de la caseta de seguridad.

Vio a cuatro oficiales de la NSO. Dos estaban en el interior de la caseta de seguridad y dos más estaban en la parte superior de los muros de diez metros que rodeaban el perímetro de la reserva. Llevaban armas.

― No veo a los manifestantes.

― No. Aquí no. Hace poco compramos el terreno adyacente a esta sección. No hemos levantado los muros todavía, pero planeamos hacerlo. Es propiedad privada, por lo que cuando llegan los detenemos por entrada ilegal. Sólo aparece en esta puerta por la mañana. Tu coche está aparcado allí. ― Señaló.

Vio una pequeña zona de aparcamiento y el coche. ― Gracias. Slash asintió. ― Voy a buscar tus llaves. Quédate aquí. Bella bajó del Jeep, agarró su bolso y esperó. Observó a Slash reír y hablar con los dos agentes dentro de la caseta de seguridad antes de aceptar las llaves de uno de ellos. Él volvió a ella y se las entregó.

― Por la mañana se te permitirá estacionar el coche donde estaba ahora y dejaras las llaves en el contacto. Ellos necesitan las llaves en caso de que tengan que moverlo en algún momento. Es una medida de seguridad. Registraran tu coche, cada centímetro, por si alguien mete en tu coche una bomba.

Bella se limitó a mirarlo, demasiado aturdida para hablar.

Slash sonrió. ― Que pases una buena noche.― Subió al jeep y dio la vuelta. Hizo un gesto y luego se fue.

¿Bomba? Mierda. No es de extrañar que la paga sea muy buena. Estoy recibiendo un salario peligroso. Se dirigió hacia su coche y se dio cuenta que los dos hombres en la pared la observaba atentamente. Ella subió y tiro el bolso en el asiento del pasajero. Arrancó el coche y retrocedió. La puerta se abrió lentamente cuando ella conducía hacia esta. Uno de los oficiales asintió con la cabeza y salió de la Reserva.

Condujo una milla a través de la porción de bosque rodeando la carretera antes de que ella viera al Jeep negro de la NSO aparcado atravesado en ambos carriles. Piso el freno, frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose donde estaba el conductor y por qué había bloqueado la carretera. Su mirada se dirigió al bosque, pero no vio a nadie. Ella apagó el coche, esperó, y esperaba que el conductor regresara pronto ya que los árboles le impedían rodear el vehículo abandonado. Largos minutos pasaron y ella decidió gritar a ver si el conductor la escuchaba.

El sonido de un hombre gritando llegó a sus oídos al segundo en que abrió la puerta del coche y se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta en la dirección de las maldiciones obscenas y se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba.

― Te juro que estoy perdido, maldita sea.

― Correcto, ― gruñó una voz masculina. ― Claro que lo estabas.

― Deja que me vaya ahora mismo, hijo de puta. ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus malditas patas estrafalarias en mí? Vete a la mierda.

― Estás invadiendo una propiedad privada y vas a ser arrestado por ello.

― Vete al cuerno cabrón. Déjame ir.

Bella vio movimiento a unos cinco metros a su izquierda. Tuvo la tentación de subir de nuevo en el interior de su coche y dar la vuelta. La puerta no estaba lejos y tenía miedo de cualquier tipo de escena que pudiese encontrar. El hombre de las maldiciones parecía bastante beligerante. Un hombre de aspecto rudo de unos veinte años salió de la línea de árboles gruesos. Tenía la cara roja de ira, pero sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda. Alguien más alto se colocó detrás de él, lo que le obligó a ir hacia adelante, y ella lo reconoció al ver la segunda cara.

Se quedó helada. Edward no la vio de inmediato, demasiado concentrado en el control del hombre empujándolo hacia adelante. El hombre enojado trató soltarse, Edward se movió, lo agarró por el hombro de su chaqueta vaquera y tiró de él hacia atrás.

― No me hagas perseguirte, ― gruñó Edward. ― No vas a llegar lejos con las manos esposadas detrás de la espalda.

― Vete a la mierda, loco. Déjame ir. No tienes derecho a tocarme o esposarme. Voy a demandar a tu puto culo maldito.

Edward rugió ferozmente. ― Sigue así, bocazas. Puedo presentar más cargos en tu contra. Has entrado en la propiedad de la NSO con un rifle. Eso no augura nada bueno para ti.

Edward levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Bella. Él la miró parpadeando, pero no parecía sorprendido al verla allí de pie. Él empujó al hombre hacia el jeep. Bella fue ignorada mientras Edward arrastraba al hombre y le dejó en el asiento trasero. El hombre maldijo largo y tendido, con amenazas de una demanda. Edward cogió otro par de esposas y aseguró al hombre a una barra metálica con ellas.

― ¡Tú maldito coño!― Gritó el hombre. ― Déjame ir. No tienes ningún jodido derecho para hacerme esto.

― Cállate, ― gruñó Edward. ― Y ya que vas a la cárcel, yo no estaría gritando coño demasiado. He oído que a los de tu clase les gusta aprovecharse de otros. Si alguien es tan estúpido como tú entonces a ellos les puede parecer que te ofreces a ser eso.

Bella sonrió, no podía evitarlo, y sabía que estaba mal encontrar aquello divertido. Edward finalmente se volvió y la miró a los ojos. Ella vio como el echaba fuego cuando se acercó a ella lentamente. Su ritmo cardíaco aumento. Iban a hablar y no tenía ni idea de qué decirle.

― ¿Dónde diablos vas? No me puedes dejar aquí, bicho raro. Tengo derechos.

Edward ignoró al hombre en el Jeep. Bella no se movió cuando Edward acorto la distancia entre ellos hasta que se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

― Oye, coño. ¡Déjame ir ahora mismo, maldita sea! ― el hombre sacudió sus puños.

― Hola, ― dijo Bella, decidida a hablar primero. Estaba tan nerviosa como para sentir la necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa. ― ¿Cómo estás?

Sus hermosos ojos se redujeron ligeramente. ― Estoy bien. ¿Has evitado las peleas?

Ella se ruborizó al recordar la decisión imprudente de estar en un bar. ― Sí.

― Eres demasiado pequeña para involucrarte con hombres luchando.

― Yo no estaba involucrada con exactitud. Yo estaba sentada en una mesa en el rincón más alejado cuando estalló. Ocurrió tan rápido que me encontré atrapada y empezaron a venir a mi lado. No tenía a donde ir sino encima de la mesa. Habría estado bien allí si alguien no lo hubiese golpeado y mandado al suelo. ― Ella lo estudió con atención, todavía segura de que tenía que ser el hombre más sexy que había visto nunca.

― Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Él inclinó un poco la cabeza, estudiándola con atención. ― ¿Por eso me besaste? ¿Para darme las gracias?

Ella sabía que sus mejillas se enrojecieron más, avergonzada porque él quería una explicación para su comportamiento.

― No.

― ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Tengo curiosidad.

― ¿De verdad quieres saber la verdad? ― Ella busco evasivas, tratando de pensar en una razón que no sonase absurda, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. El hombre le trastornaba.

― No te lo pediría si no quisiera saberlo.

― Yo... ― Ella suspiró, decidiendo ser honesta. ― Estaba borracha y pensé que me estaba muriendo. Me desperté y estaba segura de eso. Pensaras que es una tontería y no creo que realmente quieras escuchar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

― Yo sí.

― Pensé que estaba muerta y ahí estabas tú.

Él frunció el ceño. ― No lo entiendo.

Deseó que un agujero se abriera bajo ella, pero no lo hizo. ― Pensé que eras una especie de guía que había venido para llevarme al infierno.

Su boca se tensó.

― Ya veo. Creíste que era un demonio. ― Él miró enojado.

― ¡No!― Ella sacudió la cabeza, odiando la forma en que la miraba en ese momento. Quería arreglarlo. ― Pensé que eras un ángel.― Ella omitió la parte de caído.

Su boca se relajo y sus ojos se suavizaron un poco. ― ¿Siempre quisiste besar a un ángel?

― No. ― Su cara tenía que echar llamas ahora.

― Yo pensé, que ya que iba a ir al infierno de todos modos, que podía hacer lo que realmente quería. Eso era darte un beso.

― Y más. Omitió esa parte también.

― ¿Por qué querías besarme?

¿Este hombre nunca iba a dejar de hacer preguntas? Quería evitar parecer aun más irracional. Ella cambió su peso, los tacones le lastimaban los pies. Ella le miró a la cara. Oh infierno, En un penique y todo lo esto...

― Pensé que eras atractivo y yo realmente quería besarte.

― ¿Pensaste? Tiempo pasado. Ahora que no estás borracha, ¿no soy atractivo?

Ella frunció el ceño.

― Tú eres atractivo. No pongas palabras en mi boca.

― ¿Así que todavía me encuentras atractivo?

― Sabes que lo eres.

Él la miró durante largos segundos.

― ¿Todavía quieres besarme? Ella parpadeó un par de veces y decidió que sí, pero ella no quería admitirlo. Borracha, ella era muy echada para delante, pero ese no era el caso cuando estaba sobria. Tragó saliva en lugar de responder a su pregunta y se obligó a apartar la mirada para echar un vistazo al Jeep.

― Tu prisionero está disgustado.― Su mirada se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

― Me importa un carajo. Podría callarse si se cae y se golpea la cabeza.

Ella sonrió, él le gustaba, y convino en que no sería una mala cosa si el hombre zafio, dejase de mascullar maldiciones.

Edward repente dio un paso adelante, invadiendo su espacio personal. Se quedó sin aliento cuando dos grandes manos agarraron sus caderas suavemente para evitar que ella se alejase de él. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron. Sus ojos eran tan increíbles como recordaba, en realidad más hermosa en la luz del sol desde la dorada montura de sus irises verdees casi brillaba, lo mejor de las zonas verdees. Los ojos de gato, junto con sus pestañas gruesas, eran notables.

Bella dio un suspiro tembloroso, inhalando su aroma masculino, a madera. Ella no se resistió cuando él tiró suavemente hacia sí hasta que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio, sus miradas se encontraron y su cuerpo se apretó contra el suyo. Sus manos subieron automáticamente para aplanar su pecho amplio. El material de la camisa negra era suave, pero el hombre debajo se sentía muy sólido.

― Tengo curiosidad, ― dijo él con voz áspera. ― Si tocarte es tan bueno como lo recuerdo. Voy a darte un beso.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Tres**

Bella sabía que debía decir que no y soltarse del agarre de Edward. Ella debía... Oh infiernos. Sólo voy a vivir una vez. El impulso de besarlo era fuerte. No se lo iba a negar así que ella deslizó las manos más alto, hasta los hombros. Estos eran muy anchos. Se apretó más contra él y abrió los labios a modo de invitación.

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se inclinó un poco. Un gruñido suave retumbó en su garganta y apretó el vientre de Bella. Él hacia los sonidos más sexys. En sus recuerdos nublados por el alcohol no se había equivocado acerca de eso y ella cerró los ojos a la espera de su beso.

El hombre susurró suavemente contra su boca cuando se rozaron. Bella dio un suspiro tembloroso y se puso de puntillas para acercarse. Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo y esta vez no se limitó a darle un beso suave. Su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios entreabiertos y ella fue poseída por el tipo de pasión que la habría hecho fundir en el suelo si no se aferraba a sus hombros. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

El estar borracha no había afectado a sus sentidos después de todo, porque el hombre podía besar como nadie. Su lengua la atormento, la asolo, y la dejó sin capacidad de pensar. Otro gruñido salió de él. Sus pezones respondieron a las vibraciones que causó, tenía el pecho apretado con tanta fuerza contra él y ella quería estar aún más cerca. Sus manos estaban alrededor de su cuello y ella apenas se dio cuenta cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo mientras la levantaba hasta la parte superior de su cuerpo para profundizar el beso.

Se quitó los zapatos, deseando liberarse de ellos y la necesidad de sentir más de él. Casi instintivamente abrazo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Su espalda golpeó el lateral de su coche y se acerco hasta el borde duro de su polla que presionaba contra su ropa interior. Se aferro a él con las piernas, sujetando sus rodillas a los lados y bloqueo los tobillos juntos hasta que sus talones se clavaron en su firme culo, instándolo a estar más cerca.

Las caderas de Edward empujaron contra su coño, haciéndola consciente del material basto de sus pantalones contra sus muslos desnudos... y de que su falda se había subido. A ella no le importaba. En cambio ella lo besó frenéticamente y arqueó la espalda, frotando sus pechos y el clítoris contra él mientras se tocaban. Ella gimió, deseándolo tanto que le dolía. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

El agarre de Edward se deslizo de su cintura hacia abajo para acariciar su trasero. Sus manos ahuecaron la piel desnuda que el tanga no cubría y la apretó con firmeza. Se movió, balanceando lentamente su polla contra ella. El placer la atravesó de lo duro que él estaba, su clítoris era sensible al más mínimo movimiento que hacía. Ella sufría por venirse.

Era una locura cómo reaccionaba a él. Ningún hombre jamás la había excitado tanto. Su boca era pecado puro. Su cuerpo la volvía loca. La hacía sentir salvaje y necesitada, y quería el que la tomara. Ella gimió más fuerte, lo besó profundamente mientras le arañaba con sus uñas en la espalda. Ella lo quería ahora, en el coche, en medio de la calle y a ella ni siquiera le importaba que estuviesen a la intemperie.

Edward aparto la boca de la de ella, respirando con dificultad, y ella abrió los ojos.

― No te detengas.

La pura pasión hizo que sus ojos fuesen lo más sexy que jamás había visto. El mostró algunos colmillos seriamente sexys y la golpeó el repentino deseo de desnudar su cuello para él. Ella aceptaría que él la mordiese. Incluso la idea de él mordiéndole con esos bebés la puso más cachonda. Soy una persona enferma, pero eso no me importa. El es tan malditamente caliente.

― Yo…

Bella temía que él la fuera a rechazar. Había mucho en juego teniendo en cuenta que nunca había deseado a nadie como ahora ella lo hacía. Esos pensamientos los abandono cuando levantó los labios para besarlo. Él gruñó, apretándola con más fuerza contra el lateral del coche. Agarro su pelo con la mano, manteniéndolo quieto mientras contoneaba sus caderas. Ella gimió ante la sensación de su polla atrapada contra su coño y se restregó contra él para mostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba.

―¡HEY! ¿HOLA? ¿Qué carajo? ¿Oye, coño? ¡Podrías dejar de magrear a la chica en el coche y me dejarme ir!

Edward aparto la boca de Bella y se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sufrían. Él gruñó de nuevo y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas mientras la miraba.

― Tengo que lidiar con ese imbécil.

Su voz era tan áspera, profunda y sexy que ella todavía no quería dejarlo ir, pero ella se había olvidado de su prisionero. ¡Maldita sea! Si tuviese algo de vergüenza, se sentiría avergonzada, pero ella había pasado ese punto cuando Edward la había besado. Lo único que quería era a él y nada más parecía importar. Tal vez estoy pasando por una especie de menopausia precoz que me hace estar súper caliente y perder la maldita cabeza. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero ella no lo creyó ni por un segundo. Edward la hacía ser temeraria porque había algo en él que encendía sus botones.

La sujeción de Edward se aflojo y ella sabía que tenía que liberarlo, a pesar de que ella no quería hacerlo. Ella desenrosco sus tobillos y dejó que sus piernas se deslizaran por su cuerpo. Debía soltar los dedos de su pelo y dejo aferrarse a él al instante mientras se alejaba una vez puso los pies descalzos sobre el pavimento. Ella sintió frío y una sensación de pérdida cuando se separaron.

― Déjame llevarlo a la puerta y entregarlo a los oficiales. ― Él no apartó la mirada de ella. ― Espérame aquí. ¿Lo harás? No me llevara más de cinco minutos.

Ella no le dejo ver la preocupación ni el arrepentimiento que la embargaba en su mirada. Hace un instante sí que quería besarlo, pero ahora que no se estaban besando, ella podía pensar. Una mujer inteligente huiría, ella lo sabía, pero ella nunca había conocido a un hombre como Edward antes. Él valía algo de riesgo y hacer algo completamente loco.

― Él tenía un arma o sino yo le permitiría irse con una advertencia severa. Tengo que arrestarlo. Él podría haber estado aquí disparando contra mi pueblo, y eso significa que sería una amenaza en el futuro. ― Edward avanzó más cerca, pero evitó tocarla. ― Voy a estar fuera cinco minutos como máximo. ¿Vas a esperarme aquí? ¿Por favor?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y el pareció aliviado. Su mirada finalmente se apartó de ella para estudiar el Jeep mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Se aclaró la garganta antes de que él la mirara de nuevo. Su voz sonó más normal y echaba de menos la intensidad brusca.

― Me daré prisa. No te vayas, Bella.

Él sabe mi nombre. Ella asintió con la cabeza, un poco impresionada porque se había tomado la molestia de averiguar algo sobre ella.

― Voy a estar aquí.

El se dirigió a su Jeep. Ella se apoyó en su coche para evitar revelar sus rodillas temblorosas. Se sentían como si fuesen a colapsar bajo ella. El hombre había besado hasta dejarla sin sentido e hizo que su cuerpo se convirtiese en gelatina.

Edward agarró al hombre que había tratado de salir del asiento trasero. La cabeza del idiota colgaba un poco más abajo, donde sus esposas lo había mantenido parcialmente en el interior. Edward lo empujó en posición vertical. Un gruñido salió de la nueva especie mientras negaba con la cabeza y se metió en el asiento del conductor.

― ¡No puedes hacer esto! ― Gritó el hombre. ― ¡Déjame ir, monstruo parlante de feria! Soy un ciudadano americano. Este es mi país y tú no perteneces aquí. Exijo un abogado.

El Jeep retrocedió. Edward giró el volante y miró a Bella mientras pisaba a fondo, arrancando rápidamente para volver a la Reserva. Ella lo vio irse, abrazó su pecho y en silencio se preguntó si estaba cometiendo un error.

El sentido común dictaba que ella debía subir al coche, marcharse antes de regresara y poner un poco de espacio entre ellos. Iban a tener relaciones sexuales si se quedaba. Ella no era tan ingenua como para pensar de otra manera y que probablemente sería sólo una cosa más que añadir a la larga lista de decisiones erróneas que había hecho.

Bella no se movió. Ella respiró hondo varias veces y se quedó mirando el bosque a su alrededor, apreciando la belleza de lo que veía pero no podía ignorar la forma en que sus pechos seguían doloridos. Sus bragas estaban tan empapadas que debía cambiarlas cuando llegase a casa y la humedad se había extendido por sus muslos. El deseo aún hacia latir su corazón más rápido de lo normal.

Sería imprudente arriesgar su nuevo trabajo por dormir con el jefe de seguridad de la ONE. Sus proyectos, como el pago de hipoteca y la alimentación dependían de evitar ser despedida. ¿Valía la pena arriesgar todo eso? Cerró los ojos y lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos suyos. Parecían mirar directos a su alma cuando él la miraba y se estremeció al rememorar sus manos agarrando el trasero. Edward era peligroso, a diferencia de cualquier otro hombre que jamás había conocido y nunca había deseado a nadie tanto como a él.

Entra en tu coche, maldita sea. ¡Corre! Lo último que necesitas es involucrarse con otro hombre, y esto no puede ir a ninguna parte. Has renunciado a los hombres, ¿recuerdas? Dos divorcios, tienes de treinta y un años y te atraen siempre los hombres nocivos.

Ella no se movió, sólo se quedó allí con los ojos cerrados y en silencio hizo lista de todas las razones por las que se debía ir. Ella finalmente los abrió y se inclinó para recoger los zapatos desechados. Los arrojó en el lado del pasajero del coche y giró la cabeza para mirar por donde el se había ido. Sabia o no, ella no estaba yendo. Él iba a volver y ella estaría allí esperando cuando lo hiciese.

En un periódico había leído que las nuevas especies eran estériles y no portadores de enfermedades de transmisión sexual. No podía embarazarla o pegarle nada malo si tenían relaciones sexuales.

Edward arrastró al hombre fuera del jeep, lo empujó contra los dos agentes y luego les entregó el rifle que le había confiscado al detenido.

― Lo atrapé con esto y me lo lleve a mi Jeep llamaros pero luego se echó a correr. Tuve que perseguirlo. Es estúpido así que tened cuidado.

El hombre que aceptó la custodia del prisionero asintió con gravedad.

― Sí, Edward.

― Puede haber más de ellos. Cierren el área, bloquead las puertas y no permitáis a nadie salir o entrar por aquí. Me voy de caza.

― Vamos a reunir refuerzos para ayudarte.

― No. ― Edward negó con la cabeza. ― Voy solo. Asegúrense que todas las patrullas del muro son advertidas. Aseguraos de que usen el equipo de protección en caso de francotiradores. Voy a apagar mi radio. Pienso estar totalmente en silencio mientras busco en el bosque.

― Yo no creo que sea una buena idea, ― gruñó el segundo oficial. ― Somos más numerosos.

― También somos más fuertes. Yo estoy a cargo y te acabo de dar una orden. Cierra todo. Nadie entrara o saldrá y no te preocupes si no puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo. Voy a estar ahí, ― Él giró hacia jeep y saltó dentro.

Su pene estaba duro aún, su cuerpo clamaba por terminar lo que había empezado con Bella. Realmente esperaba que ella no le hubiera mentido. La idea de que ella se hubiese ido cuando regresara le daba ganas de gruñir.

Otra parte de él esperaba que ella no estuviese esperando. Tocarla le hacía perder todo el control. Casi la había tomado delante de un testigo humano y ni siquiera le importo un comino. Él sólo la deseaba.

El sabor y la sensación de ella en sus brazos le hacían sentir cosas extrañas, locas. Tendría que volver a casa para darse una ducha fría y encontrar una hembra especie. Estas no querían compromiso y eran por lo general fáciles de entender a pesar del reciente comportamiento extraño de Kit. Bella... Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que ella quería de él además de sexo.

El no pensaba tener una compañera de ninguna manera. Él negó con la cabeza mientras arrancaba el motor y se marchaba, haciendo caso omiso de la preocupación reflejada en los rostros de los otros hombres cuando lo vieron irse. Odiaba el poquito de culpa que sentía por mentir. El hecho de que él estaba dispuesto a decir mentiras para estar con la atractiva humana hacía sonar todas las campanas de alarma en su cerebro.

Eso no le impidió conducir lo más rápido posible para volver donde ella le esperaba, con suerte. Dio un giro demasiado rápido, rompió las normas de seguridad para la velocidad y sólo disminuyó cuando llegó a la última curva de la carretera, para evitar chocar con su coche si seguía aparcado allí.

Al verla le entraron ganas de rugir victorioso. Ella era suya. Iba a desnudarla y a hacerle todas las cosas que quería. El hambre pura se apoderó de él. Deseaba a Bella Gordon y él la iba a tener.

Él sonrió, extático, de repente, cuando todas las dudas se desvanecieron. Ya se preocuparían de lo que ella significaba para el, más tarde. Ahora mismo sólo quería estar a solas, lejos de la carretera, y ponerle las manos encima.

Había una ancha franja de hierba donde solía aparcar el Jeep. Arrancó las llaves del contacto y las metió en el bolsillo mientras salía. Se dirigió directamente hacia ella y le tendió la mano.

― Dame las llaves.

Ella parpadeó, obviamente no esperaba que dijera eso, pero se apartó del coche de todos modos.

―Están puestas.

― Voy a mover tu coche fuera de la carretera y aparcarlo detrás de mi vehículo.

Ella asintió y avanzó lejos de su coche mientras se movía con impaciencia. La necesidad de agacharse, echarla encima de su hombro y llevarla más adentro del bosque era fuerte. Dudaba que ella apreciara sus pensamientos sexuales sobre cómo le gustaría que la tomarla en el suelo. Él trató de enfriar su sangre caliente mientras abría la puerta y trató de meter su enorme cuerpo en el interior del coche.

La mujer tenía las piernas cortas y el volante lo oprimió hasta que empujo el asiento hacia atrás. El coche olía a ella, jabón de lavanda y a algo que no podía identificar. Él salió de la carretera, lo aparcó detrás de su Jeep y se inclinó para meter el bolso debajo del asiento, fuera de la vista. El camino era seguro, pero alguien podía vagar por ahí si andaba buscando problemas.

Edward no olvido la sensación de peligro. Ya había encontrado a un hombre con un arma acechando en los bosques cercanos al muro de la Reserva. El hombre podía tener amigos. Eso le hizo parar mientras quitaba las llaves del contacto, las guardó y cerró la puerta del coche.

Echo una mirada a los ojos verdes de Bella y él decidió que ella valía el riesgo. Estaría alerta con el entorno y esperaba seguir así mientras la tocaba. Lo más inteligente sería que ella lo siguiera de nuevo a las puertas y llevarla a su casa, pero los oficiales hablarían. Edward llegando con una hembra humana podría causar un gran revuelo, teniendo en cuenta sus creencias abiertamente contrarias a tener contacto con humanos.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, tenía una expresión incierta haciéndola parecer frágil. Rápidamente acorto la distancia entre ellos para cogerla en sus brazos. Ella abrió la boca, pero se aferró a sus hombros.

― Puedo caminar.

El se resistió a reír, divertido. Ella era la luz en sus brazos, se sentía bien tan cerca de él, y él la quería allí.

― No llevas zapatos. Yo te llevo. ― Se obligó a apartar la mirada de la de ella, se giro hacia su Jeep, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí.

― ¿A dónde vamos?― Bella se relajó en los brazos de Edward.

― Te voy a llevar lejos de la carretera. No quiero más interrupciones en caso de que otros vengan. ― Se detuvo a un lado del Jeep. ― ¿Ves la manta doblada sobre el asiento? ¿Podrías cogerla?

Tenía que hacerlo con un brazo. Él la inclinó un poco y ella la agarró y la dejó caer en su regazo. Su brazo se enrollo alrededor de su cuello.

― Deberías dejarme andar. Es sólo hierba.

― No quiero que te duelan los pies y a donde vamos puede haber rocas y ramas pequeñas. Confía en mí. Yo te llevo.

Sí, lo hacía, ella admitió en silencio. El hombre era fuerte. Él la sostuvo en sus brazos como si no pesara nada mientras maniobraba entre los árboles con rapidez. Cayó en la cuenta de que él era un desconocido. Le estaba permitiendo llevarla a lo más profundo del bosque y probablemente no era la idea más brillante que había tenido. Él podría ser un asesino en serie, pero lo dudaba. Algo sobre lo que acaba de hacer le hacía confiar en él. Su intuición se había equivocado antes sobre la gente, pero Edward no era precisamente un tipo normal.

―Hay un riachuelo mas adelante, ―dijo con voz áspera. ―Vamos a ir allí.

Eso suena romántico. Ella sonrió, gustándole eso. ― Está bien.

Ella estudió su rostro. Él era un magnifico ejemplar de hombre, exótico de paso. Su pelo parecía a una melena. Los mechones gruesos se agitaba sobre sus hombros y las rayas multicolores eran una vista verdaderamente impresionante. Giro su mano y dejo correr sus dedos a través de algunos de ellos, disfrutando de la textura sedosa. Su mirada se desvió hacia ella por un segundo antes de que él se concentrase en él caminó.

― Ya casi estamos allí.

Había caminado muy rápido, pero no estaba sin aliento y eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo fuerte que debía ser. Probablemente debería haber recelado de él, pero ella no sentía ninguna punzada de miedo en absoluto. Ella estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con él. La química entre ambos era fuera-de-serie y su tamaño en realidad lo hacía más llamativo.

En el bosque había un pequeño oasis de flores, un pequeño arroyo y la hierba era suave. Tigre se detuvo, olfateando el aire mientras Bella miraba a su alrededor con asombro.

― Es muy bonito.

Se volvió para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

― Este es mi nuevo lugar favorito. Recientemente hemos adquirido los terrenos y vengo aquí a bañarme a veces cuando estoy patrullando la zona. No lo conocen muchos oficiales y sólo unos pocos de nosotros cazamos en esta sección a los intrusos. Vamos a tener privacidad.

Colocó a Bella de pie. El pasto grueso y suave acolchaba los dedos de sus pies. La manta casi cayó al suelo, pero Edward la agarró. Luego se inclinó para extenderla sobre el musgo de la orilla del riachuelo, a la sombra.

Cuando se enderezó, giro el cuerpo hacia ella y cogió su camisa para quitársela. El mostró sus abdominales esculpidos.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda para desnudarte? Me gustaría quitarte toda la ropa.

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras ella tomó una decisión definitiva, ella realmente quería tener relaciones sexuales con él. No tenía mucho que pensar. El recuerdo de él la había perseguido desde la noche en que la había besado en el estacionamiento, la atracción entre ellos era demasiado fuerte como para negarla. Ella lo deseaba. Había pasado casi un año desde que había renunciado a los hombres después de su divorcio y la idea de ser tocada por él la tentaba demasiado.

Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, la extendió aparte y mantuvo la mirada fija en Edward. Sus ojos eran impresionantes, tan exóticos que no quería apartar la mirada, pero la vista que expuso cuando él se quitó la camisa era demasiado tentadora como para pasarla por alto. La piel dorada, el ancho pecho, los pezones planos y oscuros y los marcados músculos eran suficientes para convencerla de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Él era la perfección.

La cremallera en la parte trasera de la falda sonó inusualmente fuerte cuando la abrió. El material cayó hasta los tobillos y ella se alejó de este. Él le gruñó suavemente mientras su mirada se desviaba por su cuerpo y esperaba que eso significara que le gustaba lo que veía. Ella estaba agradecida de usar ropa interior a juego. Sus manos todavía temblaban cuando se desabrochó el sujetador, lo descartó, y deslizo su tanga azul por sus piernas. Caminó hacia ella, con los pantalones puestos todavía, hasta que sólo unos centímetros los separaban. Se sentía totalmente expuesta, de pie, completamente desnuda y él no lo estaba.

― No te quitas los pantalones.

Una sonrisa curvó su boca sexy.

― Pronto lo voy a hacer pero yo no quiero asustarte.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

― ¿Por qué me daría miedo?

Su vacilación hizo preocuparse hasta que el habló.

― Realmente te deseo y estoy muy duro. Yo también soy diferente de tus hombres.

Eso la sorprendió y miró hacia abajo. El contorno de su polla estaba claro. Era grande pero parecía tener la misma forma que un pene normal. Su mirada se levantó y por primera vez ella realmente se preocupo por estar a solas con él, pero estaba preparada para hacer frente a las diferencias físicas que tuvieran que superar.

Edward pareció leer su mente.

― Tengo la misma forma y funciono de la misma manera, pero nosotros somos más grandes que vuestros machos. Yo no quiero que te sientas intimidada o arriesgarme a que cambies de idea.

― Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma.― Sus manos se extendieron hacia su cintura. ―Creo que voy a arriesgarme a un poco de miedo.

Él le impidió abrirle los pantalones, mientras la acercaba. El retrocedió hasta la manta donde la esperó y se arrodillo, sin soltarle las manos. Bella se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la hierba y luego se movió a la manta. Edward la soltó y acaricio su cuerpo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente la inmovilizo sobre la manta con él encima de ella, sus bocas estaban casi tocándose.

― Te deseo más de lo que alguna vez he deseado a una mujer.― Dijo con voz áspera y un poco cruda. ― Estoy tratando de frenarme, pero es tan difícil.

Sus manos le cubrieron el rostro.

― Te deseo demasiado. Esto es una locura, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

― Un poco, pero hay una fuerte atracción entre nosotros.

Magnetismo animal. Ella no lo dijo en voz alta para que no se sintiese ofendido. Podría haber dicho lujuria pura, pero mirando a sus exóticos ojos de gato, era más magnetismo animal. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, era increíblemente fuerte.

―Nuca he deseado a nadie tanto como a ti, ―admitió ella. ―Loca o no.

Un ronroneo suave vino de él y eso la sorprendió, pero, al mismo tiempo, la excito un poco más. Desde luego, el no era como nadie que hubiese conocido. Era algo positivo.

― Voy a tratar de ir más despacio.

― No tienes que hacerlo. ― Ella decidió ser franca. ― Me muero por ti.

Su boca descendió sobre la de ella para poner fin a cualquier conversación entre ellos y su beso agresivo incremento su pasión. Sus dedos exploraron frenéticamente cada centímetro de su torso que podían alcanzar. Estaba caliente, figurativa y literalmente. El levanto una de sus piernas y ella extendió las suyas para dejarle espacio para que se deslizase entre ellas.

Su espalda se arqueó para presionarse con más fuerza contra él. Él gruñó y se aparto de su boca, ya que ambos jadeaban. Apoyo las manos sobre la manta junto a ella y se levanto para sentarse. Se saco las botas y los calcetines y simplemente las dejo a un lado. Rápidamente se puso de pie y agarró la parte delantera de sus pantalones. El cruzo la mirada con la de ella.

― No me temas. No voy a hacerte daño.

Bella se movió un poco para levantarse, apoyando los codos doblados detrás de ella.

― Déjame verte.

El entrecerró los ojos con deseo y ella lo observo mientras se desabrochaba el botón y la cremallera. El dejo que los pantalones se deslizasen hacia abajo una vez que estaban abiertos, revelando unos bóxer negros. Ella contuvo un grito de asombro cuando vio más claro lo mucho que la deseaba. El se inclinó, le bloqueó la visión de su polla y se quito los pantalones por completo. Se enderezó de nuevo y engancho los pulgares en la cintura de su ropa interior.

― Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma.

― Sólo tienes que empezar.

Su pecho se expandió cuando él respiró profundamente.

― Por favor no cambies de opinión. Me matarías.

Una sonrisa le torció los labios.

― Puedo manejarlo.

El bajo el bóxer de manera tortuosamente lenta, como si él quisiera alargarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Agradeció la sensación de expectación hasta que el algodón bajó lo suficiente para que su pene rígido quedase libre. Sus labios se separaron y ella tenía que acordarse de respirar. Edward era más grande que cualquier hombre que jamás había visto. El eje era grueso y largo y la punta de su pene estaba curvada hacia arriba con la corona de su polla en plenitud.

― Oh wow.

Se quedó inmóvil y la miró fijamente.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tienes miedo?

― Nope. Sólo que tienes que ir despacio.

La expresión de alivio en su rostro era casi cómica, Bella se sintió un poco mal, preguntándose si él tenía motivos para estar tan preocupado. ¿Alguna mujer había visto a este chico malo y había huido de él? Ella no era cobarde. Ella había dado marcha a atrás en muy pocos desafíos, sobre todo si se trataba de uno que parecía su fantasía mas húmeda.

El dejo de pensar en los inconvenientes y cayó de rodillas. Con una mano la agarró del tobillo y la levantó, extendió sus muslos ampliamente y fijo la vista en su coño expuesto. Él hizo un sonido sexy entre un gruñido suave y un ronroneo.

― Tienes pelo.

Ella se lamió los labios.

― ¿Preferirías que no? Es sólo una pequeña franja.

Le soltó el tobillo y se inclinó hasta que su rostro estaba justo encima de sus muslos abiertos.

― Me gusta mucho. ― Él inhaló y gimió. ― Es tan bueno.

Nunca había tenido a un hombre haciendo eso antes, pero la encendió más. Una de sus manos se apoderó de su cara interna del muslo y la punta de los dedos callosos la hizo temblar mientras la acariciaba.

― Quiero probarte, pero quiero estar tanto dentro de ti que me pongo mal.― Levantó su mirada. ― Estás tan mojada y lista para mí.

Bella se desplomó sobre su espalda y levantó los brazos para llegar a él.

―Eso me parece bien, te deseo ahora.

Se arrastró sobre ella y bajó su cuerpo grande hasta que pudo sentir su polla caliente y espesa contra sus muslos internos. Estaban vientre contra vientre y su boca buscó la de ella. La besó como si fuera el fin del mundo. Estaba tan febril y frenético que perdió un poco la cabeza. Ella levantó sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura. Sus caderas se movieron, tratando de instarlo a penetrarla y gimió cuando él ajustó su cuerpo un poco más hasta que la longitud increíblemente rígida de su polla se apretó contra la entrada de su coño.

El meció sus caderas para frotar la longitud de su polla contra su clítoris. Era fácil de hacer ya que ella estaba empapada por la necesidad. Se sentía tan bien que ella tenía que apartar la boca de él o corría el riesgo de morderlo. Sus manos agarraron sus hombros y sus uñas se clavaron en su piel.

― Por favor, ―rogó ella.

El hundió la cabeza en el cuello de ella y deposito besos calientes y húmedos en la garganta. Noto la sensación de las puntas de sus colmillos y quiso mas. El la podría haber mordido en ese momento y a ella no le hubiese importado. Ni siquiera había entrado en ella y ella estaba dispuesta a correrse.

El le abrió los muslos, lo que le obligó a tenerlos más separados y giro sus caderas de manera que hizo que su polla apretara más contra su centro de placer.

― Follame, ―exigió.

El paro de besarle el cuello y gruñó.

―Tranquila.

― Al diablo con eso. Tómame.

Su cuerpo ardía y estaba tan cerca de alcanzar el clímax. Su ángel caído era demasiado sexy y el hombre sabía cómo llevarla al cielo. Su cuerpo clamaba por la liberación.

Él se levantó lo suficiente para que ella girase la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. El verde de ellos la enardeció y ella apenas noto cuando el se acerco y descendió sobre sus caderas hasta que la cabeza ancha de su pene presiono contra la entrada de su coño.

― Sí, ―instó.

Se apretó contra ella y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo se resistía a adoptarse él al principio, pero ella abrió más sus caderas lentamente hasta que la corona de su gruesa polla la atravesó. Los labios de Edward se abrieron, una expresión cercana al dolor tensó su rostro y él gruñó mientras lentamente la penetraba. Ella estaba tan mojada que le ayudó a aliviar la presión y el placer de estar llena y estirada para Bella era exquisito.

― Oh, Dios, ―gimió.

Edward abrió los ojos.

―Dime si te hago daño. Eres muy estrecha.

Ella giro sus caderas y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura más estrecha a ajustándose a él hasta que sus talones presionaron sobre su culo firme. Esto lo utilizo para empujarse con más fuerza contra él y su polla se hundió en ella más profundamente.

― Se siente muy bien.

Sus brazos atrapados debajo de él, él apoyó su peso sobre los codos y curvo los dedos debajo de sus hombros para sujetarla. Se retiró un poco y se deslizó de nuevo, haciéndole tomar más de él. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Eran la cosa más bella del mundo y nada era mejor que tenerle a él lentamente.

― Rápido, ―instó una vez que su cuerpo se ajustara a él después de que él había empujado la totalidad su pene dentro de su coño. ― ¿Por favor?

Bajó la cabeza y trató de besarla, pero ella giro la cabeza hacia un lado mostrando su garganta.

― Me temo que voy a morderte. Es demasiado bueno. Voy a correrme.

Su boca exploro la línea de su cuello y la besó allí cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido, su cuerpo sujetándola firmemente hacia abajo. La sensación de sus músculos ondulantes casi la envió al clímax. Su polla tocó un punto en su interior que la hizo gritar y sus uñas se clavaron en el más profundo. Los dientes afilados se cerraron sobre su piel y sus caderas la envistieron rápidamente, malditamente duro y rápido.

Bella echó atrás la cabeza y gritó cuando el placer la atravesó. El punto culminante fue brutal, ya que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus músculos vaginales sujetaron con fuerza su polla inflamada y su cuerpo se apoderó de la intensidad de la misma.

Edward la liberó de sus dientes. El rugido que salió de su boca casi la ensordecía. El calor se disparó en su interior mientras se corría. Podía sentir cada chorro de semen llenándola mientras sus caderas se desaceleraban con sacudidas fuertes, cortas y el mantuvo su polla enterrada profundamente dentro de ella. Sintió otro orgasmo, sorprendiéndola a ella, y ella levantó la cabeza para amortiguar el grito que no pudo contener en el pecho. Ella temía que lo confundiese con dolor. El abrió la boca sobre su piel suave.

La cabeza de Edward cayó hacia adelante y se derrumbo sobre ella. Ella estaba sorprendida porque la hubiese mordido. Ella había tenido miedo de que lo hiciera. Él jadeó contra su piel cuando por fin paro de follarla. Bella alivió su agarre y aflojó el agarre de sus piernas, que aún estaban envueltos alrededor de las caderas de el, mientras su cuerpo comenzó a recuperarse y relajarse. Una sensación de profunda satisfacción la llenó y ella sonrió. Ni siquiera le importaba que Edward rugiera como un león cuando se corría. Daba miedo, pero era verdaderamente excitante.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: como tengo un tiempito aquí un cap jejeje espero les guste al menos no las deje en la parte buena :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Edward**

**.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Los sonidos de los bosques llegaron finalmente hasta Bella. El arroyo burbujeaba y el viento enviaba una suave brisa a lo largo de su piel caliente haciendo susurrar los árboles encima de ellos. Abrió los ojos y miró a través de las ramas llenas de hojas al cielo muy azul con nubes.

Edward no se había movido de encima de ella y parecía contentarse con mantener sus cuerpos unidos mientras él la mantenía atrapada bajo él. Ella podía respirar bien, pero su peso era lo suficientemente pesado como para mantenerla exactamente donde la quería. Pero ella no tenía motivos para moverse.

Descubrió, a raíz del mejor sexo que jamás había tenido, que la polla de Edward todavía se sentía increíblemente dura y grande en su interior. Ella estaría preocupada porque él no se hubiese corrido si no hubiese sentido hacerlo y escuchado su rugido al eyacular. Sus oídos aún retumbaban un poco por sus rugidos.

Sus labios rozaron su piel.

― ¿Te he hecho daño?

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

― Nope. Wow. Eso fue increíble.

Su cuerpo se tensó por una fracción de segundo antes de que él se relajara de nuevo.

―Lo fue.

Sus manos se movieron, vagando por la amplia extensión de la espalda, y le encantó la sensación de su piel lisa y firme. Era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse y de lo que no se cansaría. Sus manos bajaron por la curva de su trasero antes de hacer el camino ascendente hacia su pelo sedoso.

― Eso se siente bien.

― Para los dos, ―ella estuvo de acuerdo. ― Realmente me gusta tocarte.

― Puedes hacer eso todo lo que quieras, en cualquier parte de mí.― Él se rió y se movió para poder mirarla. Tenía que dejarla en libertad para concentrarse y mirarla a los ojos. Eran tan impresionantes. Se sentía como si pudiera mirarse en ellos para siempre. Sus manos le soltaron los hombros y con una de ellas le apartó el pelo a un lado de su cara. Su toque era tierno.

― Eres tan hermosa en estos momentos. Tus labios están hinchados por mis besos y tus ojos son una sombra bonita de color chocolate. Me recuerdan a un prado hermoso cuando miro en ellos.

Ella sonrió. ― Eres hermoso. Confía en mí. Eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto nunca. Eres como una escultura viviente del hombre perfecto.

Él sonrió. ― ¿Te refieres a un ángel?

Ella se echó a reír. ― Nunca me dejaras olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. ― No. Me siento halagado. Me han llamado un montón de cosas, pero nunca nada tan agradable.

Ella sólo le sonrió.

― ¿Te he hecho daño? Dime si lo he hecho. Eres pequeña y yo fui áspero.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ― No. ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Tu espalda tal vez? ¿Tu pecho? Yo te mordí un poco. No veo nada de sangre sin embargo. ― Echó un vistazo a la mancha roja e hizo una mueca. Podía ver las marcas de los dientes. ― Lo siento.

Él sonrió. ― Me sentí bien. Yo tenía miedo de que pudiera haber sido demasiado duro contigo. Me haces perder el control.

― Gracias. Yo podría haberte arañado la espalda con las uñas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

― Valió la pena si lo hicieses. Me has agotado completamente.

Ella se acercó y le apartó el pelo. ― ¿Te drenado?

Él sonrió. ― obtuviste tanto de mí dentro de ti que yo no creo que haya quedado nada. Casi me desmayé, se sentía tan fuerte, pero tenía miedo de aplastarte. ― Hizo una pausa. ― Me hiciste rugir.― Su sorpresa era clara.

― No me digas que soy la primera persona que alguna vez te hizo hacer eso, ―bromeó.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa, el parecía un poco perturbado cuando frunció el ceño. ― Nunca he vertido mucho de mí mismo en el interior de una mujer antes o disfrutado tanto como para no poder contener mis instintos.

Un poco de orgullo la invadió y ella tuvo que admitir que le gustaba saber que ella le había afectado tanto como lo había hecho. Ambos habían experimentado algunas primicias. Entonces la realidad sombría apareció de repente. Habían tenido sexo salvaje y apasionado en el bosque juntos, pero que en realidad no se conocían entre sí. Probablemente no tenían otra cosa en común y no tenían una relación.

Los hombres eran diferentes que las mujeres. Tenía dos matrimonios fallidos a sus espaldas para demostrar ese hecho. Decir los votos con un hombre había significado todo para ella, pero ambos esposos los habían roto con la misma facilidad con la que habían roto su corazón.

El sexo y el amor iban separados para los hombres y tenía que recordar eso.

Él sólo quiere sexo. Ponte las bragas de chica-grande. Ella quería eso también, pero no debía buscar nada más. Esa charla mental, la ayudó a mantener las cosas en perspectiva. Eso la entristecía y deprimía, pero ella tendría grandes recuerdos.

― Supongo que deberíamos vestirnos y volver a nuestros coches antes alguien llegue por ahí y se pregunte dónde estamos.

Su mirada se estrecho y su voz se profundizo notablemente.

―¿Quieres irte ya?

― Yo, eh, bueno, alguien va a ver nuestros coches y preguntarse dónde estamos. Incluso podrían venir a buscarnos. ― La idea de ser descubierta desnuda en el bosque era inaceptable. Ella nunca había tenido citas con desconocidos era su primera vez. Le gustaba mantener su vida sexual privada. ― Yo tendría que pagar la fianza, ―bromeó.

― Cerré la carretera. Nadie lo sabrá

Ella lo miró fijamente. ― ¿En serio?

Él sonrió. ― Entregué al idiota a los agentes en la puerta y les dije que quería el camino cerrado. Yo les dije que iba a cazar al bosque solo y ver si había alguien más aquí. Nadie nos molestará. Yo estoy al mando y tienen que seguir mis órdenes.

Ella se echó a reír. ― Eso está muy bien. Creo que es bueno estar al mando, ¿eh?

― Muy bien. ― Él se movió y retiro la polla de su cuerpo. ―Vamos.

Bella lo soltó y se levantó de un salto. Él era tan musculoso y perfecto que no podía resistirse a mirar su cuerpo un poco. El hecho de que todavía tenía una gran erección no se le perdió tampoco. Él se acercó a ella.

― Agarra mis manos.

El puso las manos en las suyas y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sin soltar las manos. La condujo hasta el arroyo y se metieron en él. Era una tarde cálida y soleada, pero el agua estaba un poco fría. La siguió sujetando hasta que el agua le llego hasta la cintura y a ella le cubrió la punta de los senos. Estos en un instante respondieron poniéndose duros y sabía que Edward se había dado cuenta porque él sonrió.

― Ven aquí. Hay algunas rocas.

Se trasladaron río abajo un par de metros y de repente la sentó en algo escondido debajo de la superficie, que hizo que el nivel del agua llegase a sus pezones. Él maniobró para sentarse en la piedra cubierta de musgo a su lado. Se relajó y disfrutó el movimiento del agua a su alrededor.

― Esto sienta bien porque estamos un poco sudorosos.

― Me encanta venir aquí siempre que puedo. Disfruto reflexionando antes de estirarme desnudo en las rocas de allí a secarme al sol.

Eso le sonó tan sensual a Bella que siguió la dirección de su mirada hacia las rocas lisas y planas. Casi podía imaginar su cuerpo desnudo mientras se estiraba de espaldas con los brazos en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Su atención se volvió hacia él y su cuerpo. El agua hizo que los pezones de él se tensaran, eran unos puntos duros tentadores. Tuvo ganas de probarlos.

Oh, demonios, ¿por qué no? Ella sabía que esta sería la primera y única vez que estaría sentada en un arroyo con un chico súper sexy. Su lengua lamió sus labios antes de volverse hacia él y bajó la cara. Se quedó sin aliento mientras su boca se aferraba a él y arqueó su espalda para darle un acceso más fácil. Una de sus manos se deslizó por su vientre plano bajo el agua, mientras que la otra mano se agarró a su hombro para mantener el equilibrio.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su pelo para animarla. Se movió más cerca de él, soltó su pezón y la besó en el otro. Ronroneos fuertes hicieron vibrar todo su pecho.

Su mano se paseo desde el vientre hasta el pecho, para sentirlo mejor. Estaba sorprendida y excitada al mismo tiempo por su reacción.

El apretó el puño con que sujetaba su pelo la aparto de su pezón para que no siguiese succionándolo y jugando con él. Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante una fracción de segundo antes de que él bajara la cabeza y su boca se apoderó de la de ella. Los labios firmes y hambrientos deseo forzaron a separar los de ella y su lengua la exploró y acaricio, como si no quisiera dejar dudas en su cabeza de que él la deseaba otra vez. Trató de levantar la pierna para subirse a su regazo, pero el de repente rompió el beso para mirarla.

― Sobre tus manos y las rodillas, aquí mismo, sin darte la vuelta, ―gruñó él, con voz áspera.

Su tono severo no la asustaba. Ella entendía por qué sonaba medio fuera de control, ya que ella lo deseaba más que a su siguiente respiración. Dejando de lado que no fue fácil, ya que sus manos le encantaban tocarlo, pero se las arregló para hacerlo. La roca que compartían era similar a una cornisa y se puso de rodillas sobre ella. El terraplén directamente detrás de ellos era una fuerte pendiente cubierta de hierba y trébol.

― Agárrate a algo, ―gruñó.

Las manos grandes agarraron sus caderas y la empujó hacia adelante lo suficiente para que sus manos arañasen el suave verdor cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y se puso detrás de ella. Una rodilla golpeó sus muslos, estas se separaron, y de repente Edward curvo su cuerpo sobre su espalda. Una de sus manos se apoyo en la hierba de la izquierda y el se preparó.

Su polla empujó contra su coño y la estaba penetrando. Él paso el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la anclo con firmeza a él. Bella gimió al sentir la manera en que se introdujo en ella con un empuje lento pero contundente de sus caderas. Le hizo tomar todo de él sin ninguna duda. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella era maravillosa y la nueva posición se sintió aún más asombrosa.

Su dominio sobre su cintura se ajusto hasta que su mano ahuecó su coño por la parte delantera y encontró su clítoris. Él presionó un dedo contra él. Edward rugió y se retiró casi por completo de su cuerpo antes de introducirse de forma dura y profunda. Bella gritó de placer y se apretó su polla mientras sus dedos se clavaban en la tierra.

Edward golpeó contra ella sin piedad mientras frotaba su clítoris. El éxtasis le inundó. Ella no podía pensar. Nada existía, pero su polla seguía bombeando, empujándola peligrosamente al clímax. Se sentía tan bien que casi le dolía mientras golpeaba contra su culo más duro, golpeando con rapidez y su ronroneo era lo suficientemente ruidoso que su cuerpo parecía vibrar el de ella.

― Yo podría montarte hasta morir, ―gruñó Edward.

― Sí, ―gritó ella mientras él la penetraba aún más rápido y más duro. Un gruñido salió de su garganta. El llevaba el sexo a otro nivel en vez de asustarla. Ella sintió sus dientes afilados en el hombro y las puntas de sus colmillos en realidad parecían morderla ese momento. No importaba. La sacudida de dolor la acerco al clímax.

― Dios, eso se siente bien, ―jadeó. ― Estoy tan cerca.

Él gruñó otra vez y clavo sus dientes con más fuerza en su hombro mientras seguía a bombeando en ella por la espalda mientras su dedo presionaba su clítoris. Bella sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y ella gritó su nombre mientras se corría con tanta fuerza que casi perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando el aflojo los dientes el placer atravesó su cuerpo, desde su centro hacia afuera. El rugió mientras se acercaba su liberación en el interior de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como él se corría, su cálido semen llenándola mientras sus caderas se desaceleraban.

Bella jadeaba, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Lo único que evitaba que cayese hacia un lado y caer en el arroyo era esperar a Edward. Su cuerpo se sentía totalmente laxo y flojo mientras ella se deleitaba con los destellos de ese sexo voraz. No le importaba haber bajado la cabeza y que la mejilla estuviese apoyada en el suelo. Una sonrisa curvó su boca cuando se dio cuenta que no le habría importado estar tendida en el barro. La sensación de Edward retirando su pene lentamente de su coño hacía gemir. Se sentía conectada a él y sus paredes vaginales lo sujetaban casi como si estuvieran protestando por la pérdida también, posiblemente tratando de aferrarse a él un poco más. Él se apartó lo suficiente para retirar el peso de encima de ella mientras que el agarre a su cintura disminuyó. El agua fría enfriaba su clítoris sobrecalentado cuando su dedo lo abandono. El se sentó y la coloco en su regazo con las piernas a los lados. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió.

― ¿Yo dije 'wow' antes? Estaba equivocada. ¡Wow!

Él le acarició la cabeza con su cara y ella pensó que él quería besar su cuello. Bajó la cabeza en su lugar y con su lengua caliente le lamió el hombro. Era una sensación un poco extraña, pero a ella le gustaba. Tenía un poco de sueño y realmente le encantó ser acunada en su regazo. Su lengua continúo lamiendo su hombro, una y otra vez, y la curiosidad la impulsó a hablar.

― No me estoy quejando, pero ¿por qué me lames?

Su lengua se detuvo. ― Yo te mordí lo suficientemente fuerte como para rasgar la piel. Te estoy limpiando la herida. Más tarde tendrás una llaga y te dolerá. ― Él no levantó la cabeza para mirarla mientras hablaba. ― Lo siento mucho.

― No te preocupes por eso. ― Era extraño que él la hubiese mordido, pero no le dolía tanto por lo que no podía ser más que un rasguño. Ella no estaba alarmada por eso. ― Las lesiones sexuales ocurren a veces y valen la pena. Ni siquiera lo sentí. ― Ella se echó a reír.

El no lo hizo. ― Esto te va a doler más tarde, cuando entres en calor y las endorfinas de la satisfacción sexual desaparezcan. ― Profundizo su voz a un tono brusco. ―Te saldrá cicatriz. Maldita sea. Yo no tenía intención de hacerlo. ― Su lengua la lamió otra vez.

Ella pensó que era muy bonito cómo como se lo había tomado. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que dijese "endorfinas", pero sabiamente no se rió. Ella tenía miedo de herir sus sentimientos si él confundía los motivos por los que se reía. Él era dulce y su preocupación por ella la afectaba. Incluso le hizo enamorarse un poco de él.

No hagas eso, se ordenó con severidad. Es sólo sexo. No te olvides de eso. Su humor se desvaneció.

― Estoy bien.

Su lengua se detuvo de nuevo.

― Yo te folle muy duro. ¿Sientes dolor o ningún dolor todavía?

Ella apoyo su cabeza contra la suya y él levantó la suya hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. La mirada de tristeza en sus ojos casi le rompió el corazón. Esto en cuanto a su perfecta cita de una sola vez en el bosque. Ella giro la cabeza y retorció el hombro lo suficiente para ver dónde había mordido. Había dos pequeñas heridas de incisiones en la parte superior de su hombro y no podía ver si había más en la parte trasera. Había una pequeña cantidad de sangre, pero la piel no estaba desgarrada. No parecía demasiado terrible, y su mirada volvió hacia él.

― No te sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo? Honestamente. Soy más dura de lo que parece y fue bastante impresionante. El sexo e incluso la mordedura me gustaron. Estoy bien.― Ella sonrió. ― No me rompiste.

El tiro de ella con más fuerza contra su pecho y se encontró con la mejilla apoyada en la curva de su garganta mientras la abrazaba. Se quedó mirando el bosque a su alrededor y pensé que podría hacer lo mismo.

― Es realmente hermoso.

― Así es. ¿Sabes lo que hace que este lugar perfecto?

― ¿Qué?

― Que estamos aquí juntos.

Maldita sea. Puedo enamorarme totalmente de él. Sonaba tan sincero que ella volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para ver su cara. Miró hacia abajo y la honestidad brillaba en sus hermosos ojos. Corrección, se corrigió, estoy enamorada. No es bueno. El amor a primera vista o en nuestro caso, después de tener relaciones sexuales, es un error. Sigue siendo un hombre, a pesar de ser tan diferente. Él va a romper mi corazón.

El movió su cuerpo, obligándola a alejarse de su pecho. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

― El agua está fría y no quiero correr el riesgo de que te pongas mala. La temperatura de tu cuerpo no es tan caliente como la mía, ni tiene mi resistencia. Tienes que entrar en calor.

Edward luchó contra el pánico y la confusión mientras seguía a Bella fuera del agua. Él rondaba cerca de ella para asegurarse de que ella no se caía y cada instinto protector en su interior no exigía nada menos. Su mirada bajó a su culo mientras subía por el terraplén. Ella era redondeada y suave, muy diferente a una mujer de la nueva especie. Su piel era tan pálida que podía ver las huellas de las venas azules en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Le fascinaba.

Se agachó y cogió la manta, la sacudió, y la volvió a abrir para ella.

― Aquí. Te ayudaré a secarte. ― ¿Qué está mal en mí? No estaba seguro, pero el deseo tenerla era fuerte. Una mujer de la nueva especie ya le habría golpeado y nunca permitiría que la mimara en modo alguno. Bella se acercó y envolvió la manta alrededor de su cuerpo con firmeza mientras secaba el agua de su piel. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba como si él hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Estaba bastante seguro de que lo había hecho. La necesidad de agacharse, echársela por encima de su hombro y llevarla a su jeep era fuerte. Ella era pequeña y no podía dar mucha pelea si él se la llevaba a su casa. Imágenes de ella atada a la cama y con la boca y con las manos convenciéndola de quedarse allí le hizo dar un paso detrás de ella para ocultar el hecho de que su polla se había endurecido.

El sexo nunca se había sentido tan bien como lo hizo con Bella. Ella era increíble y generosa. Él evito un ronroneo, recordando lo apretado y caliente se sentía envuelta en su pene. Suave y maravillosa. Su pequeño cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el de él y lo hizo sentirse completamente masculino. Sus manos se detuvieron en partes de su cuerpo mientras que él continuaba ayudándola a secarse. Él no quería soltarla. El hecho de que ella era sumisa a él sin que él tuviese que ser agresivo durante el sexo lo dejó tambaleando.

No, ella no se parece a una nueva especie. Así es como se empieza, se dio cuenta. Esos pobres hombres que dejaron de ser sus compañeros tuvieron que haberlo sentido. Protector. Posesivo. Tal vez incluso arrastrado por sentimientos tan intensos mientras compartían sexo. Eso calmó lo suficiente como para alejarse de ella y vestirse. Esta es probablemente la definición de embrujado. Había sido embrujado por una mujer pequeña de ojos chocolates.

Le temblaban las manos mientras se ponía su ropa interior y los pantalones. Su polla interesada protestó al ser contenida pero él la ignoró. Tenía grandes problemas en ese momento. Tenía que encontrar la manera de manejar la situación y unas emociones que nunca había experimentado antes.

Los instintos son una puta. Él era más que consciente de su existencia constante, un efecto secundario de ser alterado con esos genes felinos. Echó un vistazo atrás en el tiempo para ver su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella cuidadosamente doblaba la manta y se inclinó para mostrar su culo mientras buscaba su ropa.

Cerró los ojos y respiró calmadamente. La parte más vil de él quería simplemente tomarla. Seguir con ella. El lado humano de él sabía que sería un error hacer eso. La parte humana prevaleció. Él usó la lógica y el sentido común. No sabía mucho de ella. Él no necesitaba o quería una compañera. Sus deberes ocupaban mucho de su tiempo y seria apartado si tenía una compañera. Ben daba a todos los hombres puestos de trabajo más seguros si tenían familias.

A veces, él vivía en la Reserva mientras que otras veces residía en Homeland. También trabajaba estrechamente con el equipo humano. Le gustaba estar cerca de los machos humanos y salir de la NSO de vez en cuando. Lo que cambiaría si se apegaba demasiado a una mujer y ella aceptaba ser su compañera. Jasper había logrado dividir su tiempo pero su compañera era una médica cuyo trabajo le exigía trabajar en ambas ubicaciones.

El susurro de una cremallera le hizo abrir los ojos para ver a Bella totalmente vestida. Ella era un ser humano y no cabía en su estilo de vida. Ya la había mordido y la había montado demasiado rudo. Sería un mal compañero, incluso si estaba dispuesto a considerar la idea. Asimismo, la pondría en peligro, pero eso le preocupaba poco. Ella nunca dejaría NSO si fuera suya y el se aseguraría de que ella estuviese a salvo.

Los seres humanos tienen citas. Esa opción no le alarmó. De esa manera él podría tenerla sin comprometerse de por vida. Si ella estaba dispuesta. Esperaba que el intercambio de sexo hubiera sido tan intenso debido a la frustración sexual que había experimentado después de la primera noche en que la había conocido. Él la había deseado, pero nunca pensó que iba a estar en sus brazos.

Edward sabía que él se aferraba a ese concepto demasiado, pero él podría vivir con eso porque no lo perturbaba. Salir con una humana no podía hacerle daño y tal vez era el deseo reprimido que había tenido por ella lo que había hecho su acoplamiento tan increíble.

La mujer se volvió y sonrió. Su polla se sacudió, la deseaba, y el también. Sabía que tenía que forzar una sonrisa a cambio para asegurar que todo estaba bien. No lo hizo. Dejó escapar las palabras de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

― ¿Por qué no te vas a casa conmigo esta noche? Tengo una casa privada en la Reserva. Podrías compartir mi cama.

Quiso rugir cuando la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció y miró el suelo en lugar de aceptar inmediatamente. El rechazo le picó tan bruscamente como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó.

― No creo que sea una buena idea.―Su mirada se levantó y se encontró con la suya.

La ira y el dolor ardían en su pecho. Él había estado torturándose a sí mismo con pensamientos acerca de una pareja, pero ella ni siquiera lo quería más allá del tiempo que habían pasado juntos. La idea de que ella no había disfrutado de su cuerpo tanto como él, lo hizo sentir aún peor. Sabía que había sido demasiado brusco a pesar de sus protestas y ahora tenía la prueba. La vergüenza no es una emoción que sufriese a menudo, pero lo invadió.

― Quiero decir, no sería la mejor idea, ¿verdad?

― ¿Por qué no? ―Él estaba preocupado por su respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla.

― Bueno, para empezar, tenemos que pasar por delante de los guardias en la puerta. Yo trabajo para la NSO y estoy bastante segura de que es probable que vaya en contra de las normas citarse con otros empleados. En segundo lugar, soy nueva y se vería mal si saben que pasé la noche contigo en el primer día de trabajo. En tercer lugar, no tengo ropa de recambio. Hace mala impresión usar la misma ropa dos días seguidos.

Excusas. No quería herir sus sentimientos. Él la respetaba por eso y lo apreciaba. Su orgullo estaba herido, sin embargo, a pesar de su bondad. Era otro recordatorio de que no era una nueva especie. Una de las mujeres con la que acaba de estar le dijo que era demasiado controlador y que había puesto su placer por encima del de ella.

― Entiendo. ― Él terminó abotonarse la camisa, sabiendo que estaba en mal estado. Ella ni siquiera quería salir con él. ― Te voy a llevar de vuelta a tu coche. ―Él se aseguraría de que no hiciese daño por andar descalza. ― Eso no es tema de debate.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

― Gracias. ¿Estás seguro de que no soy demasiado pesada?

― Te podría llevar en brazos todo el día, ―respondió con sinceridad. ― Sujeta la manta y yo te recogeré.

Bella agarró la manta mientras él se acercaba a ella y no protestó cuando él la cogió en sus brazos. Su olor lo atormentaba. Ella tenía un fuerte aroma distintivo, que se mezclaba con el sexo y ahora con su propio olor. Cualquier hombre de las Especies que estuviese a poca distancia y la oliese sabría que habían compartido sexo. Esa idea no le alarmó. Eso advertiría a otros machos para que no se acercasen a ella para tener sexo, si eran inteligentes.

Ella paso el brazo alrededor de su cuello y ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

― Gracias, Edward.

Quería besarla, pero se abstuvo. Ella había tomado una decisión y tenía que respetarla. Él no era un animal a pesar de sus impulsos de ignorar su negativa a compartir su cama. Él era un hombre. No quiso obligarla a ir a casa con él, incluso si él deseaba porque no sería justo. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo a raya de la forma misma en que una mujer de la nueva especie lo haría cuando un hombre llegaba a ser demasiado dominante, a pesar de que nunca le había hecho daño.

― Gracias por lo de hoy, ―dijo con sinceridad.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: este Edward es todo un semental ¿no? o.o jajajaja y ahora que pasara mas adelante bueno me despido con un gran abrazo y gracias por sus comentarios que en verdad yo los leo amigas o amigos :D besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

A Bella le gustaba que Edward la hiciese sentir menuda y femenina en sus brazos. Él la llevaba con tanta facilidad como él había dicho que podía y ni siquiera estaba sin aliento cuando llegaron a sus vehículos. Nadie parecía haberlos molestado. Él no se detuvo hasta que la colocó suavemente en el capó de su Jeep. Tiró de la manta doblada de su regazo y la tiro a través de la ventanilla al interior del vehículo.

Él sonrió. ―Estamos de vuelta al principio. Aquí estoy y estas sentada en el mismo lugar que cuando nos besamos.

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Ella estaba muy divertida y conmovida por su vena romántica. También la impresionó. ―Me gusta más este momento.

― ¿Por qué?

―Nadie nos interrumpió.

Sus ojos verdes impresionantes miraron profundamente a los suyos. ―Nos vemos de nuevo aquí mañana después del trabajo. Voy a traer comida y vamos a tener un día de picnic.

Era una mala idea, pero ella se negó a decirle que no por completo. Ella se estaba enamorando del tipo grande y terminaría mal. Era una debilidad suya la de involucrarse con los hombres demasiado rápido. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y sabía cómo funcionaba. Mal, y los abogados para el divorcio cuestan mucho dinero. Por no hablar de la temida llamada telefónica a mi familia para decirles que metí la pata otra vez. Ella asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. Ella no podía resistirse a Edward, pero ella no tenía por qué preocuparse de que él le pidiese que se casara con él. No parecía el tipo de hombre que hace eso.

―Está bien. ¿Quieres que traiga algo?

―Solo a ti.

―Puedo hacer eso.

Se aclaró la garganta. ―Bien. Puede ser llegue unos minutos tarde después de que termine mi turno pero espérame. Voy a venir.

―Está bien. ¿Vas a cerrar la carretera de nuevo para asegurarte de que nadie va a buscarnos cuando vean nuestros coches?

―Ya se me ocurrirá algo.― La atracción brilló en su mirada y dio un paso más cerca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ―Será mejor que me vaya. El almuerzo fue hace mucho rato y tengo bastante apetito.

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Sigo pensando que debemos ir a mi casa.

―No me tientes.

―Yo no quiero tentarte tampoco. Sin duda, deberíamos ir a mi casa.

―Yo sólo le dije que no me tientes.

El echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió. Su mano se acercó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

―Gracias por esperarme hoy. Tenía miedo de que cuando volviese te hubieses ido. Me habría entristecido mucho.

―Yo también. Es por eso que me quedé y esperé.

―Eres muy especial y maravillosa, Bella.

―Tu también.

Él se movió de repente y sus bocas se rozaron. Ella le devolvió el beso. El ronroneo que el emitió la puso instantáneamente caliente y cachonda mas cuando inundó su mente de lo que podía hacer con su cuerpo. El movió sus caderas y se coloco entre sus muslos hasta que la dura longitud de su pene atrapado se frotó contra la costura de la ropa interior cuando ella ensancho las piernas para darle cabida a él. Bella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él. Ella lo deseaba de nuevo y sentía como si él la desease demasiado.

Sus manos ahuecaron sus pechos y los apretaron. Ella gimió contra su lengua para animarlo. Una de sus manos bajó por su estómago y subió su falda hasta las caderas. Ella meneo el culo, ayudándole a apartar el material y ponerlo alrededor de la cintura para sacarlo de en medio. Su mano se deslizó entre sus muslos para enganchar un dedo en el borde de sus bragas y ella sintió como las bajaba por su trasero. Fácilmente se las arrancó.

La emoción se apoderó de ella. No era sólo por el peligro de ser capturados, nadie le había rasgado la ropa antes. Era una fantasía que acababa de convertirse en realidad. Sus uñas se clavaron en su camisa y deseó poder tocar su piel.

Edward aparto la boca de la de ella para romper el beso y ella abrió los ojos. Había una mirada salvaje en sus ojos en ese momento cuando la pasión se encendió en ellos. Los ojos son la ventana del alma si creías en eso, y estos prometían sexo caliente.

Sus manos abandonaron sus muslos y las presiono suavemente sobre sus pechos. Él la empujó de espaldas sobre el capó del Jeep. Los árboles hacían sombra y la sensación del frío metal contra su culo desnudo fue algo travieso. Eso le gusto realmente. A ella le gustaba el.

Sus manos agarraron sus caderas y la atrajo hacia él, ella debería haberse preocupado por caerse al estar al borde del capo. Eso dejo de preocuparle cuando envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras se besaban. Él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, empujó su camisa hasta que la aparto del pecho y bajó la mirada.

―Hermosos, ―dijo con voz áspera. ―Pero esto está en medio. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él agarró el centro de su sujetador y tiró de él. No tenía ninguna posibilidad contra su fuerza a medida que se rompió y liberó sus pechos.

Bella jadeó un poco mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, tomaba los pechos de nuevo con sus manos y su boca cubría un pezón. Lo chupó con su boca y ella sintió sus dientes afilados contra la piel alrededor de la punta tensa. Él no le hacía daño, pero la sujetaba fuertemente. Sintió un segundo de miedo, sabiendo que si él la mordía le dolería. Pero en lugar de eso, el comenzó a deslizar la lengua por su pezón y lo chupó con más fuerza.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Sentía como si su pecho y su clítoris estuviesen conectados. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su cabello para mantenerlo ahí, mientras se aseguraba de que no se detuviese. Susurro su nombre:

―Edward...

Él gruñó mientras liberaba lentamente el pecho al levantar la cabeza. Sus miradas se encontraron. El alzó las manos y sus dedos rodearon sus muñecas para apartar las manos de ella de su cabello. Ella se lo permitió y se quedó atónita cuando el utilizó su control sobre las muñecas para levantar los brazos por encima de su cabeza hasta apoyarlas en el capó del jeep.

―Quieta justo ahí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él rompió el contacto visual con ella para estudiar la longitud del cuerpo de ella y volvió a gruñir. Sus manos agarraron sus rodillas y él les dio un codazo, lo que indica que él quería que ella lo soltase. Ella le liberó de sus caderas y él levantó las piernas hacia arriba contra su pecho y las extendió lo suficiente como para apoyarlas en sus hombros.

El se agachó y ella escuchó la cremallera abriendo los pantalones. El capturo su mirada.

―Yo quería hacer esto la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, ― dijo con voz áspera.

Ella esperaba que él la penetrase, pero Edward no era tan fácilmente predecible. Su dedo trazó la raja de su coño. Ella sabía que él iba a encontrarla húmeda y lista para tomarla, pero él decidió jugar con su clítoris. Ella gimió mientras la frotaba con la yema de dedo haciendo pequeños círculos.

―Edward...― ella gimió.

―Estoy aquí.

Sí, lo estaba, ella estaba de acuerdo, deleitándose con el placer que le daba. Ella realmente quería tocarlo, pero él quería que mantuviera los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Era casi la tortura y sus piernas se tensaron, incapaces de aguantar mucho más.

― ¿Por favor?

Uno de los brazos se cerró sobre sus piernas para fijarlas en su pecho y bajó la mirada para mirar a su coño. Ajustó las caderas hasta que su polla se apretó contra ella. La sensación de él entrando en su cuerpo hizo que dejase de mirarlo a la cara y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Él la levantó lo suficiente para que su culo se elevase sobre el capó y comenzó a follarla con movimientos largos y firmes.

Ella gimió y sólo podía sentir el empuje de su polla y él continuaba jugando con su clítoris. La imperiosa necesidad de culminar la abrasaba.

―Mas rápido, ―instó.

Él gruñó.

―No. Yo tengo el control.

Ella retorció sus muñecas y arañó el metal bajo sus palmas. Edward de pronto la penetró un poco más y bombeo sus caderas con un ritmo más rápido. Le masajeó el clítoris para que ambos coincidiesen. Los sonidos el emita eran una mezcla de ronroneo y gemido.

―Vente para mi, ―Le ordenó con voz áspera―Ahora. No puedo contenerme.

Apretó un poco más fuerte contra su clítoris y Bella gritó su nombre cuando ella lo hizo. Sus músculos vaginales convulsionaron por la fuerza de su orgasmo y Edward echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Un rugido salió de él que ahogaba todo. Sus caderas permanecieron en ella mientras se estremecía con cada chorro de semen que disparaba contra ella.

Bella jadeó mientras trataba de recuperarse y mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando Edward bajo su trasero sobre el capó del jeep. Aparto la mano de su clítoris y le agarró los muslos, los extendió y se inclinó sobre ella. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el de ella y él los mantuvo unidos al negarse a retirar su pene de su cuerpo.

―Mírame.

Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Su aliento caliente acaricio sus labios y le encantaba la sonrisa que él le dedico. Sus manos se movieron para acariciar su rostro. Se giro la cabeza un poco para presionar con más fuerza contra su palma.

―Hola.

Él se rió entre dientes.

―Hola.

―Eso fue increíble.

Sus labios rozaron los de ella pero no profundizaron el beso.

―Eres muy sexy, Bella. No puedo tener suficiente de ti. Yo estaba más decidido esta vez no a ser tan duro.

―Me gustan las dos maneras.

Apoyó los brazos en el capo a su lado, atrapándola en su abrazo. Le gustaba la sensación de tener su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pero deseaba tener su pecho y estomago desnudos contra su piel en lugar de la camisa que aún llevaba.

― ¿Qué te gusta más? ―le preguntó.

―No puedo decidir ¿Qué tal una repetición mañana para que podamos decidir?

―Tal vez voy a llegar más que a juzgar. Podría llevarnos días averiguarlo.

Días con Edward eso sonaba celestial. Ella se echó a reír.

―Suena bien, pero no estoy segura de si seré capaz de andar si tenemos mucho sexo de este todos los días.

Su mirada se puso seria.

―Te puedo llevar. No tienes que andar. Esto me dará una excusa para pegarme a tu espalda.

Maldición. Es encantador y muy guapo... Sus dedos acariciaron su piel caliente y exploraron su fuerte estructura ósea. Sus pómulos eran ligeramente prominentes y también la línea de la mandíbula. Eso le daba una apariencia muy masculina, que ella apreciaba. Esperaba una respuesta, así que le dio una.

―Eso es cierto.

Apartó el pelo de su cuello y movió el sujetador desgarrado de debajo de su camisa para quitarla. La arrojó sobre el parabrisas del Jeep. Bella lo vio estudiar su hombro.

― ¿Qué estás mirando?

―La mordedura. Ya no está sangrando.

―Está bien. Vale la pena esa pequeña herida sexual ―. Ella sonrió. ― ¿Cómo está tu espalda?

Él no sonrío de vuelta.

―Tú eres la primera mujer que me ha marcado. ¿Habías mordido a un hombre antes y el te había marcado?

―No me habían mordido nunca.

Suaves dedos sondearon la herida.

―Tendrás que ocultar esto. Alguien pensara que nos hemos acoplado si ven esto.

―¿Acoplado?

―Es como el matrimonio para mi raza pero no nos separamos. Te podría considerar como mía y yo sería considerado como tuyo.

El shock reverberó a través de ella.

― ¿Todo por un mordisco?

Él sonrió por fin.

―Las especies tienden a morder a veces durante el intercambio sexual pero nunca rasgan la piel. Sólo hay dos maneras en que esto pueda ocurrir. Tener que morder para hacer valer el control, si luchamos por la dominación en las relaciones sexuales o porque quería marcarte para mostrar a otros hombres que me perteneces.

Él parpadeó.

―Lo siento. Perdí el control y quería poseerte completamente en ese momento. Yo quería todo de ti.

Sus palabras penetraron en ella y se dio cuenta de que a ella no le disgustaba esa idea. Oh no. No vayas por ahí. Él te está pidiendo que ocultes la marca, lo que significa que no tenía intención de hacerlo. Recuerda eso.

―Bueno, creo te voy a pertenecer por un tiempo.

―Va en ambas direcciones. No hay nada más cuando estás en mis brazos. ―Sus ojos se estrecharon y despareció todo rastro de humor. ―Eres peligrosa, Bella.

― ¿Yo?― Era su turno para reír mientras su mirada se demoraba en esos enormes brazos y el pecho amplio, que bloqueaban el mundo por encima de ella. ―Tú eres aquí el realmente grande y fuerte. Yo no soy peligrosa en lo más mínimo.

De pronto se apoderó de su rostro y se acercó más, hasta que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz.

― Eres muy peligrosa para mí. No soy el tipo de hombre que tiene una compañera, Bella. No quiero volver a estar atado así. Me gusta mi libertad después de haberme pasado toda la vida sin ella. Un macho apareado vive solo para su hembra. Lo he visto de primera mano. Los hombres quieren matar a todos los hombres se acercan a sus hembras. No pueden dormir sin sus mujeres en sus brazos. Se vuelven locos al pensar en perder a sus compañeras. Nuestro olor impregna a nuestras compañeras. Es... ―Él dejó de hablar.

― ¿Es qué?― Ella era curiosa. ―Nunca he oído nada acerca de esto.

―Nos volvemos más o menos adictos a su olor después de reclamar una hembra. Necesitamos que huelan a nosotros y necesitamos su olor en nosotros. Los machos que se aparean no pueden soportar tener el olor de otra mujer en ellos una vez que tienen el olor de su pareja. Si un hombre ha imprimado a una mujer no puede compartir sexo con otra. Si su mujer comparte alguna vez relaciones sexuales con otro hombre creo que el compañero se volvería completamente loco y mataría a cualquiera que le bloquease el paso hasta el hombre que tocase a su compañera. Él definitivamente haría pedazos al hombre que la tocase. Es... ―Hizo una pausa.― Asusta como el infierno y es algo con lo que no quiero tener nada que ver. Si estuviera interesado en tomar una compañera, serías tú, Bella. Eso es lo que te hace peligrosa porque me haces considerarlo.

Estaba realmente sorprendida.

―He estado casada y divorciada dos veces, Edward. No estoy hecha para el matrimonio, obviamente, ya que me ha ido muy mal. Me hirieron mucho. Juré que nunca pondría mi corazón al alcance de nadie para ser pisoteado de nuevo. La idea de permitir que alguien se convierta en mi mundo me da miedo. ―Ella quería ser honesta. ―Me siento muy atraída por ti y eso no es gracioso y eres increíble. Es sólo que no quiero que me hagas daño.

―Somos un buen par, ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de estar en desacuerdo. Ambos estaban fuertemente atraídos el uno por el otro, pero ninguno de los dos quería estar demasiado implicado por sus propias razones. Respetaba lo que él pensaba e instintivamente sabía que él también lo hacía con sus reservas.

―Quiero que nos encontremos aquí mañana. No sé cuánto tiempo puede durar, pero sé que quiero volver a verte, ―dijo Edward.

―Voy a estar aquí después del trabajo.

―Voy a traer un picnic.

―Yo debería irme. Realmente tengo hambre

Él sonrió.

―Yo también, será de noche pronto y nos perdimos la cena.

En silencio se miraron fijamente hasta que Edward finalmente bajó la cabeza lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios ligeramente sobre los de ella. Él aparto su cuerpo para separarlos y la ayudó a incorporarse. Unas manos fuertes la agarraron de las caderas para levantarla.

La soltó con una expresión renuente. Bella arreglo su ropa, menos el sujetador y la ropa interior. Ella forzó una sonrisa que no sentía. Era hora de irse, pero ella odiaba dejarlo. Le parecía que estaba mal marcharse, y eso le aseguró que ella realmente necesitaba entrar en su coche.

―Adiós. Nos vemos mañana, Edward.

―Estoy deseando que llegue.― La sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos cuando él arreglo su ropa y le puso las llaves en el bolsillo.

Ella las cogió y tuvo que obligarse a apartarse de él. La necesidad de dar la vuelta, echarse en sus brazos y pedirle que la llevara a casa con él estaba allí. Maldición. Se subió a su auto y se negó a mirarlo de nuevo. Estaba demasiado tentada a preguntarle que pasara la noche con ella.

Ella miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras se alejaba. Edward estaba donde lo había dejado, mirándola. Un suspiro de lamento salió de sus labios. Descubrió a mitad de camino de su casa que no había recuperado su ropa interior rasgada. Ella la había dejado con Edward. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y ella esperaba que él se acordase de tirarla.

Se detuvo en el único puesto de comida rápida de la ciudad con un drive-thru3, porque no tenía ganas de cocinar. Fue un alivio cuando ella entro en su casa, se desplomó en el sofá con su cena y reflexionó sobre lo que había sucedido. No, no me arrepiento, decidió. Ella odiaba el fuerte deseo que sentía al saber lo que Edward era y lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Está obsesionado por mí también?

―Maldita sea.

Bella sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al volver a casa. Ella no podía permitirse el quedar demasiado apegada a Edward. Ella no quería tener el corazón roto y lo último que necesitaba era enamorarse de un hombre que claramente no quería una relación al igual que ella. Tenían eso en común.

Edward permaneció quieto mucho después de que el coche de Bella desapareciera de su vista. El impulso de saltar en el Jeep y perseguirla era fuerte. Luchó contra sus instintos y finalmente ganó. Se dio la vuelta y vio sus desechadas bragas rotas. Se agachó, las recogió y se las metió en el bolsillo.

La visión de su sostén en el asiento del pasajero cuando se metió en el jeep le hizo suspirar. Él había destruido totalmente su ropa interior, pero no se arrepentía. Cogió el material blando y lo puso en otro bolsillo. Pasó un rato mientras estaba sentado ahí tratando de averiguar cómo su vida se había vuelto tan complicada por una atractiva castaña.

Él sabía que tenía que regresar a la Reserva, pero los vigilantes sabrían en un latido del corazón que él no había estado cazando si tenía ese olor en él. Se agachó y sacó la bolsa de emergencia de debajo del asiento donde guardaba una muda de ropa. Marcho de nuevo al rio, echó un vistazo a la zona aplanada donde había extendido la manta y los recuerdos lo asaltaron.

Sus manos estaban temblorosas cuando se despojó de todo, saco la ropa limpia de la bolsa y metió la usada en el interior. Él la cerró y entró en el agua fría para lavar su olor.

Usó puñados de musgo para restregar su piel. Sumergió la cabeza en el agua y permaneció allí durante todo el tiempo que pudo contener la respiración antes de salir a la superficie otra vez. Eso se haría cargo de cualquier rastro persistente de su olor.

Edward salió del arroyo. Se quedó allí con la luz del sol desapareciendo y las brisas nocturnas secando la mayor parte de su piel. Sacudió la cabeza para ayudar a secar el pelo más rápido. Estaría mojado, pero nadie lo cuestionaría.

El viaje de vuelta a su jeep fue rápido y volvió a colocar la bolsa bajo el asiento. Tenía que lavar su ropa cuando llegara a casa para quitar el olor de ellas. Puso en marcha el jeep y regresó a la Reserva.

― ¿No encontraste a ningún idiota más?

Edward negó con la cabeza al oficial.

―Estaba todo despejado. Sólo acuérdate de advertir al siguiente turno de que puede haber más por ahí.

―Lo haré. Buenas noches, Edward.

―Igualmente, Smiley.

Saludó y se fue a su casa. Le gustaba la cabaña que le había sido asignada en la Reserva un poco mejor que su casa en Homeland. Estaba más aislada. Él no tenía ningún vecino inmediato y estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la Zona Salvaje por lo que no tendría que temer que los hombres acosaran a Bella.

Un gruñido arrancó de él por ese motivo. Bella se había negado a volver a casa con él, así que no era una preocupación que ninguno de esos hombres percibiesen su olor. Nadie vendría investigar por qué un hombre se acercaba a menos que uno estuviera realmente allí. Aparcó el Jeep, recogió la bolsa, entro en su casa y fue directamente a la lavandería.

El olor a sexo y a Bella lo golpeó cuando abrió la bolsa. Cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba y su polla se endureció al instante. La deseaba de nuevo. Ahora. Un gruñido retumbó en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Metió de golpe la ropa en la parte superior de la secadora mientras él ponía el jabón en la lavadora y luego tiró la camiseta dentro de la máquina. Se detuvo cuando él agarró sus pantalones.

Tenía que tirar su ropa interior rota pero decidió lavarla primero para borrar el rastro de esta. Dudaba de que nadie revisase su basura, pero sabía cómo eran los humanos. La NSO enviaba la basura al mundo exterior y los reporteros eran conocidos por ser capaces de todo por tener una historia. Es por eso que trituraban o quemaban todo el papeleo en lugar de tirarlo a la basura. Con la suerte que el tenia, alguien podía encontrar esas cosas y creer que una mujer había sido atacada sexualmente.

Retiró las bragas del bolsillo y las dejó caer en la lavadora. El sujetador tardo más. Las copas eran suaves y sedosas. Habían acariciado los pechos de Bella y sus manos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo en ese momento. Se lo llevó a la nariz y aspiró su aroma.

Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente y ardía en deseos de ser liberarse de sus repentinamente demasiado apretados pantalones. El emitió un gruñido cuando se deposito los pantalones sucios en la lavadora y cerró la tapa. La encendió, sin soltar su sostén y se dirigió a la cocina. La vergüenza le golpeó con toda su fuerza mientras agarraba una bolsa Ziploc de uno de los cajones y caminaba por la casa hasta el dormitorio.

El se sentó bruscamente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No es normal o cuerdo querer conservar su aroma. He perdido la cabeza. Se quedó mirando la bolsa de plástico y su sostén, algo que quería poner en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. La bolsa mantendría su aroma más, haría que durase.

Aspiró profundamente. Su olor lo volvía un poco loco. Se asustó terriblemente cuando le empezó a preocupar que podría haberse convertido en adicto a ella. Ella no era su compañera, no quería una y nunca había oído hablar de un macho que cayese rendido por olor de una hembra tan rápido.

― ¡Mierda!

Soltó la bolsa y cogió la cintura de sus pantalones, casi desgarró la cosa para liberar su pene, y él suspiro de alivio cuando el dolor que lo limitaba disminuyo. Él miró hacia abajo a su polla dura y gruñó. Estaba más que enfadado porque estaba en esas condiciones por una hembra a la que no debía desear en el primer lugar.

**Continuara…**

3 Comida rápida servida en la ventanilla del vehículo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Edward**

**.**

**Capítulo Seis**

Creek asintió.

―Es verdad. ¡Te lo juro!

Bella se echó a reír, mirando a su amigo y compañero de trabajo hablar en la mesa del almuerzo, más que un poco divertida.

― ¿Hay un bar en el hotel y a todos os encanta bailar allí? Yo no sabía nada de eso. ―Richard negó con la cabeza. ―Yo nunca fui invitado.

―Tu trabajas aquí y eres siempre bienvenido. Sólo debes informar a Seguridad de que deseas ir y traer a tu compañera. Ellos te acompañarán a allí. ― Creek sonrió y miró a Bella. ― ¿Qué harás esta noche? Me encantaría llevarte.

―Tengo planes.― Con Edward, añadió en silencio.

Un destello de diversión brilló en los ojos de la mujer de la nueva especie.

― ¿Estás saliendo con un hombre?

―Tal vez.― Bella miró lejos, pero no buscaba a propósito en la gran sala para ver si Edward estaba allí. Tenía miedo de que sus dos compañeros se dieran cuenta.

―Estas saliendo con un macho. ¿Va a ser el marido número tres? Richard se atragantó con la bebida. ― ¿Tres? ¿Supongo que estás divorciada del último?

―No va a haber un número tres.― Su tenedor se clavo en la carne cortada y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Richard. ―Yo me he casado y divorciado dos veces. He aprendido la lección. Soy un imán para los perdedores.

―He estado casado con la misma mujer desde que nos graduamos en la escuela secundaria. Llevamos juntos veintidós años. ―Él le lanzó una mirada de simpatía. ―Los matrimonios felices pueden existir. Somos la prueba de ello.

―Creí que habías dicho que tus hijos eran muy jóvenes. ―Sí, lo son. Ella es abogada y pospuso tener hijos por su carrera. Finalmente se hizo socia y la presión se apago. Tuvimos el primero hace seis años y el segundo hace dos años. Estamos pensando en tener uno más.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

―Wow. ¿Sexo con la misma persona durante veintidós años? ¿Cómo puede ser?

Él se echó a reír.

―Realmente genial. Debes replantearte el asunto del matrimonio. He oído que la tercera vez es una maravilla.

―De ninguna manera―. Bella se rió. ―Probablemente acabaría con otro perdedor por tercera vez si alguna vez decido echar los dados de nuevo. Mi gusto por los hombres es una mierda y soy consciente de ello.

―Sólo tienes que encontrar un tipo diferente de hombre.― Le guiño Richard.

Edward era sin duda un tipo de hombre diferente. En personalidad, inteligencia y físicamente. Había dando vueltas toda la noche, lamentando no a ir a casa con él. Creek se acercó y tocó el brazo de Bella para alejarla de los pensamientos sobre el hombre que era responsable de su estado de agotamiento.

―Nuestros hombres te miran y uno de ellos podría hacerte feliz. Son muy trabajadores y no engañan cuando se aparean. Yo podría presentarte a algunos de los mejores si vas al bar conmigo y salimos a bailar. He compartido sexo con muchos de ellos y podría decirle cuáles son los mejores.

Le sorprendió que su nueva amiga quisiera presentarle a hombres con los que ella se había acostado.

―No, gracias.

Creek asintió. ―Eres una mujer pequeña, mientras que nuestros hombres son grandes. ―Creek vaciló. ―Su órgano sexual es más grande que el de un humano. Ellos podrían lastimar a alguien tan pequeño como tú si tratasen de montarte.

Richard se atragantó con la comida y se rió sin parar. Él sonrió a Bella.

― ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Siempre me estoy riendo.

― ¿He dicho algo malo?― Creek los miró. ―Es verdad. Los machos son grandes por todas partes. Tendrían que tener cuidado si compartieran sexo contigo, Bella. Yo evitaría la especie canina por seguridad. Se hinchan en la base de sus penes al final del sexo. No eres muy fuerte y yo tendría miedo de que te resultase muy doloroso.

Richard se echó a reír, escupiendo el refresco de su boca y acertando en el pecho de ella.

―Me encanta este trabajo. Sí, Bella. Es posible que desees evitar eso. ¿Algún otro consejo para ella, Creek?

Creek vaciló. ―Yo le daría el consejo de que las nuevas especies felinas tienen el semen caliente. No quema, pero es notable. Las especies primates probablemente serían lo mejor para ti. Ellos no se hinchan o tienen el semen caliente. A ellos les encanta abrazar y tocar mucho. Compartí sexo con uno y les gusta frotar el pelo de mi cuerpo mientras él pasaba las manos por todo mi cuerpo. Fue agradable. ―Ella asintió con la cabeza. ―Yo podría presentarte a nuestros machos primates. Son más similares a los humanos, con una estructura ósea más blanda y por la forma de los ojos.

―No, gracias. ― Bella estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina a Richard cuando él no trató de ocultar su regocijo ante el tema embarazoso. No parecía arrepentido en lo más mínimo por lo que centró su atención en Creek. ―Me voy a encontrar con alguien esta noche después del trabajo. Él es un buen tipo.

―Mi raza sería mejor, pero eres pequeña. Probablemente es mejor que te quedes con un hombre pequeño con una pequeña parte masculina.

―Hey,― dijo Richard, y se echó a reír. ―Me molesta eso. No soy pequeño o ni nada de eso.

Creek bajo la mirada a su regazo. ―Bájate los pantalones y enséñamelo.

Lo que ella le había pedido hizo que avergonzara del todo y desapareciese su humor. Era su turno para ruborizarse un poco.

―Yo...

Creek se rió, dándole un codazo Bella.

―Lo pille. Yo estaba bromeando, humano. No quiero ver a tus partes masculinas. Vi unos videos porno y he visto un montón de ellas. Me gusta más ver a nuestros hombres desnudos, son mucho mejores. Ellos tienen menos vello corporal. ¿Cómo es eso de raro? Estamos alterados con genética animal todavía tenemos menos vello corporal que los humanos.

―Yo tampoco soy peludo. ―Sonrió Richard. ―Yo estaría dispuesto a enseñarte mi espalda. Es toda de piel suave.

Creek rió. ―No, gracias. Estas acoplado y no quiero que tu pareja sienta la necesidad de atacarme por verte desnudo de ninguna manera.

―Es sólo mi espalda.

Creek sonrió. ―Eso sería suficiente para una compañera para ir a por alguien. A las especies no les gusta que nadie mire a sus compañeros.

Bella terminó su almuerzo mientras sus amigos seguían burlándose el uno del otro. Su mirada vagó por la cafetería, incapaz de resistir por más tiempo, y ubico a Edward sentado en una mesa junto a la zona de buffet. Él alzo la mirada mientras lo observaba, y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella no podía apartar la mirada, pero finalmente lo hizo.

El miró al hombre a su izquierda, le dijo algo, pero se centró de nuevo en ella inmediatamente. Ella sonrió y bajó los ojos a tiempo.

Creek de repente olfateó ruidosamente y volvió a fruncir el ceño a Bella. Una sonrisa curvó la boca de la mujer y le hizo un guiño a ella.

― ¿Qué?

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

―Estás interesada en uno de los hombres de aquí.

―No, ―mintió.

―Los aromas no mienten. Estás excitada. Es muy débil, pero está ahí. Yo no lo habría percibido pero estamos sentadas muy cerca.

―Ella está excitada, ¿eh? Maldita sea. Me encanta este trabajo. ―Richard se rió.

Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

―Ya basta, Richard.― Se dirigió a su amigo. ― ¿Podemos no hablar de eso otra vez? ¿Por favor?

―Oh.― Asintió Creek. ―Sois tímidos a la hora del sexo. Entiendo, pero uno de ellos ha llamado tu atención. Voy a presentarte a cualquiera en que tengas interés, si deseas compartir sexo con él. ―Ella sonrió. ―Eso sí, no te acerques a él si no estás dispuesta a hacer eso porque él sabrá que estás excitada. De hecho, evitaría estar a mas de a cinco pies de cualquiera de los hombres, mientras estés en ese estado. Te olerán y te pedirán que compartas sexo con ellos.

Richard se rió tanto que casi se cayó de la silla.

― ¡Oh Dios mio! ―Bella suspiró, mirándolo a él. ―Me alegro de que estés tan divertido por esto.

Creek estudiaba a Richard. ― ¿Te divierte su timidez? ¿Eres tímido, Richard? Debes bañarte antes de venir a trabajar si compartes sexo con tu pareja. Lo has hecho con ella esta mañana y ella está en celo.

Richard dejó de reír y palideció. ―Ella está en ¿qué?

―Celo. Ella es capaz de quedarse embarazada en estos momentos. Creo que lo llaman ¿ovulando?

Era el turno de Bella de reírse. ―Tú lo hiciste con tu esposa esta mañana, ¿eh? ¿No dijiste que estabas pensando en tener otro bebé? Tal vez ya venga uno.

― ¿Puedes oler eso?―Él quedó mirando boquiabierto al Creek. ―Sí. Yo sugiero que te mantengas a un metro y medio de mi especie, hasta que te duches. ―Ella le hizo un guiño a Bella. ―Él ya no se va a reír más.

―No, no lo hará. El parece avergonzado. Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón.

―El placer es mío.

Richard se levantó. ―Se acabó el tiempo. Tenemos que encontrarnos con nuestra escolta.

Bella saludó a su amiga mientras se levantaba, se encargaba de la bandeja, y siguió fuera a su compañero de trabajo. Snow era un hombre de la nueva especie rubio muy alto con ojos celestes y el pelo largo hasta los hombros. No dejaba de mirarla mientras caminaban hacia el Jeep y continuo mirándola mientras los llevaba de vuelta a su edificio.

Le molestó lo suficiente para que ella finalmente dijera algo cuando llegaron a la puerta. Él había insistido en acompañarlos hasta la entrada.

― ¿Qué?

Una sonrisa torció sus labios. ― ¿Me encuentras atractivo?

Richard se echó a reír. Bella apretó los dientes, un poco molesta con su compañero de trabajo. No era divertido. Ella tenía más mucha vergüenza.

―Eres muy atractivo, pero no eres el motivo por si me estás oliendo.

―Es una lástima.― Su mirada se paseo a lo largo de su cuerpo.

―Realmente hueles bien y me gustaría compartir sexo contigo.― Él la miró a los ojos sorprendiéndola.―Sería muy agradable para los dos.

Una risa sonó detrás de ella cuando Richard abrió la puerta de la oficina. Bella sólo deseaba que él se marchase y poder esconder su cara cuando sus mejillas se enrojecieron. El tema del aroma de las nuevas especies no era gracioso en lo más mínimo.

―Me siento halagada, pero no, gracias.

La decepción se mostró claramente en las facciones de Snow. ―Soy tu escolta hoy y te llevare a tu coche cuando termine tu turno. Piensa en ello.

Huyó a dentro y estuvo contenta al cerrar la puerta. Richard se dejó caer en su asiento, le guiño y se rió entre dientes.

― ¿Ves porque me encanta mi trabajo? Nunca tengo un momento de aburrimiento.

―Cierra la boca, señor sexo matutino. ¿No tienes amenazas de muerte que leer?

El se giro hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

―Claro que tuve relaciones sexuales. Parece que tú también lo deseas. Deberías salir con ese tipo alto y rubio. Él es guapo.

―Atrápalo tu entonces.― Se sentó en su escritorio y giró la silla para evitar enfrentarse a Richard.

―Estoy felizmente casado, ―bromeó. ―Además, yo no soy su tipo. No me pregunto. ―Él se rió de nuevo. ―Por supuesto, según Creek, los machos son más grandes que los humanos. ¿No es tentador?

―Lanzarte mi taza de café empieza a parecerme bien.

―Está bien. Voy a comportarme. ―Se rió una vez más. ― ¿No te gusta este trabajo?

Ella disfrutaba con el trabajo, pero que tendría que ser más consciente de las cosas. ¿Hay algo que una nueva especie no pueda oler? Maldita sea. Esta es una experiencia de aprendizaje. Esto significaba que cada vez que ella estaba excitada, Edward lo sabría por el olor. Eso le daba una ventaja sobre ella si continuaban viéndose. Ella sólo sería capaz de adivinar lo que él quería de ella. Su próxima cita estaba cerca y estaba nerviosa.

No es una cita, se recordó. Es sexo y una cena de picnic. Tal vez ni siquiera sexo. Sí, claro. Era algo totalmente sexual. Tú lo sabes y el también. Entonces, ¿qué? Ella no tenía una respuesta. Una parte de ella estaba tentada a cancelarla. Parecía una locura involucrarse más con él cuando ambos admitían que no podían ir a ninguna parte.

Miró el reloj en la esquina inferior de la pantalla del ordenador y decidió que se reuniría con él por última vez después del trabajo. Eso era todo. Solo para decirle adiós antes de sentar la cabeza.

La preocupación molestaba a Edward mientras miraba a la carretera de nuevo. Le habían retrasado el cambio de turno cuando un hombre que se había venido de Homeland le hizo unas preguntas. Bella no lo había estado esperando cuando llego quince minutos tarde. ¿Ella se había cansado? ¿Se había marchado ya? Se quedó mirando el reloj del tablero de instrumentos del Jeep y decidió que iba a esperar otros diez minutos. La idea de volver a la puerta y pasar la noche enfurruñado por la cita rota realmente le irritaba.

El sonido de un motor lo animó porque Bella era la única persona que debía de estar llegando por la carretera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando salió a saludarla. Aparcó justo detrás de él, en la hierba. Abrió la puerta del coche antes de que pudiera desabrochar su cinturón, ansioso de poner sus manos sobre ella.

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando ella se levantó y él la levantó en sus brazos hasta que estuvieron al nivel de la cara. Inhaló su aroma, emitió un suave gemido, y su polla cobro vida al instante cuando la sangre corrió hacia allí. Él sólo la quería desnuda.

Ella se echó a reír. ― ¿Me has echado de menos?

La sensación de sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus hombros lo hizo sonreír. ―No tienes ni idea.― El olor de su excitación enloqueció su sentido del olfato y un suave gruñido escapó en respuesta. ―Me echabas de menos. Yo no era el único con ganas de volver a vernos.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. ―Puedes oler eso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te deseo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, alejándose de la puerta del coche con ella en sus brazos. La cerró con la rodilla.

―Tu olerías mi deseo si pudieses. Te deseo todo el día.

Ella ajustó su agarre a él y masajeo su trasero con una mano, apretando el cachete firme a través del pantalón.

―Tienes el mejor culo.― Sus llaves tintineaban en su pulgar donde estaba sujeta la anilla.

―Pon tus llaves en mi bolsillo trasero.― Se dio la vuelta con ella en sus brazos, caminando hacia el bosque. ―Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí.

―Llevo zapatos. Puedes dejarme.

―No, ―la necesidad de abrazarla estrechamente era demasiado fuerte. La fascinación y obsesión con tener cerca a Bella le preocupaba pero él se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Su mano se deslizó más abajo, tomó su trasero cuando llegaron a la línea de árboles, y él tiró de su falda. Quería sentir su piel. ―Tú no eres una carga para mí.

El dominio que tenía sobre ella impidió lo que él quería hacer y él se detuvo los ojos verdes de Bella se encontraron con los suyos y ella tenía curiosidad acerca de por qué se había detenido.

―Suéltame un segundo.

Ella no puso en duda su petición, le obedeció y eso intensificó el sentimiento de posesión por ella. Ninguna mujer había hecho nada sin preguntarle la razón, siempre era obvio lo que él quería. Ella o confiaba en él o bien era naturalmente sumisa. Ambos conceptos lo excitaban aún más.

Ajustó su cuerpo en sus brazos y se echó a reír mientras ella se quedaba sin aliento cuando él la levantó, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se la coloco encima de su hombro. Su trasero estaba justo al lado de su mejilla cuando se enderezó y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

―Estoy al revés.― Ella parecía sorprendida.

Paso un brazo detrás de las rodillas para mantenerla en su lugar mientras la otra mano se deslizó por uno de sus muslos suaves, se adentró bajo la falda y no detuvo la exploración hasta que la ropa interior que cubría el coño lo detuvo. Masajeo el tejido satinado con el dedo, lo aparto a un lado y el emitió otro gruñido cuando introdujo su dedo mojado en el interior de su coño húmedo. Ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo.

Bella gimió y su cuerpo se tensó cuando él la penetro lentamente con el dedo, empujándola al límite, tanto como pudo. El retiró el dedo para volver a introducirlo en ella. Su mano apreto su trasero, su pene se endureció aún más, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su polla envidiaba a su dedo índice.

―Edward, ―jadeó.

―Ya casi estamos ahí.

El deseo de bajarla a la hierba era casi insoportable. La mujer le ponía increíblemente caliente e impaciente. Ajustó la mano lo suficiente para presionar su pulgar sobre su clítoris y lo frotó mientras la golpeaba rápidamente con el dedo. El olor de su excitación se hizo más fuerte cuando su coño se puso más húmedo, más brillante y más caliente. Tuvo que tragarse un gruñido, su lado animal le exigía que la dejase en el suelo y la follase inmediatamente.

Sus manos amasaron su culo a través de sus pantalones, sus suaves gritos de placer lo torturaron y llegó a la triste conclusión de que no tenía el carácter suficientemente fuerte para llegar al claro. Su polla palpitaba y cada paso era una agonía. Aparto la mano de la V de sus muslos, agarró sus caderas y la deslizo por su cuerpo hasta que los brazos de ella estuvieron alrededor de su cuello.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron de deseo y pudo ver lo mucho que lo deseaba.

―Agárrate a mí y envuelve tus muslos alrededor.

Ella hizo lo que le ordenaba y se las arregló para rozar la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Él no se había puesto ropa interior tan poco, alivio el dolor de su regido eje, que estaba doblado en un ángulo extraño, cuando lo libero. Un brazo la agarró por la cintura para levantarla un poco más alto. Sus dedos agarraron el centro de su ropa interior, la rasgo, y sujeto la base de su pene. Él nunca apartó la mirada de sus hermosos ojos mientras se ajustaba la dirección de su eje hasta que la corona se deslizó a través de la raja de su coño y penetro en ella con empuje fluido.

El placer le hizo temblar mientras ella gritaba su nombre y las paredes estrechas de su coño apretaban su polla, que estaba enterrada profundamente. Sin dolor no mostró en su rostro desde su entrada rápida y extendió sus muslos para apoyarse. Sus brazos se movió bajo sus muslos abiertos y él ahuecó su culo a su golpe hacia arriba y abajo por su polla. Gemidos de éxtasis y de la necesidad de llegar lo instó a follarla más rápido.

Bella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y sus uñas se clavaron en su piel a través de su camisa. Quería besar esa boca que jadeó su nombre, pero tenía miedo de que la mordiera. El deseo de su marca estaba allí. No le importaba si era por la mordedura o el llenado de las semillas, pero ella quería algo para demostrar que ella le pertenecía.

Ese deseo se hizo más fuerte como su punto culminante alcanzado y sus músculos vaginales tomado medidas drásticas en torno a su eje casi dolorosamente. Él tuvo que frenar sus embestidas mientras su cuerpo se estremeció y echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Un rugido desgarró de su boca mientras sus caderas se sacudieron en cada soplo de su semen llenando la mujer que sostenía.

Las rodillas de Edward cedieron y se desplomó sobre ellas para aterrizar en la hierba. Con su fuerza y agilidad se las ingenio para no caerse mientras ajustaba su agarre sobre ella para mantenerlos en posición vertical. La cara de Bella cayó hacia delante y ella le acarició el cuello con sus brazos cuando lo abrazó con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Los dos estaban sin respiración por el placer compartido. Ellos estaban conectados todavía, su pene enterrado profundamente dentro de ella y que no quería que los separe.

El se estremeció cuando ella le lamió los labios y la garganta al mismo tiempo. Giro un poco la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. Sólo la idea de hundir los dientes en su piel y morderla hizo que su polla se contrajese. El deseo se apoderó de él una vez más, aunque era más manejable después del sexo que acababan de compartir.

―Muérdeme, ―exigió. ―No me has mordido.

Sus palabras suaves le sobresaltaron y le alejaron de su nube de felicidad después del sexo.

― ¿Qué?

―Sólo susurraste la palabra muérdeme. Ni me rozaste con los dientes.

Él lo sabía. Pero él quería que ella le mordiese tanto como para decir algo que no se había dado cuenta que había dicho. Ella no iba a hacerle una marca de la forma en que una mujer de la nueva especie podía, pero aun y con todo se lo pidió. Ella podría hacerle moretón si ella le mordía lo suficiente. La idea de que ella lo marcase con sus dientes lo lleno con una mezcla de emociones. El miedo, la confusión, el deseo y anhelo.

El sonido de su estómago gruñendo le sacó de sus cavilaciones y le recordó que no habían comido. Un sentimiento de vergüenza embargo inmediatamente. Se había tomado la molestia de preparar un paseo agradable para ella, pero su pasión había anulado sus intenciones. La había tomado mientras estaban en el medio del bosque. Sus necesidades deberían haber estado en primer lugar.

Su dominio sobre ella le ayudó y obligó a sus caderas a moverse. La sensación de retirarse de su cuerpo no era satisfactorio porque le gustaba que estar unido a ella.

―Levántate, ―la exhortó.

Ella no parecía más feliz de lo que estaba él cuando ella se desenlazo de él y sus pies se apoyaron en la tierra. El se irguió en toda su estatura y la levanto al mismo tiempo. El se abrocho los pantalones.

―No hemos llegado al riachuelo. ¿Estás lista para la cena, Bella? Su rostro se inclino hacia arriba y ella lo miró. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios.

―Tengo hambre.

Edward no le pidió permiso, sino que se inclinó hacia delante y la cogió entre sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta, en dirección a su destino original. Ella enlazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin quejarse y apoyó la mejilla contra su camisa.

Ella se sentía bien en sus brazos, y ninguna cantidad de negación podría cambiar eso. El no actuaba racionalmente cuando se trata de la humana que a la que sostenía. Ella no era normal de todas formas, en su defensa. Inhaló y emitió un ronroneo sordo. Podía olerla todo el día y la noche sin cansarse de su olor.

El sonido del arroyo lo llevó al lugar en que la había dejado una hora antes. Él admitió que podría haberse pasado con los preparativos, pero no se arrepentía. Pronto averiguaría si ella apreciaba el esfuerzo. Las hembras humanas eran un misterio para él, y él no tenía idea de si ella iba a encontrarlo romántico o perturbador.

Me estoy perdiendo, admitió en silencio. Estoy mal por ella. Una imagen mental de el cayendo por un precipicio cruzó por su mente. Mierda. Tal vez es sólo una fascinación temporal. No soy de los que tienen pareja. Me gusta mi libertad demasiado.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Siete**

Bella admitió que Edward sabia hacer que se sintiera pequeña y sexy en la cuna de sus brazos, como si él fuera el hombre más fuerte del mundo y ella la mujer más femenina. Eso la hizo estar aún más atraída por él.

―Tuve mucho trabajo. Mira, ―su voz ronca la instó cuando dejó de andar.

Ella giro la cabeza y un suave jadeo escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras miraba la escena ante ella, profundamente conmovida. Había colocado un colchón de aire a la sombra de un árbol al lado del arroyo. Grueso, de aspecto confortable la ropa de cama había sido cuidadosamente extendida para tener una cama romántica que compartir.

Junto a esta había una manta con una cesta de picnic grande. Un cubo de hielo, ya sea con champagne o vino estaba colocada al lado de la comida. Incluso había llevado platos reales, cubiertos y vasos. Una pila de toallas sujetaba una linterna de camping.

― ¿Qué te parece?

Volvió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos magníficos. No se perdió la mirada de preocupación al acecho allí, como si se preguntara de si a ella le encantaría el gesto romántico.

―No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mí.

Un ceño curvó su boca.

― ¿Te hice llorar? Veo lágrimas. ¿No te gusta? ―Me encanta. Esta es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado alguna vez, Edward. Nadie ha hecho algo como esto por mí antes. ―Ella parpadeó entre las lágrimas. ―Gracias.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron.

―Tu vales todo el tiempo que arreglándolo. ―Él la llevo al borde de la extensión del picnic y la puso de pie.

Bella se sentó y cuidadosamente arregló su falda mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Edward se sentó a su lado y su mano ahuecó su mejilla. La punta de su pulgar le rozó la boca.

Ella se lamento cuando él la soltó y se centró en la canasta en su lugar. El olor a pollo frito llego a su nariz cuando lo abrió y comenzó a retirar los alimentos. Él también había traído el puré de papas, salsa y maíz en mazorca. Una caja de rosquillas le hizo esconder una sonrisa. Cogió la botella del cubo de hielo, apareció la parte superior, y ella vislumbró la etiqueta. Había traído un vino afrutado y lleno las dos copas cuidadosamente antes de colocarlo de nuevo en el hielo. Ella aceptó el vaso que le ofrecía.

―Aquí esta para nosotros para estar juntos esta noche. Ella choco ligeramente la copa con la suya.―Esto es fantástico, Edward. Muchas gracias.

El se encogió de hombros y ella podría haber jurado que vio un toque de color rojo sus mejillas mientras pasaba la mirada de ella a la comida. ―Espero que te guste el pollo frito. Sé es la comida de picnic favorita para los seres humanos.

―Me encanta.― Ella tomó un sorbo de vino y puso su vaso en la mesa. ―De verdad te has esforzado y te lo agradezco. Esto es perfecto.

―No fue nada.― Él la miró de nuevo. ―Yo quería animarte a pasar más tiempo conmigo.

―Has tenido éxito.

Él se rió y se relajó. ―Come. Quiero quitarte la ropa después. El regocijo la hizo sonreír. Él era contundente y le gustaba eso de él.

―Me gusta el plan.

El claro era hermoso y Bella aprecio el paisaje mientras comían. Había una pequeña cascada de agua río arriba. Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles por encima de ellos, el tiempo era cálido y faltaban un par de horas antes de que el sol se pusiese. Todas las dudas que había tenido acerca de reunirse con Edward se desvanecieron.

La cantidad de comida que el devoraba la asombraba un poco, pero se fijo en su tamaño. Ella dedujo que probablemente el necesitaba una gran cantidad de calorías para mantener todos esos músculos. El abrió la caja de rosquillas y le ofreció una. Ella aceptó y se dio cuenta que él evitaba las de chocolate. Ella negó con la cabeza cuando él le ofreció llenar su copa por segunda vez.

―Tengo que conducir a casa más tarde. Un vaso es suficiente. Él vaciló. ―Puedes dormir aquí conmigo. Es seguro. Yo no permitiré que nada te suceda y yo comprobé el tiempo. Será una noche muy agradable.

La idea de dormir con Edward era demasiado de una tentadora como para resistirse.

―Está bien. Voy a tener que salir temprano para tener tiempo de ir a casa a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Parece que tu gente tiene un sentido del olfato hipersensible. Ahora sé que percibís casi todo de una persona si se acerca lo suficiente

―Sí. Pensaba que advertirte sobre eso.

―Yo ya aprendí la lección de hoy.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien dijo que clase de shampoo usas? Huele muy bien.

―Eso habría sido mucho menos embarazoso que lo que pasó. Edward frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

― ¿Alguien te avergonzó? ¿Quién?

Parecía divertido ahora. ―En el almuerzo estaba mirándote y recordé nuestra cita de ayer. Supongo que me excite un poco. No me di cuenta de que las nuevas especies podían percibirlo. ―Ella sonrió. ―Eres sexy.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron? ―En realidad nada. Creek me lo dijo delante de Richard y se ofreció a presentarme a cualquier chico que me gustara. Richard pensó que era muy gracioso. Entonces nuestro escolta se dio cuenta y me preguntó si pensaba que él era atractivo. Fue una experiencia de aprendizaje, déjame decirte. Fue embarazoso en ese momento pero lo he superado.

Edward gruñó suavemente y no parecía divertido en absoluto. ― ¿Tu escolta te pidió que tuvierais sexo? ¿Te ha tocado?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Estaba celoso?

―No.

―Bien. ―Él se relajó. ―¿Quién era? No recuerdo a quien asigne hoy.

―Snow. Él está bien.

―Él se siente atraído por las mujeres humanas. Me aseguraré de que no te asignan más.

Ella se las arregló para evitar abrir la boca. La ira brilló en sus ojos mientras la miraba y ella se tragó una protesta.

Edward estaba celoso. ―Él está bien. El no se pegó a mí ni nada. Simplemente asumió que yo podría estar atraída por él y que él era la fuente de lo que olía. Lo corregí.

― ¿Le dijiste que era yo quien te excitaba?

―No.

Un músculo en su mandíbula tembló mientras parecía rechinar los dientes.

―Tienes que decirles a los hombres que se te acercan que soy yo quien te excita. Hueles súper bien cuando estás en ese estado y muchos podrían querer tener sexo contigo.

Bella era un poco divertido y curioso.

―Sí, ¿eh? ¿A qué huelo? El se acercó de repente y respiró hondo. ―Es difícil de explicar, pero me excita. Me gusta enterrar mi lengua tu coño para probarte antes de montarte.

Su respuesta la sorprendió un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres fuesen tan contundentes. El se puso de pie antes de que ella pudiera siquiera responderle a eso y le ofreció su mano. Ella la tomó y le permitió que la levantase.

―Quítate la ropa. Vamos a bañarnos.

Su mirada se dirigió al agua con nerviosismo.

―Va a estar un poco fría.

Él sonrió.

―Yo te hare entrar en calor y tengo muchas ideas.

―Me encanta tu idea hasta ahora, ―admitió, y ambos se quitaron la ropa.

Edward le tomó la mano y la condujo hacia el agua. Ella jadeó un poco con el agua fría, pero no era insoportable. Se metió más adentro mientras ella se arrastraba detrás de él hasta que se sentó en una roca bajo el agua cerca de la orilla opuesta. Sus manos firmes la giraron de espaldas a él y tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre su regazo. Extendió las piernas de ella hacia fuera, separo sus rodillas con las suyas, y una mano se deslizó para cubrir su coño.

Ella apretó su espalda contra su pecho caliente mientras los dedos de él jugaban con su clítoris. Un gruñido suave aumento el placer que experimentaba con su toque. El agua estaba fría, pero su cuerpo no lo estaba.

―Estás tan mojada, ―dijo con voz áspera, depositando un beso en su hombro. Uno de sus brazos la sujeto por la cintura y la levantó.

Un suspiro se le escapó mientras él la bajaba sobre su dura polla. La sensación de ser llenada por él era increíble. Él seguía acariciando su clítoris mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse, a follarla lentamente. Bella le agarró del bíceps sólo para aferrarse a algo. Él la movía fácilmente hacia arriba y abajo sobre su regazo con un brazo. Lo único que podía hacer era inclinarse hacia atrás, disfrutando de él.

―Me encanta lo que siento por dentro cuando hago esto, Bella. Tú me agarras y exprimes hasta hacerme llegar y estás tan caliente y húmeda. Estamos en el agua y eres tú la que me moja.

El agua estaba al nivel de los pezones y cada vez que él la levantaba, les daba el aire y se encogían dolorosamente. Todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras se preparaba para correrse, pero él parecía saberlo. Él dejó de frotar su clítoris para acariciar sólo su centro de placer. Era un tormento.

― ¡Por favor, Edward!

El apretó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y levanto las caderas hacia arriba, utilizando la roca detrás de él para apoyar su espalda mientras apoyaba los pies en el lecho del arroyo. Presionó con su dedo sobre su clítoris y él la follo más rápido. Un fuerte éxtasis se apoderó de ella. Ella gimió más fuerte y empujó sus caderas, tratando de mantener un cierto sentido de control, pero Edward no la dejaba. Él la follaba aún más rápido, más fuerte, y pulsaba frenéticamente su clítoris.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro y gritó su nombre cuando llego al clímax. Sus músculos vaginales se estremecieron por la fuerza de lo mucho que se corrió. El cuerpo de Edward la sujetaba, cada músculo pareció volverse muy duro justo donde ella se apoyaba o los que tocaban sus manos y echó hacia atrás la cabeza. El rugido animal que retumbo por el bosque era enorme.

Chorros calientes de semen la llenaron cuando el se corrió bajo ella. Tras rugir aparto la mano de su clítoris y abrazo sus senos, hasta que la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho con ambos brazos.

―Bella, ―dijo con voz áspera.

―Edward, ―jadeó, sin aliento.

Su boca acarició su garganta y su lengua lamió su piel caliente. Eso la hizo temblar de una manera maravillosa, sólo amplificando el placer del sexo. El agua se sentía bien ahora en sus cuerpos recalentados, ambos se relajaron.

― ¿Crees que alguien va a venir de la Reserva para investigar? Hemos sido un poco ruidosos.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

―Estamos lo suficientemente lejos del muro donde los vigilantes patrullan para que ellos nos escuchasen.

―Bien.― La idea de los vigilantes que patrullaban la zona fuesen en busca de la fuente de los ruidos la hizo temblar. La seguridad de el hizo que se sintiera cómoda.

―Yo podría estar dentro de ti siempre.

―Yo no me quejaría.― Ella sonrió.

―Tenemos que salir del agua pronto. Eres más frágil a los elementos que yo. ―Sus manos exploraban su piel. ―No quiero que cojas un frío por culpa de agua helada.

El apretó el brazo a su cintura mientras la levantaba lo suficiente como para romper la conexión de su polla con su coño lentamente. Ella sintió la pérdida al instante, pero no se quejó. Su mano se deslizaron por su cuerpo y él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, follandola lentamente. Ella se sorprendió, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para protestar.

―Pensé que querías salir del agua. Sigue así y yo te voy a desear otra vez.

―Te voy a limpiar.

Ella gimió.

―Estás haciendo más que eso.

Su risa le hizo cosquillas en la oreja mientras él la acariciaba de nuevo.

―Vamos a terminar esto de una vez que te tengo que secar.― Retiró el dedo y él la tomó entre sus muslos, acariciándola ligeramente. Ella se apoyó en él, disfrutando de sus caricias hasta que se detuvo y cerró sus muslos.

―Ve hacia las toallas.― Le soltó la cintura y agarró sus caderas con ambas manos, instándola a ponerse de pie.

Las piernas de Bella temblaban mientras salía del arroyo hacia el otro lado y se subió al terraplén cubierto de hierba. Edward se mantuvo cerca de ella para el caso de que ella perdiese el equilibrio. Eso le pareció encantador y caballeroso. Ningún hombre había sido nunca tan atento con ella. Ni siquiera le permitió secarse. Cogió una toalla antes de que ella pudiese, la abrió y la envolvió con esta. Sus grandes manos cuidadosamente la frotaban sobre la piel.

Ella lo miró a los ojos cuando se inclinó lo suficiente como para llegar a la parte inferior de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que ella no dejaría de estar fascinada por su forma y color exótico. Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca cuando él lo hizo. El le arranco la toalla y se quedó sin aliento cuando él le dio un empujón. Cayó hacia atrás y cayó sobre el colchón de aire. Una colcha muy suave amortiguo su cuerpo. Sus dedos la rozaron.

― ¿Es de piel de oveja?

Edward usaba otra toalla para secarse rápidamente mientras paseaba su mirada a través de cada centímetro del cuerpo tendido delante de él.

―Sí. La traje de mi propia cama. No has estado en mi casa, así que pensé en traer parte de ella a ti.

Era un romántico, o al menos así parecía. Eso hizo que él le gustase aún más. Demonios, admitió en silencio, me estoy enamorando de él.

Dejó caer la toalla y se acercó.

―Quiero que te la lleves. Es lo único que va a hacer justicia a tu piel suave. ―Se dejó caer de rodillas, la agarró por los tobillos y doblo las piernas hacia arriba y las separo para exponer su coño a la vista. Él la miró y se humedeció los labios. ―Mantén las piernas así, apretadas a tu pecho.

Bella agarró sus rodillas y Edward rugió, la única advertencia que recibió antes soltar sus tobillos para agarrar interior de sus muslos. Bajo su rostro y apretó su boca caliente sobre su coño. Su lengua torturaba a su clítoris ya hinchado y ella gimió. Se acurrucó en, arremetió en su clítoris en las películas rápidas de la lengua y zoom derecho en ese pequeño punto que llevó a la locura como rapto crudo golpeó.

Era demasiado, sentimos muy bien después de su orgasmo reciente. Ella trató de cerrar las piernas. Edward se negó a ceder su dominio sobre sus muslos apretados cuando sus talones se clavaron en sus omóplatos. Él la abrazó con más fuerza bajándola a la cama.

―Edward, me estás matando, ―gimió ella.

Él empezó a ronronear con fuerza y vibraciones se añadieron a las sensaciones. Bella arqueo la espalda y sus dedos sujetaron como garras la ropa de cama. Jadeos y gemidos se mezclaron hasta que ella temía perder el sentido. Otro clímax brutal atravesó su cuerpo. Ella se sacudió por la fuerza de este y gritó cuando el alzo su clítoris para impulsar la lengua dentro de su coño.

Estaba segura de que en realidad estaba tratando de matarla. Ola tras ola de placer pasaban a través de su cuerpo mientras ella se sacudía y retorcía debajo de él, hasta que finalmente el se retiró y le soltó las piernas. Su cuerpo quedó laxo cuando él la puso de rodillas y utilizo las caderas para arrastrar su trasero al borde del colchón de aire.

―No puedo, ― jadeó ella, tratando de incorporarse. ―Dame un minuto.

Su expresión tensa de él mostró su desagrado.

―Te quiero ahora. Te necesito.

Se las arregló para darse la vuelta y acariciar a la cama junto a ella.

―Túmbate aquí.

Él se movió, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso y ella rodó a su lado mientras él se tumbaba sobre la espalda. La visión de su polla dura atrajo su atención mientras ella todavía luchaba por recuperar la capacidad de pensar. Su mano se curvo alrededor del eje grueso y él respondió con un gemido.

Su lengua mojo sus labios al tiempo se deslizaba por la cama mientras ella seguía acariciándole con sus dedos y recuperaba algo de control sobre su respiración pesada. Él gimió cuando ella tomó la cabeza de su polla en su boca.

Su mano se enredó en su pelo, pero no le dolió. El tuvo cuidado de no tirar o forzar su cabeza para que tomase más de él. El dulce sabor de pre semen la hizo gemir. Por lo general no era demasiado aficionada a hacer mamadas, pero por supuesto que ni eso el podía ser un caso normal. Él sabía muy bien, lo que la animó a seguir adelante.

―Para antes de que me corra, ―se quejó. ―Te lo advierto.

No tenía ni idea de por qué querría que hiciese eso cuando abrió la boca más ancha, explorándolo con la lengua mientras lo tomaba más profundamente, apretaba los labios a su alrededor y lo chupaba. Edward dio un suspiro y ella tenía que tener cuidado con los dientes. Los sonidos fuertes de sus ronroneos eran música para sus oídos y le encantaba escuchar cómo él le respondía. No sólo estaba su eje duro como una roca, sino que su sabor mejoraba mientras le succionaba. El vibraba donde le tocaba demasiado, todo su cuerpo parecía estar afectado por ella.

Él tiró de ella frenéticamente y ella se aparto de él para mirarlo a la cara.

―Detente. Estoy a punto de correrme. Usa tu mano. Estoy tan cerca.

― ¿Por qué? No quiero parar.

―Me sientes cuando me corro dentro de ti, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

―No me gustaría que te ahogases si me corro en tu boca. Disparo duro y caliente.

―Creo que puedo manejarlo.― Ella trató de capturar la polla con su boca de nuevo, pero el retorció sus caderas, forzándola a mirarlo.

―Nuestras mujeres no pueden manejar la situación. Es por eso que ellas no hacen esto a nuestros hombres. Yo disparo a unos seis pies.

Una imagen mental llego a la superficie y sonrió.

― ¿Cómo sabes hasta dónde llega?

El se incorporó un poco.

―Soy hombre. ¿Cómo crees?

Una risa se le escapó.

―Medis la distancia, ¿verdad?

―Me duele, Bella.

Su mano apretó su verga y ella lo acariciaba. Su mirada cayó a su polla mientras se deslizaba sobre el colchón de nuevo y lo veía correrse. Él no se había equivocado acerca de hasta qué punto su semen podría disparar. Ni siquiera aterrizo en la cama. Al observar su estómago se hizo más interesante que sus músculos se tensaron, revelando un patrón sexy.

Su mano agarró la suya y la alejo de su polla. Se dio cuenta de que no había rugido en ese momento. Gemía y jadeaba, pero no era un rugido fuerte y animal. Le sorprendió un poco porque la mayoría de los hombres tenían la cabeza solo en el coito. Ella comenzó a preguntarle qué prefería, pero decidió descubrir la respuesta por su cuenta. Sería divertido.

Bajó la boca hasta la coronilla de su pene cuando su cuerpo se relajó y dejó de eyacular. Con la punta de la lengua trazó la cresta de su polla aún dura y el sabor dulce de su eje la hizo un gemir. Su sabor le recordaba a la miel caliente con un toque de jarabe de arce. Podría convertirse en su desayuno favorito.

―Bella ―el gruñó su nombre y agarro su pelo con la mano, poniendo distancia mientras él la tumbaba de espaldas. Dejo caer su peso sobre ella para sujetarla debajo de él.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos por el dolor punzante de tener el pelo sujeto. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras el relajaba su cuerpo, su intensa mirada clavada en la de ella. En sus oídos todavía resonaba el sonido áspero y brutal de su nombre.

Una sacudida de miedo se disparó a través de ella porque ella debía haber hecho algo realmente malo y parecía que el estaba enfurecido cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. ¿Le había hecho daño? Él estaba encima de ella, y ella no podía respirar siquiera. Su peso la aplastaba contra el colchón y no podía moverse con sus piernas y brazos sujetándola. Él tomó una respiración profunda antes de levantarse lo suficiente como para que ella metiese aire en sus pulmones.

―Huelo el miedo. Siento haberte asustado. No fue mi intención.

―Me gruñiste. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Su mano le acarició la mejilla.

―No, Bella. Yo no quise gruñir. Era sólo que me estabas matando.

Su miedo disminuyó.

― ¿En un sentido literal?

―No. Se sentía tan bien que era demasiado para soportarlo. Ella lo podía entender.

― ¿Hipersensibilidad?

―Por decirlo suavemente.―Él ahuecó su cara. ―Siento mucho haberte asustado.― Él inhaló. ―Te asuste, Bella.

Ella terminó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

―Ya lo sé. Sólo me asustaste por un segundo.

―Lo siento mucho, ―dijo con voz áspera. ―Está bien.

Él ronroneó y se movió sobre ella, estirando su cuerpo más abajo de ella. Enterró la cara en su cuello y acarició su boca allí.

―Yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca. Yo no quiero volver a oler el miedo en ti otra vez.

―Estoy bien. Sé que no me harías daño. Me sorprendiste, ―mintió. Él estaba muy molesto que la había asustado. ―Estoy bien.

Su cabeza se levantó hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. ―Tu estas mucho más que bien.― Él se acerco y se apoderó de su muslo para ajustarlo lo suficiente para que sus caderas cupiesen entre sus piernas. ―No puedo tener suficiente de ti.

Bella gimió cuando el eje rígido Edward entró en su coño.

― ¿Cómo puedes seguir estando erecto?

Rozó su boca sobre la de ella.

―Yo no soy humano, Bella. Es el animal en mí. Te puedo follar hasta que me caiga de cansancio. Sólo necesito un minuto para recuperarme.

Ella gimió, moviéndose contra él, haciendo coincidir sus embestidas. Se movía lentamente, marcando un ritmo que la llevó al placer. Se movió sobre ella y puso la mano entre ellos.

―No puede durar mucho tiempo contigo, Bella. Me haces venir una y otra vez. ―Su dedo encontró su clítoris y lo acarició. ―Córrete para mí ahora.

Ella movió las piernas y gimió. La presión contra su coño creció mientras la frotaba con más fuerza y más rápido. Sus caderas marcaban un ritmo perfecto con el dedo. Ella gritó su nombre y llegó al clímax. Edward rugió su nombre mientras él encontraba su liberación.

Edward dio la vuelta y apretó Bella contra él, que se recuperaba de una nueva ronda de sexo. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse por encima de ellos cuando el sol bajó del cielo detrás de las copas de los árboles. Él no tenía que verla irse en coche a corto plazo. Ella era suya hasta mañana.

El olor del sexo y sus olores mezclados le gustaron. Su mano le acarició la cadera mientras su cálido aliento abanicaba su pecho, donde se apoyaba en él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro se relajó cerca del sueño.

La había asustado. El olor de ella se había ido, pero lo mantuvo en la memoria. Sólo le recordaba lo diferentes que eran. Una hembra de las especies le habría gruñido a el de nuevo, sabía que no le temían. Bella era humana.

Cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente. El canto del pájaro se desvaneció como una brisa fresca. Estaba a gusto teniéndola contra su piel caliente pero la mujer se acurrucó más cerca. Otro recordatorio de que no era de la nueva especie.

―Vamos a meternos debajo de las sábanas. Te mantendré caliente.

Sus labios rozaron su pezón.

―Sé que lo harás.

Ambos se movieron lo suficiente como para meterse debajo de la colcha gruesa que había sacado de su cama. Las sábanas eran el suyas también, los que él había quitado de su cama después de comer. Su olor era fuerte en ellos y era casi como si estuviera en su propia cama. El colchón de aire era mucho más suave. Se puso de espaldas para abrazarla y que ella usase su brazo como su almohada. Él subió cuidadosamente las mantas para asegurarse de que no se enfriara.

Su mano acarició su pecho lentamente y bostezó. No podía ser mucho más de las siete, pero estaba cansada. La había extenuado después de su día de trabajo. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco culpable. No se había quejado, pero las especies tenía un deseo sexual alto. Él debería haber tenido más cuidado con ella.

―Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

Bajó la mirada y la encontró mirándolo con una mirada curiosa. Sus ojos verdes eran preciosos.

―Duerme. Estoy justo aquí.

―Es demasiado pronto.

―Has tenido un día muy largo.

Una sonrisa suavizó sus labios.

―Terminó muy bien.

Él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

―No tiene que acabar. Podríamos echar una siesta, ―le mintió. No estaba cansado, pero ella estaba agotada.

―Está bien.― ella dio un bostezo. ―Vamos a hacer eso, pero me despiertas cuando tu lo hagas.

―Lo haré.

Cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba su espalda. Ella era pequeña en comparación con las hembras de la nueva especie y ellas rara vez se permitían que un macho las acariciase después de tener el sexo. Tampoco se abrazaban a su costado o utilizaban sus bíceps como almohada. Le gustaba la sensación de tenerla tan cerca.

Su respiración cambió rápidamente a la de un sueño profundo, pero él siguió tocándola. Ella quería saber lo que estaba pensando, pero no era algo que quería compartir. Bella Gordon no encajaba en su vida, pero encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos. Él estaba perdido sobre qué hacer.

Una compañera lo haría vulnerable de un modo que nunca quiso ser. En Mercile pronto le enseñaron a no valorar nada sin lo que pudiese vivir. Ellos habían usado algunas debilidades que descubrieron contra él y otros de su especie para tratar de controlarlos. Era un superviviente, pero una compañera lo expondría a un dolor indecible si llegara a perderla.

Es sólo sexo, trató de convencerse a sí mismo. Él no iba a creerse esa débil excusa. Una mujer pequeña de cabello rojo y ojos verdes había roto sus barreras de autoprotección cuando ninguna otra cosa lo había hecho jamás.

Se había permitido amigos. Incluso había aprendido a depender de las otras especies. Había sido un riesgo, pero había sabido en el fondo que podía sobrevivir a su pérdida si algo les hubiese pasado a ellos. Le causaría mucho dolor, pero él continuaría adelante. La idea de que algo sucediese a Bella le hizo quedarse helado. Su mano se detuvo en su espalda para sentir apenas su respiración.

Sólo podía protegerla si ella estuviese con él veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Tendría que llevarla a su casa, poner barricadas en las puertas y ventanas y no permitir que nadie se acercase a ella. Eso no era vida para que ella. Sería una prisión similar a la que él había sufrido. Mercile no sería su captor más. Aprendería a odiarlo y no la culparía. Sabía que tendría que dejarla ir pronto antes engancharse a ella demasiado. Sintió un dolor en el pecho por ese pensamiento.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: solo pude subir un capitulo espero les guste saludos y gracias por sus comentarios n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Ocho**

Bella oculto un bostezo, pero vio como Richard la miraba desde su escritorio. Él sonrió.

― ¿No dormiste lo suficiente?

―No.

― ¿Asumo que la cita fue bien anoche?

Bella se limitó a sonreír.

―Me alegro de oír eso. ¿Dormiste algo?

Recordó las veces que Edward la había despertado durante la noche para hacer el amor, al menos cuatro veces.

―No mucho. De madrugada tuve que llevarlo a su casa para ducharse y prepararse para el trabajo.

― ¿Has pasado la noche con él? Qué bien, ¿eh?

Ella le guiñó un ojo y se centró en la carta en la pantalla de su ordenador.

― ¿Tiene un nombre?

―Sí.― Ella se negó a mirarlo. De ninguna manera le diría el nombre de Edward.

―No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas quién es. Eso le hizo girar la cabeza y mirarle. Él estaba serio. ―Está bien. Su nombre es Ángel. ―Ella sonrió ante la broma privada. Edward probablemente se reiría también si ella le contaba como lo llamaba.

―Uno de mi clase.―Richard movió las cejas. ―Somos sexy, ¿no?

― ¿Uno de los tuyos?

―Ángel es un nombre hispano común. Amantes latinos y todo eso.

―No has acertado. Es su apodo.

―No debe ser demasiado angelical si te tuvo despierta toda la noche.

―Él me llevó al cielo unas cuantas veces.

Richard se echó a reír.

―Me alegro de que conocieras a alguien. Por lo tanto, ¿Este va a ser el matrimonio número tres?

―Muérdete la lengua, viejo.― Ella vaciló, pensando que no sería tan malo dormir con Edward cada noche y despertar sus brazos todas las mañanas. Él no estaba buscando nada a largo plazo sin embargo. ―No. Ninguno de los dos quiere algo demasiado serio. He estado casada y divorciada dos veces. No está buscando una esposa. Estamos pasando un buen rato juntos así que no esperes una invitación de boda.

― ¿Sabes que no hay que decir nunca? Sólo recuerda eso. Es posible que te enamores del hombre y he escuchado que a la tercera va la vencida.

―O tres strikes y estás fuera.

―Bah Humbug. Eres demasiado joven para ser tan pesimista. Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Él no está por eso aunque yo estuviese dispuesta a tener otra relación. Él parece disfrutar de su libertad demasiado.

Richard sonrió.

―Eso es lo que dicen todos los hombres hasta que dan con la mujer adecuada. Pensé en ser sacerdote antes de conocer a mi esposa en la escuela secundaria. Ella cambió mi mundo cuando me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella. No me arrepiento.

―Eso es muy romántico.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Necesito un poco de ayuda. ¿Saldrías de la Reserva conmigo en el almuerzo? Su cumpleaños se acerca y necesito la opinión de una mujer. Quiero comprarle algo bonito, pero tengo pésimo gusto en joyería.

Bella asintió.

―Por supuesto. ¿Qué le gusta?

―Las mariposas no.― Él se rió entre dientes. ―Le compré un broche el año pasado, pensando que era bonito, pero no estaba muy emocionada.

―Iré. Voy a ir contigo.

Él sonrió.

―Gracias. No sé demasiado de mujeres. La mejor amiga de mi mujer tenía que ir conmigo, pero está enferma. Tengo que ir a comprar para asegurarme de que haya tiempo para poner una inscripción. También me imagino que vamos a estar inundados por aquí la semana que viene.

― ¿Por qué?

―Ese comunicado de prensa de ayer por la noche va a acarrear algunos mensajes de odio.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que le estaba hablando porque había pasado la noche en el bosque con Edward, pero no quería revelar esa parte. Su compañero de trabajo podría hacer muchas preguntas, pero por supuesto la NSO daba un montón de ruedas de prensa. Ya estaban bastante ocupados, pero ella pensó que podía manejar un aumento en el correo. El sistema puesto en marcha para el correo entrante era bastante eficaz y suave.

Pensar en Edward hizo que el tiempo pasara rápidamente mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraría y cuando su relación terminara. Él quería volver a verla pero no le había dicho cuando. Odiaba que él la hubiera besado para despedirse en su coche y prometió llamarla. Sus dientes mordieron el labio, la preocupación podría haber sido una forma de pensar como sacudírsela de encima.

― ¿Bella?

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Richard.

― ¿Sí?

―Es la hora de comer.― Se puso de pie. ―Snow viene para acompañarnos. No te olvides de la cartera. Dudo que te la pidan ya que estás conmigo, pero no utilizas la puerta principal, ¿verdad? No estoy seguro de que todos te conozcan. Deberías llevar tu identificación.

Le sorprendió que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápidamente cuando se puso los zapatos y lo siguió hasta la puerta principal. Snow la abrió antes de que se llegasen a ella. Unos minutos más tarde les dejó en el estacionamiento cerca de la entrada principal de la Reserva.

― ¿Tu conduces una furgoneta blanca?

Él se rió entre dientes mientras subían al interior.

―Mi esposa tiene una de color azul a juego. Pensamos que era bonito.

―Así es.― Se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Richard condujo hasta las puertas y silbó.

―Wow. Mira eso.

Bella se sorprendió por lo que vio.

― ¿Esta siempre así de mal para el almuerzo? Nunca saldré por aquí.

―Poco a poco pasaron al menos un centenar de manifestantes después de que salieron por la puerta. Ellos los miraron cuando algunos gritaron.

―Supongo que no están contentos porque Ben Cullen tenga una compañera.

Bella sacudió la cabeza para mirarlo.

― ¿En serio? Si la gente del lugar tenía un problema con ellos ¿por qué compraron la tierra para la Reserva?

― ¿Cómo te perdiste la conferencia de prensa de ayer por la noche? Salió en todos los canales. Se casó con la hija de un senador popular y lo anunciaron juntos. El padre estaba muy emocionado, ella es algo caliente y Ben jura que son realmente felices. Ellos lo parecían.―Richard hizo una pausa. ―Estos no son residentes de la ciudad. A todos los que viven por aquí le encanta la nueva especie. Todos estos cabrones conducen aquí para causar problemas. Los moteles locales no les alquilan habitaciones y tal vez es por eso que son tan cabrones. Ellos tienen que conducir más de una hora para demostrar aquí que son idiotas y luego, al final del día otra hora de vuelta.

Bella rió.

― ¿Los moteles no les alquilan a ellos?

Richard negó con la cabeza.

―Nope. Lo pone en carteles grandes. ¿No lo has visto? Han puesto que no se admite a "ninguna persona Anti―Nueva―Especies" junto al cartel de 'sin zapatos, sin camisa, no hay servicio " Es un poco gracioso.

―Lo es. Nunca he visitado ninguno de los moteles. Compré mi casa on-line e hice todo el papeleo por fax. Me acabo de mudar aquí. Me alegro de que Ben Cullen sea feliz. Me cae bien. Me alegro de que encontrara a alguien aunque pensé que tendría una compañera de la nueva especie.

―Tú y todos los demás.― Richard aceleró una vez que llegaron a la carretera que los llevaría a la ciudad. ―El hecho de que ella es humana va a enfurecer a cada gilipollas que tiene un problema con la ONE. Vamos a estar muy ocupados con el correo de odio, además tenemos que responder educadamente.―Volvió la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. ―Insultarlos de nuevo con frases corteses.

―Querido señor, tus pensamientos son muy apreciados por todo nuestro departamento de correo porque nos reímos diario sobre sus puntos de vista y esperamos que tenga el tipo de día que nos desea a nosotros.

Richard se echó a reír.

―Es una lástima que no se les pueda mandar a la mierda.

Edward rugió cuando colgó el teléfono y miró a los hombres que lo rodeaban.

―Bloqueo y seguridad triple. Quiero a los hombres de la Zona Salvaje patrullando los tramos largos del muro en el que haya poca gente. Diles que se dividan en dos grupos, turnos de doce horas y pueden destrozar a cualquier intruso que traspase los muros.

Flame ladeó la cabeza.

― ¿En serio?

―No. Sería bueno, sin embargo, ¿no es así? Diles que no pueden aterrorizar a nadie, pero tienen que retenerlos hasta que podamos enviar a alguien para recoger a los imbéciles.

El otro hombre sonrió.

―Sé que hay unos pocos humanos en el otro lado de la puerta, no me importaría golpearlos.

Harley asintió con la cabeza junto a Flame.

―El bocazas con el megáfono están en la parte superior de mi lista para ayudarlo a cambiar de actitud.

El sentido del humor de Edward regresó mientras sonreía.

― ¿El hombre con la camisa roja de cerveza?

―Ese es uno, ―confirmó Harley. ―Déjame sólo dos minutos con él y lo enviare a casa con ese megáfono metido en un lugar que le haría difícil andar.

Moon cambió su postura.

―Yo iría a por el hombre después de la manifestación. Él no es realmente militar, pero alguien debería hacerlo pasar por mi versión de Boot Camp.

Levantó el pie para mostrar sus botas militares.

El mal humor de Edward se disipó.

―Trata de conservar tu sentido del humor. Sé que es difícil, pero vamos a salir de esta.

― ¿Y mañana?, ―Sonrió Harley. ―No creo que esto vaya a olvidarse rápido. Creo que esos perdedores de ahí acaban de darse cuenta de que podemos dar a sus mujeres mucho más que ellos. ―Suavemente gruñó―Yo podría demostrarlo con esa belleza morena en traje azul.

Moon gruñó también.

―Caliente. Podía hacer un informe en profundidad sobre mí en cualquier momento.

Una risa profunda escapo de Edward

―No coqueteéis con las periodistas.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y el Edward despidió a los hombres. Alargó la mano hacia este y se alegró de que quien llamara fuese Ben.

― ¿Cómo está Angela?

Ben dudó.

―Ella está enojada. Esperábamos una reacción violenta, pero ha sido peor de lo que temía. Brass me dijo que ha tenido un montón de problemas con los manifestantes desde la noche pasada.

―No fue realmente malo hasta hace unas horas. Me hubiese gustado que me advirtieras antes de hacer el anuncio. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que había pasado hasta esta mañana, cuando empecé el turno.

―Traté de llamarte pero no me respondiste. Me dijeron que querías tiempo libre y que no querías ser molestado. ―Ben hizo una pausa. ― ¿Estás bien? Brass dijo que habías llamado para decir que estabas pasando la noche en la Zona Salvaje.

Edward odiaba mentir.

―Sólo necesitaba estar en comunión con la naturaleza.― Una imagen brilló de Bella debajo de él mientras que él la follaba. Su pene se agitó con la memoria de sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos verdes mirando sexy a los suyos. Se había puesto en contacto con su lado animal más bien. Mucho. La culpa golpeó a continuación. ―Eso es mentira, ―admitió. ―Me niego a hablar de ella, pero yo estaba con una mujer.

El silencio en la otra línea duró largos segundos.

―Está bien. No entiendo la razón del secreto, pero lo voy a respetar. Sabes que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa conmigo.

Él estuvo tentado y vaciló.

―Tal vez más tarde. Quiero resolver esto por mi cuenta.

―Entendido. Nuestras hembras pueden ser complicadas. ¿Necesitas más hombres allí? Tenemos pocos hombres, pero tú tienes más territorio que proteger.

―Acabo de enviar a mi equipo a reclutar ayuda de los hombres de la Zona Salvaje. No va a ser algo estable pero les encanta cazar. No creo que maten a nadie si se encuentran a un humano. Harley y Moon los asignarán en equipos para mezclar a los más tranquilos con los más salvajes. Ahora es el procedimiento estándar aquí en caso de emergencia. Me gustaría calificar este como único. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

―Estoy furioso. Sabía que iba a causar problemas cuando se diese a conocer un comunicado acerca de que tengo una compañera humana, pero esperaba algo mejor con su padre a nuestro lado.

― ¿Por qué has hecho esto ahora?

Ben dudó.

―Dispararon al hermano de Angela. Él va a vivir, pero ella voló para estar a su lado. La prensa vio a algunos de nuestros hombres en su equipo de seguridad. Se pusieron en contacto con nosotros para preguntar por qué. Nosotros lo trasladamos a Homeland para recuperarse. Es más seguro para ella estar con su hermano aquí que en un hospital. Jake estuvo de acuerdo y nuestros médicos están cuidando de él. Los periodistas no iban a dejar pasar esto.

―Tú no tenías otra opción.

―Así es como nos sentimos.― Suspiró Ben. ―Me disculpo por la dificultad pero vale la pena.

―Sé que amas a tu pareja.

―El amor es un eufemismo. Ella es mi vida. Su hermano, sin embargo es una espina en el costado. Yo no lo conocía hasta que lo traslade. Él es difícil.

― ¿Anti-especie?

―No. Sólo un imbécil. Piense en una versión más joven de Tim Oberto sin la correa ya que trabaja para nosotros. Jake dejó a los militares para trabajar para una empresa de seguridad privada. Ya está exigiendo ver nuestros protocolos de seguridad completos para solucionarlos. Él es un hermano mayor muy protector. Admiro su amor por mi compañera, pero el tipo es molesto.

―Los seres humanos vienen con la familia, ― Edward bromeó. ―Es tuyo ahora.

―Muérdete la lengua. Yo disfrutaría dándole puñetazos en la boca.

―Resiste. Tu compañera no lo aprobaría.

―Angela quiere golpearlo también. Ella amenazó con pegarle un tiro en la otra pierna para que la cicatriz en el muslo tuviese otra a juego si no le hacía caso. Ellos tienen esta extraña relación de hermanos donde discuten mucho y se hacen amenazas graves el uno contra el otro.

―Mi día no parece tan estresante ahora, ―bromeó Edward. ―Disfruta conociendo al hermano de Angela.

―Ten cuidado.

Edward colgó el teléfono y entró en la sala principal de Seguridad. Las cámaras estaban llenas de escenas de manifestantes.

― ¿Están actuando?

―Nadie está tirando nada desde que regamos con la manguera los primeros veinte metros delante de la puerta, ―respondió Zest con una sonrisa. ―Ellos no disfrutan recibiendo baños helados.

―Bueno. ― Él rozó sus dedos por el pelo. ― ¿Y el pueblo? ¿El sheriff acudió a nuestra llamada?

―Él no ha informado de ningún problema. La mayoría de los manifestantes lo están evitando y en su lugar pasan el rato aquí.

―Eso es un alivio. No quiero que el pueblo empiece a odiarnos. Por lo menos algo iba bien. Edward sabía que iba a ser un día largo.

Había tenido la esperanza de llamar Bella para concertar una cita con ella después del trabajo, pero ella estaría durmiendo en el momento en que su turno terminase.

―Eso fue divertido.― Bella lanzó una mirada a Richard. ―Gracias por invitarme a almorzar en la ciudad.

―Es un placer. Tienes buen gusto. Creo que mi esposa va a adorar a ese medallón con el diseño de rosas. Es hermoso.

―Sólo recuerda poner esas fotos por el mañana cuando la recojas después de que la inscriban. Una vosotros y otra de tus hijos. A todas las mujeres les encantaría. En realidad, es divertido ir a comprar para otra persona.

―Hey, me alegro de que pienses así. En Navidad, ¿puedo pedirte prestada por unas horas? Realmente necesito ayuda entonces. ―Sonrió Richard. ―No sólo tengo que comprar para mi esposa, para mi madre también.

―Ah, ―bromeó. ―No me quieres como amiga. ¿Me quieres como asistente de compras.

― ¡Joder!

La furgoneta tuvo que frenar cuando una gran multitud bloqueó la carretera por delante de ellos en frente de las puertas de la Reserva. Richard toco la bocina para conseguir que algunos salieran del medio. Tres camionetas en la carretera, de tamaño grande venían de frente a buscarlos.

Richard suspiró.

―Llegamos un poco tarde.

―No es culpa nuestra. Los vigilantes de la NSO pueden vernos desde el muro. ―Bella miró hacia arriba a los agentes de seguridad fuertemente armados que patrullaban las pasarelas a lo largo de la parte superior del muro. ―No recuerdo que hubiera tantos aquí el día que vine a hacer la entrevista.

―Eso es porque por lo general no los hay― dijo Richard. ― ¿Te sientes tan nerviosa como yo? Observe la forma en que algunos de estos idiotas nos están mirando. ―Él golpeó las cerraduras de la puerta, pero ya estaban abajo. ―No me gusta esto.

Su mirada recorrió los alrededores para ver a un montón de extraños mirándolos a ellos.

―No me gusta esto tampoco. Tal vez deberías dar media vuelta e ir a la otra puerta que uso.

―Esta a millas de distancia y ya es tarde. Estamos a salvo. Nadie sería tan estúpido como para intentar cualquier cosa con todas esas armas apuntando a lo largo del muro. Estamos técnicamente en tierras de la NSO en este lado de la puerta. Esta anunciado en todas partes y los vigilantes pueden abrir fuego si es necesario.

Estudió los rostros a su alrededor.

― ¿Sabes qué? Esos no son los mejores y los más brillantes de nuestra raza con esa actitud racista. Son idiotas totales.

Richard se echó a reír.

―Va a estar bien. Mira, hay algunos agentes de la ciudad tratando de hacerse con el control de la multitud. He trabajado aquí mucho tiempo y he visto cosas peores.

Un idiota con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta se subió a la parte trasera de una camioneta en la fila de frente para gritar obscenidades a los oficiales de la NSO. Un equipo de noticias avanzo con sus cámaras para capturar la tensión.

Richard suavemente maldijo a su lado.

―Son tan gilipollas. ―Tal vez se caigan de la parte trasera de la camioneta y se rompan el cuello. Siempre podemos esperar.

Richard le guiño cuando ella miró en su dirección. Ella sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en los burros haciendo el ridículo. Los oficiales de la NSO no les hicieron caso, pero los cámaras seguían grabando.

―Te apuesto cinco dólares a que esto protagoniza las noticias de las seis. Sólo me molesta su causa, así que espero que los ejecuten. ¡Vaya mierda! Yo tengo niños de dos años con mejor lenguaje. ―Los dedos de Richard golpeó el volante.―Realmente vamos a llegar tarde.

―No es nuestra culp…―el susto la dejo sin habla cuando una lona se levanto en la parte posterior de la caja de la camioneta en frente de ellos. Aterrizó sobre el capó de la minivan de Richard y se levantaron dos hombres que habían estado escondidos debajo de ella. Ambos llevaban armas largas.

Bella se congeló por el horror cuando los hombres comenzaron a disparar. Los sonidos de los disparos de las armas era ensordecedores y las luces de freno del camión de los dos hombres de repente se apagaron. Era un pequeño detalle a notar, pero le llamó la atención. Las luces de marcha atrás se encendieron un segundo antes de que el vehículo que iba delante de ellos se estrellase contra la parte delantera de la camioneta. El cinturón de Bella se clavo dolorosamente en su hombro por el impacto brutal y Richard gritó. No era una palabra, sólo un sonido de terror y confusión.

Los oficiales de la NSO respondieron disparando botes que explotaron en la acera a su alrededor. Humo blanco espeso comenzó a llenar el aire para bloquear la vista de delante de las puertas. Algo golpeó la ventana del lado de Bella, señalando su atención allí. Un hombre con un pañuelo sobre la nariz y la boca de golpeo con un martillo la ventanilla. El cristal al lado de su cara se agrieto cuando empezó a aplastarlo.

Los manifestantes atacaban la camioneta por docenas, apretando su cuerpo contra esta y la mecían salvajemente. Bella gritó mientras sus dedos frenéticamente trataban de abrir el cinturón de seguridad. Se abrió justo cuando el hombre golpeó la ventanilla y los trozos rotos de vidrio cayeron en su regazo cuando una mano la agarró del brazo. Richard tiro bruscamente de ella y la empujó al espacio abierto entre los asientos.

Alguien llamo a la calma desde un altavoz, pero las palabras se perdieron entre los gritos de los manifestantes, las explosiones y más armas. Bella cayó al duro suelo entre los asientos delanteros de la furgoneta. Alguien le agarró del pie y arrancó su zapato. Ella lo pateó con las piernas y se deslizó en la parte central para acurrucarse en una bola apretada.

―Necesitamos ayuda, ―gritó Richard.

Ella no podía verlo desde donde estaba, pero vio su brazo levantado que tenía estar hablando por el teléfono celular. Podría haber llamado al 911 o la puerta, ella no estaba segura. La puerta lateral junto a ella se abrió de repente y ella giró la cabeza.

―Puta perra amante de los animales, ―gritó un hombre. ―Es ella, ―gritó otro hombre. ―Es la mujer de Ben Cullen. Manos ásperas estiraron la mano para agarrarla. Bella gritó cuando el humo espeso entro en el interior, el cegándola. Sus dedos intentaron agarrase a cualquier cosa, ya que la arrastraban fuera de la furgoneta. Le sujetaban las piernas y eran fuertes. Ella golpeó con fuerza en el suelo y tuvo un acceso de tos cuando trató de gritar de nuevo.

Las manos le soltaron las piernas cuando se cayó y gruñó un hombre. Alguien cayó a su lado y ella se dio cuenta había gente corría por ellos. Se arrastró hacia adelante y se golpeó la cabeza en el borde de la furgoneta. No podía ver nada, pero ella lo había encontrado. Fuertes pisadas se acercaban, la gente gritaba y tosió y rodó debajo de la camioneta.

Entro apretadamente, pero esperaba que la salvaría de ser pisoteada cuando todos huyeron. El humo se espesaba hasta que no pudo respirar. Bella agarro la parte delantera de su camisa y se tapo la cabeza, tapándose la nariz y la boca. Sólo la ayudó un poco.

― ¡Bella!―Richard gritó su nombre antes de romper en un ataque de tos. Sonaba cerca y fuera de la furgoneta.

Ella respiró profundamente y liberó su boca.

― ¡Estoy debajo de la camioneta!

Unas manos se apoderaron de ella y la arrastraron fuera de su escondite. Ella comenzó a luchar, pero un gruñido la detuvo.

―Soy del NSO,― el hombre la informó.

Su cuerpo se quedó laxo y se sorprendió cuando él sólo la levantó del suelo. Ella se abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho acolchado, su equipo de protección y rápidamente se la llevo a través de la parte más espesa del humo.

Ella tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas y se quedó mirando la careta del agente cuando se despejó lo suficiente como para volver a ver. Las puertas aparecieron a la vista y él corrió a través del espacio abierto para llegar al interior.

―Respira contra mi camisa y no inhales el humo, ―Exigió con brusquedad. ―Solo espera.

El sonido de alguien tosiendo la hizo girar un poco la cabeza y vio a Richard siendo ayudado por otro oficial. Su compañero de trabajo puso una máscara sobre su cara que el escolta había proporcionado obviamente mientras era llevado dentro de las puertas también. Luchó contra las lágrimas de gratitud porque ambos habían sobrevivido.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Nueve**

El vigilante salvador de Bella se había quitado el casco después de llevarla al interior de la caseta de seguridad. Él frunció el ceño sombríamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Soltó sus brazos mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Ella estaba segura de que había escaneado cada centímetro de ella antes de estar satisfecho.

Trató de no mirarlo a la cara. Sus facciones no eran tan duras como las de algunos hombres que había conocido. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta y fue muy atractivo. Tenía los ojos de forma mas redondeada. Se dio cuenta de que no era canino o felino. Él era una de las nuevas especies primates de las que ella había oído hablar a Richard. No había muchos de ellos. Él sólo media unos dos metros de altura, pero su estructura muscular no dejaba ninguna duda de que él estaba en plena forma, a pesar de ser más bajo que otros machos de la nueva especie que había conocido.

―Tienes algunos rasguños, moretones y estas sangrando.

―Estoy bien. Gracias por venir por ahí a buscarme. Soy Bella. ¿Y tú?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

―Soy Smiley. Trabajas para la NSO. Eres una de los nuestros. ―Él miró hacia abajo y de repente agarró su camisa con ambas manos.

Ella bajó la barbilla para verlo tirar de ambos extremos de su camisa rota a la vez. Mostraba su sujetador... y un gran escote. Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones y se negó a estar avergonzada. Esos cabrones que la habían arrastrado fuera de la furgoneta habían roto su ropa en el proceso. Se agachó un poco para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo, buscando algo.

― ¿Te golpearon en la cabeza? ¿Tienes algún dolor? Tu rodilla está sangrando mucho. Vamos a la clínica inmediatamente tan pronto como llegue un jeep. Yo personalmente te acompañaré allí.

Evitó mirar hacia abajo a la pierna derecha. La visión de la sangre no le gustaba y sabiendo que era suya sólo empeoraba las cosas. Le dolía mucho, pero ella no quería ser una llorona.

―Mi cabeza está bien.

Richard de repente se puso al lado del oficial y ella estaba feliz de verlo. Parecía estar para el arrastre, pero ileso.

― ¿Estás bien, Bella? Traté de llegar a ti, pero no pude conseguir abrir mi puerta. Te sacaron del coche más rápido de lo que pude decir mierda.

―Estoy un poco mareada pero me soltaron una vez me sacaron afuera.

―Gracias a Dios―. Richard sonaba y parecía bastante agitado. ―Pensé que se habían ido contigo. No puedo creer que en realidad nos atacaran frente a las puertas. ― Él estudió su rostro. ―Tu mejilla tiene una hemorragia. ¿Alguno de ellos te golpeó?

―Creo que me di en el costado de su camioneta. No podía ver nada, por eso me golpee la cara. ―Ella se negó a llegar hasta tocar el punto palpitante, temiendo que sería peor de lo que sentía. Ella no lo quería saber. ―Todo pasó tan rápido. Todo en lo que podía pensar era meterme debajo de su camioneta para esconderme y evitar ser pisoteada.

El extendió la mano para tocarla, pero el vigilante de las nuevas especies bloqueó su mano y la cogió en sus brazos.

―Te voy a llevar al médico ahora.

Bella dio a Richard una mirada aturdida por encima del hombro de Smile y antes de ser llevada fuera. Snow esperaba junto al volante del jeep que había llegado y ella se colocó cuidadosamente en el asiento del pasajero. El vigilante se subió al asiento trasero.

―Vamos.

El Jeep se arranco rápidamente. Snow la miró mientras conducía.

― ¿Estás herida, Bella? Te pido disculpas por haber sido atacada.

―No es culpa tuya que haya idiotas en el mundo. Sólo estoy un poco magullada, pero voy a estar bien.

Snow pasaba la mirada de ella a la carretera, luego de vuelta.

―Dispararon a uno de nuestros hombres, pero él no sufrió ningún efecto duradero. El chaleco evito que la bala perforase su piel. Tenemos a los dos hombres que abrieron fuego contra la ONE.

―Bien.― El recuerdo de ver que la lona golpeaba el capó del coche de de Richard y los hombres de pie de repente, llevando esas armas, la hizo temblar. Había pocas dudas de que era algo que nunca olvidaría y sería probablemente la fuente de muchas pesadillas. Ella no lo dijo, pero sabía que si hubieran disparado contra ella y Richard, habrían sido blancos fáciles amarrados en sus asientos. ―Me alegro de que ellos estén bajo custodia.

―Ellos creían que eras Angela Cullen, ―agregó Smiley. Ella no se había acordado de esos hombres a gritarle hasta ese segundo. ― ¿Quién es Angela Cullen?

―Ben la tomo como compañera.― Snow concentró en conducir mientras aparcaba delante de un edificio con ventanas de cristal. ―Ella es humana, pero no se parece en nada a ti, excepto porque ambas tienen el pelo castaña. ¿No viste las noticias de anoche?

―Me perdí eso.

―Ellos dicen que los nuestra especie son difíciles de distinguir.― Resopló Snow. ―Parece que ellos tampoco saben distinguiros. No te pareces en nada a Angela excepto en ser bajitas y el pelo largo castaño. Su pelo es mucho más largo, y más castaño.

Smiley saltó del jeep y la cogió en sus brazos antes de que Snow pudiera incluso apagar el motor.

―Gracias. La llevo desde aquí.

Bella puso los brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras él la llevaba en el interior del edificio una vez que las puertas automáticas se abrieron. El doctor Harris esperaba dentro de ellos con una mujer nueva especie a su lado. El hombre estaba en sus treinta y tantos años y les presentó a Midnight. La mujer alta de ojos azules sonrió.

―Tráela aquí, Smiley.

Con mucho cuidado la colocó sobre una mesa de examen en uno de los cuartos traseros y permaneció allí hasta que el Dr. Harris entro.

―Gracias por traerla. Ya nos encargamos nosotros ahora.

El oficial vaciló.

―Tengo que quedarme con ella.

―Vamos a desnudarla, ― Midnight le informó. ―Puedo ver tu interés, pero acércate a ella más tarde.

―Era con el fin de protegerla.

―Espera afuera. ―Midnight sonrió. ―Las humanas son tímidas acerca de sus cuerpos.

Se dio la vuelta y Bella lo vio marcharse. Midnight cerró la puerta.

―Los hombres.― La mujer negó con la cabeza. ― ¿Se le cae la baba por ti?

―No.

El Dr. Harris se echó a reír.

―Es Smiley y él siente algo especial por los humanos. ― Él puso de espaldas. ―No voy a mirar.

Midnight sacó una bata de tela y se lo ofreció.

―Tienes que quitarte la ropa interior si es que la llevas.

Le dolía estar de pie sobre la rodilla lesionada y la mujer especie alta se arrodilló para ayudarla a quitarse el único zapato. El otro lo perdió. Lo Había olvidado porque la habían llevado en brazos a todas partes desde su rescate. Midnight tomó su ropa y se puso la bata, dejándola abierta en la parte posterior.

―Ya esta decente, guapo.

El doctor giro la cabeza para sonreír a Midnight.

―Gracias, preciosa. Bella se sorprendió con su intercambio. El médico se había puesto los guantes y sacó un taburete para sentarse más cerca. Examinó la rodilla ensangrentada cuando ella se sentó en la mesa de examen.

―Es mío, ―anunció Midnight, señalando al doctor. ―El joven. No su padre. Hay dos doctores Harris. No te hagas ideas sobre él.

―Yo no lo haría, ―acertó a decir, sorprendida de que la musculosa enfermera alta estaba saliendo con el médico. Él no era un hombre feo y estaba en forma, pero era obvio que su novia podría patearle el culo.

El médico se rió entre dientes.

―Sí. Estoy con ella. ―Él empujó la rodilla lesionada de Bella ―No vas a necesitar puntos de sutura, pero necesita ser limpiado. Esto va a doler.

Midnight le dio lo que necesitaba y Bella apretó los dientes mientras trabajaba en su rodilla hasta que se la vendaron. Examinó su pecho, donde su camisa había sido desgarrada, encontró un rasguño sobre su pecho, e incluso pinchó la contusión en la cadera donde había aterrizado en el suelo después de haber sido sacada de la furgoneta.

― ¿Sufres mareos? ¿Tienes visión doble? ¿Náuseas? ―Él la cegó con una linterna de bolsillo que brilló en sus ojos mientras estudiaba el corte en la cabeza. ― ¿Qué pasó aquí?

―No, no y no.― Ella hizo una mueca cuando empezó a limpiarla. ―No está mal, ¿verdad? Yo estaba gateando y me golpee con el costado de una camioneta.

―No está mal, ―admitió. ―Esto va a doler. Mierda.

Edward se puso furioso.

― ¿Atacaron las puertas?

Timber asintió con gravedad.

―Le dispararon a Torrent. Él está enojado, pero bien. Le dieron a su chaleco con fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones.

La mirada del Edward se paseaba por Seguridad, mirando a sus hombres trabajar duro, manteniendo un ojo sobre todo en las cámaras.

― ¿Han sido informados Ben y Homeland?

―Inmediatamente. Tuvimos que advertirles sobre posibles ataques a Angela. Uno de nuestros colaboradores humanos fue atacado. Los humanos idiotas pensaron que era la compañera de Ben.

― ¿Por qué creen que una de nuestras empleadas humanas era Angela?

―Ella tiene el pelo largo y castaño. Había salido a almorzar con un humano y regresaban cuando los idiotas atacaron la puerta. Algunos de ellos la vieron y supusieron que era Angela. Rompieron las ventanas de la camioneta en que se encontraba y la arrastraron fuera. El humo la hizo correr y se cayó. Ella va a estar bien. Pedí a Smiley que se quedase con ella. La acompañó al médico para recibir tratamiento. Tenemos a los tiradores y al conductor que los trajo aquí bajo custodia. Han sido preparados para su transporte a Homeland.

Edward gruñó.

―Deberías haberme contactado inmediatamente cuando esto sucedió.

―Estabas arreglando el incidente en la Zona Salvaje. Todo iba bien. Solo se ha destruido la camioneta de los dos humanos. Estamos arreglando eso. Lo bueno es que pagamos un seguro para estas cosas con el dinero con el que multamos a los idiotas. La factura de la reparación será costosa. El conductor de la camioneta que ocultaba a los pistoleros dio marcha atrás a su camioneta golpeando la parte delantera de la otra camioneta cuando intentaban huir y luego las ventanas fueron destrozadas al intentar llegar a la humana cuando los manifestantes atacaron. También mellaron la camioneta cuando trataron de volcarla.

―Hijo de puta, ―gruñó Edward. ― ¿Está bien la humana? ¿Se va a ir? Es difícil encontrar personas de confianza.

―Ella está bien. Acabo de hablar con Midnight. La humana ha sido tratada y ha pedido volver al trabajo. Nosotros le ofrecimos unos días de vacaciones pagadas para recuperarse, pero ella se negó.

―Voy a ir a suavizar las cosas con ella. ¿Cómo se llama?

Timber vaciló, pensando.

―Era un nombre extraño. ¿Beny? ¿Belli?

El corazón del Edward casi dejó de latir.

― ¿Bella?

Timber asintió.

―Ese es. Mujer delgada humana, ojos chocolates y pelo castaña largo.

― ¡Mierda!― Gruñó Edward. ―Voy a la Clínica.

Timber lo miró boquiabierto.

― ¿conoces a esa mujer?

Edward giró y corrió hacia su Jeep, sin molestarse en responder. Bella había sido atacada. Recordó los detalles mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella. Quería saber por qué había salido de la Reserva para almorzar y con qué hombre había estado. Decidió que sería mejor que hubiese estado con Richard Vega. El hombre amaba a su compañera y eso significaría que no había sido una cita. La sola idea de que la tocase otro macho le hacía querer rugido de rabia. Ella había sido herida y no había estado allí para protegerla.

Él respiró irregularmente, tratando de controlar su rabia. Una mezcla de celos y el miedo se apoderó de él con tanta fuerza que su pecho sufría. No habían acordado los términos de las citas. ¿Si hubiera ido Bella a una cita? Él negó con la cabeza. Eso no le importaba en ese momento.

Ella había sido atacada por los humanos y estuvo tentado de llamar a Timber para ir a ver a los presos. Le encantaría pasar cinco minutos con cada uno ellos hasta asegurarse de que estaban heridos. La idea de lo que podría haberle pasado lo dejó con una profunda necesidad de llegar a su lado tan pronto como fuese posible. Piso el acelerador y empezó a conducir muy rápidamente. Las especies lo miraban al pasar, pero no le importaba un comino.

Bella se había puesto el nuevo conjunto de ropa. Midnight le había llevado una camiseta gris con las letras NSO en el bolsillo delantero y pantalones a juego. Su ropa desgarrada la había tirado. Su rodilla le palpitaba. El Dr. Harris le dijo que fuera a casa y descansase durante unos pocos días, pero Bella se había negado. Lo último que quería era ir a una casa vacía. Ella prefería estar cerca de la gente después estar cerca de ser secuestrada.

Dr. Harris no estaba contento con su decisión. Le tendió una bolsa de plástico.

―usa unos cuantos paquetes de hielo aquí también. ¿Sabes cómo usarlos?

Ella sonrió.

―Um, ¿las sacudo?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa a regañadientes.

―Sí.

―Gracias.

―Recuperamos tu bolso del vehículo.― Midnight se lo entregó a ella. ―Estamos contentos de que no te hicieses daño realmente. ¿Segura de que no quieres un par de días para recuperarte? No es vergonzoso. Eres humana y no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de estrés.

―Cariño, ―dijo el médico en voz baja, ―no estamos enfermos sólo porque no somos tan duros como tú. Ella quiere volver a trabajar. Yo haría lo mismo.

Ella le sonrió.

―Eres muy valiente. Para un ser humana.

―Me alegro de que pienses así.― Se volvió a Bella y le preguntó: ― ¿Quieres muletas? Esa rodilla va a doler más por la mañana. Ya estás cojeando.

―Estoy bien. No voy a mentir y decir que no duele pero me golpeaba las rodillas más cuando era una niña. Yo era un poco marimacho y me gustaba el skate.

―He visto las cicatrices desvaneciéndose y me lo pregunte.

―Vivíamos en una colina.

―Lo pillo.―Él sonrió. ―Espero que te pusieras el casco.

―Me acojo a la Quinta.

―No te olvides de tomar las pastillas que te dimos para el dolor y las que te recetamos para ayudar a reducir la hinchazón. Están dentro de la bolsa. Usa condones durante un mes si utilizas el control de la natalidad. Estos medicamentos lo alteran, ya que es también un antibiótico. Yo prefiero prevenir que curar para ayudar a prevenir cualquier infección. Limpie el corte bien, pero estuvo en contacto con el suelo. No tengo ni idea de a qué tipo de gérmenes que te expusiste. No apoyes la rodilla tanto como sea posible. Sé que tienes un trabajo de oficina y trabajas detrás de un escritorio. Pídele a alguien que busque lo que necesites. Elévala si es posible.

―Gracias. Voy a tomar las píldoras tan pronto como llegue a mi oficina.

Midnight se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Bella se negó. Smiley se paseaba fuera a la vista de las ventanas delanteras. Ella salió cojeando por ahí y él se giro con expresión sombría.

―Déjame que te lleve.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No, estoy bien.

―Pedí un transporte. No deberías estar de pie por la cantidad de sangre que vi en tus pantalones. Te sugiero que vayas a casa. ―Hizo una pausa. ―Has tenido un trauma. Tu familia debe cuidar de ti.

―Yo vivo sola. La idea de mirar mis paredes no es atractiva. Prefiero estar cerca de alguien ahora mismo.

―Entiendo―. Suavizó su expresión y sus ojos marrones hermosos fijaron en ella. ―Yo podría pedir que acabe mi turno y llevarte a mi casa. No te estoy ofreciendo tener sexo, pero alguien debe cuidar de ti. Tengo una televisión grande y estarás segura.

Ella dudaba de que con el estuviese segura. Midnight y el médico pensaban que las nuevas especies se sentían atraídos por ella. El único hombre al que ella quería tener encima tenía los ojos azules y ronroneaba al calor de la pasión. Abrió la boca para decirle que no, gracias, pero el sonido de un coche a toda velocidad por la esquina le llamó la atención primero.

El Jeep estaba acercándose a ellos y ella reconoció al conductor al instante. El pelo a rayas de Edward era fácil de ver y también su expresión enfurecida cuando los neumáticos se acercaron a la acera cuando freno. El vehículo se detuvo chirriando en la acera. Estaba fuera de este un segundo después que el motor se apagase.

―Es Edward, ―declaró sonriente, como si no lo viera cuando irrumpió por la parte delantera del vehículo para llegar a ellos. ―Hola, Edward. Supongo que has oído lo que pasó. Ella está bien. ¿Cómo os fue con Vengeance?

―Danos un momento a solas, ― gruñó Edward, con la mirada clavada en Bella.―Tengo que hablar con ella. Da un paseo.

Smiley se quedó boquiabierto pero retrocedió. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al extremo del edificio. Parecía bastante sorprendido por la despedida abrupta de Edward y ella lo podía entender, sorprendiéndose un poco a sí misma. Edward esperó a que el otro hombre se alejase antes de acercarse. El pasó la mirada por su cuerpo antes de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Levantó la mano y él agarró suavemente su mandíbula, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza un poco para tener una mejor visión del corte en su rostro.

― ¿Por qué te fuiste de la Reserva y con quién estabas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

No estaba segura de que pregunta a responder en primer lugar.

―Estoy bien. Richard y yo fuimos de compras para su esposa a la hora del almuerzo y los manifestantes nos atacaron mientras estábamos en la cola para entrar en la Reserva.

Un gruñido retumbó profundo de su garganta.

― ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

―La tiré. La camisa estaba rota y los pantalones ensangrentados.

La olió y otro gruñido salió de él, casi más profundo y aterrador. La ira entrecerraba sus ojos y ella esperaba que no fuese dirigida a ella. Su toque suave permaneció en su mandíbula.

―Todavía huelo la sangre…

―Estoy bien. Tengo algunos rasguños en mi…

― ¿Dónde?

Hizo una pausa.

―Mi rodilla se llevó la peor parte. Tengo un rasguño en mi pecho y puedes ver mi cara. No vi a los hombres que trataron de agarrarme, pero pensaron que yo era otra persona.

Su otra mano agarró su cadera.

―He oído que los atacantes pensaron que eras Angela. No puedo creer que pensaban que eras ella. Tu pelo es mucho más claro y más corto que el de ella. Los humanos son estúpidos. No deberías haber utilizado las puertas delanteras. ¿No te dabas cuenta de que sería peligroso?

Ella dejo pasar eso ya que, obviamente, ella no quería realmente ser metida en la misma categoría que los manifestantes en ese momento, recordándole que ella era humana. Sus palabras hicieron que se sintiera un poco a la defensiva sin embargo.

―Creo que nos perdimos la conferencia de prensa de ayer por la noche cuando Ben Cullen anunció que se había casado con la mujer con la que me confundieron. No tenía idea de que no era seguro dejar las puertas delanteras. ¿La conoces?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

―La conozco muy bien y no os parecéis.― Él tomó una respiración profunda. ―Estoy nervioso. Lo siento. Debería haber llamado a tu oficina en el momento en que me entere que Ben anuncio a la prensa lo de su compañera y me advirtió de que enfadaría a los manifestantes.

Bella lo estudió y sintió un atisbo de celos. ¿Cómo de bien conocía Edward a la otra castaña? Eso la fastidiaría si no se lo preguntaba.

― ¿Alguna vez tuviste una cita con Angela?

Su boca se tensó.

―No. Ella es la compañera de Ben, nunca la he montado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Odiaba el hecho de que se alegraba de que él nunca se hubiese acostado con la mujer con la que había sido confundida. La idea de ser una versión de reemplazo de una mujer que había perdido por otro hombre la había puesto nerviosa.

―La curiosidad, ya que algunas personas creen que nos parecemos tanto. No importa. Ha sido un día muy estresante.

Él le acarició la mejilla antes de caer la mano.

―Yo no quiero que dejes la Reserva. No es seguro. Los manifestantes están en pleno apogeo y algunos incluso han aparecido en la puerta que utilizas. Es un largo tramo de carretera, no quiero que alguien pudiera seguir a casa. Ya te han atacado una vez, pensando que eras la compañera de Ben. Insisto en que te quedes aquí unos días hasta que las cosas se calmen.

La decepciono que no le invitase a quedarse en su casa. Smiley se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa y ni siquiera la conocía. Fue un doloroso recordatorio de que Edward no quería nada a largo plazo entre ellos. Era lo que habían acordado y ella había hecho su cama. Dormir en ella de repente le parecía muy solitario y doloroso.

―Está bien.

―Hay espacio libre en el bloque humano. Es similar a los edificios de apartamentos. Voy a asignar a vigilantes para que te cuiden. Algunos de los manifestantes han tratado de pasar los muros y quiero asegurarme de que estás a salvo. Voy a tratar de ver cómo estás, pero no estoy seguro de cuando terminare mi turno. Va a ser un día largo y peor noche. Hemos aprendido que tienden a pensar que sólo porque el sol se oculta será más fácil entrar en las tierras de la NSO.

―Yo no tengo nada de ropa. Voy a tener que hacer por lo menos un viaje a casa a recoger mis cosas.

―No. Te voy a pedir ropa de nuestra tienda. ―Él la miró. ―Te pido disculpas, pero no tenemos mujeres pequeñas aquí. Probablemente tendrás que usar más sudaderas y camisetas.

―Hay un código de vestimenta para el trabajo.

―No te preocupes por eso. Me aseguraré de que nadie te diga nada. Estás más segura aquí en la Reserva hasta que esto pase. Vamos a extender la misma cortesía a todos los empleados humanos de la ONE.

Eso mató su suposición de que había hecho algo especial por ella pidiéndole que se quedara donde sabía que ella estaría a salvo. Eso fue otro recordatorio de que no tenían una relación. Se picó.

―Está bien. Hare eso. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Supongo que te veré más tarde.

Ella se apartó de él y el no tenía más remedio que soltar su cadera. La cojera era evidente mientras se dirigía hacia Smiley. Él la vio venir y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

― ¿Bella?― Siseó Edward.

Ella se detuvo y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Se dio la vuelta y paso cojeando tan cerca de él que tenía que inclinar la barbilla hacia arriba para mirar a su hermoso rostro. Miró más allá y levantó la mano para detener el oficial. Su mano bajó a su lado.

Ella estaba dolorida y había sido asaltada, su paciencia estaba en el límite. Ellos no tenían una relación real, para ser honestos. Probablemente fuese la última vez que hablasen de todos modos. Ella podía decirle lo que pensaba.

―Estoy teniendo un día de mierda por si no lo has notado. Estoy segura de que tu también ya que eres el jefe de seguridad de aquí. Supuse cuando te vi girando la esquina que sabias lo que había pasado y que eso te impulsaba a venir a verme. ―Hizo una pausa―Mierda, por eso yo no salgo con hombres. Soy muy mala en eso y no tenemos una relación, ¿no? Gracias por la atención y cuidar de mí. Sé que necesito volver al trabajo. Estaremos bien.―Se volvió de nuevo.

La mano de Edward se cerró sobre su brazo para evitar que se alejase de él. Se acercó a ella hasta bloquearle el paso.

― ¿Tenemos en una relación?

Su mirada bajo a su camisa de la ONE.

―No lo sé. ¿La tenemos? ―Ella lo miró de nuevo.

―Quería invitarte a quedarte en mi casa, pero ya me habías dicho que no. Yo no quería ser rechazado por segunda vez. También tengo que trabajar muchas horas y mi casa está demasiado lejos de la oficina para dormir allí mientras esta crisis que está pasando. Estarías ahí sola. Quería tenerte cerca.

―No fue un rechazo. Dije que no, porque apenas te conocía entonces.

Sus ojos exóticos se estrecharon.

―Nos conocemos muy bien ahora. Sexualmente.

―No sé hacia dónde nos dirigimos y da miedo. Te eche de menos hoy y esperaba que me invitaras a conocerla más tarde. ―Me estoy enamorando de ti, pensó.

―Yo también te eche de menos.― Él vaciló. ―Vendré a visitarte esta noche y hablaremos.

―Está bien.― Ella no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o malo. ―Puede ser que sea tarde.

―Entiendo.

Su celular sonó y él contesto, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

― ¿Sí?― Hizo una pausa―Entendido. Estoy en camino. ― Él colgó. ―Me tengo que ir. Algunos de los humanos de fuera de las puertas están actuando de nuevo. ―Él levantó la mano y la saludó sonriente. ―Trata de echar una siesta antes de que llegue― Bajó la voz aún más. ―Tengo la intención de hacer mucho más que simplemente hablar contigo.― Un ronroneo suave vino de él antes de que se apartase.

El cuerpo de Bella respondió al instante al sonido sexy. La idea de verlo más tarde y, posiblemente, pasar otra noche durmiendo juntos puso sus pezones cada vez más tensos y su vientre tembloroso. Él lamiéndose los labios sólo le recordaba lo que podía hacer con esa lengua y su clítoris palpitaba.

El se dirigió a Smiley.

―Te voy a reasignar a Bella hoy. Llévala a trabajar y quiero que te quedes cerca de su edificio hasta que tu turno termine. Ella va a quedarse en el edificio H, apartamento HJ hasta que termine este lío. Es demasiado peligroso para ella dejar la Reserva. Destinare a vigilantes allí más tarde. Espera si se hace tarde. Ella no se va a quedar sin vigilancia.

―Entendido.

Edward la miró una vez más antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su Jeep. Doblo la esquina, probablemente, el transporte Smiley había pedido. Ella se resistió a saludar a Edward mientras se alejaba. El oficial junto a ella resopló con fuerza y ella sacudió la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

Él frunció el ceño.

―Olvídate de ese, Bella.

― ¿Qué?

―Estas excitada y Edward no es un hombre que te interese. Él no del tipo que toma una compañera. El evita tener sexo con mujeres humanas.

Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras se sonrojaba. Joder.

― ¿Hay algo que no podáis oler?

Él vaciló.

―No estoy en contra de tener una pareja y estoy abierto a una posible unión duradera con una mujer. Estas lesionada y has tenido un día estresante, pero me gustaría saber si estas interesada en compartir sexo. Sólo piensa en eso.

Un nuevo oficial les observaba desde el jeep esperando mientras Bella cojeaba hacia el asiento del pasajero. Ella no iba a tocar a ese ni con un palo de tres metros. No era el hombre o la oferta. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo responder.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Diez**

Un ruido despertó Bella y echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran poco más de las once. Edward finalmente había llegado. Ella boca abajo, bajo las sábanas, pero había dejado la luz encendida en la sala de estar del apartamento de un dormitorio. Tenía el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha que había tomado. Ella utilizó su brazo para levantarse y girarse en la cama. La cubierta se deslizó un poco mientras su mirada recorría la habitación a oscuras hasta que encontró una forma más oscura cerca de la cómoda.

―Me preguntaba si alguna vez te ibas a presentar. Gracias por la ropa y todas esas cos…

La sombra se abalanzó sobre ella, golpeó la cama lo suficiente como para llamar su atención, y una mano enguantada sujeto su garganta. El shock la desgarró cuando los dedos apretaron dolorosamente hasta que no pudo respirar. Abrió la boca para gritar cuando su cuerpo se deslizó aún más al trató de luchar bajo las sábanas.

No era Edward. No podía ver la cara del hombre. La mano parecía grande y era pesado, mientras trataba de empujar su cuerpo hacia abajo. El terror y pánico le agarrotaron la garganta, él la estaba estrangulando. Ella encontró su piel justo por encima de los guantes de cuero y le clavó las uñas. Sus pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno y se centró en herir a su atacante.

Él gritó y el control sobre su garganta se aflojo por una fracción de segundo. Era el momento justo para succionar el tan necesario aire. Ella lanzó un grito. El sonido salió más como un graznido. El hombre la soltó y rodó lejos. El se cayó por el borde de la cama, cuando Bella volvió a gritar, a ciegas ella giro al otro lado para poner espacio entre ellos.

Una forma oscura se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la esquina de la habitación. Golpeó la ventana de cristal lo suficientemente fuerte para romperla cuando se estrelló contra él. El aire frío llenó la habitación mientras ella continuaba jadeando. La madera se astilló al otro lado del apartamento y dos nuevas especies se precipitaron dentro de la habitación. Uno encendió la luz, otro olfateó el aire y el rubio corrió hacia la ventana destruida.

―Quédate con ella. Era un macho humano, ―gruñó él antes de saltar por la apertura a perseguir a su agresor.

El oficial restante levantó las manos de una manera calmante para demostrar que no representaba un peligro para ella.

― ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y trató de hablar, pero tosió en su lugar. Su garganta estaba herida. Le costo un poco tragar antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

―Me desperté y había alguien en la habitación.

EL caminó lentamente alrededor de la cama y se inclinó. Una mano agarró la sábana y se la llevó a su pecho.

―Estás desnuda―. Él la olió. ―No te asalto sexualmente.

Ella se aferró a la sábana que le había dado, agarrando todavía su garganta con la otra. Había visto sus pechos desnudos. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros no los había ocultado por completo, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado confundida y asustada como para avergonzarse.

― ¿Has visto su cara?― Él dio marcha atrás en cuanto ella sujeto la sábana sin su ayuda. ― ¿Sabes quién era?

Ella había pensado que era Edward, pero no podía decirlo sin admitir que dormían juntos para explicar por qué él estaría en su habitación.

―No. Estaba demasiado oscuro.

El se agachó y movió suavemente su mano por su garganta. Un suave gruñido salió de él mientras estudiaba su cuello.

―Él te hizo daño.

―Él trató de estrangularme. Llevaba guantes. Los sentí cuando traté de soltarme.

El oficial le cogió de la mano y olfateó los dedos.

―Le hiciste sangrar. Límpiate los dedos la cama. Vamos a querer el olor de su sangre.

El shock le impidió responder por lo que el oficial utilizó parte de la ropa de cama para limpiar sus dedos. La sangre manchaba el material y se dio cuenta que realmente debía haber arañado a su atacante. Le soltó la mano y se puso de pie.

―Voy a vigilar la puerta. Ve al baño y lávate las manos. Los humanos pueden transmitir enfermedades. Usa jabón.

―Estoy desnuda, ―le recordó.

Hizo una pausa para mirarla.

―No voy a mirar. Date prisa, más oficiales están de camino. ―Él se acercó a la cómoda y sacó algunas de las prendas que Edward había pedido para ella. Regresó a su lado y se las ofreció.―Sólo sal cuando estés vestida.

Se dio la vuelta, marcho a la puerta de la habitación y se volvió de espaldas a ella. Echó un vistazo a la ventana rota, las cortinas se mecían con la brisa, antes de tirar la sábana al baño. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada se dio cuenta de lo que estaba temblando.

Alguien la había atacado en su cama. Cuando se miró en el espejo vio marcas rojas en la garganta donde había sido estrangulada. Ella inclinó la cabeza para verse mejor. Probablemente tendría que moretones. Su mano se levantó para tocar los puntos donde tenía dolor, pero al ver la sangre en sus dedos se detuvo. Ella bajó la mirada hacia el lavabo para abrir el grifo. Las manos le temblaban mucho cuando las enjabonaba y frotaba debajo de sus uñas.

La camiseta y pantalones deportivos eran demasiado grandes, pero no tenía otra opción. Abrió la puerta cuando se los puso. Dos oficiales estaban en su habitación. El que le había atendido estaba sacando el edredón de su cama. Lo dobló a manteniendo las manchas de sangre en la parte superior.

―Aquí, macho que te atacó. ¿Te dijo algo? ―se la pasó a otro oficial. ―Lleva esto a Seguridad de inmediato.― Se giro hacia Bella. ― ¿Estás bien? Estamos siguiendo al

―No. Estaba en la cómoda cuando me desperté y él me atacó. Me agarró la garganta y no podía respirar.

―Quería mantenerte callada, ―dijo el segundo oficial. ―El sabia que estábamos apostados ahí fuera.

Un tercer oficial entró en su habitación.

―Hemos encontrado el punto de entrada. Él rompió la ventana de la cocina de la parte trasera. Utilizar esa ventana para escapar le costó lesiones graves, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que encontramos afuera. No nos costara mucho tiempo dar con él. Él no será capaz de hacerlo. ―Con tono grave pregunto a Bella. ― ¿Estás bien, mujer?

―Estoy bien. Sacudida, pero viviré.

―Él dañó su garganta, ―informó el primer oficial el que parecía estar al mando.―Tenemos que acompañarte hasta la Clínica.

―Esta enrojecida. Puedo respirar bien ahora y sólo tengo un poco de dolor. Estoy segura de que no es necesario que me vea un medico.

― ¿Estás segura?― Los tres la estudiaron.

―Sí. Sólo quiero un trago― Ella los sobrepaso y entró en la sala de estar. Su bolso estaba en el suelo y todo el contenido hayan sido vertido sobre la mesa de café.

Cogió su cartera y la abrió. Su efectivo todavía estaba allí y ella se lo mostró a los oficiales que la habían seguido.

―Él no era un ladrón. No sé lo que estaba buscando sin embargo.

―No te preocupes. Lo sabremos cuando lo atrapemos.

Ella dejó caer su billetera sobre la mesa y entró en la cocina. Era pequeña y su mirada inmediatamente se centro en la ventana. Estaba cerrada, pero ella podía ver que el cierre estaba roto en la parte inferior.

Edward estaba furioso mientras miraba a Vengeance. El macho le gruñó, de un humor de perros. Ponía realmente a prueba la paciencia de Edward. Había pasado las últimas horas tratando de calmar al macho, pero admitió estar listo para llamar a alguien para que lo tranquilizara y mandarlo a dormir.

― Atacaron a una humana, mientras trabajaba para nosotros y así es como terminamos aquí. Sé que quieres hacer algo, pero lo arruinaste. No estoy discutiendo contigo, Ven. Tengo cosas que hacer esta noche y me gustaría dormir un poco. Cosas más importantes están sucediendo que buscar pelea porque no eres feliz aquí.

―Debería estar haciendo algo.

―Entiendo, pero trataste de forzar a una compañera.― Sonó el teléfono y Edward respondió. ― Soy Edward.

―La humana, Bella Swan, fue atacada en tu apartamento en la zona humana.

Edward rugió de rabia y de sorpresa porque alguien le había hecho daño a Bella de nuevo.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde estaban los oficiales que le asigne para cuidarla?

Timber parecía enojado también.

―Estaban junto a la acera, delante del edificio. Dijiste que estuviesen fuera. Un humano entró por una ventana trasera. Él trató de estrangularla en la cama, pero ella se las arregló para gritar. El atacante humano está herido y sangrando. Lo estamos rastreando y se dirige hacia la Zona Salvaje. Va a ser un hijo de puta arrepentido si él llega allí. Los inestables lo matarán si lo encuentran antes de que nuestros guardias lo hagan.

― ¿Esta Bella bien?

―Ella está bien. Ella rechazo el tratamiento médico y los vigilantes están con ella ahora.

―Yo estoy en la Zona Salvaje con Vengeance. Voy a ver si puedo interceptarlo.

―El está sangrando mucho.

― ¿Ella le hizo daño?― Eso lo sorprendió porque Bella no era una mujer grande, pero su pecho se hincho con un poco de orgullo.

―No. Saltó por la ventana después de que ella gritara. Debe haberse cortado bastante.

―Bien. Te llamaré si lo encuentro o me llamas si lo encuentras. ―Él puso fin a la conversación.

― ¿Qué pasó?

Edward miro a Vengeance y luchó contra la rabia. Él quería castigar al hombre por tocar a Bella.

―Tengo un trabajo para ti. Eres un rastreador excelente, ¿verdad? Un humano de alguna manera ha entrado en las habitaciones de la Reserva y atacó a una empleada humana. Se dirige hacia aquí y quiero tu ayuda para encontrarlo. Eso sí, no lo mates. Quiero saber lo que estaba haciendo aquí.

Vengeance asintió.

―Me vendría bien una buena caza. Edward asintió.

―A mi también. Sólo recuerda mantenerlo con vida y que tiene que ser capaz de hablar. Quiero hablar con él.

Edward y Vengeance se montaron en el Jeep. Edward encontraría al hombre y le cortaría la mano con la que había intentado matar a su Bella. Se obligó a respirar hondo para intentar calmarse. Si él no hubiera estado en el trabajo, hubiese estado con ella y no habría permitido que nadie le causase daño.

Fue a reunirse con el equipo de seguimiento. Habían cogido un edredón de la cama de Bella y lo ofrecieron a todos los hombres para que lo oliesen. Él vio las manchas de sangre dispersas y la rabia se apoderó de él. Él no se calmó hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado un hombre. El olor del macho humano, mezclado con el miedo Bella le dio dentera. Dio un salto atrás en el jeep y miró a Vengeance.

― ¿Has captado su olor?

Vengeance asintió.

― ¿Quién es la mujer? Ella huele bien. Ella se ha duchado recientemente.

―Olvídate de la humana, ―Gruño Edward. ―Vamos a encontrar al hombre.

Vengeance se levantó de su asiento y olfateó el aire.

―Es débil, pero lo tengo., ―apunto. ―El viento sopla desde esa dirección.

Edward encendió el motor y observó a las nuevas especies. Los caninos tenían sentido del olfato más fuerte que los felinos. Era la única cosa que odiaba de su herencia genética. Ahora quería ser el que oliese al humano y lo atrapase. Sus dedos agarraron el volante dolorosamente debido a su rabia. Muy pronto pondría sus manos sobre ese macho. Era un hijo de puta por atacar a Bella.

Bella miró al otro lado de la mesa de café hacia Smiley mientras este la miraba. Ella se sentó en el sofá mientras que él se había sentado en la silla.

―Me tienes que cuidar como a los niños, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros. Había aparecido diez minutos antes con un chándal y una camiseta suelta. Su cabello estaba húmedo, suelto y él ni siquiera llevaba zapatos.

―Snow fue destinado a Homeland, ya que necesitaba ayuda extra. Tú me conoces y Timber me pidió que estuviese contigo. Querían a alguien aquí a quien conocieses.

―Estabas fuera de servicio.

Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

―No me importa. Ya he comido y me he duchado. Estaba aburrido de todos modos. ¿Cómo está tu garganta?

―Está mejor. Me puse un poco de hielo. ―Ella cambió su posición. ― No tienes que estar conmigo.

―El humano sigue en libertad y nos sentiremos mejor si alguien está contigo.

―Ni siquiera estás usando los zapatos.

Él sonrió.

―Muchos de nosotros odiamos usarlos, pero estamos obligados durante el turno. Ahora estoy libre.

El silencio era un poco incómodo. Bella no estaba segura de qué más decir. Smiley la olfateó y sonrió.

― ¿Qué?

―Tu aroma está cambiando.

― ¿Qué significa eso?

Él vaciló.

―Vas a ovular pronto.

― ¿Qué?― Ella se quedó asombrada con sus palabras.

―Estás a punto de entrar en celo, Bella.

Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron.

―Nuestras mujeres tratan de ocultar el olor de nuestros hombres. Es excitante.

― ¿Ovulando? ¿Puedes oler eso? ¿En serio?

―Sí.

―Que suerte, ¿Richard encuentra esto tan divertido.?

―Ha sido un buen día. Gracias por preguntar.

Estrechó mientras la miraba.

―¿Por qué demonios

―No lo entiendo. ¿Richard te advirtió ya de que el celo llegaba?

―No importa. Entonces, ¿te gusta el tiempo de hoy?― Decidió cambiar de tema.

―Tus mejillas están más rosadas. ¿Es ésta una conversación incómoda para ti? Entrar en celo es perfectamente natural.

Él no iba a dejar el tema.

―Las mujeres no entran en celo. Y sí, no es un tema del que quiera hablar.

―Las mujeres experimentan el celo. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Mi nariz no miente y estas en celo. Debes hablar con una de nuestras mujeres sobre la manera de esconderlo de nuestros hombres antes de llegar a esa etapa completamente. Es muy débil ahora, pero todos los machos podrán olerlo cuando sea más fuerte. Ellos se ofrecerán a compartir sexo.

― ¿Por qué?― Estaba sorprendida y curiosa.

―Nada huele mejor o tiene mejor sabor que una hembra en celo.― Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo. ― ¿Puedo hacer preguntas que podrían hacer que tus mejillas se enrojezcan más? Es atractivo.

―Um, supongo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

―Nuestras mujeres sientan más deseos de tener relaciones sexuales mientras están en celo. ¿Las humanas no reaccionan de esa manera?

―No. Nosotras ni siquiera sabemos cuándo estamos ovulando.

Él frunció el ceño.

― ¿En serio?

―Obviamente. Me estás diciendo algo que yo no sabía. Yo no tenía ni idea.

― ¿No sientes un aumento de tu apetito sexual?

Ella lo sentía desde que había conocido a Edward pero él era atractivo.

―No, ―mintió.

El se recostó en la silla y golpeó los dedos en los brazos.

―El sexo entre nosotros sería bueno, Bella. Puedo ser suave. ¿Estás seguro de que no estás interesada? ¿Has tenido tiempo para pensar en ello?

Sus ojos se abrieron.

―Gracias, pero no.

― ¿Deseas a Edward?― Sus dedos dejaron de moverse. ―Nunca estará dispuesto a tomar una compañera. Estas sola. ¿No quieres una pareja?

Estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda.

―Mira, Smiley. Eres un hombre atractivo, pero no estoy interesada en ti. Me siento halagada, pero es un no rotundo.

―Te excita Edward. También eres humana. Nuestras mujeres no gozan de unión con los humanos, pero me han dicho vosotras sí. El rara vez tiene relaciones sexuales con la misma mujer más de dos veces al año. No he oído hablar de que él alguna vez tocase a una humana. Tú tienes necesidades que él nunca va a cubrir.

―Sólo porque me sienta atraída por alguien no significa que quiera tener sexo con cualquiera.

Él sonrió.

―Nunca entenderé a las hembras humanas.

―No eres sólo tú. Todos los hombres no nos entienden.

―Tengo algo en común con los hombres, después de todo.

―Supongo que sí.― Se puso de pie. ― Puedes irte a casa. No necesito una niñera y ya es tarde. Voy a tratar de dormir un poco.

Él no se movió.

― ¿Seguro que no quieres compañía en tu cama? Soy hábil con el sexo. Has tenido un trauma y no debes estar sola. Podría distraerte.

El tipo era persistente.

―Estoy muy segura.

―Me quedaré aquí hasta que el hombre sea atrapado. Eso es lo que se me ordenó hacer. No te molestes. ―Su mirada vagó por su cuerpo. ―Yo nunca iría donde no me quieren. No tienes que preocuparte por si voy a entrar en tu habitación. Que duermas bien, Bella.

―Gracias.

Ella huyó y cerró la puerta entre ellos. Ella no estaba preocupada porque el viniese a por ella. Su mirada se desvió hacia su cama. La ropa nueva de cama había sustituido a la antigua. Uno de los oficiales había hecho la cama para ella.

Edward no iba a venir. Eso era evidente. La decepción se apoderó de ella y ella cambió los pantalones pesados por un par de pantalones cortos ligeros. La ventana había sido tapiada y cerrada, alguien había subido el termostato para compensar el frío que entro en la sala al estar la ventana rota.

Emitió in bostezo cuando se tendió sobre la colcha. Había sido un día largo y traumático. Ella había sido atacada en las puertas y luego de nuevo en la Reserva. El día debía terminar ya. Smiley estaba en la sala y sabia que el no permitiría pasar a nadie. Ella estaba a salvo.

Edward corrió a la izquierda de los árboles, mientras Vengeance giraba a la derecha. El hombre estaba en el bosque y habían tenido que dejar el jeep atrás. El hombre había cometido un error ya que su olor era más fácil seguir con la espesa vegetación que no bloqueaba el viento. Edward se agazapo, olfateó el aire y sabía que estaba cerca de encontrar su objetivo. El olor era fuerte y la presa estaba aterrada. Había escapado casi dos millas, pero no estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escapar. El humano había desacelerado por el cansancio y la debilidad, estaba seguro de que iba a atraparlo.

Edward corrió, siguiendo el rastro. Vio algo por delante y corrió rápidamente hacia eso. Su vista era perfecta por la noche. Era un regalo de su ADN alterado. Estaba agradecido esa noche.

El humano cojeaba. Edward olía a Vengeance procedente de la otra parte para atrapar a su presa entre ambos. Este era el hombre que había tocado Bella. Silenciosamente desaceleró antes de saltar a tierra junto a su objetivo.

El hombre abrió la boca y volvió a caerse de culos. Edward rugió. El hombre gritó en respuesta. El hedor de terror se intensificó, un olor agridulce. El impulso de desgarrar al hijo de puta de arriba a abajo era fuerte, pero en vez de eso Edward se agachó, agarro al hombre por la camisa y lo echo a sus pies. Era grande para ser un humano.

― ¿Por qué atacaste a la hembra y entraste en sus habitaciones?

El olor de la orina era fuerte.

El humano se había meado. Vengeance se echó a reír. Edward esperó a que el humano respondiese.

―Pensamos que era Angela Cullen, ―sollozó.

Edward gruñó.

―Ella no lo es.

―Lo sé. Vi su licencia de conducir.

El bolsillo del hombre de enfrente empezó a pitar. Edward abrió su bolsillo, agarró el teléfono y miró el identificador de llamadas. Él gruñó y se volvió para enfrentarse al hombre que sostenía.

― ¿Quién es éste?

―Uno de los chicos. Me dijo que me iba a encontrar para ayudarme a saltar el muro para irme de aquí.

Vengeance gruñó.

―No te vas a encontrar con él. Tengo hambre, Edward. ¿Y tú? Propongo que nos comamos a este hijo de puta.

El hombre gimió de horror, casi provocando que Edward se riese. Vengeance era bueno para aterrorizar a los estúpidos. Él creía que se lo iban a comer ahora. Si el hombre tuviese un cerebro, sabría que no se comían a la gente y, aunque lo hicieran, seguro que no le gustarías algo que apestaba a sudor y meado.

― ¿Qué quieres de Angela Cullen?

Edward rugió cuando el hombre se negó a responder. Sabía que era justo lo que había que hacer cuando escucho los gemidos del humano.

―Me ordenaron matarla. ¿De acuerdo? Me dijeron que cortara maldita su garganta. Ella está traicionando a la humanidad durmiendo con uno de vosotros, los animales. No es justo.

― ¿Por qué atacaste a la humana en su cama?

―Ella vive con vosotros, gilipollas. Todas las perras merecen morir si dejan que uno de vosotros la folle.

En un ataque de rabia, Edward lanzó al hijo de puta. El macho choco contra un árbol duro. Él gimió cuando se cayó al suelo y siguió gimiendo de dolor. Edward tenía ganas de matarlo, pero la presencia de Vengeance le impidió hacerlo.

―Estoy a punto de perder los estribos y lo necesitamos vivo. ¿Vas a arrastrar el culo al Jeep, Ven? Voy a hacer una llamada. Tenemos que interrogarlo y ver quién está trabajando con estos estúpidos hijos de puta.

Vengeance asintió.

―Creo que lo voy a meter un par de veces en el primer río. Yo no quiero olerlo mientras lo traslado.

―Buena idea, ― Edward bajó la voz, ―Asegúrate de que no se ahogue, pero no me importa si él piensa que puede.

Vengeance se rió y empujo al humano a sus pies.

―Vamos, pantalones meados. El río mientras decía su nombre.

El hombre gritó. El sonido era agudo y Edward se encogió. Oyó gruñir a Vengeance por respuesta.

Edward abrió su teléfono y marcó el número de Seguridad.

―Tenemos al humano. Revisad todos los muros. Dijo que alguien se reuniría con él para su recogerlo. Buscadlo y atrapadlo. Tengo su teléfono. ―Edward lo abrió. ―Había dos llamadas desde el ataque a dos números distintos.

― ¡Prepárate para rastrearlos! Quiero que todos estos hijos de puta sean capturados. Ellos pensaban que la hembra humana era la compañera de Ben. Estaba allí para matarla. Llama a Homeland y haz que refuercen la seguridad alrededor de Ben y Angela. ―Él colgó.

Edward había ordenado a Bella que permaneciese en la Reserva, pensando que estaría más segura detrás de sus muros. En lugar de eso, había sido atacada por vivir en las habitaciones de la Reserva y ser humana. El paro el jeep para esperar. Miró hacia el cielo, deseando estar en la cama con Bella. Quería verla para asegurarse de que estaba realmente bien. Se giro al oír a Vengeance y al humano asustado, mojado procedente de los bosques.

―Está limpio., ―se rió Vengeance.

―Trató de matarme, ―farfulló el humano.

Edward sonrió.

―Cállate o le pediré que siga intentándolo hasta que lo consiga.

El viaje de regreso a Seguridad era corto. Edward aceleró. Él dejó al humano para que fuese interrogado. Por lo general, lo haría él mismo, pero quería ver a Bella. Tenía que verla. Arrojó las llaves a Vengeance.

―Lleva el Jeep a casa y deja de ser un imbécil. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo en este momento que aguantar tus rabietas. Patrulla la Zona Salvaje si quieres hacer algo. Mantenlos vivos si encuentras humanos.

Vengeance asintió.

―Voy a patrullar.

―Bueno.

Edward salió, corriendo hacia el edificio de Bella. Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse antes de encararse con ella. No quería asustarla y seguía teniendo de sed de sangre. Estaba mucho más tranquilo cuando llamó a la puerta principal. Odiaba encontrarla cerrada para dejarlo fuera. Smiley abrió la puerta.

Smiley frunció el ceño.

―Ella está durmiendo. Supongo que quieres hacerle preguntas. Puedes esperar hasta la mañana. Ella nos ha dicho todo lo que sabe.

La irritación lo embargo rápidamente porqué el otro macho le dacia lo que tenía que hacer.

―Quedas relevado. Me quedaré aquí hasta que se despierte.

Smiley vaciló.

―Ella se siente atraída por ti físicamente. Lo huelo en ella cuando estas cerca. Me gusta mucho, Edward. Me gustaría quedar con ella para salir juntos. Yo no te puedo decir con quien debes tener relaciones sexuales, pero por favor, ten en cuenta la excitación en su aroma. No quiero otro obstáculo en mi camino si vas a tocarla cuando ella no significa nada para ti.

Edward se puso instantáneamente furioso.

―Vete, ―gruñó.

Smiley sabía que había ido demasiado lejos. Bajó la mirada antes de que esta avanzase más allá del cuerpo rígido de Edward. Edward quiso cerrar la puerta, pero la cerró sin hacer ruido, bloqueándola. El hombre había admitido abiertamente que deseaba a Bella pero él no la iba a tener. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio y sintió alivio al abrirla.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo un pequeño rayo de luz que salía de su cuarto de baño. Bella estaba tumbada boca abajo encima de la cubierta. Los olores de los otros hombres enmascaraban mucho el de ella. Se volvió un poco loco, sabiendo lo cerca que ella había estado de morir y que él no había estado allí para protegerla. Otros habían venido en su rescate.

Los pantalones cortos mostraban sus piernas desnudas y un lado se había deslizado hacia arriba para revelar una de las mejillas redondeadas de su trasero. No llevaba ropa interior y la camisa holgada se elevaba hacia arriba para revelar centímetros de su columna vertebral. La idea de que Smiley la hubiese visto le daba ganas de seguir al hombre y darle un puñetazo en la cara.

No pudo evitar gruñir suavemente, pero ella no se movió. Se agachó y se desabrochó los pantalones. Su polla cobró vida. El deseo de tocarla y tenerla debajo de él le hizo desnudarse rápidamente. Aspiró el aroma mezclado en la habitación y quería que ella estuviese inmersa en el suyo. Él sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que no era propio de él, pero no podía evitarlo.

Su polla quería penetrarla cuando ella levanto su rodilla sobre la cama y él se arrastró hasta inclinarse sobre ella. Otro gruñido salió de su garganta cuando percibió el ligero aroma que venía de ella. Su corazón se aceleró. Bella iba a entrar en celo. Cualquier control que le quedaba se desvaneció.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Nota: disculpen por el mal entendido entre capitulos x_x no se que paso ¬¬ esto siempre me juega mal a mi.**

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Once**

Un gruñido profundo, el miedo despertó a Bella de un sueño profundo y se estremeció cuando se dio la vuelta. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero una palabra detuvo su miedo.

―Bella.

Edward estaba apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas a su lado. Llevaba el pelo suelto y estaba desnudo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero no completamente negra. Había dejado la luz del baño encendida y la puerta entreabierta dejaba pasar luz lo suficiente como para verlo. Se movió, agarró sus muslos y los separo.

Sus manos agarraron la cintura de sus pantalones cortos desgarro el material. Le sorprendió la facilidad con que los destruyó. El dio un tirón rápido para sacarlos de debajo de ella y los tiró al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras lo veía bajar su cara hasta que su aliento caliente estaba en vientre. Una mano agarro su camisa, abriéndola para descubrir sus pechos. Su boca caliente le besó las costillas.

― ¿Edward? ¿Qué hace…? ¡Oh!

Él la mordió. No le dolió, pero sus colmillos afilados le provocaron un estremecimiento. El aparto la camisa de las piernas de ella. Sus dedos torturaban la raja de su coño presionando uno de ellos sobre su clítoris.

Sus manos se levantaron para agarrar sus hombros mientras su boca dejaba un caliente rastro de besos sobre su pecho desnudo hasta que chupo su pezón con la su boca. No estaba siendo suave mientras la succionaba. La pasión la golpeaba duro y rápido.

―Sí, ―gimió ella mientras extendía sus muslos más amplios para animarle a que siguiera tocándola.

Su dedo se deslizó de su clítoris a la apertura de su coño. La penetró con el dedo grueso y lentamente la follo. Sus caderas se movían, incapaces de quedarse quietas. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros y el aparto su boca de la de ella.

―Estás mojada por mí.― dijo con voz ronca y súper sexy. Su dedo se retiró lentamente de su cuerpo.

―No te detengas.

―Baja la voz, Bella.

No estaba segura de lo que quería decir con eso, porque ella no pensaba que estaba hablando en voz alta. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar, porque él la agarró de las caderas, rodó sobre ella y levanto su culo en el aire hasta que ella estaba de rodillas. De repente, él estaba detrás de ella y su polla la penetraba lentamente.

Ella gimió y se agarró a la ropa de cama. Su dominio sobre sus caderas la mantenía en quieta y él ajustó sus piernas hacia el exterior de ella, sujetándola allí mientras conducía su polla. Él mejoro su dominio sobre una cadera, se inclinó hacia adelante y una de sus manos poso junto a una de las suyas para sujetar su cuerpo mientras se enroscaba a su espalda. Su boca terminó junto a su oído.

―Te voy a follar. Te necesito ahora. Coge la almohada y utilízala. Hay agentes fuera.

El comentario "de baja la voz" de repente tuvo sentido mientras luchaba por encontrar la almohada en algún sitio encima de su cabeza. Ella la arrastró más cerca y Edward casi se retiró de su cuerpo antes de que sus caderas se estrellasen con fuerza contra su trasero. Hundió la cara en la almohada y gritó de placer al sentir el contacto de su eje grueso estirando sus paredes vaginales. Se movía rápido, la follaba con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó al suelo, pero su brazo se deslizó de su cadera para rodear la cintura, como si supiera que ella estaba a punto de caerse.

Lo único que podía hacer era sentir como él la tomaba con el orgasmo próximo. Se sentía tan bien que casi le dolía. Sus bolas golpearon contra su clítoris y su respiración entrecortada iba a juego con la suya. El ajustó las caderas, la penetro en un ángulo nuevo, y la corona de su polla la tocó en un punto que la hizo gemir más fuerte.

El brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretó y gruñó. El continúo follándola hasta que ella se corrió. El clímax la golpeó y mordió la almohada para no gritar. Su cuerpo se estremeció debajo de el y de repente Edward cerro la boca sobre su hombro. El dolor la hizo gritar como él la mordió. El placer y el dolor se mezclaron hasta que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. El aflojo los dientes mientras apretaba las caderas contra su culo y, sacudiéndose violentamente, él se corrió fuertemente. Podía sentir su chorro de semen dentro de ella.

Lo único que la mantenía arriba era la fuerza de Edward. Él dejó de correrse y simplemente se desplomó a su lado, llevándola con él. Ellos se unieron todavía más y él abrazó con fuerza su cintura para asegurarse de que se quedaban así.

El hombro le dolía donde la había mordido. El estaba respirando tan pesadamente como ella ya que ambos se recuperaban. Él levantó la cabeza y puso sus labios junto a su oído.

―No te va a tocar otro hombre, Bella. Júramelo. Seré el único con el que tengas sexo.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron.

Él gruñó suavemente y su boca mordisqueó el hombro.

―Júralo.

No le dolió, pero su cuerpo se sacudió hipersensible ante la picadura suave.

―Lo juro.

Su lengua lamió la zona que había mordido. Era una sensación extraña mientras lamía su piel. Su polla dentro de ella tembló y poco a poco empezó a moverse, a follarla de nuevo. Ella gimió y apretó la cabeza contra la cama. Sus dedos encontraron su brazo alrededor de su cintura y ella se aferró a él.

Él rodó sobre su espalda y la arrastro con él hasta que ella estuvo tumbada de espaldas sobre él. Su mano libre le acaricio el montículo y jugo con su clítoris mientras sus caderas empujaban su polla en su coño. Bella puso el brazo sobre su cara y utilizó la muñeca para amortiguar algunos de sus gemidos.

No estaba segura de lo que le había pasado a Edward o por qué la había hecho jurar que él sería el único hombre que estaría con ella, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Se sentía tan bien en su interior y que masajease su clítoris era lo único que importaba. No estaba segura de lo que era mejor. La forma en que había llevado de rodillas al clímax de forma rápida y furiosa o la forma lenta y lánguida en que él la follaba ahora.

El sudor se deslizaba por su cuerpo mientras el la hacía correrse por segunda vez y el encontraba su propia liberación. Se relajaron y suspiraron. Bella giro la cabeza para descansar su mejilla contra el pecho del Edward, donde permaneció. Acaricio con los dedos su brazo y apoyo su boca en uno de sus hombros.

―Drenado, ―dijo el con voz áspera. ―Has tomado todo de mí. Me siento casi al revés.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y no pudo verle la cara. Sintió decepción al no ser capaz de ver sus ojos. Él pareció leer su mente mientras levantaba la cabeza lo suficiente como para que sus miradas se cruzasen.

― ¿Qué es lo que me llevo de ti?

Él parpadeó.

―Haces que mi semilla salga con tanta fuerza que casi me duele.

―Oh―.Su hombro palpitaba. ― ¿Estás bien?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

―Es un buen tipo de dolor en estos momentos.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y extendió su mano sobre su vientre, acariciándola.

―Te mordí otra vez.

―Lo sentí.

Su cuerpo se tensó debajo de ella y ella estaba demasiado débil para protestar cuando la giró de lado. Su lengua lamió su hombro otra vez. Su pene se froto contra la pared de su vagina, pues aun estaban unidos y poco a poco se retiró de ella. Su lengua continúo lamiéndola.

― ¿Estoy sangrando?

Hizo una pausa.

―Sí.

No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Ella sabía que él había mordido con fuerza y le había rasgado la piel. No era la primera vez y ella recordó lo que el le había dicho. Ella tendría que ocultar la lesión o alguien podría pensar que estaba apareada. La otra mordedura estaba sanando rápidamente, ya que sólo tenía algunos rasguños ligeros. La que él le acababa de hacer era mucho peor, le había dolido más, y se preguntó lo mala que era.

―Yo no tenía intención de hacerlo.― Bajó la cabeza para descansarla sobre la de ella. ― ¿Te he hecho daño?

―Un poco, pero no es grave.

―Te mordí mucho mas esta vez. Dejará una cicatriz.

Ella vaciló.

― ¿Por qué me mordiste de nuevo?

―Perdí el control.

―Está bien.― Se hizo y ella no iba a quejarse al respecto.

―No es así. Maldita sea. ―Él la acarició con su mejilla contra el lado de su cara. ―A veces es difícil ser yo.

― ¿Por qué?

El dio unas cuantas respiraciones lentas y estables antes de contestar.

―Soy un hombre, pero también algo más. Tengo instintos que gobiernan a veces mis pensamientos. Quería marcarte. Smiley me advirtió sobre ti cuando llegué aquí y declaró sus intenciones de tratar de convencerte para que tuvieras relaciones sexuales con él. La idea de que el te tocase me enfureció.

―No estoy interesada en nadie más que en ti ¿Es por eso que me hiciste jurar lo de los otros hombres?

―Sí. Creo que atacaría a cualquier hombre que te tocase. Estoy tratando de ser honesto. Yo no quiero una compañera, pero siento cosas por ti, Bella. Esto me confunde y me vuelve un poco loco. No soy de los que deban tener una compañera.

Ella podía identificarse con eso. Los recuerdos de dos matrimonios rotos la perseguían. Ella había tratado que sus relaciones funcionasen, pero no lo hicieron. La idea de tener un compromiso serio era espantosa. Edward y ella vino a partir de dos mundos diferentes, o al menos eso parecía. Su pasado era completamente ajeno a ella y ella sería para él. Opuestos atraído, pero a largo plazo es probable que no iba a funcionar.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Bella finalmente se apartó de sus reflexiones sombrías.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Lo que sea.

―Smiley dijo algo que me preocupa.

― ¿Te ha amenazado?― Su voz se volvió atemorizante.

―No. Me dijo que mi olor está cambiando y que él piensa que voy a ovular. Me dijo que debía esconderme de las nuevas especies. ¿Puedes oler algo?

―Sí. Él tiene razón.

―Eso es muy raro. ¿Es por eso que los hombres realmente se sienten atraídos por mí?

―Sí.

―Estoy tratando de no enloquecer porque tu sentido del olfato es tan bueno. Esto me hace preguntarme acerca de todas las otras pequeñas cosas que tú puedes notar con la nariz. Espero que mi desodorante este haciendo efecto. ―Ella frotó su brazo mientras balbuceaba, a sabiendas de que lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía parar. ―Lo bueno es que no tienes que preocuparte por el embarazo. Yo espero que no sea un olor corporal desagradable. Por favor, dime que no apesto. ―Ella se estremeció interiormente ante la idea.

Él no dijo nada.

― ¿Te has quedado dormido encima de mí?

―No. Estoy despierto y hueles maravillosamente. Es un olor atractivo. Me gustaría poder pasar la noche contigo, pero no puedo. Tengo que irme pronto.

―Oh.―la decepción la golpeo. ―Me gusta dormir contigo.

―A mi también.

Levantó la cabeza y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

― ¿Tienes que irte ahora mismo?

―Pronto. Tengo que usar la ducha primero. De lo contrario los agentes de fuera olerían todo sobre mí al segundo en que saliese por esa puerta.

Ella sintió dolor y su mirada se desvío de la suya.

―Crees que sería una mala cosa si alguien se enteraba de que estábamos durmiendo juntos.

Apretó la mandíbula y lo miró a los ojos. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

―Yo no me avergüenzo de nosotros o lo que hacemos. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

―Yo no estoy segura. Me confundes. Me dijiste que le dijera a otros hombres que eres tu quien me excita si me huelen, pero ahora vas a la ducha para ocultar que estabas conmigo. Eso es una contradicción.

―Creo que deberíamos averiguar lo que está pasando entre nosotros antes de dejar que otros sepan que nos estamos viendo.

―Eres el jefe de seguridad y trabajo para la ONE. Supongo que podría complicar las cosas. No eres oficialmente mi jefe, ¿verdad?

―No creo. Ese sería Jasper. Él está a cargo de la contratación de empleados humanos.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

―He tenido relaciones suficientes por lo que quiero realmente evitar las miradas compasivas y preguntas personales, si dejamos de vernos.

La imagen de Richard y de Creek interrogándola sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Edward era suficiente para estar en total acuerdo en que debían ocultar su relación un poco más. Luego estaba su familia.

Ella gimió interiormente. Una reprimenda más de su madre por salir con hombres que no eran lo correcto para ella era lo último que ella quería oír. El hecho de que Edward era una nueva especie que iba a ser un gran inconveniente en la opinión de su familia. Tampoco podía llevarlo a casa de vacaciones para conocer a la familia. Estaba bastante segura de que no se les permitía salir del complejo de la NSO de vacaciones.

―Así que, somos exclusivos.

Él la miró fijamente.

― ¿Qué significa eso?

―Juré que no volvería a ver a nadie y espero la misma promesa de ti.

Él sonrió.

―Eres la única mujer que yo quiero.

Su ceja levantada.

―Eres un hombre.

― ¿Qué significa eso?

Ella vaciló.

―Somos exclusivos, ¿no?

Su expresión se volvió seria.

―Yo no soy humano, Bella.

― ¿Es que esperas que sea leal a ti, pero tú no vas a hacer el mismo compromiso?― eso agito su rabia. ―Vaya mierda.

―No voy a tener sexo con otras mujeres. Te doy mi palabra.

Bella estudió sus ojos y vio allí honestidad. ―Está bien. Bueno. Yo no soy un felpudo.

―Eres sexy y hermosa.― Una risa se le escapó.― ¿Supongo que eso es un dicho humano que eso significa que no me permite dar un paso en sus sentimientos?

―Buen intento.

―Herirte es la última cosa que quiero.

―Sí. Yo también. Es una mierda.

―Los hombres te han herido antes.

―Casada y divorciada dos veces, ¿recuerdas?

Su mano masajeó la parte baja del abdomen.

―Eran unos idiotas. Deberían haber sabido tratarte para asegurarse de que nunca te perdiesen.

No tenía nada que decir a eso, sin saber qué responder. Edward podía fácilmente haber si me dijo que quería algo más serio entre ellos. El miedo que se fuera ella misma abierta a la angustia posible, pero no podía negar sus sentimientos fuertes para él, que estaban profundizando cada momento que pasamos juntos.

―Tengo que dormir un poco. Tengo que estar de vuelta al trabajo en unas pocas horas. Todavía estamos lidiando con una gran cantidad de amenazas. Los manifestantes han disminuido pero volverán a primera hora de la mañana. Siempre lo hacen.

Bajó la boca y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos jugaron con su pelo. Le encantaban esas hebras suaves. El emitió un gruñido bajo cuando profundizó el beso. Poco a poco se alejó, a su pesar.

―No me tientes a quedarme, pequeña. No podría decirte que no en este momento y es necesario.

La tentación era una perra, se dijo, mientras ella lo soltó. Ella realmente quería seducirlo para que se quedase con ella, pero parecía cansado. El no había echado una siesta como ella antes de que el la despertara.

―Ve a la ducha. ¿Cuando te veré de nuevo?

―Mañana por la noche. Vendré

―Está bien.

Él ahuecó su mejilla y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

―Voy a estar pensando en ti.

―Yo también.

Él se echó a reír cuando la soltó y se alejó. Ella observó su perfil desnudo en el cuarto de baño, apreciando su cuerpo, su culo precioso. La habitación se oscureció cuando cerró la puerta entre ellos, boqueando la luz. Se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos.

Edward salió del cuarto de baño y se quedó mirando a Bella durmiendo. Su respiración lenta le aseguró eso. No pudo resistirse a sentarse en el borde de la cama un rato. Su rostro estaba girado hacia él y extendió la mano para rozar un mechón de pelo en su mejilla.

Sería tan fácil para el agarrar, mantas y todo, y llevarla a su casa. Por supuesto que no iría allí esta noche. Se acostaría en las literas que había en Seguridad. Su mirada se volvió hacia el reloj para saber que era más de medianoche. Quería acurrucarse junto a su lado y dormir sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Le costo hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad levantarse y vestirse. Salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido y salió del apartamento. Había dos oficiales sentados en un jeep junto a la acera y lo miraron fijamente. Se aseguró de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave antes de que salir corriendo hacia Seguridad. Hizo un gesto al otro oficial que había asignado para proteger la parte trasera del edificio después del allanamiento. El ejercicio era siempre bienvenido cuando tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

No deseaba tener una compañera, pero la idea de perder a Bella por otro hombre lo ponía al límite. Él era posesivo con ella y la había marcado. El sabor de su sangre era algo que nunca olvidaría. O su olor. Corrió más rápido llevar su cuerpo al borde del agotamiento.

Puedes correr pero no puedes escapar de la verdad. Estás obsesionado con Bella Swan.

Salir de la cama, le había resultado que más difícil. Ella estaba a punto de ovular. El olor era innegable. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápidamente sobre qué hacer al respecto. Ella asumía que no podía dejarla embarazada. Él cambió de dirección para acabar en la Clínica. Siempre había alguien de guardia.

El anciano Dr. Harris estaba dormitando en un escritorio en la zona de recepción cuando Edward entró en el edificio. El hombre se despertó con el sonido de las puertas automáticas y le miró con confusión durante unos segundos.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Relájate. No estoy herido.

El médico encontró las gafas sobre la mesa y se las puso.

― ¿Qué hora es?

―Tarde. Siento molestarte pero tengo algunas preguntas.

―Está bien.― Harris hizo señas a otra silla. ― ¿Quieres tomar asiento?

―Por supuesto―. Edward se derrumbo en una.―Lo que te cuento es privado.

―Por supuesto.

―Estoy teniendo sexo con una humana.

El médico parecía sorprendido.

―Pensé que las evitabas. No es exactamente un secreto lo que sientes por tus amigos apareados con esas mujeres.

―Ella está empezando a ovular. El olor es aún débil, pero está a punto de suceder. ¿Puede quedar embarazada en este momento?

― ¿Cómo de débil? ¿Estás seguro de que lo que estás oliendo no es un poco de jabón?

Edward levantó un dedo para tocar su nariz.

―No miente.

―Así es. Bien. Voy a asumir que sólo notaste el cambio en su olor. Estás a salvo si ese es el caso, pero me gustaría que utilizases condones de ahora en adelante. Sabes que no puedes arriesgarte a dejarla embarazada a menos que estés dispuesto a aparearte. Te puedo dar unos condones si no tienes ninguno. La tienda de suministros cierra temprano y te sorprenderías de cuantos de tus hombres los han pedido recientemente. Se nos ha ido un poco de las manos.

―Ella nunca me pidió que usara uno, así que supuse que toma algo o ha oído hablar de que no podemos concebir niños.

―Ella no toma nada si ella ovulando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo huelas y sabrías seguro si estuviese usando un método que implicaba algo con espermicida.

Las cejas de Edward se arquearon.

El médico se rió entre dientes.

―Es el caso de otra persona, pero sólo voy a decir que se puede oler y saborear. No es una buena experiencia por lo que me dijeron.

―No suena bien. Gracias por hablar conmigo. ―él se levanto para irse.

― ¿Edward?

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y se volvió para mirar al doctor.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

Su ceja se arqueo.

―La mujer. Tu. El hecho de que ella es humana.

―No estoy buscando una compañera.

― ¿Así que es sólo un asunto casual?

―Nada en ella es casual.

La sorpresa abrió mucho los ojos del médico.

― ¿sientes cosas por ella, entonces?

―Sí.

―Esa es una buena cosa.

― No estoy tan seguro.― Suspiró Edward. ―Yo no quiero tener que depender de nadie.

La simpatía apareció en el rostro del hombre mayor.

―Entiendo, pero ¿puedo darte un consejo?

Edward asintió.

―Me enamoré de una mujer una vez, pero puse mi carrera primero. Estaba en la escuela de medicina y la dejé escaparse entre mis dedos. Eso fue hace cuarenta y ocho años. A día de hoy me arrepiento. Me casé con otra, pero no era lo mismo. Esa relación no duró más que unos pocos años. Tengo un hijo maravilloso de esa relación, pero su madre y yo nunca realmente nos amamos. No dejes que se aleje si la amas.

― ¿Por qué no fuiste después detrás de esa mujer si aún tenías sentimientos por ella?

El médico suspiró.

―Ella se casó con mi mejor amigo después de que la deje. El pudo apreciar lo que yo no pude. Ellos son felices, pero es un cuchillo en mi corazón cada vez que los veo juntos. Elije tus prioridades, hijo. Sé que tienes problemas después de la vida que has llevado, pero es mejor hacer frente a tus miedos que vivir con pesar. Confiar en un hombre viejo en esto.

― ¿Hijo?

El médico sonrió.

―Pienso en todos vosotros como mis hijos. Esto ocurre cuando uno llega a mi edad. Tienes una vida ahora. Vívela. Haz que cada momento cuente.

―Gracias.― Dejó a Edward sabiendo que tenía que tomar una decisión. O rompía con Bella o se comprometía plenamente con ella.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Doce**

Richard negó con la cabeza.

―No puedo creer que fueses atacada en la Reserva. Esto es muy seguro. ¿Han descubierto como entro el tipo?

Bella encogió de hombros.

―No estoy segura de cómo el individuo salto el muro, pero lo atraparon.― Había oído decir eso a sus escoltas cuando la habían acompañado a trabajar. Se había olvidado por completo de pedir explicaciones a Edward la noche anterior. ―Están teniendo muchos problemas con los manifestantes.

―Y los periodistas.―Richard hizo una mueca. ―Deberías haber visto todas las furgonetas de los informativos alineadas a lo largo de las puertas delanteras esta mañana. Es una locura. Alguien informó de que Ben Cullen y su esposa podrían estar aquí por lo que están en todas partes, con la esperanza de verlos.

―Yo no sabía que estaban aquí.

―No están, ―anunció Smiley al entrar en su oficina. ―Llego un helicóptero de Homeland y creyeron que podrían ser Ben y su compañera.― Él miró a los dos. ― ¿Estáis listos para ser escoltados a comer?

Bella se levantó de su escritorio y se puso sus zapatos.

―Me muero de hambre.

Smiley olfateó ruidosamente cuando ella se acercó a él y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

―Deja de hacer eso.

―El olor es cada vez más fuerte. Tal vez no deberías ir a almorzar. Puedo llevar a Richard y traerte tu comida aquí.

― ¿Qué olor?― Richard miró a su escolta y a ella.

―Bella empieza a ovular.

―Uh―oh.― Richard retrocedió y usó sus dedos para hacer una cruz. ―Es esa época del mes, ¿eh? Deberías haberme avisado. Habría traído chocolates para ti para cuando pasases la peor de la etapa de PMS. Con mi esposa hace maravillas.

―La ovulación. No menstruación― se burló Smiley. ― ¿Cómo es que sé más sobre las mujeres que tú que tienes una pareja?

El rubor encendió las mejillas de Richard.

―Oh.― De repente sonrió. ―Esa es una buena noticia. El otro visitante mensual me da miedo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Bonito. ¿Podemos dejar este tema? Me muero de hambre y quiero ir a almorzar.

Smiley abrió la puerta antes de que ella llegase. Aspiró profundamente y gruñó suavemente.

―Tú hueles bien.

―Deja de decir eso.

― ¿Veo un poco de romance entre vosotros dos?

―Cállate, Richard. No. ―Ella le dio una mirada a Smiley cortante. ―Compórtate.

―Lo intento, ―dijo Smiley a Richard, sonriendo. ―Mientras ella siga diciendo que no.

―Smiley es un buen tipo, ― aseguro Richard. ―Deberías salir con él.

―Estoy saliendo con alguien, ¿recuerdas? También me estoy muriendo de hambre así que vamos a dejarlo. Mi vida personal no es un tema del que quiera discutir.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería pero Smiley se detuvo junto a la puerta.

―Tu olor realmente se está haciendo más fuerte. Mañana tienes que hacer algo al respecto o voy a tener que llevarte el almuerzo a la oficina durante unos días. Los machos comienzan a notarlo y percibirlo. Te sugiero que no te acerques mucho a ellos.

Richard se echó a reír.

―Sin ánimo de ofender, pero me alegro de no poderte oler.

―Tú te lo pierdes. ― La mirada de Smiley se paseo lentamente por el cuerpo de Bella de una manera claramente sensual. ―Ella huele lo suficiente bien como para comérsela.

El calor caliento sus mejillas. ― Jasper Cullen me dijo para ser franca que así que es, Smiley. Eres un hombre bien atractivo, pero yo nunca voy a estar interesada en ti. Estás empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

Él hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza.

―Entiendo. No voy a exponer mis intenciones otra vez.

Ella le sonrió.

―No es nada personal. Eres un gran tipo. Muy guapo. Por favor, no te ofendas.

―Entiendo. Estas atraída por otro.

―No vamos a ir por ahí, ―dijo rápidamente. ―Es... bueno, eso es privado. Estar atraída por alguien no debe ser comentado o compartido. Es una cosa humana. Si no hablamos del otro y es una buena cosa.

La mirada de Smiley se deslizó a Richard.

―Entiendo.

Richard se quedó sin aliento.

― ¿Yo te excito? ¿En serio? Wow, me siento halagado.

Bella resopló.

―No eres tú, así que no vayas ahí. Quiero dejar esto ahora. Suficiente. ―Ella miró a Smiley.―Y tienes que dejar de olerme y hacer comentarios sobre mi cuerpo.

Él suspiró.

―Está bien. No voy a traer a colación el tema de nuevo, pero tienes prohibido venir aquí hasta dentro de unos días. Tu olor atraerá la atención de los hombres.

―Está bien. Voy a tomarte la palabra. ¿Podemos comer ahora? Él asintió con la cabeza y agitó el brazo para que ella pasara primero.

―Tratare de poner al menos cinco pies de espacio entre ti y los hombres durante el día de hoy.

―Voy a hacer más esfuerzo.

Pronto se hizo evidente que había un problema cuando se unió a la línea para el buffet. Las nuevas especies dejaron la fila para mirarla. Ella captó las miradas interesadas de varios de ellos en las mesas cercanas. Uno de los hombres caminó hacia ella con una expresión seria.

―Soy Ascend. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

Ella se quedó un poco boquiabierta ante el hombre grande y guapo que llevaba un uniforme de la NSO antes de que su cerebro comenzase a funcionar de nuevo.

―No, gracias.

Se dio media vuelta para regresar a su mesa. Smiley se acercó a ella hasta que casi se tocaban.

―Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Soy primate y mi sentido del olfato no es tan bueno como los caninos o felinos. Me voy a quedar con vosotros mientras coméis hasta que nos vayamos. Puedo disuadir a la mayoría de que se acerquen a ti otra vez.

Bella se sorprendió por la cantidad de atención de los hombres que atraía. No podía mirar a ningún lugar cercano sin cruzar la mirada con los hombres fuertes. Sus mejillas se encendieron, al saber la razón de su repentina fascinación por ella. Ella no se quejó cuando Smiley casi se pego a su lado.

―Mierda, ―murmuró Richard. ― ¿Soy yo o es que nos están mirando?

―Ella está llamando la atención, ―suspiró Smiley.

Una silla raspó ruidosamente en el suelo y Bella volvió la cabeza para ver la fuente del ruido. Edward se puso de pie al otro lado de la habitación y se acercó a ellos rápidamente. La expresión tensa de su rostro le hacía parecer enojado. Él marcho directamente hacia ellos y miró a su acompañante.

―Aléjate de ella. Estás muy cerca. Te asigne para acompañarla, no para que te frotes contra su cuerpo.

Smiley dio un gran paso atrás.

―Ella está comenzando a ovular. Los machos caninos y felinos lo están percibiendo más fuerte que yo. Pensé que quedándome muy cerca de ella disuadiría a otros machos de acercarse para pedirle que comparta sexo con ellos.

Richard se echó a reír y Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina por estar divertido. No era divertido para ella. Era embarazoso, rozando la humillación al ser sus funciones corporales discutidas abiertamente.

La mirada de Edward atrapo la suya cuando él se acercó. Sus hermosos ojos se estrecharon cuando él olió.

―Hay que ir a tu apartamento ahora. Voy a enviarte el almuerzo. Tomate unos días de descanso hasta que el ciclo pase.

―Estoy bien. Voy a almorzar y volveré al trabajo.

Edward se inclinó un poco hasta que estuvo casi nariz con nariz con ella.

―Tienes que ir a tu apartamento. Cualquier varón que esté en contacto directo contigo se dará cuenta de tu olor. Va a aumentar más fuerte hasta que toda la sala lo pueda oler.

―Richard no puede y él es el único con el que trabajo. ¿Podemos dejar esto? Estoy aquí y me muero de hambre. Me perdí el desayuno. Tomare el almuerzo en la oficina durante unos días, a partir de mañana.

El se irguió en toda su estatura y el enojo apareció en su mirada.

―Está bien. No me hagas caso. Más hombres se acercarán. ―Él giró sobre sus talones y se marcho.

Bella lo vio alejarse. No estaba segura de por qué el estaba tan enojado pero le molestaba que lo estuviese. Richard silbó suavemente entre los dientes.

―No es bueno que el jefe de seguridad te de una orden y te niegues. Eso es lo que le enfureció. ―Él la miró. ―Eres valiente. Él me asusta un huevo.

―Está preocupado por tu seguridad, ―intervino Smiley. ―Eso no era una orden o se habría asegurado de lo hicieras. Era más bien una sugerencia de que te vayas. Vas a estar bien. Estoy comiendo con vosotros hoy y mi presencia les dirá a los otros hombres que ella ya tiene un macho listo para atender sus necesidades sexuales.

― ¿Necesidades?― Richard torció la cara con una sonrisa mientras se reía. ―Oh, muchacho. No puedo esperar para contarle a mi esposa esto.

―Tú apestas.― Bella suspiró. ―Esto no es divertido.― Ella ignoró las miradas y los olfateos que oyó de los hombres que la rodeaban. Fue un alivio cuando llevo la bandeja de comida a la mesa y Creek ya estaba sentada allí.

―Hola.

La mujer alta olfateó el aire.

―Está a punto de entrar en celo.

Bella se dejó caer y puso la bandeja delante de ella.

―Lo he oído.

―Hay maneras de que lo puedas disfrazar. Tendrás que hacerlo para evitar que los hombres peleen para tratar de llamar tu atención e impresionarte con la esperanza de que quieras tener sexo con ellos.

― ¿Cómo se hace eso?― Richard tenía una mirada de puro regocijo en el rostro.

Bella quería lanzarle una uva a él y sólo resistió durante un segundo. Le golpeó el pecho y se rió entre dientes.

―Buen tiro.

―No es gracioso.

Creek se inclinó para hablar en voz baja.

―Hay que conseguir perfume y rociarlo sobre una compresa. Tienes que comprarlo en la ciudad. ¿Sabes que es cada cosa?

Su humillación fue completa ya que Richard se echó a reír de nuevo.

―Sí.

―Usa toallitas para bebé para limpiar esa zona y cambia al mismo tiempo las compresas. Ocultara el olor del celo a los varones. Es lo que nuestras mujeres hacen para continuar trabajando durante ese tiempo. De lo contrario los hombres les siguen a todas partes y buscan pelea.

― ¿Peleas?

Creek asintió.

―Nuestros hombres se ponen realmente excitados y agresivos si estás en el celo por el olor. Hemos tenido machos luchando entre sí para demostrar quién era el más fuerte para tratar de ganar nuestro interés para que les dejemos que nos monten. Cuando estás en celo realmente te seguirán. Eso los excita mucho.

Smiley asintió con la cabeza.

―Muy excitados.

―Wow. ¿Ves qué tipo de cosas interesantes se pueden aprender? ―Guiño Richard.

Ella suspiró, mirando hacia él.

― ¿Me puede traer un poco de perfume? No debo dejar la Reserva después de haber sido confundida con la compañera de Ben Cullen y no lo puedo comprar aquí.

―Por supuesto. No es un problema. Mi esposa tiene un montón de cosas. Puedo traértelas por la mañana.

―Gracias.

Un gran macho se detuvo junto a la mesa y llamó su atención. Sus ojos oscuros fijos en Bella durante largos segundos antes de que él se sentó en la mesa de al lado. Claramente, él se sentaba allí para poderla ver mientras comía. Más hombres vinieron a sentarse a la misma mesa. Todos ellos miraban. Eso la hizo súper consciente mientras trataba de comer su almuerzo.

―Tal vez deberías irte ahora, ―susurró Creek. ―El olor es cada vez más fuerte. Creo que estás a punto de completar el ciclo térmico. Las mesas cerca de nosotros suelen estar vacías, pero se están llenando rápidamente.

―Mierda, ―murmuró Richard.―Eres como una estrella porno o algo por el estilo.― Él le dirigió una sonrisa. ―Mira a todos los admiradores que tienes.

―A veces me pregunto por qué tu esposa te permite vivir.

Él se echó a reír.

―Ella piensa que soy atractivo.

Bella perdió el apetito aún más cuando los hombres se sentaron a la mesa y ella sabía que estaban mirando. Se puso de pie.

―Creo que debería irme.

Smiley se puso en pie.

―Buena idea.

Creek y Richard los siguieron fuera de la cafetería y el hotel a través de la puerta principal. Bella casi chocó con un hombre alto, calvo de la nueva especie que se precipitaba en el interior mientras trataba de salir. Su gran volumen la sobrepasaba al menos por unos centímetros. Él gruñó. Aprecio una mirada mala en su rostro y sus fríos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos por un segundo. Se acercó a ella y ella siguió su camino hasta que una mano la agarró del brazo acercándola. Su cabeza se giró para ver que era el mismo hombre calvo.

―Estás en celo.― Su voz salió súper ruda. Tiró con fuerza de su brazo hasta que la hizo chocar contra su cuerpo. Uno de los brazos se apoderó de ella mientras que envolvía el otro alrededor de su cintura. Él suspiró y la levanto.

― ¡Déjame ir!― El miedo se apoderó de Bella instantáneamente cuando el hombre salió al exterior. Él la llevaba con facilidad. Ella no sabía a dónde la llevaba, pero sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno para ella. ― ¡Bájame!

El la olió y siguió caminando.

―No tengo compañera y no huelo a ningún varón. ¡Mía!

― ¡Vengeance!― Gruñó Smiley. ―Suelta esa mujer.

El macho de la nueva especie enorme que la sujetaba giro lo suficientemente rápido para marear a Bella.

― ¡No!― El macho calvo gruñó más fuerte que Smiley, mostró sus dientes afilados y se dio la vuelta para llevarla lejos del edificio. ―Consíguete una. Esta es mía.

Algo golpeó al hombre en la parte de atrás y tropezó. Otro gruñido salió de él y dejó caer suavemente Bella a sus pies, la soltó y se volvió hacia Smiley.

― ¡Ella es mía!

―Ella no lo es.― Smiley trató de llegar pero el macho calvo lo empujó.

―Consigue tu propia mujer. La encontré y me la voy a quedar.

Creek la puso detrás de su cuerpo a Bella protegiéndola del hombre calvo. Richard llegó a estar cerca de ellos, viendo el enfrentamiento. Smiley estaba en buena forma, pero la nueva especie de calva era más fuerte y robusta.

―Ella es una humana, ―trató de explicar Smiley. ―Ella no es Especie. Ella no está realmente en celo. Es sólo la ovulación. Ella no te necesita Vengeance.

―Mientes y la quieres para ti.― Gruñó Vengeance. ―Mía.

―Mierda.― Smiley maldijo. ―No la puedes tomar.

Bella estaba horrorizada cuando agarro a su escolta y lo lanzo a unos seis metros en la hierba. Creek gruñó y sacudió la cabeza al hombre que estaba más cerca.

―No, Vengeance. Ella no es para ti.

―Muévete mujer.

Creek gruñó y trató de empujarlo hacia atrás. Sucedió rápido, Vengeance agarro a Creek y la sentó cuidadosamente detrás de él. Richard interpuso su cuerpo entre Bella y la especie que avanzaba de nuevo pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Vengeance lanzo su puño a toda máquina y golpeó su compañero de trabajo en el pecho. Richard se elevo unos cuatro pies hasta que aterrizó duro sobre su culo.

―Eres mía. No voy a hacerte daño. No me temas. ―El hombre calvo avanzó hacia Bella.

Alguien aterrizó entre ellos. Edward saltó entre ellos y se agachó a pocos centímetros delante de ella. Ella estaba sorprendida de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Nunca había visto nada igual y el gruñido que soltó de advertencia fue aterrador.

―No lo hagas, Vengeance.

― ¡Mía!― La especie calva gruñó de nuevo y mostró sus dientes afilados.

La voz de Edward sonó dura.

―No lo hagas, Vengeance. Vamos a luchar a muerte. Tú no te la llevaras.

Edward se acerco de nuevo y empujó suavemente a Bella, empujando su vientre. Retrocedió, su corazón latía con fuerza, preguntándose si iban realmente va a luchar.

―Ella no está acoplada y no lleva el olor de ningún hombre.

―Maldita sea, Vengeance. Vete. Ahora. Te mataré si no me dejas otra opción.

―Mía, ―gruñó la especie calva mientras trataba de esquivar a Edward para llegar a Bella. Edward lo derribó. Ambos cayeron al suelo y la pelea fue un brutal intercambio de puños.

― ¡Basta!― Bella frenéticamente buscó ayuda. Más oficiales salieron del hotel y algunos de ellos se acercaron, pero se quedaron detrás de los dos hombres en el suelo. Creek se levantó y corrió al lado de Bella.

― ¿Ves? Luchan por ti para demostrar quién es el más dominante. ¿Cuál esperas que gane? Eso es tan sexy, ¿no?

Bella boca se abrió con incredulidad.

― ¡Maldita sea, hay que detenerlos! No quiero que luchen y es horrible.

Creek giro la cabeza para mirar a las demás nuevas especies.

―Dejadlo, oficiales. Ya la oísteis. Ella no se va a impresionar.

La visión de la lucha de Edward y Vengeance era adictiva. Se golpeaban duro, rodaron por el suelo tratando de dominar el uno al otro y los sonidos que hacían eran animales. Uno de los oficiales trato de separarlos pero Edward se echo sobre él, haciéndole apartarse de su camino.

Los Jeeps acudieron al lugar y frenaron, más agentes uniformados llegaron. Bella esperaba que acabasen con la pelea, pero se quedaron allí mirando. Se mordió el labio y se agarró frenéticamente Creek.

―Detenlos. ¿Por favor?

La hembra Especies suspiró.

―Está bien. Pero esto es normal. Los varones pelean y tú debes estar impresionada por ello.―Ella levantó la mano y señaló a los recién llegados. Ella hizo con las manos la señal de stop.

Uno de los hombres tristemente asintió. Un segundo más tarde, él y su compañero se lanzaron contra Vengeance y Edward separando sus cuerpos. Ellos sujetaron los brazos a su espalda y un tercer oficial plantó su gran cuerpo entre él y Edward.

―Basta, Edward.

Edward se puso en pie y gruñó pero no atacó. Él respiraba con dificultad y tenía un corte en la mejilla. Su camisa estaba desgarrada por la pelea y el oficial parecía pensativo mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

―Lo tenemos. Lo vamos a llevar de vuelta a la Zona Salvaje.

―Gracias, Flame.

El pelirrojo olfateó el aire, su mirada se desvió a Bella y suspiró antes de dirigirse de nuevo Edward.

―Deberías hablar con ella. Ella es obviamente nueva.

―Lo hare.

Flame hizo un gesto con la cabeza de comprensión y la hizo girar.

―Vamos a llevar a casa a Vengeance.

Los dos oficiales que sostenían a Vengeance lo habían esposado con las manos en la espalda y lo subieron a la parte trasera del jeep. Vengeance gruñó y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella cuando un par de fríos ojos azules se fijaron en ella. El agente pelirrojo se alejó con su prisionero mirándolo. Se mordió el labio y se libero de Creek para correr al lado de Edward. El se estaba tocando con la mano el corte en la cara.

―Déjame ver como esta.

Él se volvió hacia ella y gruñó, con pura rabia en su expresión.

―Te dije que te fueses a tu casa.― Su otra mano salió disparada y agarró su brazo. ―Te llevaré yo mismo. Esto es lo que pasa cuando no me haces caso.

Ella estaba sorprendida por su rabia y la forma en que prácticamente la arrastró a un jeep. Él no la hirió, pero fue brusco cuando la dirigió al asiento del pasajero, paso por delante del Jeep y subió al asiento del conductor.

El motor arrancó y le gruñó a Smiley que se acercaba.

― ¡Ya escolto yo a Bella! Lleva Richard de vuelta al trabajo. Tú no la protegiste.

Smiley lo miró sorprendido y abrió la boca para defenderse de la agresión verbal pero Edward arranco. El jeep salió disparado hacia adelante y Bella se agarró al asiento y la barra frente a ella ya que los jeep no tienen puertas.

Edward se negó a mirarla mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su edificio. Una mano agarra el volante mientras la otra tapaba su mejilla sangrante. Lágrimas calientes llenaron los ojos de Bella. Se había lastimado protegiéndola y él, obviamente, la culpaba. No podía haber adivinado un nueva especie loco y calvo la atacaría.

Por fin habló.

―Te dije que salieses de la cafetería, pero te negaste. No nos conoces ni sabes lo que somos capaces de hacer. No eres de este mundo.― Él gruñó las palabras y cada una de ellos hirió sus sentimientos. ―No vas a salir de aquí hasta mientras estés en celo. No voy a estar peleando otra vez con otros machos para evitar que te muestren lo diferentes que somos de los humanos.

Detuvo el jeep frente al edificio de apartamentos y Bella no espero a que se apagara el motor. Ella saltó y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Dos nuevas especies estaban de pie en la acera y se separaron para permitirle pasar. Ella no miró a ninguno de ellos mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta.

― ¿Bella? ¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado de hablar, ―gruñó Edward.

Ella siguió su camino y parpadeó furiosamente para contener las lágrimas. La puerta principal no estaba cerrada con llave, no había necesidad de ello puesto que los oficiales estaban estacionados fuera del edificio en todo momento. La puerta se cerró firmemente detrás de ella y ella se giró, girando la cerradura. Segundos más tarde Edward trató de abrir la puerta.

― ¿Bella? Abre.

Las lágrimas cayeron. Ella había estado aterrorizada cuando Vengeance había ido tras ella. Edward la culpaba, pero no era su culpa que algunos de ellos se pusieran raros cerca de una mujer ovulando.

―Vete a la mierda, Edward. Ve a enseñar a tus hombres algo de control. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó.

La puerta se sacudió cuando el trató de abrirla.

― ¿Bella? Abre la puerta.

― ¿Me has oído? Vete a la mierda ―. Ella se secó las lágrimas. ― ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme cuando soy la víctima? Jodete a ti mismo. ―Ella le dio la espalda a la puerta y entró corriendo en la habitación.

El golpeó la puerta y ella se estremeció con el sonido. No la iba a derribar sin embargo, aunque estaba segura de que podía haberlo hecho. Le dolía que él la hubiese culpado. Él estaba mal por eso y ella no iba a tomar esa mierda de nadie. Incluso de él.

Edward se puso furioso cuando escuchó y oyó el sonido del agua en el interior del apartamento. Bella se había metido en la ducha para evitar oírle llamar. Bajó la mano y se giro hacia los dos hombres que lo observaban. Él los miró.

Uno de ellos dudó.

― ¿Va todo bien, Edward? Olemos que has estado en una pelea con Vengeance y estás muy enojado con la mujer pequeña.

Edward apretó los dientes.

―Ella comenzó su ciclo de celo y no salió de la maldita cafetería. Tuve que luchar contra Vengeance para que no le arrancara la ropa y la forzase. Estoy cabreado.

―Yo olí su miedo, ―admitió Torrent suavemente. ―Era fuerte y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward repente se sintió como una mierda. Había estado tan enfadado que no había notado su miedo o las lágrimas. Había sido inconsciente en su rabia. Si él no hubiera estado allí a Bella le podrían haber hecho daño. Estaba dispuesto a matar a Vengeance. El maldito hombre estaba fuera de control.

―Nos aseguraremos de que está a salvo, ―prometió Tree. ―Estamos muy bien informados sobre las hembras humanas. Ellas no entienden cómo algunos de nuestros hombres más salvajes van a reaccionar a algo sobre lo que ellas no dan importancia. Estoy seguro de que no tenía la intención de crear problemas.

Edward asintió.

― Voy a ir a tener una charla con Vengeance.

Edward dio la vuelta y se fue a su Jeep. Quería dar una patada en el culo a alguien y conocía a un hombre que se lo merecía por atacar Bella. Se puso furioso por cada milla que condujo hasta llegar a la casa de su objetivo. Apagó el motor y se apeó.

― ¡Vengeance!― Edward desgarró la camisa, se saco los zapatos a patadas mientras se acercaba a la casa. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y entro. El hombre que buscaba estaba sentado en una silla frente a él. ―Levántate. Sal a la calle. Vamos a pelear.

Veng lentamente se puso de pie.

―Yo te esperaba.

―Estoy seguro de que lo hacías.― Edward lo siguió fuera de la casa. ―Tocaste a Bella.

El canino salió pesadamente afuera, cojeando de su pelea anterior. Edward cuadro los hombros cuando se detuvo a cierta distancia de la casa. Esperaba que Vengeance llegase hasta él, pero el hombre sólo agachó la cabeza mientras mantenía los brazos sueltos a los costados.

―Lucha contra mí.

La barbilla de Vengeance se alzó con gravedad y encontró la mirada de Edward.

―No voy a devolverte el golpe. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Castígame. ―Puso las manos detrás de la espalda y las dejo así.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabías que estaba mal?―El genio de Edward casi se desbordó pero no lo ataco.

―Tú nunca tuviste una compañera.― Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del otro hombre. ―La extraño profundamente.

Los puños de Edward se aflojaron. Era difícil sentir rabia ante tal dolor crudo.

―Me siento vacío por dentro. No duermo bien. Me obligo a comer y vivir. Hay días en que ojala me hubiese muerto con ella. He luchado durante tantos años para sobrevivir. Ya sabes lo fuerte que es nuestra voluntad de vivir. La perdí cuando la mataron.

Lágrimas calientes se deslizaban por el rostro de Vengeance y de la impresión de ver llorar a un especie masculino dejó sin habla a Edward.

―Ella sentía algo por mí. Ella jugaba con mi pelo y lo peinaba con los dedos. ―Él extendió la mano para tocar su cabeza calva. ―Es por eso que no permito que vuelva a crecer. Eso me recuerda a ella. Algunas noches aúllo de dolor. Corro hasta que mis piernas ceden y espero a que el invierno llegue. Tal vez me caiga en la nieve por el cansancio y el frío me impida despertar. ¿Crees que realmente existe el cielo? ¿Crees que ella está esperándome allí? ¿Estará enojada porque no morí inmediatamente después de que ella lo hizo? A veces sueño que ella está enojada conmigo por haber sobrevivido cuando ella no lo hizo.

La emoción hizo que el pecho de Edward doliese al respirar.

―Ven...

El hombre bajó la mirada al suelo.

―Nuestras mujeres no están interesadas en tener un compañero. Se resisten, ahora que han sido liberadas. Mercile me dio una mujer para ver si las parejas apareadas podrían producir niños, pero llegué a tener profundos sentimientos por ella. Esto lo hace peor cuando he compartido sexo con algunas de nuestras mujeres. No me tocan de la forma en que mi compañera lo hacia o me permiten abrazarlas mientras duermo. Las hembras humanas parecen tan frágiles que deben tener un compañero. Me gustaría cuidar a una.

Seco sus lágrimas y cruzo la mirada con Edward.

―Yo no quiero asustarlas. Sólo quiero una compañera de nuevo. Creo que las hembras de especies lucharían hasta la muerte para evitar estar con un hombre, ahora tienen opción, pero un hombre lo acepta. Sigo pensando que si tan sólo pudiera reclamarla tendría tiempo para demostrarle que nunca le haría daño y que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ella estaría aquí para conocerme.

―Maldita sea, Ven, me estás rompiendo el corazón. Vine a reventarte la cabeza. No puedes seguir yendo detrás de las humanas.

―Lo sé. Las veo y algo dentro de mí simplemente reacciona antes de que pueda pensar en ello. Estoy tan solo y me gustaría ser un compañero excelente. ―Sus hombros se enderezaron.―No tengo a nadie.

Edward se acerco más y le tocó el brazo.

―No te puedes dejar llevar. Sería genial si fuera tan fácil pero no lo es.

―Soy hábil en el sexo y he aprendido a cocinar. Soy un luchador excelente. Me gustaría darle calor con mis brazos y morir para protegerla.

―Estoy seguro de que lo harías.

―He estado aprendiendo más sobre su cultura con la televisión. Sé que si vuelvo a tener otra compañera que va a tener que ser una humana. Eso es lo que yo quiero. Solían ser el enemigo, pero eso no importa. No puedo soportar estar solo nunca más. Mercile me hizo dependiente de mi compañera y ella tenía sentimientos por mí. Sólo quiero eso otra vez.

―Aprende que ellas necesitan más cosas de un hombre, no solo que las agarres y las reclames. Es por eso que les asustas. Es una barbaridad lo de echarla por encima del hombro y salir corriendo.

―Ellos creen que dañaría su cuerpo, forzándola a tener sexo. Me gustaría hacer que me desease primero.

―No puedes hacer que hagan nada.

Los ojos de Vengeance se estrecharon.

―Yo soy muy hábil con el sexo. Mi compañera me enseñó bien.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca del Edward.

―Seducir amorosamente a una mujer y follarla no es siempre lo mismo.

―Pues debería ser.

―La vida no es tan simple.

―Estoy perdido en este mundo.

―Todos lo estamos pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Deja correr tras las hembras humanas, Ven. ¿Has dicho que estás aprendiendo sobre su cultura? Aprende esto. Te sugiero te dirijas a ellas suavemente y hables con ellas. Que les permitas conocerte primero antes de tratar de convencerlas para ir a tu casa.

―Ella no está con un hombre. Pensé que tal vez quería uno.

―Sí. Ella lo está. ― La voz de Edward se endureció. ―Ella es mía.

―Tu olor no está en ella.

―Mi marca sí.

― ¿Cómo la conquistaste?

Edward lo liberó.

―Es una historia muy larga y he cometido errores.

―Yo también.

―Vamos a entrar y hablar.

Vengeance se volvió.

―Tienes suerte, Edward. Tienes compañera y eres feliz.

Edward quiso maldecir. Realmente la había cagado con Bella. Ella le cerró la puerta del apartamento y se negó a hablar con él. No sabía cómo hacer las cosas bien.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Q_Q yo te consuelo vengeance yo estoy dispuesta hacer tu compañera n/n jajajaja y quien no? si se nota que ha sufrido mucho este niño.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Edward – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Trece**

Bella se mordió el labio y miró fijamente la puerta cerrada, deseando que hubiera una mirilla.

― ¿Quién es?

―Soy Creek, ―dijo una voz femenina familiar. ―Te he traído la cena.

Bella rápidamente abrió la puerta de par en par. La hembra de la nueva especie sonrió, con una bolsa en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra. Ella entró en el apartamento y barrió la mirada por la habitación.

―Pensé te que vendría bien un trago después de lo de hoy. Sé que a las humanas os gusta el vino. ¿Estás bien? Richard está bien, pero un poco conmocionado. Espero que estés de humor para comer un bistec. Sé que te gusta comerlos para almorzar a veces.

―Eso suena maravilloso.―Ella tomó la bolsa y el vino. ―Toma asiento. Voy a conseguir unos vasos.

―Traje mi cena. ¿Te importa si me la como contigo?

Eso explicaba porque la bolsa era tan pesada y grande.

―Me encantaría eso.― La puso sobre la mesa y corrió a la cocina a buscar los cubiertos y vasos. Buscó un abridor de botellas. Se sentaron una junto a la otra en el sofá y Creek olfateó el aire. Bella giró la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

―Estas en celo. No es sólo un tenue olor ahora. Tiene toda la fuerza.

―Eso es muy raro. Espero que no apeste. ―Odiaba la idea. ―Las mujeres no podemos saber cuándo ovulamos.

―Las especies pueden. Estamos muy deseosas de tener sexo y lo queremos a menudo. ¿Tú no sufres eso?

―No.

―Tienes suerte. Lo siento Vengeance fue tras de ti. Vive en la Zona Salvaje y no ha aprendido modales. Algunos de nuestros hombres menos civilizados viven allí y tienden a permitir que su lado animal les gobierne. Estoy segura de que no te hubiera hecho daño pero habrías tenido un macho caliente en tus manos.

― ¿Me habría forzado?

Creek vaciló y luego sonrió.

―Él te habría convencido de que querías sexo. Nuestros hombres nunca nos tomarían a menos que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen preparados para ellos. Pueden ser muy persuasivos cuando realmente quieren a una mujer.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

―Él no me hubiera convencido.

―No estoy de acuerdo.― Creek tomó un sorbo de vino y la miró sorprendida. ―Es afrutado pero no está mal.

― ¿Nunca habías bebido vino antes?

―No. No bebo alcohol, pero me gusta. ―Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. ―Vengeance te habría desnudado y hundido la cara en tu sexo. Pueden convencerte de lo que quieran. ―Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ―Ellos son buenos en eso. Estás en celo, el se habría asegurado de que quisieras eso. Ellos se vuelven locos por el sabor de una hembra en celo.

Su boca estaba abierta y Bella tuvo que forzar su cierre.

―Está bien.

Creek rió entre dientes.

―Deberías ver tus ojos. ¿Esto te produce shock? ¿A los hombres no les encanta lamer tu sexo y tu sabor?

―Um, la mayoría de ellos prefieren que las mujeres los laman a ellos.

La diversión de Creek murió al instante cuando se quedó boquiabierta.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Les gustan las mamadas.

― ¿Qué es eso?

Bella parpadeó.

―El sexo oral. A los hombres les encanta tener sexo oral con las mujeres.

―Nuestros hombres no lo hacen.―Su pecho se hinchó un poco. ―Nos quieren convencer para tener sexo con ellos. No hay ninguna razón para que los tentemos de esa manera para que tengan sexo con nosotras. Somos pocas y ellos muchos. Ellos tienen que esforzarse con el sexo para impresionarnos ya que tenemos una gran selección de machos para elegir.

―Wow.― Bella sorbió su vino. ― ¿Así que nunca hay que mamar a los chicos?

―No.

Bella decidió cambiar de tema.

―Me siento muy mal por esa lucha de hoy. Debería haberme ido cuando me lo dijo Edward.

―No es tu culpa tuya que no entendieras lo tentadora que eras para los hombres o que se iban a volver agresivos. Eres humana. ―Edward estaba herido. Su mejilla estaba sangrando.

Ella se echó a reír.

―No te preocupes por él. Los machos suelen luchar y sanar rápidamente. Además, las hembras se enteraron de lo que hizo y quieren recompensarlo. Él era un héroe.

― ¿Recompensarlo?― Bella no le gustaba el sonido de eso nada. ―Edward es uno de nuestros mejores combatientes. Es por eso que él dirige Seguridad aquí. Los machos lo respetan y le temen al mismo tiempo. Las hembras escucharon lo que él hizo por ti, ofreciéndose a compartir sexo con él. Algunas mujeres estarán más que dispuestas a ello.

El dolor atravesó a Bella ante la idea de que una mujer de la nueva especie estuviese con Edward. Él estaba enojado con ella y probablemente habían terminado. ¿Podría estar acostándose con otra? Ella levantó su copa de vino y se bebió el contenido.

Escuchó hablar a Creek sobre cuando abandono Homeland y cómo había sido asignada con otras quince mujeres a vivir y trabajar en la Reserva. Ella bebió unas cuantas copas más de vino y logró terminar su cena. Creek finalmente pareció darse cuenta de lo callada que estaba Bella.

― ¿Estás cansada?

―Sí.

―Me iré entonces. No se supone que vayas a trabajar pero puedes. Edward va a superar su ira. Trabajas con un humano y no tiene sentido del olfato. Richard también tiene una compañera y yo nunca le he olido excitarse cuando se trata de ti. Estoy seguro de que estarás a salvo con él.

Bella se puso de pie demasiado rápido después de tantas copas de vino y tropezó. Creek agarró del brazo para sostenerla y se rió.

―Creo que bebiste demasiado, mi pequeña amiga.

―Probablemente. Ha sido un día largo, y malo.

―Debes llamar a ese hombre con el que estas saliendo y hablar con él. Puede que te sientas mejor. No lo has visto desde que te pedimos que te quedaras aquí por seguridad.

―Tuvimos una pelea y creo que hemos cortado. Gracias por la cena y el vino.

―Te acompañaré a tu habitación. Estas tambaleándote.

―Gracias.― Bella no podía negar que estaba un poco borracha. Creek la llevó al dormitorio y abrió las mantas. Olió el aire y le dirigió una mirada extraña a Bella.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre lo de tener el sexo con uno de nuestros hombres?

―Nope. Estuve saliendo con alguien y terminó mal. ¿No acabo de decirte que creo que hemos roto? Nos peleamos.

―Así es.― Creek ayudó a quitarse parte de la ropa y meterse en la cama. ― ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo saliendo con el?

―Lo suficiente para que me duela mucho que lo hayamos dejado, ―admitió Bella― Sabía que no podía durar.― Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y parpadeó de nuevo mientras miraba a su amiga. ―Te envidio lo de rehusar a tener algo serio con un tipo. Es un asco cuando te preocupas por ellos y ellos no se sienten del mismo modo.

Creek arropó.

―Entiendo. ¿Le dejabas dormir contigo?

―Sí.

― ¿Él te abrazaba mientras dormías?

―Fue realmente agradable, ―admitió Bella. ―Enamorarse es una mierda.

―Debes tener razón.― Creek se aparto y se detuvo en la puerta. ―Que duermas bien, Bella. Te veré en un par de días después de que se cabe el celo y puedas regresar a la cafetería.

Bella cerró los ojos cuando Creek apagó la luz del dormitorio. Oyó la otra mujer limpiando la otra habitación y se sintió un poco culpable. Lágrimas calientes se derramaron, cuando pensaba en Edward. ¿Estaba con otra mujer? Él no la había llamado para disculparse y no se había presentado de nuevo en su puerta, tratando de hablar con ella.

La luz del cuarto se apago y Creek cerró la puerta exterior al salir. Bella rodó sobre su estómago y trató de no pensar en Edward. Tendría que habérselo pensado mejor antes de enamorarse de él.

Edward paseaba por su habitación, pensando en Bella. Él quería ir con ella, pero no estaba seguro de que ella hablaría con él. Hizo una pausa para mirar el teléfono. ¿Le contestaría si la llamaba? Realmente había perdido los estribos cuando Vengeance había ido tras ella. Había herido sus sentimientos, pero no estaba seguro de cómo solucionarlo. Las humanas son tan diferentes de las hembras de la nueva especie. Ellas le pegarían a él si las hubiera enfurecido pero los humanos eran conocidos por su rencor.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesilla. Retiró la bolsa Ziploc que seguía allí y la abrió. El olor de Bella todavía persistía en su sostén mientras él respiraba. Eso le hizo echarla de menos aún más. El deseo de ir a ella se hizo más fuerte por lo que selló la bolsa de nuevo y la guardó. Atormentarse no iba a ayudarle.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y él rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta principal. No debería haber vuelto a casa, pero él había necesitado un tiempo lejos de todo el mundo. Agarró el teléfono móvil para comprobarlo, vio que no había llamadas perdidas y abrió la puerta, preguntándose que había venido a visitarlo. Le sorprendió ver a Creek allí.

―Hola, Edward―. Ella lo miró fijamente. ― ¿Puedo pasar?

Abrió la puerta un poco más y le permitió pasar.

― ¿Pasa algo malo? Hablé con Vengeance si de eso de lo que se trata. Él está arrepentido de lo que hizo hoy.

Ella se giro hacia él mientras cerraba la puerta.

―Cene con Bella y tomamos vino.― Creek sonrió. ―Ella no puede aguantar el alcohol. Ella se balanceaba sobre sus pies y habló divertida después de unas copas. Fue muy lindo.

― ¿Ella está bien?― Él se estremeció interiormente, preguntándose si Bella estaba más molesta con él o con el hombre que había intentado raptarla. No había golpeado a Vengeance después de su conversación. Se había sentido mal por él y ya no quería pegarle. ― ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? Él no se acercara a ella otra vez.

Todo rastro de humor huyo de la expresión Creek, y ella lo miró fijamente durante largos segundos.

― Vengeance estaba fuera de control pero le impediste seducirla. Quería darte las gracias. Bella es mi amiga. Ella no conoce a nuestros machos o lo que les hace entrar en celo.

―No fue nada. Él estaba sin control.

Ella dio un paso más cerca de él.

―Podemos tener sexo si estás interesado. Fuiste un héroe luchando contra él.

Edward dio un paso atrás.

―No, gracias. Agradezco la oferta. Ella lo acechaba de cerca y él retrocedió. La mirada de Creek se estrecho y se preguntó por qué estaba siendo tan agresiva. No era común que un hombre rechazase la oferta de una mujer para compartir sexo. Su espalda golpeó la puerta cerrada y en voz baja―le gruñó. ―Te dije que no.

Creek paro a centímetros de él y lo miró a los ojos hasta que se sintió incómodo.

― Podría llamar a otra mujer para venga aquí si yo no te intereso.

―Ya me buscaría yo una mujer si estuviese interesado. Te tienes que

ir.

Su expresión se suavizó cuando ella se retiró unos pasos. Se giró, se sentó en su sillón y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras su mirada se encontró con la suya nuevo.

Acosté en la cama a Bella. Ella no se tenía en pie. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando te olí a ti y el sexo en sus mantas. Sé que la verdadera razón por la que estas rechazando mi oferta de sexo. No me deseas porque la deseas a ella.

Edward frunció el ceño y se quedó en la puerta.

―Ella es tu amiga y tú me estas probando para ver que sentía por ella, ofreciéndote a tener sexo conmigo, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

La ira lo invadió.

― ¿Qué quieres?

―Me gusta mucho. Ella es mi amiga. Está sufriendo porque no la vas a ver nunca más. ―Su voz se profundizó con un gruñido. ―Vi el dolor que le has causado en sus ojos. Ella no es Especie y el sexo no es casual para ella. Ella siente algo por ti, Edward. Quería decirte esto. Serías un estúpido si no ves lo buena que es y tratas de convencerla para que sea tu pareja.

La ira de Edward aumento.

―Tengo la intención de volver a verla. Acabamos de tener una discusión. Yo no he dicho que fuera casual. Los dos estamos confundidos acerca de lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

―No quieres una pareja y ella no quiere un tercer marido.

Él se apartó de la puerta.

―Eso es cierto.

―Eso es mentira.― Creek negó con la cabeza lentamente. ―Parece que estás triste y sé que ella también. Te negaste a compartir el sexo con otra mujer. Ella se ha negado a compartir sexo con otros hombres que se lo han ofrecido. Eso es ya un compromiso. Somos especies, Edward. Sé que pasas mucho tiempo con los humanos de la patrulla, pero no te olvides de lo que eres. No mentir u ocultar es nuestra naturaleza.

Se sentó en la silla.

―Yo no sé lo que quiero.

Creek sonrió con tristeza.

―Ya lo sabes. Escucha tus instintos. ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

―Quiero a Bella. Me gustaría sacarla de su cama y llevarla a la mía.

― ¿Disfrutas durmiendo con ella en tus brazos?

―Sí.― Admitirlo era un alivio. ―Yo la querría allí todas las noches.

―Los hombres pueden ser tan tercos.―Creek se puso de pie y buscó en su bolsillo trasero.―Toma.

El se quedó mirando la llave que sostenía.

― ¿Qué es? ―La llave de repuesto de la puerta principal de Bella. La agarre de la pared donde colgaba. Voy a distraer a los agentes mientras entras furtivamente. Los humanos son raros acerca de compartir sexo y permitir que todos lo sepan. Ve con ella y acaba con su dolor. Ella cree que no la quieres.

Edward se puso en pie y cogió la llave. Se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Creek.

―Gracias.

―Ella es mi amiga. Deja de luchar contra tus instintos y recuerda que no es Especie. Parecen disfrutar de ser dominadas por un macho. Me provoca curiosidad acerca de los machos humanos ya que obviamente son mucho más suaves. Las mujeres siempre quieren lo que no tienen.

― ¿Quieres venir por la mañana para darme tiempo de salir hurtadillas? Quiero pasar la noche con Bella.

―Porción de pastel. Me levantare mañana y traeré el desayuno a los vigilantes. Ellos coquetearan conmigo. ―Ella sonrió. ―Uno de ellos no me rechazara si me ofrezco a compartir sexo.

Él extendió la mano y la agarró del hombro.

―Gracias. ―Me preocupo por Bella y tú eres mi amigo.― Su sonrisa se desvaneció. ―No le hagas daño o te voy a pegar.

Causar dolor a Bella era lo último que quería.

―Te debo una.

―Lo tendré en cuenta.

―Déjame coger una muda de ropa. Gracias.

―Simplemente permite que tus instintos masculinos te dominen y todo irá bien. Las humanas parecen pensar que es bonito que los machos sean posesivos. ―Ella se echó a reír. ―A menudo a ellas no les gustan sus hombres. Ellos esperan que sean las hembras las que los inciten a tener relaciones sexuales. No es de extrañar que muchas de ellas aprecien a nuestros hombres. Nunca entendí completamente por qué tomaban compañeros tan fácilmente hasta que compartieron esa información conmigo.

Esperaba que Bella lo aceptara como compañero. Tenía que ir despacio y hablar con ella.

La cama se movió y Bella se despertó. Ella abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta, esperando ser atacada de nuevo por un desconocido. En cambio, se quedó mirando a Edward. Había encendido la luz del cuarto y había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta para que ella pudiese ver claramente que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

―Lo siento, tuvimos una discusión.― Vaciló. ―Estaba enojado porque Vengeance podría haber puesto sus manos sobre ti. No fue tu culpa y no debería haberte gritado. Sólo la idea de que te tocara me puso hecho una furia.

Le costó un momento a su aturdida mente procesar sus palabras.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?― Su mirada bajo a su cuerpo desnudo y luego subió hacia arriba. Tenía una pierna doblada que ocultaba su sexo, pero su cadera desnuda dejaba claro que no llevaba nada. ―Estás desnudo.

―Esperaba que me dejases dormir contigo. Quiero pasar la noche.

Él no estaba con alguien más. Era casi triste lo aliviada que se sentía después de que Creek le dijera que otras mujeres se le ofrecerían para tener relaciones sexuales con él. Había decidido ir a casa. Ella apartó las mantas y abrió los brazos.

El detuvo la mirada en su ropa.

― ¿Te la quitas?

Ella se sentó, cogió la camiseta y la paso por encima de la cabeza. Edward rugió suavemente para animarla mientras ella se tumbaba de espaldas, levantaba las caderas y agarraba la cintura de los pantalones para quitárselos. Él ayudó sujetándola por los tobillos, tirando de ellos por sus piernas. En cuestión de segundos ella estaba desnuda y Edward cambió de posición para apretarse a su espalda. Con una mano tomó su cara mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

― ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que me pones? ¿Todas las cosas que quiero hacerte?

―No. Dímelo.

Él inclinó la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla al tiempo que inhalaba profundamente.

―Estas en celo. Hueles tan bien que te podría comer viva.

Su vientre apretó en respuesta y se giro de lado para mirarlo a la cara, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en su pecho. Su piel satinada estaba caliente y le encantaba tocarlo.

―Más mordiscos, ¿eh? ― Ella sabía eso no era lo que el quería decir y sonrió cuando encontró su mirada.

Su lengua humedeció sus labios y su mirada bajó por su cuerpo a su ingle.

―Ábrete a mí. Ya sabes lo que quiero.

Ella rodó sobre su espalda y abrió los muslos, levantando las piernas al mismo tiempo. Edward se movió con rapidez y se deslizó por la cama. El corazón de Bella se aceleró cuando lo vio agacharse sobre ella y sus manos agarraron sus muslos. Él ronroneó suavemente y bajó la cara.

―Podría quedarme aquí durante horas.

―Me matarías.

Su mirada se alzó.

―No digas eso.

―Era broma. Sólo quería decir que no estoy seguro de que podría tomar horas de eso.

Sus rasgos se endurecieron y su voz sonó más profunda.

―Estoy tratando controlarme. No quiero asustarte.

―Que estés ahí no me asusta salvo que me muerdas. Me gusta mucho cuando vas ahí abajo.

Él le acarició los muslos con las manos. ―Quiero hacer algo más que

eso.

― ¿Qué quieres hacer, Edward?

El cerró los ojos.

― ¿Edward?

Los abrió para mirarla y ella vio algo en su mirada que la hizo contener la respiración. Había un hambre cruda expuesta pero ella no entendía que la causaba.

―Lo quiero todo contigo, pero temo que asustarte si pierdo el control. Estás en celo y eso me lleva por un camino que te puede asustar.

―Me siento muy valiente, ―admitió. ―Muy cachonda.

―No soy totalmente humano.

―Lo sé.

Él parpadeó.

― ¿De verdad lo entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

―Tu ronroneas, Edward. Gruñes. Tienes esos ojos increíblemente bellos que me encanta mirar. Tienes los dientes afilados. Confía en mí, lo entiendo. Todavía estoy aquí desnuda contigo. Yo no tengo miedo. No me harás daño. Confío en ti así que deja de reprimirte.

―Hay agentes fuera. Recuerda eso.―Era la única advertencia que le

dio.

Edward bajó la cabeza y poso su boca su clítoris. Bella cerró los ojos cuando su lengua caliente empezó a frotarse enérgicamente contra sus pliegues femeninos. Apretó su boca entre sus muslos, sus manos los separaron más para tener mejor acceso.

El placer se apoderó de ella, rápidamente y furiosamente. Su espalda se arqueó para presionar su coño apretado contra su boca hambrienta. Ella alzo un brazo y lo puso sobre su boca abierta para amortiguar el sonido de sus gemidos. Edward no tuvo piedad cuando acaricio su clítoris, encontró el pequeño punto que la volvía loca y ella llegó al clímax intensamente.

El aparto su boca y se movió en la cama. Bella abrió los ojos justo cuando el cambio su agarre del interior de los muslos a los tobillos. Ella bajó la mirada mientras el se deslizaba fuera la cama y tiraba de ella hacia abajo. Su intensa mirada la recorrió hasta que él le dio la vuelta, agarró sus caderas y sus rodillas suavemente golpearon la alfombra. Él la inclinó sobre el borde de la cama con las piernas abiertas.

La cabeza de su polla rozó la comisura de su coño mientras se movía para adaptarse, encuentro la posición y poco a poco entró en ella. Ella gimió y se agarró a la ropa de cama por la maravillosa sensación de su eje grueso estirándola.

―No puedo parar, ―gruñó. ―Te necesito.

El envolvió su cuerpo al de ella para sujetarla firmemente contra la cama. Sus manos la sujetaron aferrada a la cama y su boca la rozó con besos ardientes y húmedos en la garganta. Él se introdujo en ella profundamente y la penetro dura y rápidamente, Bella gimió con fuerza y apretó su boca contra la cama. No podía moverse en absoluto por la forma en que la tenía ensartada. Ella sólo podía recibir y sentir cada golpe de su martillo. Sus músculos vaginales sufrían los espasmos del clímax. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la llevara a un segundo orgasmo. Ella gritó, amortiguando el sonido contra cama cuando lo sintió venir.

Su cuerpo se estremeció sobre el de ella cuando los chorros calientes de semen llenaron su interior profundamente. Él gruñó, dejó de besarla mientras jadeaba y gemía. Sus caderas pulsaron con cada tirón de su liberación. Esperaba que el se retirase lentamente para recuperarse, pero en lugar de eso comenzó a moverse de nuevo, follandola un poco más lentamente.

―Podría tomarte durante horas, ―dijo con voz áspera. ―Lo voy a hacer. No puedo parar. Eres tan ardiente y estas tan húmeda. Tan estrecha. Eres mía, Bella.

Ella gimió. El podría matarla pero no se iba a ir.

―Yo…. ― Se detuvo, sorprendida por lo que casi había dicho.

Edward pausa.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿Estás herida?

―Sigue adelante, ―instó. Ella casi le había dicho que lo amaba. ―No te detengas.

Sus dientes rasparon ligeramente su garganta.

―No lo haré―. Él comenzó a moverse de nuevo, a follarla profundamente y de manera constante.

El placer la recorría. Él la llevó al clímax otra vez y encontró el suyo. Ella no protestó cuando Edward se levantó después. Se tumbo de espaldas y se acurrucó detrás de ella. Deposito besos ligeros en su hombro y la mejilla mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

―Voy a despertarte durante la noche. Estás agotada. Trata de descansar un poco.

―Eso fue increíble.

Suavemente ronroneó.

―Fue y lo volverá a ser. Descansa, Bella. ―La diversión sonaba en su voz. ―Creo que lo llevare a acabo.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos.

―Tú me haces comprender totalmente por qué los hombres disfrutan después del sexo.

Edward supo cuando Bella se quedó dormida. Su pene estaba duro y todavía le apetecía volverla a tomar. Porque ella estaba en celo, el estaría excitado, siempre y cuando el aroma tentador llenase su nariz.

Ella estaba en pleno celo y no habían usado condones. Ella no sabía que él podía dejarla embarazada. La culpa lo comió por no advertirla de lo que podría suceder, pero no se arrepentía. Tenía que decirle la verdad, sin embargo. Su relación había llegado a la etapa en la que él sabía que era el momento de compartir la información clasificada con ella. Él la quería como su compañera y ella necesitaba ser informada de la verdad para tomar esa decisión.

¿Y si le dijera que no? El dolor le oprimió el pecho. Podía decirle que no quería otro hombre en su vida. Había tenido dos de ellos que habían herido su corazón y traicionado. Habían sido humanos, pero ella no podía entender lo diferente que era de ellos.

El zumbido del teléfono celular de Edward lo despertó antes del amanecer. Odiaba alejarse de Bella pero tenía que responder. Él lo agarró de su bolsillo y se dirigió a la sala y cerró la puerta para evitar que su voz la despertara.

―Edward aquí.

―Soy Brass. Hemos sufrido un asalto en Homeland. Dos de nuestros hombres están heridos, dos humanos están muertos y estamos frente a un motín de los manifestantes. Necesitamos ayuda de inmediato. El equipo humano está aquí y tenemos que ayudar a los humanos, pero Ben te quiere aquí también. Tú sabes controlar a nuestros hombres.

― ¿Qué pasó?― Edward instantáneamente se alarmó.

―Dos de esos malditos humanos locos condujo hasta las puertas y salió gritando que somos animales. El coche explotó. Tenemos la sospecha de que era un coche bomba. Los humanos murieron en el acto. Dos de nuestros hombres arrojados de los muros por la fuerza de la explosión. Ellos están en mal, pero sobrevivirán. Nuestros hombres están furiosos. Los manifestantes están mintiendo, diciendo que nosotros hicimos estallar el coche. Se ha convertido en una pesadilla. La agentes humanos y nuestro equipo están tratando de dominar la situación, pero nuestros hombres ser sujetados. Ellos están cansados de ser atacados y Ben piensa que tu buen carácter y humor son necesarios desesperadamente. ¿Cómo de rápido puedes llegar a aquí?

―Estoy en camino― Él colgó y llamo a Seguridad. ―Ten el helicóptero listo. Tengo que ir a Homeland ahora.

―Entendido.

Colgó y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Él no quería dejar Bella pero no tenía elección. Sólo se iría un par de horas.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Catorce**

Bella se despertó sola, pero Edward había dejado una nota en la almohada. Ella la leyó y sonrió. Planeaba llevarla a su casa a cenar más tarde. Eso tenía que ser una señal de que tenía previsto seguir viéndose con ella. Se duchó, se vistió y encendió la televisión cuando el desayuno le fue entregado en su puerta por un oficial sombrío.

Ella le dio las gracias y se sentó en el sofá, abriendo la bolsa. El anuncio termino y la noticia de apertura dejo a Bella sorprendida frente a la pantalla. La visión de fondo de las puertas de Homeland llenas de cortes y retorcidas captaron su atención cuando una reportera rubia, cuenta lo que había pasado allí, en medio de la noche. Dos presuntos miembros de un grupo racista estaban muertos y dos nuevas especies habían sido heridas.

―Mierda.― Su apetito había desaparecido.

Pasó los canales, recogiendo más de la historia de los diferentes reporteros. Las dos nuevas especies vivirían. Había sido un coche bomba y los dos hombres que habían conducido el coche habían muerto en la explosión. Su mente repasaba todo el correo de odio que había leído, pero nadie lo había hecho amenazas contra la NSO de coches bomba.

¿Edward estaba bien? ¿Heridos? Ella no lo culparía si odiaba a los humanos. Sólo esperaba que no la mezclase a ella con los que habían atacado Homeland. ¿Eran amigos suyos los heridos? Se puso de pie y apagó la televisión. Le llamaría y le preguntaría al respecto. Ella estaría ahí para él cuando él la necesitara. Se puso los zapatos y caminó hacia la puerta, con ganas de ir a trabajar.

Richard la miró sorprendido de verla cuando ella entró en la oficina.

―Pensé que te tomarías unos días de descanso.

―No.

Él sonrió.

― ¿Supongo que estas usando compresas?― La diversión iluminaba sus ojos oscuros. ―No he visto a tu escolta oliéndote o babeando.

―Sí. Tengo algunas que me dieron. ¿Has visto las noticias?

Su humor se desvaneció.

―Sí. No enviaron ninguna amenaza para advertirnos.

―Eso es lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza cuando vi las noticias. Espero que no pasáramos algo por alto.

―No lo hicimos. Los fanáticos reales raramente envían advertencias. Ellos simplemente atacan.

― ¿Qué has oído que no está en las noticias?

―Hablé con alguien de Homeland lo primero esta mañana. Los oficiales se van a recuperar. En su mayoría sufrieron cortes y magulladuras por la caída. Ellos tuvieron la suerte de caer en una zona de césped y no al pavimento. Su equipo de protección también ayudó a evitar lesiones más graves. Tuvimos suerte esta vez. Quedan muchas amenazas por venir, imitadores idiotas y locos tienden a hacerlo después de uno de estos eventos.

― ¿Eventos?― Se sentó Bella con fuerza en la silla. ―Eso suena como una palabra tan suave para lo sucedido. Sigo pensando en lo peor que podría haber sido.

― ¿Cómo quieres que los llame? Es jodidamente horrible. Me estremezco al pensar lo que podría haber sucedido o cuántas nuevas especies podrían haber muerto si hubieran usado más explosivos. ¿Has visto el daño en las puertas? Están retorcidas en parte.

―Ya lo vi.

Richard se levantó de su escritorio para ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos.

― ¿Estás bien? Realmente pareces afectada por esto.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

―No. Podría haber ocurrido aquí. ― Pensé en Edward, Creek y todos los demás que conocía. ―Las nuevas especies son tan buenas. ¿Por qué no los pueden dejar en paz los cabrones?

Richard tomó la mano.

―Lo sé, cariño. Estás molesta. No podemos controlar a todos los cabrones del mundo, pero esta vez resulto a nuestro favor. Ninguna de las nuevas especies murió. Le ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Es por eso que leemos toda esta mierda que llega, hay que concentrarse en el trabajo y tal vez encontremos una verdadera amenaza. Así encontraremos y detendremos a todos los cabrones que podamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella le apretó la mano.

―Gracias por la charla.

―No hay problema.― Se enderezó y la soltó. ―Vamos a comer lo que nos han traído. Le dedicaremos tantas horas como podamos. Volcarme en el trabajo siempre me ayuda.

―Gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Oh. Te he traído perfume. ―Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y levantó una pequeña botella. ―Yo estaba pensando en dársela a Creek hoy para que te la diese.

Ella sonrió.

―Gracias y por favor, da las gracias a tu esposa.

Su sonrisa se volvió.

―Le encantaba oír hablar de las mujeres que entran en celo. Dijo que era muy interesante.

Recuerdos de Edward en su cama la hicieron bajar la mirada. Era lisa y llanamente sexy. Fueron las horas de sexo mas ardiente que jamás había tenido. No podía esperar a que se repitiese más tarde, cuando Edward la llevara a su casa. Se preguntó como seria su casa.

Trabajaron durante el almuerzo, con su mente todavía en Edward, y ella se sorprendió cuando su teléfono sonó. Richard se quedó mirándola mientras ella se encontraba con su mirada.

―Contesta.

Alargó la mano hacia este.

― ¿Hola?

―Hola, Bella.

La voz de Edward era música para sus oídos.

―Hola.― Se giro lejos de Richard, ignorando su mirada curiosa.

―Tuve que volar a Homeland esta mañana después de que fuera atacado. ¿Te has enterado de eso?

―Lo hice. Lo siento mucho. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estás bien?

―Nuestros hombres se recuperarán y la situación está mejorando por momentos. Me tengo que quedar aquí sin embargo. No se si podré volver esta noche.

Eso la decepciono.

―Entiendo. Tienes que hacer lo que puedas.

―Quería hacerte una cena en mi casa.

―Yo quería eso. Podríamos hacer planes para mañana por la noche.

―Suena bien―. Él vaciló.―Te llamaré esta noche a las nueve. Podemos hablar entonces. Tengo una reunión a la que asistir.

― ¿Tienes el número de mi teléfono celular?

Hizo una pausa.

―Dámelo.

Ella le dio su número y me dijo: ―Voy a hablar contigo esta noche. Ten cuidado.

―Lo haré.

Colgó y Bella devolvió el teléfono a la base. Ella sabía que su compañero de trabajo la observaba.

― ¿Era ese ángel?

―Sí.

― ¿Por qué tiene que tener cuidado? ¿Qué es lo que hace para ganarse la vida?

― ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

―Está bien. No soltaras palabra. Déjame reflexionar acerca de este hombre misterioso. Sonaba como si estuvieses planeando otra cita con él. ¿Sabes lo que me dice?

― ¿Qué?― Ella giró la silla para mirarlo.

―A la tercera va la vencida―. Guiñó Richard. ―Hasta aquí no va en serio. ¿Cuántas citas lleváis?

―No llevo la cuenta, ―mintió.

―Protestas demasiado. ―Richard movió las cejas. ― ¿sabes que oigo? ―Él inclino su oído.

No oyó nada y lo miró con recelo.

― ¿Qué?

―Me parece oír campanas distantes de boda.

―Cállate―. Ella le lanzó un clip para papel que le dio. Se giro hacia la pantalla del ordenador y sonrió. La idea de ir en serio con Edward no la llenaba de temor.

Edward estaba estresado y cansado. Había sido un día largo y la noche no estaba mejorando. Miró a los hombres que compartían el helicóptero con él y sabía que todos estaban más que listos para volver a la Reserva.

Pensamientos de Bella llenaban su cabeza. Aterrizarían después de las diez, pero planeaba ir a visitarla para compensarla por no llamarla. Quería meterse en la cama y sólo abrazarla. Ella aún estaría en celo. Su pene volvió a la vida al recordar la noche anterior.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención y se encontró con la mirada fría de Zest. El hombre le lanzó un auricular y se lo puso. Llegarían a la Reserva pronto.

―Un día largo.

―Sí,― Edward asintió. ―Estoy contento de volver a casa.

― ¿Te gustaría ir a correr cuando lleguemos? Dudo de que pueda dormir. La tensión era palpable. Pensé que Ben iba a tener una discusión a gritos con la policía local por no darle el apoyo suficiente a la ONE.

―No. Tengo planes. La última cosa que quiero hacer es algo al aire libre.

El otro hombre sonrió.

― ¿Qué mujer es?

Edward se quitó el auricular y lo arrojó hacia atrás, sonriendo. Zest lo cogió y se rió. Se quedó atrás en la pared junto a los pilotos detrás de su asiento. Edward cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar la forma en que el viento vapuleaba del helicóptero. Volar no era algo que disfrutara, era un firme creyente de que hubiesen nacido con alas si estaban destinados a volar.

Algo golpeo el metal en una sucesión rápida. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando el helicóptero cayó drásticamente. Una campana de alarma sonó y él vio luces rojas provenientes de la cabina. Zest le tiró un auricular y se lo puso mientras el helicóptero se elevaba y volvía a caer. Era un movimiento violento lo que hizo que todos los hombres se miraran el uno al otro con temor.

―Mayday, ―gritó el piloto humano en el auricular. ― Este es la Blade Uno de la Reserva. Estamos bajo ataque de fuego armado procedente de los bosques y hemos sido alcanzados.

El shock reverberó a través de Edward. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. Otra cosa golpeó el helicóptero y el cristal se agrieto en la puerta frente a él. Se dio cuenta de que alguien había disparado algún tipo de arma y había acertado. La alarma de la parte delantera pito más fuerte y el piloto gritó coordenadas y giro con tanta fuerza a la derecha que Edward habría sido expulsado de su asiento si no fuera por el cinturón.

―Vamos a caer, ―gritó el piloto. ―Le dieron al combustible y estamos perdiendo presión. Mayday, repito, mayday. Este es la Blade Uno de la Reserva. Estamos bajo fuego desde tierra y hemos sufrido múltiples impactos.

La mirada de Edward se cruzo con la de Zest, vio el miedo del otro, y supo lo que su propia expresión debía reflejar. Miró a los dos otros hombres. Tanto que se los quedó mirando como guía hasta que todo quedó a oscuras.

―Prepárense para el impacto, ―les gritó el piloto. ―Vamos a caer. El helicóptero se inclino peligrosamente hacia un lado. El movimiento revolvió el estomago de Edward y los motores se apagaron. Nadie gritó. Era una sensación malsana, ya que reino un silencio espeluznante.

Segundos más tarde, algo golpeó duramente a Edward, impresionado por la caída. El vidrio y el metal se llevaron la peor parte del impacto con los árboles. El helicóptero giro antes de estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo.

El dolor se apoderó de Edward, donde el cinturón lo sujetaba. La pierna y el brazo le dolían mucho. Las luces parpadeaban en el interior dañado y vio movimientos en el banco frente a él. Algo húmedo le cegó y trató de limpiarse los ojos. El brazo se negó a moverse y el mareo se apoderó de él.

―Huelo a gas, ―gruñó una voz profunda. ― ¿Está vivo?

Conocía esa voz, pero su cerebro no podía identificarla. Las heridas y la respiración le causaban dolores punzantes en el pecho. El hedor de la sangre y el gas se filtraban en sus sentidos embotados. Una mano le tocó la garganta.

― ¿Edward?

Luchó por abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo, apenas podía distinguir la cara de Zest. El hombre estaba sangrando por la nariz y tenía un corte a lo largo de su frente. Edward trató de hablar, pero no pudo.

―Te tengo, Edward,― gruñó Zest. ―El helicóptero tiene una fuga de gas. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Lo siento. Esto va a doler.

La presión alrededor de su cintura desapareció de repente y las manos lo atraparon. Él gruñó de dolor y casi perdió el conocimiento. Sabía que estaba siendo levantado y otro par de manos lo sujetaron de los brazos. Su pierna golpeó algo y él gritó. Se sentía como si esa pierna acababa de ser arrancada de su cuerpo.

Edward se despertó con el sonido de gemidos. Sus ojos se abrieron y las llamas lo cegaron. Parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de aclarar su visión, pero el fuego era demasiado brillante. Pensó que podía distinguir la silueta del helicóptero destruido a su lado cerca de las altas llamas.

Un gran macho arrastraba a alguien lejos del fuego y reconoció a Zest. Llevaba a alguien más cerca y Edward supo que era la persona que hace esos ruidos horribles.

Era el piloto humano. El herido tenía algunas quemaduras en el brazo que ondeaba en el aire cuando Zest retrocedió después de soltarlo. Su amigo se dejó caer de rodillas, la sangre manchaba su cara y un aullido salió de su boca.

Edward despertó de nuevo cuando alguien le tocó la cara. Echó un vistazo a un par de ojos azules. Zest parecía infernal con el rostro ensangrentado y su cabello enmarañado oscuro con vetas de sangre.

―Espera, Edward. Te saque antes de que el helicóptero se incendiase, pero el piloto no tuvo tanta suerte. Tiene algunas quemaduras graves. ―Zest puso su mano sobre la frente de Edward, sosteniéndola con fuerza. ―Te has roto huesos. Nos estrellamos cerca de la Reserva. La ayuda está en camino. ―Giro la cabeza. ― ¿Llegan?

―Están cerca, ―respondió el otro hombre. Dio un grito y desde un lugar lejano respondieron en cuestión de segundos. ― ¿Los oyes? No están tan lejos.

Zest inclinó.

― ¿Has oído? Ellos estarán aquí pronto. El médico esta alerta y listo para ti. No te rindas. Lucha por respirar, Edward. No te mueras.

Edward cerró los ojos, demasiado mareado y débil para tratar de enfocar su vista defectuosa. No estaría en la cama con Bella esta noche. Él probablemente nunca la volvería a ver. La agonía lo apuñalaba con cada respiración y su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera en pedazos. Un par de hermosos ojos verdes llenaron sus pensamientos y el recuerdo de su cara era lo único que lo mantuvo luchando por vivir.

Nunca debería haberme involucrado con Bella Swan. Ella lamentaría su pérdida y la había expuesto a la misma clase de odio que muy probablemente lo mataría. El helicóptero había sido derribado. Se estaban acercando a la Reserva cuando ocurrió el ataque. No pudo haber sido casual.

No. Quería estar cerca de Bella para protegerla. Ella estaría indefensa contra los humanos que odiaban a las especies y que vendrían tras ella por trabajar para la ONE. Sólo sería un objetivo más importante si alguien se enteraba que había compartido sexo con él. Quería rugir de rabia ante la idea de que alguien le hiciese daño.

Lo invadió el remordimiento. Había sido egoísta estar con ella y debería haber pensado en que su seguridad era lo primero. Emmett y Rose se habían emparejado y los humanos habían intentado matarla. Jasper y Alice casi habían sido asesinados por cazadores que les había acechado tras chocar contra el vehículo en el que habían estado viajando. Esme y Carlisle había sido secuestrada por ser ella su compañera. Ben no podía enamorarse sin causar un atentado contra las puertas de Homeland de los idiotas que creen las especies y los humanos no deben tener relaciones.

Edward admitió que esa era la verdadera razón por la que había sido tan reacio a considerar tener una compañera humana. Había visto a todos sus amigos sufrir el terror de ver a sus hembras atormentadas de alguna manera. Estar con una especie les había causado dolor. La culpa lo invadió, sabiendo un macho más fuerte hubiera pensado en eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Había sido egoísta exponer Bella al peligro.

― ¿Edward?― Zest lo agarro. ―He oído motores. Ellos están tan cerca. Un momento, amigo.

Su boca se abrió. Quería que Zest jurase proteger a Bella con su vida. El hombre era su amigo y sabía que lo haría. Un suave gemido salió pero no palabras. Trató de concentrarse más, pero él se desvaneció. El dolor se intensificó y todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Bella se quedó mirando su teléfono celular. Edward no la había llamado y había pasado más de una hora desde que dijo que lo haría. Ella levantó la vista hacia el reloj con un fuerte suspiro. Eran casi las diez y media. Tenía que trabajar por la mañana, necesitaba dormir, y trató de no sentirse herida porque se había olvidado de ella.

Se levantó y llevó el vaso a la cocina. Una serie de excusas se formaron en su mente. Podría estar atrapado en una reunión o estaba tan agotado que se había quedado dormido. Cualquiera que sea la razón, echaba de menos oír su voz. Deseaba hablar con él, pero no tenía idea de cómo contactar con él. Ella cogió su teléfono celular y apagó las luces mientras se dirigía a la cama.

Estaba vacía y fría sin el gran cuerpo de Edward y su piel caliente. Ella daba vueltas, pensando que tal vez había olvidado su número de teléfono. Podría haber perdido el número. Tal vez el había estado demasiado ocupado como para realizar la llamada.

―Vete a la mierda, ―suspiró ella. Él no había llamado. No era el fin del mundo. Tenía una vida y una cosas más importantes que hacer que decirle buenas noches. Una emergencia había ocurrido en Homeland y él debe estar centrado en eso.

Trató de dormir. Ella lo vería en algún momento de mañana, con suerte. Tendrían que comer en casa. Quería decirle lo que realmente sentía. Podría dejarla cuando ella admitiese que ella que se estaba enamorando pero al menos no estaría fingiendo que su relación era sólo sexo.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: jamás he dicho que haría un irina x Edward todos los libros son bella y edawrad para que sepan ladys :D solo que al seguir con uno tengo ir cambiando los nombres ¿Qué pasara ahora? Bueno eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Quince**

Bella se había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde, cuando abrió la puerta para saludar a su escolta. Ella se había perdido el desayuno. Alguien le había dejado un plato cubierto sobre la mesa de café, pero no había tenido tiempo de comer nada de eso.

Smiley y otros tres hombres estaban en el patio cuando ella salió. Cuatro pares de miradas sombrías se volvieron hacia ella. Algunos de ellos se veían tan enojados que ella hizo una mueca.

―Lo siento, llevo diez minutos de retraso. Tuve una mala noche. Espero no haberos hecho llegar tarde.

Smiley se acercó.

―No es por ti. Estamos molestos por lo que sucedió anoche. ―Él miró su reloj. ―No me había dado cuenta. Debería haberte llevado a trabajar ya. Vámonos.

― ¿Qué pasó anoche?― Ella le pregunto mientras la conducía hacia uno de los jeeps aparcados junto a la acera.

El se detuvo y su mirada encontró la de ella.

― ¿No te has enterado de lo que pasó?

―No. Yo ni siquiera encendí el televisor esta mañana. ―Su corazón se desplomó. ― ¿Hubo otro ataque a Homeland? ¿Uno de los oficiales heridos empeoro? ― Ella realmente esperaba que no.

―Anoche una de nuestros helicópteros fue derribado. Todavía estamos tratando de averiguar cómo lo hicieron, pero se estrelló. Sucedió justo fuera de los muros de la ONE. Estaban llegando, pero no pudieron.

―Oh mi dios. ¿Está bien todo el mundo que estaba a bordo?

Él vaciló.

―Uno de los pilotos humanos esta herido. Tiene quemaduras y huesos rotos. La mayoría de los hombres tenían lesiones pero Edward es el que peor esta.

Sus rodillas cedieron.

― ¿Qué?

Él parpadeó.

―Lo siento. Lo conoces. Edward estaba a bordo.

Se aferró a los brazos de Smiley para no caerse. Lágrimas calientes rápidamente llenaron sus ojos.

― ¿Está vivo? ¿Dónde está?

El hombre la agarró de las caderas para sostenerla y frunció el ceño.

―Bella, estas muy pálida de repente. ¿Te encuentras mal?

― ¿Esta Edward vivo?― Sus uñas se clavaron en él donde tenía sus brazos. ― ¿En qué estado esta?― Ella se negó a creer que estuviese muerto. El destino no podía ser tan cruel. ― ¿Dónde está, Smiley?

Estudió sus ojos y gruñó suavemente.

―Tenias sexo con él, ¿verdad?

― ¿Está vivo?― gritó, desesperada por obtener una respuesta. ―Está vivo pero en estado crítico. Sufrió múltiples fracturas y una lesión en la cabeza. Nos dijeron que el piloto fue capaz de llegar a una baja altitud antes de que los motores fallasen. Hizo algún tipo de maniobra para frenar la caída. Ellos estiman que el helicóptero cayó cerca de cien pies sobre las ramas de los árboles en el lugar del accidente. Eso amortiguó el choque un poco, pero aterrizó en el lado donde Edward estaba.

Cada palabra que decía era como un puñal en el corazón. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ella había estado durmiendo y Edward había estado luchando por su vida. Era más que horrible. Alguien debería habérselo dicho cuando sucedió. Ella habría estado a su lado.

―Las costillas están fracturadas, así como un brazo y la pierna. Él sufrió cortes y un golpe en la cabeza. Los médicos sospechan que hay hinchazón en su cerebro, pero no están seguros de lo extenso que es el daño.

―Llévame con él.

Smiley frunció el ceño.

―Él no está aquí, Bella. Sus heridas eran graves y nuestros médicos consideraron que necesitaba un neurocirujano. No tenemos uno. Fue trasladado en helicóptero a un centro de trauma hace unas horas. Él está bajo fuerte custodia y protegido donde está.

― ¿Dónde? Quiero ir allí.―El deseo de llegar al lado de Edward era casi insoportable. Ella sólo tenía que verlo para asegurarse de que estaba realmente vivo. Por dentro ella se caía a pedazos. ―Tengo que llegar a él.

― ¿Cuántas veces has tenido sexo con Edward? Estás realmente preocupada por esto. ¿Compartiste relaciones sexuales con él? No me has respondido.

― ¿Qué importa?― Quería sacudirlo. ― ¿Dónde diablos está Edward?

El agarre de Smiley sobre sus caderas se intensifico y se inclinó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

―Respóndeme.

― ¡Sí! ¿Estás contento ahora? ¿Dónde está Edward? Quiero verlo.

Smiley soltó y agarró su teléfono celular. ― ¿Cuántas veces? Tengo que informar de inmediato.

Su boca se abrió.

― ¿Qué? No es asunto de nadie cuántas veces Edward y yo hemos dormido juntos. Exijo saber dónde está, maldita sea. Quiero verlo.

Smiley tomó una respiración profunda.

―Está bajo fuerte custodia por la NSO y el equipo humano asignado para protegerlo. Voy a tener que conseguir que pases, Bella. No puedes ir a su habitación del hospital a verlo. Ellos nunca te permitirán acercarte a él sin que se les ordene hacerlo. Tengo que comunicarme con Timber, que está a cargo de los lesionados de la reserva, y él tendrá que dar permiso para que puedas ir a donde Edward está siendo tratado. Él querrá saber el grado de vuestra relación.

Se secó las lágrimas.

―Hemos estado viéndonos desde el primer día que empecé a trabajar aquí. Hemos pasado la noche juntos un par de veces. Nosotros estamos saliendo. Se suponía que debía cenar con él anoche en su casa, pero fuere requerido en Homeland, ¿de acuerdo? Dijo que me llamaría anoche, pero no lo hizo. ―Ella sollozó. ―Él no pudo porque tuvo ese accidente. Por favor, Smiley. Tengo que verlo.

La mirada del hombre se suavizó.

―Tienes sentimientos profundos por Edward.

―Sí.

Marcó, mirándola.

―Está a un par de horas de distancia. Es posible que desees llevar una muda de ropa antes de salir. Voy a tratar de preparar una escolta para ti lo más rápidamente posible. No tenemos otro helicóptero a nuestra disposición.

Se dio la vuelta y huyó al interior del apartamento. Las manos le temblaban mucho cuando corrió a su habitación para coger ropa. Todo lo que tenía para elegir eran pantalones cortos, sudaderas y camisetas proporcionadas por la ONE.

Smiley colgó el teléfono cuando ella salió a la calle llevando una muda de ropa.

―Timber ha llamado al equipo de vigilancia para que te dejen visitar a Edward― Hizo una pausa―Hay que esperar hasta la noche para que algunos hombres estén libres de sus funciones actuales para escoltarte fuera de la Reserva y al hospital donde está siendo tratado Edward.

―No. Yo quiero ir con él ahora mismo. ―Su paciencia estaba a punto de reventar y sentía la necesidad de llegar a Edward lo más rápido posible.

―Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

―Llévame a mi coche. Voy a ir sola.

Un sonido suave, animal provenía de Smiley.

―No. No es seguro.

―No me importa un bledo. De ninguna manera me voy a sentar aquí todo el día esperando si puedo ir conduciendo. Dime qué hospital está y llévame a mi coche.

―No.

Su ira aumentó.

―No me puedes detener. Me voy. Dime dónde está Edward, maldita sea. Está herido y quiero verlo.

―Smiley, ―interrumpió uno de los hombres. ―Ella quiere ir. Ella no es una prisionera. ―Se aclaró la garganta y los ojos en tonos rojos fascinantes se fijaron en ella. ―Te voy a acompañar a tu coche. Necesitarás la identificación para el equipo de vigilancia. Ellos querrán comprobar tu identidad. ―Él olió. ― no tienes olor de Edward.

―No te metas en esto, Jerichó.

El gran macho llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una larga trenza. Él gruñó a Smiley mientras lo miraba fijamente.

―La mujer está muy agitada. Ambos sabemos que si Edward está teniendo sexo con ella que debe significar mucho para él. Sé que ella está en celo y que puede ser irracional pero ella quiere ir. ―Vaciló. ―Ella puede ser pequeña, pero apuesto a que no deseas enfadarla. Las hembras tienen formas de vengarse. ―Él se acercó y extendió su brazo hacia ella. ―Te voy a acompañar a tu vehículo. ¿Tienes identificación? Ellos te la pedirán.

―En mi bolsillo, ―admitió ella, agradecida cuando cerró los dedos alrededor de su brazo. Sus ojos eran tan extraños que no podía dejar de mirarlos.

Él vaciló.

―Soy primate como Smiley, pero esos rasgos son más pronunciados en mí. No hay muchos de nosotros. ―Él tiró de ella hacia adelante. ―Es probable que no hayas visto ojos similares a los míos antes. Me miran a menudo cuando entro en contacto con los humanos.

―Son muy bonitos.

Él hizo un bufido.

―Amenazantes tal vez, pero no son atractivos―. Él la ayudó a subir a un jeep.

Echó una mirada a Smiley y vio lo infeliz que se veía cuando él frunció el ceño profundamente. Su escolta se metió en el asiento del conductor y se alejó de la acera en cuanto encendió el motor.

―Smiley estaba muy interesado en ti. Hablaba de ti a menudo. También estaba claro que tú rechazaste sus ofertas. No te sientas mal por él.

―En este momento todo lo que siento es miedo y preocupación. ¿Edward estará bien?

―Él es un hombre fuerte en manos profesionales buenos médicos. Nosotros sanamos a un ritmo acelerado, más rápido que los humanos. Nos diseñaron de esa manera y es una buena señal de que Edward haya sobrevivido a todas estas horas. Yo apostaría una semana de mis pasteles de crema a que va a vivir.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta con el nueva especie. Él sonrió, su atención en la carretera.

―Puedo sentir que me mirabas. Tengo debilidad por los pasteles de crema y no quiero darme por vencido fácilmente o apostar sin tener la certeza de que tengo razón. ―Él se rió entre dientes. ―Y no, el plátano no es mi favorito. Me gustan el chocolate y el coco más.

Ella aprecio su intento de humor y sus garantías de que Edward lo lograría. Él le dio el nombre del hospital y le dijo que preguntase por Trey Roberts cuando llegara allí.

―Él está al frente del equipo de protección de Edward. Él te va a pedir identificación. No te olvides de eso.

―No lo haré.

Él la llevó a la puerta oriental y aparcó.

―Voy a mandar dos oficiales para que te sigan hasta la carretera principal. No queremos correr el riesgo de que seas atacada. ―Saltó fuera. ―Vete a tu coche. Voy a arreglarlo ahora.

―Muchas gracias.

Inclinó la cabeza para mirarla con aquellos ojos extraños pero atractivos.

―Espero que tu presencia ayudará a Edward sanar más rápido.― Su mirada recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo. ―Él se sentirá motivado para curarse al verte.― Una pequeña sonrisa apareció. ―No menciones que bromeamos acerca de cómo el olor de una hembra en celo podría obligarnos a hacer cualquier cosa que deseéis. Lo quieres bien.

A Bella le gustaba el hombre. Él se apartó para hablar con los oficiales de la caseta de seguridad. Dos de ellos fuertemente armados bajaron del muro y subieron a un jeep. Ella los siguió durante unos kilómetros hasta que se detuvieron a un lado del camino para saludarla a su pasado, cuando estaban seguros de que no había nadie en la zona boscosa en busca de un blanco fácil.

Ella les hizo un gesto agradecido y condujo hacia su casa. Tenía que imprimir un mapa y coger un poco de su propia ropa. El área era todavía desconocida para ella y ella le hubiera gustado tener un sistema GPS en su coche. Iba siempre justa de dinero y era un gasto que no se podía permitir. Ver su casa después de unos días le hizo darse cuenta de que no se había perdido mucho.

La casa de dos habitaciones al alcance de su presupuesto. La había comprado por esta razón más que por bonita. Abrió la puerta, cruzó el correo en el suelo que había sido empujado a través de la ranura de correo, y se acercó a su mesa. Encendió su portátil mientras ella corría a su dormitorio. En cuestión de minutos se había puesto un par de jeans cómodos, una camiseta sin mangas, y había preparado una pequeña bolsa de viaje.

Sólo le costo un minuto averiguar las indicaciones para viajar al hospital donde Edward estaba e imprimirlos. Agarró la bolsa de viaje y salió de su casa. Quería llegar a él tan pronto como pudiese. La preocupación la devoraba. ¿Estaría realmente bien? Jericho le había parecido tan seguro de que le ayudó a mantener la calma durante las próximas horas, mientras conducía.

La mujer de la recepción se quedó mirándola fijamente cuando ella pidió hablar con Trey Roberts.

―No sé quién es.

Bella bajó la voz.

―Él está aquí al mando de un destacamento de seguridad. Una nueva especie fue traída anoche. Su nombre es Edward y él podría ser registrado con el apellido Cullen.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon.

―No tenemos pacientes de la nueva especie.

―Tú,― insistió Bella. Metió la mano en su bolso y saco su licencia de conducir. ―Llama al personal de seguridad y hacerles saber que estoy aquí. Ellos me están esperando.

La mujer se acercó y tomó la identificación y la estudió antes de mirar a su alrededor. Su voz sonó baja.

―Nadie debe saber que es un paciente aquí. La prensa estaría por todas partes. Tome asiento mientras llamo a arriba.

―Gracias.

Se sentó, nerviosa y preocupada. En cuestión de minutos vio a un hombre alto, fornido con una camiseta gris, de algodón, de manga larga y pantalones vaqueros acercarse a la recepción. La mujer que le había hablado le entregó su licencia de conducir y le señaló. Bella se puso de pie cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

―Bella Swan.― le devolvió la licencia. ―Soy Trey Roberts. Por favor, sígame.

La emoción y la preocupación se apoderaron de ella cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

― ¿Cómo esta Edward?

El de repente se giró y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

―Lo siento. Tengo que palparte.

Ella no se resistió.

―Esta Edward ¿bien? ¿Cuál es su estado? Me dijeron que tenía algunos huesos rotos y una herida en la cabeza.

Él le dio la vuelta, acariciando su espalda.

―Sólo te estoy llevando al equipo de la ONE. Ellos responderán a tus preguntas. Estás limpia. ―Él la soltó y le tendió la mano. ―Dame la cartera y el bolso. Tengo que comprobarlos.

Ella le dio ambos con facilidad. Las puertas se abrieron y bajaron en el octavo piso. Se dirigió a dos hombres vestidos de forma parecida a él, y los dos chicos musculosos entraron en el ámbito hospitalario.

―Vaya con ellos. Voy a tener que revisar sus maletas aquí.

Ella siguió a los hombres por un pasillo hasta una habitación. Dos nuevas especies grandes estaban dentro. Llevaban camisetas y pantalones vaqueros también, y frunció el ceño cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella mientras los guardias humanos la dejaban sola con ellos.

―Soy Bestial, ―dijo el gigante de pelo negro. ―Este es Jaded. Eres Bella Swan. ―Él olfateó el aire, hizo un círculo a su alrededor para estudiar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y la miró cuando se detuvo frente a ella. ―No hueles a Edward y dudo de tu historia. No está interesado en las hembras humanas.

La nueva especie de pelo negro con ojos brillantes verdes, gruñó suavemente al otro.

―Sé amable, Bestial. No es imposible. Ella es atractiva. Es posible que ella esté diciendo la verdad.

―No la creo―. Entrecerró los ojos oscuros. ―Demuéstralo, mujer.

― ¿Cómo va a hacer eso? Edward está inconsciente. Ella no lleva su olor. ―Jaded cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.―La nueva especie que llamo parecía creerla. Él sabía que es humana. Tendremos que tener fe en que es verdad.

―Ella no se va a acercar a Edward.― Bestial bloqueo su camino. La frustración y la ira se invadieron a Bella. Ella extendió la mano y agarró su camisa, la aparto a un lado y se giró lo suficiente como para apartar el pelo de manera que revelase la parte de atrás de su hombro. Los arañazos y marcas de los dientes de Edward no tenían perdida.

― ¿Es eso suficiente para demostrarte que estoy diciendo la verdad? Son de Edward. ―Ella lo miró con rebeldía. ―Podrías enviar a alguien a la habitación de la Reserva donde vivo y hacer que él huela mi ropa de la cama. Edward ha dormido allí conmigo. No hay servicio de limpieza y no he lavado mis sábanas.

El shock abrió mucho los ojos de Bestial mientras miraba la lesión su piel.

―Tú eres su compañera. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

―No estamos acoplados.― Ella cerro su camisa y los enfrentó. ―Él no tenía la intención de morderme. Nunca lo hubiera mostrado a nadie para que la gente no lo pensase, pero voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para verlo. ―Ella dio un paso más cerca. ― ¿Esta en esa habitación detrás de ti? Por favor, muévete si es así. He recorrido un largo camino y no me iré hasta que no me asegure de que está bien. ―Apretó los puños, lista para la batalla si era necesario. ―pueden ser más grandes, pero estoy decidida.

Bestial abrió la boca pero fue Jaded quien habló.

―Me voy a apartar.

El hombre retrocedió y empujó la puerta. Esto llevó dentro de una habitación del hospital y la vista de la figura inmóvil en la cama, llamó plenamente la atención de Bella. Las lágrimas la cegaron al ver lo pálido que estaba Edward tumbado en la cama. Una venda cubría la mayor parte de su pelo largo, rayado. Un moretón dañaba una mejilla. Su mirada bajó desde su pecho desnudo hasta los cables del monitor donde estaba conectado. Su brazo izquierdo y la pierna estaban escayolados, sus costillas estaban vendadas y tenia cortes en la piel.

―Oh, Dios―. Sus piernas casi se doblaron, pero ella lo evito. Su mano temblaba cuando le tocó suavemente el hombro, en un lugar libre de daños. ― ¿Como está?― ríos de lágrimas calientes corrían por sus mejillas. ― ¿Va a superarlo?

―Le estamos dando medicamentos especiales diseñados para ayudarlo a curarse más rápido. Él no ha despertado todavía. ―Jaded la llamó a su lado. ―Él tenía lesiones internas, nueve huesos fracturados en total, y un poco de hinchazón en su cerebro. Él está mejorando, sin embargo. Su presión arterial está estabilizada y los huesos se están reparando.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Como he dicho, le dieron medicamentos especiales que recuperamos de los registros Mercile que se salvaron. Las fracturas no eran graves. Nuestros huesos tienden a sanar rápido, pero con los medicamentos es sólo una cuestión de días. Ayudó mucho que no estuviesen totalmente fracturados.

Sus dedos acariciaron la mandíbula del Edward.

― ¿Qué pasa con la hinchazón en su cerebro? ¿Estos medicamentos ayudan con eso?

―Nosotros creemos que sí. Le hicieron una exploración hace dos horas. Los médicos dijeron que no había sangrado y no acumulaba fluido. Dijeron que la hinchazón había disminuido. Ellos no tienen que operarle. Los médicos que examinaron la cabeza dijeron que cuestión de esperar para ver si tiene algún daño o si se despierta. Dijeron que él tiene más oportunidades de las que la tendría un humano y su condición es buena, teniendo en cuenta su lesión.

Ella se inclinó y sus dedos jugaban con el pelo que estaba libre de la venda en la frente.

―Estoy aquí, Edward. ¿Puedes oírme? tienes que mejorar por mí. Me voy a quedar contigo.

―No, no lo vas a hacer.

Bella giró la cabeza para mirar a Bestial.

―No lo voy a dejar.

―Los medicamentos que le dieron tienen un efecto secundario grave. No es seguro para ti permanecer en esta habitación. Es por eso que Jaded y yo estamos aquí. Podía llegar a estar muy agresivo si se despierta.

―Edward no me hará daño.― Ella creía eso.

Bestial vaciló.

―Nuestra especie puede volverse sexualmente agresiva y excesivamente combativa con esta droga. Le dieron dosis altas porque está muy herido. Podría hacerte daño sin querer. Podía despertar por el olor de tu celo y forzarte sexualmente. Él no sería consciente, pero tu olor podría llevarlo al borde de la locura.

Bella miró al hombre alto.

―Voy a estar contenta si se siente lo suficientemente bien como para querer tener sexo conmigo porque significará que está mejorando. Tú no puedes cambiar mi voluntad.

Bestial parpadeó, pero luego se echó a reír.

―Bien.

―Gracias por dejar que me quede.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

―Voy a estar sentado allí. Uno de nosotros tiene que permanecer en el interior de esta sala en todo momento en caso de que él este agresivo cuando se despierte. No queremos que mate a uno de los médicos. Una de nuestros médicos humanos vino con nosotros, pero ella está durmiendo ahora mismo.

Bella volvió a mirar a Edward. Pudo haber muerto, todavía podía. Tendría que haberle dicho lo que ella realmente sentía. Puede que pensase en dejarla por temor a que apegarse demasiado, pero al menos él sabría que ella lo amaba. Ella se lamento.

No más miedo. Silenciosamente hizo esa promesa. Cuando se despertara, ella se negaría a considerar cualquier cosa que no fuese decirle que ella estaba enamorada de él. Él podía no sentir lo mismo, pero ella no iba a esconderse más detrás de sus dudas. Su futuro estaría en sus manos. Él podría poner fin a su relación en ciernes o llevarla a un nivel superior.

Se quitó los zapatos y evaluó a Edward de nuevo, más cerca ahora que el susto había desaparecido. Los arañazos se estaban curando, las heridas no sangraban. Los moretones parecían más antiguos, no de la noche anterior. Los medicamentos que le estaban dando eran obviamente algún tipo de tratamiento milagroso para las nuevas especies. La gratitud la golpeó con fuerza. Le daban al hombre que amaba más oportunidades de supervivencia.

―Es difícil, ―declaró Jaded.

―Si. Lo sé. ―Más lágrimas estaban a punto de caer. ―No voy a renunciar a él.

Hizo caso omiso de los dos hombres que observaban cada movimiento que ella hacía, le tocó con suavidad y le habló a Edward. No se fiaban de ella tal vez o era simplemente extraño ver a una humana que atender a uno de los suyos, pero ella no dejó que le impidieran hacer lo que quería.

En un momento se dirigió al cuarto de baño a mojar una toalla y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la piel de Edward.

―Las enfermeras lo harán, ― Bestial le informó desde su asiento en un rincón.

Ella no le hizo caso y siguió frotando suavemente los brazos de Edward y el pecho. Bella quería hacer algo para sentir que le estaba ayudando.

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

Bella estaba cansada al despertar. Jaded le había tocado el hombro suavemente se había quedado dormida acurrucada en una silla junto a la cama de Edward. Su mirada se cruzo con la mirada verde brillante de la nueva especie.

―Voy a pedir el desayuno para ti. Debes darte una ducha antes de que llegue.

―Gracias.― Su mirada se dirigió a Edward. Su palma descansaba sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración que daba. Los cortes se veía casi curados y los moretones mucho menos marcados. ―Se ve mejor.

―Los medicamentos están funcionando. Nos sentiremos mejor cuando se despierte y hable con nosotros.

―Eso me preocupaba ― admitió.

Jaded encogió sus hombros y se alejó.

―Bestial está hablando con el equipo de aquí. ¿Vas a estar bien por unos minutos sola? Me hacen llenar formularios de solicitud para la comida en el puesto de enfermeras. ―Él rodó sus ojos. ―Es una orden humana tonta.

Una sonrisa curvó la expresión de su boca. Era un hombre guapo, pero parecía un poco demasiado severo.

―Sí. Todos creamos reglas tontas a veces. Voy a estar bien.

―Podría despertar. Grita si lo hace. No tenemos idea de en qué estado mental que va a estar.

― Me has advertido media docena de veces que los medicamentos podrían ponerlo violento. Te he asegurado cada vez que no me hará daño.

―Sólo grita si se despierta.

―Lo haré.

La dejó sola y se puso de pie, estirando sus piernas después de dormir en una posición encogida. El color de Edward era mejor y ella se inclinó sobre él, rozándole con un beso en la mejilla.

―Despierta para mí, sexy. Te echo de menos.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y ella se enderezó. Era un médico que entró en la habitación que frunció el ceño cuando la vio.

―Hola. Soy el Dr. Razner. ― Él se acerco más a Edward, a continuación, miro a las máquinas, antes de volver su atención a ella. ― ¿Para qué agencia trabajas?

― ¿Agencia?― No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando. ―Las enfermeras dijeron que has estado en servicio desde ayer. Has bañado el paciente y velabas a su lado desde que llegaste. Nadie sabe qué agencia te contrato y estoy un poco alarmado por eso. ¿Recibiste permiso para trabajar aquí? Esto no es una casa privada. ¿Eres una enfermera registrada? ¿Una enfermera certificada?

Su mente estaba todavía un poco lento por la falta de sueño.

―No soy una enfermera.

― ¿Eres médico? ¿Cuál es tu campo?

―Yo no soy uno de esos tampoco. Estoy aquí por Edward.

El hombre mayor se metió las gafas un poco más arriba en la nariz y frunció el ceño.

― ¿Por qué estás con él?

Ella vaciló.

―Yo soy su novia.

La expresión del doctor cambió lentamente a una que fácilmente podría leer. La desaprobación arrugó su cara y el frío se filtraba en su mirada mientras la miraba.

―Qué vergüenza, ―la acusó en voz baja.

― ¿Perdón?―Sus palabras la conmocionaron.

― ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a distinguir el bien del mal? Es aborrecible que los humanos tengan relaciones sexuales con animales. Eres una enferma, joven. Este hospital cuenta con un excelente servicio de salud mental. Debes ir a verlos de inmediato para obtener el tratamiento que necesitas. Eres una mujer joven y atractiva que no tiene que salir con esas cosas.

Le costó unos segundos a Bella recuperarse de la sorpresa de su ataque verbal y asimilar sus palabras insultantes

― ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? ―Cerro los puños, las ganas de darle una bofetada eran fuertes. ― ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a otro doctor que te cure?, ¡enfermo!

Él farfulló.

― ¿Qué me llamaste?

―Ya me has oído. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así de Edward? Es un hombre mejor de lo que nunca lo serás, perdedor con prejuicios. Yo trato con letras escupiendo odio y la estupidez de pinchazos como usted todo el día en el trabajo. ¿Fuiste a la escuela de medicina? Déjame adivinar. ¿Fuiste acaso al Colegio de Médicos sin cerebro? ¿Dónde hizo su residencia? ¿En subnormales anónimos?

Sus puños apretados.

― ¡Fuera de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad! Te prohíbo estar con el paciente y en el hospital.

―Vete a la mierda― Ella lo cortó. ―Tú eres el que sales de aquí. No tocaras a Edward. Estás despedido. Exijo que otra persona lo trate. Yo no te dejaría cerca de él ni con un palo de tres metros. ― Recordó que la NSO tenía su propio médico en algún lugar en el local en que había estado durmiendo cuando ella llegó. ―Quiero que la doctora de la NSO venga ahora.

―Seguridad― gritó el imbécil.

Jaded y Trey Roberts entraron corriendo en la habitación en cuestión de segundos, los dos se centraron en Edward, probablemente esperando que estuviera despierto y violento. Bella bloqueo al médico cuando este trató de dar un paso más cerca de la cama de Edward.

―Aléjate lo más lejos posible de él.

―Sacadla de aquí, ―preguntó el doctor.

―Por encima de mi cadáver, ―amenazó.

― ¿Qué demonios está pasando?―Dio un paso más cerca Trey Roberts, mirándolos.

―Está despedido― dijo Bella. ―No lo quiero cerca de Edward nunca más.

―Este es mi hospital. Sacadla de aquí. ―El médico miró a Trey. ―Quiero que nuestro personal de seguridad venga aquí y la echen del hospital de inmediato.

―Este pedazo de mierda me dio una conferencia acerca de lo enferma que estoy por salir con un animal y ha llamado cosa a Edward.― Ella dio un paso más cerca del médico, dispuesta a amenazarlo. Estaba tan enojada. ―Edward es una persona maravillosa y no merece respirar el mismo aire él.

Jaded gruñó y la puerta se abrió de nuevo cuando Bestial y otro miembro del equipo entraron dentro de la habitación.

― ¿Qué está pasando?― Bestial miró a Edward. ― ¿Él no se despertó?

Jaded se movió lentamente, agarro las caderas de Bella, y la aparto lejos del médico. Ella no se resistió, pero se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente. La nueva especie enorme gruñó de nuevo, más profundo. El sonido amenazante le hizo volver la cabeza para mirarle a la cara. Mostraba sus afilados dientes al mirar al médico con la misma cantidad de ira que ella sentía.

― ¡Fuera, Dr. Razner! ― Jaded demando. ― ¡Ya ha acabado aquí! Ya no trata a nuestros hombres.

―Este es mi hospital

Trey Roberts se interpuso entre el médico y Jaded que sostenía Bella delante de él.

― ¡Fuera, Dr. Razner! ¡Estás despedido!

―No puedes hacer eso.

―Sí, sí que podemos, ―argumentó Trey. ―Tengo a la administradora de este hospital en el marcado rápido.―Sacó su teléfono móvil. ―Ella nos aseguró que Edward tendría la mejor atención y que iba a dar su total cooperación en todo lo que necesitáramos.― Miro al doctor y le empujo con su cuerpo grande. ―Necesito que te largues antes de que pierda la paciencia. Edward es mi amigo, no una cosa, y el único animal del que necesita preocuparse es de mí. Me vuelvo un poco salvaje cuando veo un tonto del culo como tú.

El médico palideció y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Bestial gruñó, mostró sus colmillos afilados al médico aterrado y Bella le vio huir de la habitación. Trey metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y se volvió para mirar a Jaded.

―Eso estuvo bien, ¿no te parece? ¿Se meo en los pantalones?

―No.

―Es una lástima―.Pasó la mirada de Trey a Bella. ― ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se giro hacia Bestial

―Dejaré que le des a Ben el informe del incidente, espero que no diga a se lo diga a Tim no patee mi culo. Voy a tener una charla de corazón a corazón con la administradora antes de que la llame el imbécil, llorando porque nosotros hemos sido malos con él. ―Él se rió entre dientes. ―Creo que lo hemos manejado muy bien. No corrió la sangre ―Él salió de la habitación.

Bestial suspiró, mirando a Bella.

― ¿Qué me perdí?

―Es anti-especie, ―respondió Jaded por ella. ―Él insultó a la hembra de Edward por estar con él.

―Vale. Voy a llamar a Homeland para hacerles saber lo que pasó. ―Él giró y salió de la habitación.

Jaded soltó las manos de las caderas y ella lo enfrentó.

―Gracias.

―Tenemos suerte de que los humanos sean honestos acerca de su odio contra nosotros. Ese mismo médico estaba de guardia cuando Edward fue ingresado. Él ayudó a tratarlo, pero nunca mostró su disgusto por nuestra especie. Él podría haber perjudicado Edward o no hacer todo lo posible para curarle bien sin darnos cuenta.

―No puedo creer que me dijera esa mierda.

Jaded suspiró ruidosamente.

―Hay que acostumbrarse a ello, Bella. Eres uno de nosotros y lamentablemente viene con el paquete. Estoy seguro de que sabías que no iba a ser fácil cuando decidiste estar con Edward.

―Realmente no he pensado mucho en ello. Nuestro caso es un poco extraño.

Tomó asiento.

―Habla conmigo y dime cómo se conocieron.

―Prefiero saltar esa parte.

Su mirada se estrechó mientras la miraba.

―Es una historia un poco embarazosa que prefiero no compartir.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has estado viendo?

―No mucho.― Ella caminó hacia Edward y no vio más que el intento del hombre de obtener información de ella.

―Estas en celo. Le pediste a uno de los miembros del equipo que recogiera algunos suministros para ocultar tu olor.

Eso hizo que su mirada hacia él y se ruborizó.

―Lo siento.― Ella no estaba segura de qué más decir. Todavía era extraño que pudiesen oler su ovulación.

―Es un olor agradable., ―Sonrió. ―Ese es el problema y por eso te pido que respondas a cuantas cosas. ¿Te dijo Edward cómo ocultar tu olor? Podría explicártelo si es necesario. Soy un miembro del consejo y educo a los humanos sobre los hábitos de las especies.

―No. Creek me dijo cómo hacerlo.

―El hombre al que pidió que comprara sus suministros estaba molesto por la solicitud. Estás sonrojada y si lo hiciste. Nunca entenderé por qué reaccionáis así los humanos.

―Bueno, le pedí que me comprase compresas.― Ella se echó a reír. ―Mi ex marido nunca habría hecho eso por mí.

― ¿Has estado casada?― Él frunció el ceño.

―Dos veces. Y divorciada.

―No tienes un buen historial de lealtad a los hombres. Edward es mi amigo. ¿Tiene planes de dejarlo?

Bella trató de no ofenderse porque era una nueva especie.

―Mi primer marido me engañó con otra mujer. Mi segundo marido resultó ser un vago. No vivía en la calle, antes de que preguntes. El no conseguía trabajo y él sólo quería que le diera de comer y pagase todo. Me cansé muy rápido. También dormía con una de nuestras vecinas. Siempre les he sido fiel, pero no me fue devuelto. Sólo tengo una suerte de mierda para encontrar a la persona correcta.

Su expresión se suavizó.

―Entiendo. Ellos traicionaron tu confianza y no eran tus dignos compañeros. ―Su mirada paso a Edward antes de encontrarse con la de ella otra vez.―Edward es un hombre que ha jurado nunca tendría una compañera.

―Lo sé. Eso resume mi historia con los hombres. Siempre estoy saliendo con los que no estarán en mi vida por mucho tiempo.

―Te he visto con él desde ayer. Tiene sentimientos profundos hacia Edward. ¿Es consciente de que lo amas?

Ella no iba a negarlo.

―No. Ha sido muy claro, él no está buscando algo duradero y puedo respetar eso. Yo no estaba buscando una relación, ya sea después de ser quemada dos veces por el amor. Ahora, me gustaría que me lo dijera.

―Él va a sobrevivir. Es un hombre duro.

―Espero que sí.― Lágrimas calientes le llenaron los ojos y ella parpadeó de nuevo. ―Voy a ir a tomar esa ducha. Te vas a quedar con él, ¿verdad? No quiero que le dejes solo.

―Tenemos otra habitación al lado donde Bestial y yo dormimos. Tiene un baño privado. Ve a utilizarlo. Tus maletas están allí. Están en la esquina.

―Gracias.― Ella comprobó a Tigre por última vez antes de cruzar la habitación. Había abierto la puerta cuando Jaded volvió a hablar.

― ¿Bella?

Ella se volvió hacia él.

― ¿Sí?

―Por favor, ven aquí.

El nerviosismo afectó a su estómago.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por curiosidad. No voy a hacerte daño. Me gustaría ver esas mordeduras de nuevo, por favor.

Ella podía rechazar la petición de Jaded pero se había enfrentado por ella con el Dr. Razner. Se detuvo frente a él. Sus manos eran suaves mientras levantaba su cabello y abría de su camisa para dejar al descubierto la parte de atrás de su hombro.

―Puedo ver que fuiste mordida dos veces ―. Hizo una pausa. ―Se realizaron en momentos diferentes. ¿Le pediste que lo hiciera?

―No.

― Eres una mujer pequeña y somos fuertes. ¿Te tomó accidentalmente demasiado duramente e hizo que trataras de alejarte de él durante el sexo?

―No.

―Para alguien que no quiere una compañera, él es muy posesivo ― Le soltó la camisa y se alejó. ― ¿Te ha mordido en otro sitio?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No solemos morder a las mujeres durante las relaciones sexuales a menos que estemos en medio del acto y traten de alejarse. Las agarramos con los dientes para mantenerlas quietas en momentos muy apasionados. Es el instinto para terminar el acto sexual después de cierto punto. El único motivo por el que un hombre muerde a una mujer es posesión. El deseo de tener todo de ella, incluyendo conocer el sabor de su sangre en nuestras lenguas. Marcar por eso es muy raro. Es un rasgo que hemos descubierto en los hombres que quieren que la hembra sea su pareja. Edward te ha mordido dos veces, una de esas veces lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar cicatriz. Es una marca duradera que advierte a otros machos que la ven. Ellos saben que hay un hombre dispuesto a matarlos si te montan.

―Me dijo que acaba de perder el control. Él no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Estás haciendo demasiado de esto.

―Te voy a enseñar, Bella. No me importa lo que te dijo. Las acciones hablan, son las que cuentan con las especies. Las mordeduras me aseguran que mi amigo no va a permitirte salir fácilmente de su vida. Piensa en eso mientras se recupera. Tal vez no quería una compañera y tu tampoco, pero ambos estáis apegados fuertemente el uno al otro.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo y con la esperanza de que quizás Edward estuviese enamorado de ella también.

―Me voy a dar una ducha rápida.

―Ve. ― Jaded tomó asiento.―El desayuno estará aquí pronto.

La otra habitación estaba vacía, pero había cuatro catres, todos obviamente utilizados por personal de seguridad de Edward.

Sus maletas estaban almacenadas ordenadamente en una de las esquinas y entró en un cuarto de baño con una toalla. Las limpias estaban plegadas en un montón, las mojadas estaban en el suelo. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

La ducha le sentó muy bien después de pasar una noche durmiendo en una silla al lado de Edward. Las palabras de Jaded permanecían en su mente. La idea de que Edward quería aparearse ella no le pareció horrible. No sería fácil contárselo a su familia, pero ella se ocuparía de ellos. Estarían recelosos de cualquier hombre del que se enamorase después de dos divorcios.

Iba a cambiar su vida, pero valdría la pena. Tendrían que vivir en la ONE. Amaba a la gente de allí y no perdería su casa. No estaba apegada a ella, salvo por el pago de la hipoteca. Edward era uno entre mil millones y valía la pena el riesgo.

Se secó rápidamente, se vistió y regresó junto a sus maletas a la esquina de la habitación. Bestial habían intercambiado el puesto con Jaded cuando ella entró en la habitación de Edward. Estaba comiendo y se encontró con su mirada.

―Te duchaste.

―Lo hice.― Se acercó a la cama de Edward. Su color había mejorado y los arañazos estaban curados. La sorprendió lo bien que se veía en un período de veinticuatro horas. ―Las drogas que hay hoy en día son increíbles.

―Mercile hizo un montón de cosas malas, pero eran un desarrollador de productos farmacéuticos excelente. Querían que sanáramos rápidamente después de que abusaran de nosotros. Los sujetos enfermos de prueba no eran útiles para ellos.

Eso bajo su apreciación. Ella extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Edward. Su nariz tembló cuando sus dedos trazaron su línea de la mandíbula y apretó su boca. La emoción hizo galopar su corazón, al acercarse más a él.

― ¿Edward? ¿Puedes oírme? ―Ella no apartó la mirada, pero habló con Bestial.

Él se movió.

La silla chirrió y la nueva especie rodeo la cama.

―Habla con él― la animó él. ―Estoy aquí por si se despierta violentamente. Si lo hace, retrocede y me ocupo yo.

― ¿Edward? Por favor, abre los ojos. Soy Bella. Estoy justo aquí. Vuelve a mí. Ven y abre esos ojos verdes hermosos para mí.

Su mano se movió y ella la cogió, apretando suavemente. Su barbilla se levantó un poco con la cabeza vuelta hacia ella, pareciendo buscarla.

―Despierta para mí, ―instó. ― ¿Edward?

Sus párpados se abrieron y él la miró fijamente, con expresión confundida. Su lengua lamió sus labios.

― ¿Bella?

― ¡Sí!― la alegría la golpeo con fuerza. Estaba despierto y sabía quién era. Ella tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas de felicidad porque había salido de su coma. ―Yo estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien.

Su expresión cambió, se endureció. Apartó la mano de la de ella y un gruñido profundo salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

―Aléjate de mí―. Él giro la cara como si su contacto le quemara. ― ¡Vete! No puedo tener una compañera. Mantente alejada de mí. No estás segura.

Su mirada horrorizada y herida se dirigió a Bestial. Parecía tan aturdido como ella por reacción de Edward. Él miró hacia abajo.

―Edward, estás en un hospital. Bella está bien. T…

―Sácala de aquí.― Edward agarró a su amigo por la camisa y gruñó de nuevo. ―Aléjala de mí. No volveré a verla de nuevo. No voy a tener una compañera. ¡Nunca!

―Edward, ―gruñó Bestial.

Su ritmo cardíaco era tan rápido que la alarma estaba conectada comenzó a sonar en advertencia. Giró la cabeza y rugió.

―Los seres humanos son el enemigo. Ellos atacan sin motivo y no hay seguridad. ¡Aléjate de mí! ―Rugió y trató de levantarse de la cama.

― ¡Baja!― Bestial lanzó su cuerpo hacia delante para sostener su amigo herido abajo.

―Consigue ayuda, Bella.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, horrorizada porque Edward le culpaba de lo que le habían hecho a él. Luchó con Bestial y volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Emitió otro rugido y la pura rabia aprecio en su rostro. La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de ella cuando Jaded y dos miembros del equipo entraron.

―Trae a la Dr. Heidi, ―gritó Bestial. ―Dile que la necesitamos para sedarlo.

―Apartadla de mi, ― gruñó Edward. ―Ella no está segura. El enemigo está en todas partes. Nunca serás mi compañera. Nunca debería haberte tocado. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Ella se giró y corrió hacia la otra puerta. Al verla lucho con más fuerza. Sus maletas estaban todavía en la otra habitación y ella las agarró. Sus zapatos estaban cerca de la cama de Edward, pero ella no iba a volver a su habitación para recuperarlos. Otro rugido sonó cuando salió al pasillo principal descalza. Las enfermeras y los médicos se apresuraron hacia la habitación de Edward.

Ella terminó en el ascensor sola, llorando. Edward y ella habían terminado. Lamentaba haberla tocado alguna vez. Esas palabras todavía resonaban en sus oídos. La devastaron. Eso en cuanto a la esperanza de que la amaba y que quería algo serio. Le había exigido a su amigo que la echara de la habitación.

Ella rompió en un mar de lágrimas por completo cuando llegó a su coche. Edward iba a vivir, pero no sería parte de su vida nunca más. Se desgarró el corazón. Ella finalmente se retiró, pago por el aparcamiento y comenzó el largo viaje a su casa. Ella podía necesitar su trabajo en la ONE, pero ella no estaba lista para volver al trabajo hasta que tuviera tiempo para endurecer su corazón.

Bestial fulminó con la mirada a Edward.

― ¿Por qué le dijiste toda esa mierda a Bella?

Edward rugió.

―Métete en tus asuntos.

Bestial gruñó de nuevo.

―Estabas muy mal para hacer eso.

La puerta se abrió y la doctora Heidi Baker, se precipitó con su maletín médico.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está teniendo una reacción violenta?

―Está teniendo algo, ―gruñó Jaded. ―Sédalo.

Agarro la bolsa de uno de los miembros del equipo que lo sostenía y saco una jeringa. Edward luchó salvajemente cuando ella se acerco.

―Saquen a esa humana de aquí. Ellos no están seguros.

―Sédalo, ―susurró Jaded. ―Pínchale. Es fuerte para alguien que esta tan herido. Hazlo antes de que se vuelva abrir sus heridas.

La doctora agarro a Edward de la cadera y este saltó hacia atrás mientras luchaba contra los dos hombres que lo sujetaban hacia abajo.

―Va a tardar un minuto. No quería correr el riesgo de sobre-sedarlo.

Edward jadeó pero ceso con su lucha.

― ¿Qué pasó con los demás? Tuvimos un accidente de helicóptero.

Bestial respondió.

―Eres el peor herido. Los otros vivirán pero uno de los pilotos sufrió quemaduras graves. Él está siendo tratado en la unidad de quemados.

―Dime cuanto es dos más dos, ―exigió Heidi.―Necesito saber si has sufrido algún daño cerebral.

Edward gruñó.

―Cuatro. ¿Capturasteis al que nos derribo?

―Sí, ― Jaded dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. ―Eran seis hombres humanos escondidos en el bosque. Hemos cambiado los patrones de vuelo para evitar que nos disparen otra vez. El helicóptero fue siniestro total. Vamos a estar sin él una pocas semanas. Hemos pedido otro pero la compañía dice que es lo más rápido que pueden hacer las modificaciones que necesitamos.

Bestial gruñó.

― ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste todo eso a Bella?

Edward rugió.

―Métete en tus asuntos.

Jaded le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

―Se sentó contigo y no dejo tu lado, excepto para ir al baño. Ella expulso a un médico fuera de esta habitación porque nos llamó animales. Ella sostuvo tu mano.

―Ella te baño, ―agregó Bestial. ―Habló contigo mientras dormías hasta que estuvo casi sin voz. Le dije lo peligroso que podías ser porque teníamos que darte los medicamentos curativos, pero a ella no le importaba. Dijo que sabía que no le harías daño. ¿Ella estaba equivocada, verdad Edward?

Edward gruñó.

―Bella no me pertenece.

Bestial retrocedió cuando Edward dejó de luchar, cuerpo acepto los sedantes.

―Yo la quiero si tú no lo haces. Veo qué tipo de compañera puede ser. Yo no soy tonto, pero tú si lo pareces.

Jaded gruñó a Edward.

―Definitivamente me la quedo. Te diste un golpe muy fuerte si ella no te importa.

Edward trató de levantarse pero los dos hombres se movieron, empujándolo hacia abajo. Edward gruñó y trató de luchar mientras luchaban para sujetarlo.

― ¡Quieto!― Rugió Jaded.

Edward gruñó e intentó morder a Jaded, casi mordiendo en el antebrazo a su amigo. Jaded rugió de nuevo a Edward, escapando apenas de sus dientes.

―Sujetadlo tumbado, ―ordenó Bestial a las otras nuevas especies y los miembros del equipo humanos. Su mirada buscó a la Dr. Heidi. ― ¿Cuándo hará efecto el sedante?

―En cualquier momento. Su ritmo cardíaco es alto y la adrenalina de su ira está luchando contra los efectos de las drogas.

Bestial relajó su control sobre Edward cuando el macho se relajo y cerró los ojos por el sueño.

―Él es fuerte para alguien tan herido.

Jaded suavemente gruñó.

―Debimos dejarlo levantarse y caerse al maldito suelo por lo que hizo a Bella.

Bestial suspiró.

―Él la hirió profundamente. Vi el dolor que le infligió a ella emocionalmente.

Jaded gruñó.

―Cabrón.

Bestial asintió.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: no se a ustedes pero me hizo sollozar que Edward la tratara mal a la pobre Bella.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

Bella aparcó el coche en la entrada y se sentó allí. Habían sido unas largas y horribles veinticuatro horas. Había sabido que Edward había tenido un accidente y ahora lo había perdido. Él estaba vivo. Eso era lo que realmente importaba. Las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer de nuevo, pero ella las reprimió. El helado definitivamente iba en su lista de qué hacer a continuación.

Abrió la puerta, inmediatamente se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró. Su sofá estaba destrozado y el relleno de los cojines repartido por la alfombra. La mesa estaba en el suelo en pedazos con la lámpara destrozada. Algo rojo estaba extendido sobre las paredes y con la nariz recogió el olor de la pintura y algo ofensivo.

―Que dem...

Alguien había revuelto y destrozado su casa. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, temiendo que los que lo había hecho aún podría estar allí. Se dio la vuelta para pedir a un vecino que llamase a la policía, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó sin aliento. Un hombre alto le bloqueaba la puerta junto al porche. Parecía tener unos treinta años. Él frunció el ceño.

―Hola, puta de Satanás.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron. Ella oyó crujir un vidrio bajo el talón de alguien y giro la cabeza para mirar a su sala de estar de nuevo. Otros dos hombres de unos veinte años salían de su cocina. Ellos llevaban manchas de pintura en sus manos, por lo que eran la fuente de los números rojos. Se parecía mucho a la sangre. Su mirada se dirigió a la pared y estaba segura de que las palabras desagradables garabateadas allí se realizaron con pintura. Su cabeza se retorció de nuevo alrededor.

―Tengo cincuenta dólares en mi billetera. Tómalos. ―Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía su bolso en una mano y las llaves del coche en la otra. ―Toma el coche también. Son sólo cosas para mí y no vale la pena mi vida.― .Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa. ―Nunca te vi a ti ni a tus amigos. Toma lo que quieras, pero por favor no me hagas daño. Juro por Dios que ni siquiera voy a llamar a la policía.

El que se enfrentó resopló con fuerza. ¿Qué sabes acerca de Dios? No estamos aquí para robar tus pertenencias. Estamos aquí por ti.

El miedo se tensó todo su cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué?

―Trabajas en la Reserva y ayudas a los demonios que caminan por esta tierra.

La confusión invadió sus emociones.

― ¿Qué?

Dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta detrás de él, atrapándola en el interior de su habitación destruida con él y sus dos amigos.

―Pensamos que podrías ser Angela Cullen, pero nuestro hermano nos dijo tu verdadero nombre y tu dirección. De esa forma te encontré. Él nos dio la información antes de que esos demonios lo mataran.

―No puede estar muerto, ―susurró uno de los hombres detrás de ella. ―No digas eso, Hermano Adán.

Lanzó una mirada a su interlocutor, el más joven del grupo. Él tenía un problema de acné severo y se fijó en que tenía poco más de veinte años. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando miró al hombre que tenía delante. Miró al Hermano Adán ya que parecía estar al mando.

―Él nunca salió de ese antro de maldad. Ellos o lo mataron o su alma se ha visto comprometida. Extendieron su mal a otros. Siento lo de tu primo, el hermano Bruno. Él dio su vida para entregar a esta pecadora. ―El idiota delante de ella bajó la mirada hacia ella. ―Vamos a aprovechar el sacrificio.

Bella sabía que estaba en serios problemas. Su nivel de terror ascendió.

El Hermano Adán sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no afecto a su mirada oscura, que iba dirigida a ella.

―Vas a ser un ejemplo para todas las mujeres temerosas de Dios para que se mantengan alejadas de los demonios.

El tercer hombre se echó a reír a sus espaldas.

―Creo que va a quedar bien clavada en una cruz y le prenderemos fuego en las puertas de ese lugar infernal. Lo verán en todo el mundo los pecadores potenciales y les disuadirá de alejarse del camino correcto. Vamos a llamar a todos los medios de comunicación para que estén allí para presenciar el primer golpe al mal.

Ella había escuchado suficiente. Los tres hombres estaban locos y ningún razonamiento lo arreglaría. Su mirada se lanzó por la habitación antes de tuviese una idea. Habían llegado cartas de odio de muchos fanáticos religiosos por lo que podía adivinar estos eran algunos de ellos.

― ¿Eres de la Iglesia de Woods? Su líder ha enviado una gran cantidad de correo a la ONE. Lo he leído.―Ella lanzó su mirada alrededor de la habitación, en busca de una ruta de escape.―Podríamos discutir las quejas que tiene contra las nuevas especies.

― ¿Ese impostor?― Resopló el hermano Adam. ―Él no habla por Dios. Nosotros si

Ella corrió hacia la cocina para llegar a la puerta de atrás. Dio un grito con la esperanza de que uno de sus vecinos lo oyera y llamase al 911. Su rápido movimiento sorprendió a los hombres, pero no había sólo tres de ellos. Se estrelló contra un cuarto cuando dio media vuelta.

― ¡Te tengo!

Ella chocó con él lo suficiente para rebotar en su cuerpo y su culo golpeó el duro suelo. Bella gritó de nuevo y se alejó. Sintió dolor en el brazo cuando su mano cayó sobre el vidrio roto de la lámpara. Una mano agarro su pelo y la arrastró a sus pies. La agonía hizo jadear.

El agarre de su cabello lo utilizo para controlarla mientras la lanzaba hacia delante y chocaba contra la pared. Su mejilla se hirió por la fuerza de golpearse contra el yeso. Las manos le agarraron por detrás poniendo de un tirón sus brazos detrás de su espalda. El la sujetaba del pelo y ella gritó cuando su atacante estrelló su cara contra la pared.

―Vámonos de aquí. Alguien la habrá escuchado.

―Trae la camioneta, ―exigió el hermano Adam. El sujetaba su cabello. Envolvió una mano en su cuello y apretó. Bella lucho pero su cuerpo se inclinó y la inmovilizó dolorosamente entre él y la pared. La sujetaba por el pelo y el cuello. No podía respirar, su rostro empezó a arder y el puro pánico la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que se ahogaba.

Trató quitar la mano de su garganta, pero más manos la agarraron y le sujetaron los brazos a la pared. Ella pateó y forcejeó, pero no pudo escapar. Puntos aparecieron ante sus ojos antes de que oscuridad la reclamase.

Edward despertó mirando a un techo blanco con miles de diminutos agujeros muy por encima de donde estaba. Los olores invadieron a continuación. Los humanos, el antiséptico y el aire acondicionado. Arrugó la nariz ante el olor a hospital, que reconoció mientras se esforzaba por recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

La memoria del terror que había experimentado regreso, recordando cuando el helicóptero había sido alcanzado por disparos desde tierra y había caído. El accidente había sido doloroso pero había sobrevivido obviamente. Giro la cabeza para mirar al hombre sentado en un rincón.

― ¿Cómo estás?― Gruñó Bestial. ― ¿Te sientes como un bastardo?

Edward se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo.

―No fue mi culpa que el helicóptero se estrellara. ¿Todos sobrevivieron?

Bestial asintió con gravedad.

―Uno de los pilotos humanos esta grave, pero va a vivir. Está en la unidad de quemados. Le dieron la droga de Mercile. Tú sufriste fracturas y una lesión en la cabeza. Tendrás un poco de dolor hoy, pero estarás bien mañana por la noche al ritmo en que te estás recuperando.

Edward se relajo.

―Necesito un teléfono por favor. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Bestial gruñó.

―No.

Edward se sentía aturdido.

― ¿No?

―No. No voy a hacer nada por ti ahora. Yo no estaría aquí ya si Ben no hubiera ordenado por desgracia que Jaded y yo te protejamos.

Edward parecía confundido.

― ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

―No finjas que no entiendes mi problema. Quise decir lo que dije. Voy a perseguir a la hembra y a aparearme con ella. Eres un tonto, Edward. Un tonto de remate.

―No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. ¿Quién?

Bestial resopló.

―Ella se sentó junto a tu cama y te atendió. Dormía acurrucada en una silla junto a tu cama sólo para sujetar tu mano mientras estabas inconsciente.

― ¿Quién? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ―dijo Edward en shock. ¿Cuál es el alcance de mis lesiones?

―Sí. Te dije que los medicamentos están funcionando. Tus huesos estaban rotos, pero están sanando rápido. El brazo y la pierna están bien, pero no han tenido tiempo de quitarte la escayola. Tu cabeza sufrió una lesión tan grave que los médicos sospechaban que podrías no despertar. Dicen que estas muy bien ahora, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que tienes un daño cerebral grave. Has perdido tu sentido común.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?

―Ella puso su silla a tu lado para tener contacto contigo mientras dormías. La vi bañarte y atenderte. Ella casi perdió la voz susurrándote que te mejores y despertaras para ella. Ella no quería ir a otra habitación para dormir en una cama. Por supuesto que no. En cambio, se sentó preocupada por ti.

― ¿Quién lo hizo?

Bestial frunció el ceño.

―Tú sabes quién.

Edward negó con la cabeza, perplejo.

―No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Bestial suavemente maldijo.

― ¿No te acuerdas de que Bella estuvo aquí?

Edward trató de incorporarse, pero se quedó sin aliento por el dolor de sus costillas. Su mirada se lanzó frenéticamente por la habitación.

― ¿Dónde está Bella?―Él inhaló pero los olores del hospital entorpecían su sentido del olfato. Su olor no estaba. Se quedó mirando a su amigo.

El gran macho lentamente se levantó y se acercó a su cama.

― Se ha ido. Le has dicho barbaridades hasta que ella gritó y huyó.

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?― dijo con mucho enojo. ―Yo no haría eso. ¿Dónde está Bella?

Un gruñido salió de Bestial mientras agarraba la barandilla de cama.

― ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de tu ataque verbal contra ella antes de exigirle que se fuera?

―No.― Edward luchó para sentarse de nuevo. ―Yo no lo habría hecho.

―Lo hiciste.― Bestial lo empujó para que se tumbara. ―Dejar de luchar. ¡Necesitas permanecer tumbado!

Edward miró a su amigo.

― ¿Dónde está Bella? No recuerdo haberla visto.

Era en lo último en que pensó antes del accidente. Ella estaba en peligro por estar conmigo y tenía que protegerla de los humanos para que no le hiciesen daño.

―Ella llegó ayer por la mañana, tras enterarse del accidente de helicóptero y exigió verte. Ella incluso nos mostró tus marcas de mordeduras de demostrar que estaba contigo, ya que era difícil de creer que tú estuvieses involucrado con una mujer humana. Te despertaste y la atacaste verbalmente.

―Yo no haría eso.― Edward tenía una sensación de pesar, porque Bestial no le mentiría.―¿Qué es exactamente lo que dije?

Se abrió la puerta y entro Jaded

― ¿Está despierto otra vez? ¿Es necesario sedarlo de nuevo?

―Él no recuerda estar despierto antes o haber visto a Bella.

―Mierda.― Jaded se detuvo junto a la cama, con el ceño fruncido. ― ¿En serio?

Edward miro a su otro amigo y sintió que su corazón paraba.

―¿Qué le dije?

―Le gritaste que no querías una compañera y que nunca lo seria. Le ordenaste que saliera de tu habitación. ―Jaded pauso.―Dijiste que era tu enemigo.

Edward se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos a los dos.

―Dime que esto es una venganza por alguna de las bromas que os he gastado a los dos. Yo realmente no hice eso.

La mirada de Bestial se suavizó.

―Lo hiciste. Ella gritó y se marcho de aquí rápido. Ella estaba dolida y conmocionada. La heriste profundamente. Ella no se merecía eso, Edward. Ella te ama. Se sentó aquí atendiéndote y no se movió de tu lado. Dejó la Reserva tan pronto como se enteró de lo ocurrido y vino en su propio coche aquí. Smiley trató de que esperase una escolta pero le dijeron que pasarían horas antes de que pudieran enviar a los hombres de su escolta. Se negó a esperar y tuvo que obtener permiso para verte. Ella te ama y cualquiera podía verlo por la forma en que te miraba. Eres un idiota total y ella es una mujer buena, Edward. Eres un hijo de puta estúpido por no haberte apareado con ella.

―Yo no me acuerdo. Yo... ―Estaba en shock. ―Yo no diría nada de eso a ella.

―Lo hiciste. ―Bestial suavemente maldijo. ―¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

―No. Yo no haría eso, maldita sea. Yo no apartaría a Bella. Por eso quiero un teléfono. Tengo que llamarla.

―Lo hiciste, ―confirmó Jaded. ―La hiciste huir llorando y herida. Debe haber sido la droga. No lo sabíamos. Nos pareció que estabas siendo un idiota ya que siempre has contrario apareamiento de los humanos con las especies.

― ¿Cuánto hace que se fue?― Edward sintió un apretón de dolor en el pecho.

―Cinco horas. Ella ha tenido tiempo de volver a la Reserva. ―Bestial cogió su teléfono celular. ―Voy a llamarla y le dirás que era la droga que hablaba por ti y no tú.

Edward asintió.

―Por favor.

Bestial marco y pidió hablar con Seguridad después de identificarse.

―Llama a Bella Swan.

Él escuchó.

― ¿Estás seguro?― Hizo una pausa―. ―Está bien. Quiero ser llamado inmediatamente cuando llegue allí. ―Colgó y miró torvamente a Edward. ―Ella nunca regresó a la Reserva.

― ¿A qué distancia estamos?

―Casi tres horas en coche.

―Debe de haber ido a casa.― Edward maldijo suavemente. ―Dame tú móvil. Voy a llamar al suyo.

Edward marcó el número que había memorizado, pero salto el buzón de voz.

― ¿Bella? Soy Edward. Me acabo de despertar y no me acuerdo de lo que pasó antes. No quise decir lo que dije. Yo estaba un poco ido. Por favor llámame, pequeña. Este es el número de Bestial, llámame. ―Colgó.

Bestial lo miró.

― ¿Un poco?

Edward frunció el ceño.

Jaded rió entre dientes.

―lo tienes mal, ¿no?

Edward vaciló.

―Ella es todo en lo que pienso, así que sí, lo tengo mal.

Bestial volvió a sentarse.―El sentimiento es mutuo. Ella te quiere mucho y está completamente dedicada a ti. Era muy obvio. Estaba aterrorizada por si no lo superabas y ella te atendía como si fueras su pareja. Fue muy impresionante.

Edward se relajo.

―Ella es muy impresionante.

Bestial de repente se echó a reír.

―Puede que no te perdone. Ella sería una pareja maravillosa.

―Trata de ir tras ella y morirás, ―gruñó Edward. ―Ella es mía.

―Pero no te has apareado, ― Jaded señaló, sonriendo.

―Estoy confundido, ―admitió Edward. ―Nunca quise una compañera, pero yo no la conocía. Ella ha sido herida por los hombres y he estado tratando de tomar las cosas con calma.

Jaded negó con la cabeza.

―No es nuestra forma de ser. Tomamos lo que queremos.

Bestial resopló.

―Edward pasa demasiado tiempo con el equipo humano escuchando a los varones. La condición humana se le debe haber pegado.

―Muérdeme, ―gruñó Edward.

― ¡Por poco, Jaded― Bestial le informó. ―Creo que eso es bastante cercana a las extracciones de sangre para el día.

Edward miró a los dos hombres y vio la honestidad en sus rostros. No podía recordar amenazar bruscamente a uno de ellos con los dientes.

―Tengo que explicar a Bella que no quería decir lo que dije.

―Lo tiene mal. ― Jaded se apoyó contra la pared y sonrió. ―Edward va a tomar una compañera.

―Tal vez no. Ella puede ser que me prefiera, ―se jactó Bestial con una sonrisa.

Edward forzó su cuerpo a moverse a pesar del dolor y luchó hasta que se sentó en posición vertical. Él miró a su amigo.

―Me levantaré y te golpeare si mantienes la amenaza de ir detrás de lo que es mío. Solo pienso en ella cuando no estoy con ella. Es difícil dejarla a un lado y su olor casi me vuelve loco por querer tocarla y montarla.

Sabía que sorprendió a sus amigos, ya que lo miraron boquiabiertos, todo rastro de humor desapareció de ambos hombres. No le importaba lo que pensaran. La había jodido al enviar a Bella lejos.

―Me encanta la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos cuando me voy a dormir y despertar con ella es maravilloso. Pienso en ella cuando ella no está conmigo, pero yo quiero que lo esté. Bella es excepcional. Ella es diferente. Ella…

―Es tu compañera, ― Bestial lo interrumpió. ―Idiota. Si querías una o no, tú la tienes, Edward. Al menos la tenías. La hiciste llorar. Fue difícil para mí verlo y no puedo imaginar cuánto daño haría a una compañera oír esas palabras. Le infligiste grandes daños. No sé si ella querrá estar contigo después de hoy.

―Consigue el número de su casa. Tal vez ella no tiene su teléfono celular encima. Ella podría haberlo olvidado cuando se entero del accidente.

Bestial asintió con la cabeza y llamó a la NSO de nuevo, preguntando por el número de la casa de Bella. Lo aprendió de memoria y marcó mientras miraba a Edward.

―Voy a decirle que eran las drogas y ofrecerle una escolta de vuelta aquí.

Edward se sintió aliviado.

―Gracias. Tengo que decirle que no quería decir lo que dije.

Bestial frunció el ceño.

―Su teléfono está ocupado.

La impaciencia volvió a Edward loco después de muchos intentos fallidos de llamarla.

―No puedo soportar más esto. Ayúdame a levantarme. Vamos a su casa.

―No, ― dijo Jaded. ―Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que estés curado.

―Tengo que encontrar a Bella.

―Mantén la calma, ―ordenó Bestial. ―Tengo un plan. Las hembras humanas hablan demasiado, pero sé que hay una manera de que un operador interrumpa una llamada por una emergencia. Yo diré que es urgente. ―Hizo una llamada telefónica y, finalmente colgó. Miró a Edward. ―Su teléfono está descolgado. El operador así me lo dijo.

Edward trató de salir de la cama.

―Me voy con ella. Ella se siente mal y necesito aclarar esto.

Bestial se movió rápido y lo empujó hacia atrás.

―Ella sólo vive a pocos kilómetros de la Reserva, ¿correcto? Voy a enviar a algunos de nuestros hombres a su casa y hacer coja el teléfono para hablar contigo.

Edward sonrió.

―Gracias.

Bestial encogió de hombros.

―Recuerda esto si tengo una compañera humana y me equivoco. Puede ser que necesite algunos favores.

Edward sonrió.

―Palabras.

La cara de Bella le dolía cuando despertó y sintió la boca hinchada. Su labio inferior palpitaba cuando se pasó la lengua por el y saboreo la sangre. Trató de incorporarse, pero algo la mantuvo retenida. Poco a poco se fijo en su entorno y se dio cuenta que estaba en un banco en el interior de una caravana vieja.

Las esposas encadenaban sus muñecas juntas delante de ella y tenia correas gruesas en los hombros, la cintura, los muslos y los tobillos que la sujetaban al suelo. Trató de mover sus brazos por debajo de las correas pero estaban demasiado apretadas. Se esforzó por escuchar cualquier cosa, pero no percibió ningún sonido.

La caravana había visto días mejores, con la decoración de color naranja y marrón descolorida. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver la cocina y encontró la fuente del olor que la molestaba cuando vio un montón de platos sucios. El dueño era un vago.

Su cabeza se giro y clavó los ojos en los folletos esparcidos en desorden el suelo. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para leer algunos. Estaban dirigidos a difundir el odio a las nuevas especies mediante el uso de la religión.

―Iros a la mierda, ―suspiró ella, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el banco acolchado. La memoria regresó y miedo se convirtió en terror.

Habían mencionado quemarla en la hoguera. Había leído suficientes cartas de odio de cómo para adivinar cuáles eran sus creencias básicas. Algunos grupos religiosos fanáticos habían aparecido, afirmando que los híbridos humano / animal eran realmente hijos del diablo puestos en la tierra para traer la destrucción de la humanidad. Habían visto demasiadas películas de terror en su opinión, pero por desgracia no eran propensos a escuchar la voz de la razón. Ellos se mantendrían firmes en sus convicciones de que sólo los seres malignos podrían tener colmillos y gruñir.

_¡Piensa! Cálmate. ¡Tienes que salir de este lío! _

Una voz de hombre penetró en sus pensamientos, cada vez más fuerte. Su cabeza se volvió hacia la puerta cerrada, esperando a alguien para que revisara cómo estaba por lo menos. Su única oportunidad sería engañarlos para que liberaran. Sus brazos y piernas se tensaron contra las ataduras pero estas no cedían.

―Esta noche vamos a mostrar a todos los demonios que no pueden ganar.

Otro hombre habló en tono nervioso.

―Va a hacer que las mujeres se lo piensen dos veces antes de asociarse con el mal. ¿Estás seguro de que no deberías drogarla primero? No sé si puedo soportar escuchar sus gritos mientras se quema.

El estómago de Bella se agito. Realmente pensaban quemarla viva. Era más que horrible. Su terror volvió con toda la fuerza mientras luchaba con más fuerza contra las fuertes cuerdas.

―Queremos justo eso, hermano. Es nuestro deber mostrar lo que pasa cuando uno abraza el mal.

―Tienes razón, hermano Adam. Creo que con tanta fuerza como tú en nuestra causa. Debemos mostrar a los pecadores como serán castigados para evitar la propagación de esta plaga.

La puerta de la casa crujió ruidosamente al abrirse. La brillante luz del sol que entraba dentro la cegó momentáneamente y parpadeó un par de veces. Había estado inconsciente durante toda la noche. El primer hombre que entró era el que le había bloqueado la salida la última noche en la puerta principal. Se encontró con su mirada asustada con el ceño fruncido.

―Está despierta. Voy a escucharte ahora, si quieres confesar tus pecados antes de limpiar tu alma esta noche.

Bella se abstuvo de llamarlo alguna cosa, por nombres insultantes y de decirle lo que un hijo de puta, loco que era. Otro hombre, nuevo, que parecía tener unos sesenta años, siguió por las escaleras a Adán. Su mirada arrugada se estrecho sobre ella.

―Ella no parece mala, Hermano Adán.

―Ella se alío con los demonios. No te olvides de eso. El mal viene en muchas formas y sus miradas inocentes son sólo una artimaña para los necios.

El anciano asintió con gravedad.

―Eso es cierto. Ella podría ser la novia de un demonio como las otras mujeres que visitan la guarida del mal si no intervenimos.

Adam asintió.

―Estamos salvando su alma. Ella es una mujer simple y todos sabemos cuán débiles y tontas son cuando ven la piel masculina. Es por eso que esos demonios de la NSO son tan grandes. Las mujeres les echan un vistazo y las conduce al pecado de la lujuria. Esconden a sus mujeres de nosotros porque saben que somos más fuertes y podemos resistir los pecados de la carne.

_¡Oh, diablos! _

Ella no pudo contenerse más. Estos chicos eran lisa y llanamente ridículos.

― ¿Sabes de lo que me podría salvar?

El anciano miró con curiosidad.

― ¿De qué quieres ser salvada, niña? ¿Quieres abrazar a Dios y tomar el camino correcto antes de que tu alma sea purificada del mal esta noche?

―Yo quiero ser salvada de imbéciles locos. Esa es la mayor carga de mierda que he oído nunca. Los hombres son los que piensan con sus pollas. Si eres tan religioso ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de los Diez Mandamientos? No matarás. ¿Es el Anillo Único alguna pista?

Adán farfulló.

― ¿Ves? Su alma se ha ido. Probablemente ella fornica con el mismo diablo. Es que como ya he dicho. Esos demonios muestran sus músculos y vuelven a las mujeres putas lujuriosas. Es por eso que debe ser clavada en la cruz y su alma purificada por el fuego.

Su miedo fue reemplazado por la ira rápidamente.

―Si yo estaba estuviese con el diablo, el que estaría aquí y pondría una antorcha en tu culo. ¿Nunca lo pensaste? El diablo sabe todo, ¿no? Habría venido a buscarme si yo le perteneciese. Dejadme ir, cabrones estúpidos.

― ¿Ves?― Adam asintió con la cabeza al anciano. ―El odio brota de su boca.

― ¿El odio? Estás hablando de clavarme a una cruz y quemarme. ¿De verdad crees que soy odiosa, porque puedo llamarte bastardo estúpido? ¿Hola? ¿Puedes utilizar el cerebro por una vez? Es posible que desee considerar eso antes que cometer un asesinato.

El anciano frunció el ceño.

―No te vamos a clavar en una cruz. Te vamos a atar a esta. Poner clavos a través de tu cuerpo sería demasiado cruel.

Bella boca se abrió en shock.

― ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿No crees que quemarme es cruel? ¿Quién diablos sois y que está mal con vosotros? Dejasteis los medicamentos, condenáis a personas. Dejad vuestras tonterías y tened un poco de sentido común.

―Ya es suficiente, ―espetó Adam. ―Estamos salvando tu alma. Te estamos limpiando y mostrando a otros que trabajan para los diablos que eso no les traerá nada más que muerte y destrucción.

El hombre mayor asintió con entusiasmo.

―El fuego purifica el alma.

― ¿Qué coño haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿Ir cazar a los adolescentes que escuchan música rock que visten de negro, les acusáis de ser brujas, y los encerráis? Dame un respiro. ¿Has oído hablar de la medicación? Tómatela.

―No necesitamos medicación, ―gritó Adam. ―Nuestra misión en la vida es la expulsión de todos los males y hacer la voluntad de Dios mediante la lucha contra el diablo y sus engendros, creados por sus seguidores.

― ¿Engendros? ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos libros de historietas has leído? Ellos no son reales. Noticias nuevas para ti, chiflado. El único suceso malo es torcer la religión para satisfacer su fanatismo intolerante en contra de la gente que no entiende. ―Ella lo miró. ―Puede que no sea capaz de liberarme, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, hermano Adam. Eres un idiota patético.―Su mirada paso al hombre mayor. ―Las únicas cosas más patéticas que un idiota son los que le siguen.

Puede que no tenga mucho tiempo de vida, pero maldita sea, ella los haría infelices mientras tuviera aliento. Los dos hombres se miraron a punto de explotar de rabia después de que ella los había insultado. Era un poco satisfactorio y la animó a seguir adelante. Ella siempre había querido desahogarse después de leer el correo de odio y de pronto tuvo la oportunidad de descargarse si podía contener su miedo.

―Creo que el verdadero problema es que no tienes vida y esta es la única manera de conseguir a una mujer. Tienes que secuestrar y atarlas para hacerlas escuchar esta mierda. Debe ser duro saber que ambos son perdedores y es una cosa celos, ¿no? Las Nuevas especies son atractivos y vosotros dos no podrías tener sexo ni aun entrando en una casa de putas con billetes de cien dólares.

El teléfono de Bestial sonó y el Edward sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho. Bella tendría que perdonarle después de que él explicara lo de los medicamentos y cómo él ni siquiera recordaba lo que había dicho. Le diría lo que sentía y esperaría que le creyese. Él no se rendiría hasta que ella lo hicieses. Podía ser muy convincente cuando era necesario y se negó a renunciar a conseguir que volviese a su vida.

Su amigo contestó el teléfono.

―Soy Bestial.

Edward observó el rostro del varón palidecer y apretar la boca. La ira brilló en los ojos de Bestial mientras una ráfaga gruñidos salía de sus labios.

―Dime lo que parecía.― Hizo una pausa. ― ¿Cuántos? ¿Podrías seguir el rastro? ―Él escuchó. ― ¿Estás seguro?

La alarma se apoderó de Edward, sintiendo que algo andaba muy mal. ¿La NSO había sido atacada de nuevo? ¿Otro helicóptero abatido? Se esforzó por sentarse en la cama, con las costillas mucho mejor desde que había tenido varias horas de sueño.

Bestial se negó a mirarlo.

―Llama a la policía, incluso a los humanos. Es prioritario. Tenemos que encontrar a los hombres inmediatamente, y llámame cuando sepas algo ―. Colgó.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien de nuestro pueblo esta herido? Estoy tan cansado de los humanos estúpidos. ¿Por qué no pueden ser todos razonables, como la mayoría?

Bestial se levantó de su silla junto a la puerta y, finalmente, le sostuvo la mirada. La fría mirada, enojada sólo lo hizo estar más seguro que algo horrible había sucedido. Su amigo paseaba a más cerca de la cama antes de que se detuviera al alcance de su mano.

El hombre dio una respiración profunda.

―No pudimos enviar a la casa de Bella a nuestros hombres, hasta esta mañana.

El estómago de Edward se anudo y apretó los puños junto a sus rodillas. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró y él tenía una sensación de que algo malo había sucedido a la hembra por la que tenía sentimientos tan fuertes.

― ¿Está bien?― Sabía que no podía soportar que la respuesta no fuese positiva.

―Su casa fue saqueada y olieron a cuatro machos humanos.― Él agarró los brazos de Edward para mantenerlo en su lugar. La simpatía suavizó su mirada mientras se miraban el uno al otro. ―También se encontraron su sangre. Su coche estaba en el camino de la entrada, pero ella no estaba allí. Ellos creen que fue atacada y robada.

La información era demasiado horrible para ser real, pero sabía Edward que Bestial no le mentiría al respecto.

―Ellos perdieron su olor fuera de la acera. Hablaron con los vecinos que vieron una camioneta allí ayer por la tarde. Dos de ellos creyeron oír unos gritos, pero creyeron que era la televisión de alguien demasiado fuerte. Más de su sangre fue encontrada fuera. Estaba viva y sangrando activamente cuando se la llevaron. No había mucha, si eso es un consuelo. Estoy seguro de que si tenían intención de matarla, habrían dejado su cuerpo. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de encontrarla, Edward.

Él perdió la cabeza. Le dolió mucho pensar y un rugido desgarró su garganta mientras trataba de salir fuera de la cama. Unos brazos fuertes lo empujaron hacia abajo y luchó contra él. Bella estaba ahí fuera, herida y secuestrada por los machos humanos. Ella lo necesitaba.

―Ya basta, ―gritó Bestial.―Todavía te estás curando. Las puertas estaban abiertas, empujó más cuando el equipo se precipitó en la habitación y trató de mantener su cuerpo tumbado. Peleó duro, gruñendo y mordiendo a todo lo que se acercaba a su boca.

― ¡Dejadme levantar! Tengo que encontrarla.

―Calma, ―rugió Jaded, llamando la atención de Edward. Él se quedó mirando a las otras especies felinas y se enfrento a sus emociones. ―Dame mi ropa ahora. Voy por mi mujer. ¡Ayúdame o sal de mi camino!

―Te entiendo, pero todavía estas debilitado por las lesiones.

Edward enseño sus dientes afilados.

―Se llevaron a mi mujer. ¿Quieres que este aquí tumbado mansamente mientras que otros la buscan? Ella es mía.

Jaded vaciló.

Bestial alivió su cuerpo.

―Me sentiría igual si se tratara de mi compañera. Deja que te traiga algo de mi ropa. Tus ropas estaban dañadas. La encontraremos, Edward ―. Él dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

Edward se sacó los cables de los monitores y en segundos estaba deslizando sus piernas por el borde de la cama después de que lo liberaron. Se quitó la bata de hospital.

La miseria y el miedo inundaron a Edward mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies esperando que Bestial volviese, haciendo caso omiso de todos los que lo miraban, excepto Jaded. Sintió un agudo pinchazo de dolor en su corazón al pensar que su Bella podría estar muerta. Desecho esa idea al instante. Si sólo hubieran querido matarla, entonces lo habrían hecho. Habrían dejado su cuerpo dentro de su casa. No. La habían secuestrado con un propósito. Edward rugió.

―Voy a matarlos a todos si tocan un maldito pelo de su cabeza.

Bestial entró llevando la ropa.

―Nosotros te ayudaremos a hacerlo.

Jaded extendió la mano para ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

―Vamos a encontrarla.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: niñas ahora si no se pueden quejar 3 capis en un día :D jajaja saludos y gracias por todos sus comentarios.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

Bella luchó contra el impulso de gritar, negándose a darle al Hermano Adán la satisfacción de ver su derrota. Rara vez odiaba a la gente hasta el punto de desear que se pudieran ahogar en la mierda, pero haría una excepción. La idea de envolver sus manos alrededor de su cuello y verlo volverse azul mientras apretaba la tranquilizó. Había tenido que escucharlo divagando sobre su odio hasta que había renunciado a insultarlo. Sólo parecía animarlo más.

Un nuevo hombre entró en la caravana para abordar al hermano Adam. Éste parecía recién salido de la escuela secundaria y necesitaba un corte de pelo. Su camisa tenía agujeros y sus vaqueros descoloridos estaban en malas condiciones. La mirada de él la evitaba por completo.

―Estamos listos para probarlo, hermano. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que funcionará realmente. El Hermano Davey dijo que debería aguantar su peso, pero no queremos que se rompa.

―No, no lo queremos.― El imbécil se acerco a la mesa y le dirigió una mirada a Bella.―Queremos que ella se queme sin ningún tipo de interferencias. No queremos crear ninguna mala prensa que hiciese daño a nuestra causa.

―Sí, vas a cometer un asesinato para congraciarte con la gente, ―resopló ella.

― ¡Cállate!― El hermano Adán se pasó los dedos por el pelo, mirándola enfurecido.―Ella nunca para―. Miró. ―Me hubiera gustado haber cogido a otra.

―A mi también. Finalmente estoy de acuerdo en algo.

― Eres una mujer vil.

―Eres un imbécil loco, escondido detrás de una retorcida Biblia.

Su cara se puso roja y dio un paso amenazador hacia ella. El hombre mayor se interpuso entre ellos.

―Ella está tentando a pecar, hermano.

―Envía a los hermanos Bruno y Fred a aquí y vamos a llevarla fuera― Bella no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir allí esperando hasta que los otros hombres llegaron para desplazarla a los estrechos confines de la sala de la casa. El banco al que estaba atada le recordaba una tabla de rescate. La alzaron y trataron de llevarla a través de la puerta, pero era demasiado ancho. El dolor se apoderó de ella cuando las cintas se clavaron en su piel cuando se volvieron a su lado.

Ella gritó de dolor. Adán parecía divertirse y se rió. La luz del sol la cegó nuevamente cuando directamente la golpeó en la cara, confundiéndola. Una sensación de malestar le hizo agradecer que la estuviesen matando de hambre, de lo contrario podría haber vomitado.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz brillante y tomó nota de todos los árboles que rodeaban el claro que el grupo había convertido en un hogar temporal. Otras caravanas y campistas estaban estacionados cerca y el olor de una fogata llenaba su nariz. Las mujeres estaban fuera mirándola mientras los hombres se la llevaban a la parte trasera de la caravana donde había sido encarcelada. Su plan fallo cuando empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

― ¿Cómo vamos a subirla allá arriba?

Su mirada se alzó hacia el techo alto y la golpeó la desesperación. Tenía que escapar.

― ¡Tengo que hacer pis!

Adán le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

―Hazte pipi en los pantalones. No me importa.

― ¡Hermano!― Gritó una voz severa.―La culpa es tuya.― La dueña de esa voz se adelantó, una mujer de labios finos de unos cincuenta años. ― ¿Dónde está tu compasión? Déjala ir al baño.

―Es mejor si la dejamos atada, hermana Deanie.

La mujer miró a su líder.

―Yo te crié mejor que eso.

Su voz baja.

―Vamos, mamá. No delante de todos.

Bella ojos se abrieron con asombro. El hombre de más edad se involucró.

―Hijo, tus seguidores se pondrán en contra de tuya si abusas de esa mujer. Escucha a tus padres.

Mierda. Su mirada se dirigió a los tres, al ver una semejanza. Eran obviamente una familia realmente jodida.

―Esta bien. ―Asintio Adam a los hombres. ―Ponedla abajo, pero aseguraos de que no pueda huir.

El banco se poso en el suelo y los dos hombres grandes desataron sus cuerdas. Ella había estado tumbada durante tanto tiempo que se sintió un poco mareada cuando se incorporó. La mujer mayor se acercó, mirándola temerosa.

―Ahora, no gires la cabeza hacia mí, ni nada.

Bella le soltó un sarcasmo

―Creo que has visto demasiadas películas de terror. No estoy poseída.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

― ¿Necesitas hacer pipí?

¿Pi―pi? ¿En serio? ¡Joder! He sido secuestrada unos idiotas que usan el vocabulario de un niño dos años.

―Sí.

No le quitaron las esposas que encerraban sus muñecas al frente. La mujer las agarró del medio y a Bella la condujo uno de los campistas, tirando de la cadena como si llevase a un perro.

―No intentes nada malo, ―advirtió Deanie. ―Te estoy vigilando.

La mirada de Bella barrió el interior, en busca de un arma, pero el lugar era bastante básico. Los platos habían sido guardados y la mujer se negó a liberarla de la cadena. El baño era diminuto.

―Adelante. Date prisa. ―dijo con voz baja. ―Deja de darle mal a mi hijo, jovencita. Estás tratando de hacerle quedar mal delante de sus seguidores. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para él reunir a tantos?

Fue difícil conseguir desabrochar sus pantalones y usar el baño, con las manos atadas.

―No. En realidad no. No he leído mucho acerca de las sectas.

Deanie quedó sin aliento.

―Debería darte vergüenza incluso decir eso. Somos..―La mujer bajó la mirada y se quedó sin aliento por segunda vez. ― ¡Pecadora! Veo esa ropa interior de puta en lugar de lo que debería llevar una mujer decente. Tsk, tsk! No me extraña que fueses atraída hacia el lado oscuro.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces.

―Tenían galletas muy buenas y aprobaron el tanga. ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Su sarcasmo se perdió totalmente en su captora cuando Deanie frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué tipo de galletas?

―Oh caramba. Estáis seriamente jodidos. No es de extrañar que tu hijo este tan mal de la cabeza.

―Eres una pecadora malvada con una boca sucia. La culpa es tuya.―Se dio la vuelta y abrió de golpe un cajón empotrado en la pared. Ella se volvió, tendiendo unos brillantes pantalones cortos azules.―Quítate la ropa de puta y ponte esto.

― ¿Es un traje de baño?

―Sí.

―No.

―Lo harás. No puedes limpiar tu alma cuando estás usando ese tentador pecado de color rojo brillante. Estamos tratando de salvarte, no de enviarte al infierno.

―Yo ya estoy allí, señora.

El rostro de Deanie enrojeció.

―Cámbiate o haré que los hombres vengan aquí para que lo haga por ti. Estos son limpios y puros.

El pensamiento de Adam o los demás tomando sus pantalones hizo obedecer a Bella. El bañador masculino era un poco grande, pero parecía haber calmado el malestar de la mujer que parecía a punto de sonreír.

―Mucho mejor.

La ironía no pasó desapercibida para ella. Iba a morir quemada llevando un traje de baño. Fuego y agua. Cada vez se pone mejor y mejor. Fue guiada fuera y metida de nuevo en el banco. Bella intentó luchar, pero no pudo escapar de los cuatro hombres. La ataron firmemente.

―Ahora, ¿cómo la llevamos hasta allí?― Era el chico joven con la ropa agujereada.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de la parte superior de la caravana. Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué querían ponerla en la parte superior de la caravana, pero a ella no le gustaba.

―Oh diablos no.

El Hermano Adán la miró.

―Vamos a volver a su lado. Dos de nosotros la agarráis por los lados y subís la escalera, mientras que otro dos la cogerán del fondo y empujaran. La vamos a poner ahí. Ella no pesa mucho.

―Me harás daño cuando hagas eso, ―Bella le informó. El Hermano Adán sonrió y una mirada alegre cruzó su rostro. ―Lo sé.

―Hijo de puta, ―susurró Bella. ― ¿Sabes por qué creo que estás tan loco? Apuesto a que tienes un pequeño pene y tienes que comportarte como un ser enorme, tratando de compensar.

El hombre apretó los dientes y la rabia le puso la cara roja con manchas. Sus labios se abrieron, pero las palabras no salieron.

―Eso es lo que pensé, picha corta. ¿O debo empezar a llamarte gilipollas?

― ¡Perra!, ―Gritó.

―Gilipollas, ―ella se burló.

― ¡Basta!, ―Espetó Deanie. ―Esta hostigándote, hermano Adam.

― ¿Hostigándolo a él?― Resopló Bella. ―Él es demasiado pequeño. Tendría que soltarlo de nuevo si lo atrapase.

El Hermano Adán gritó y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero dos de sus seguidores lo agarraron para detenerlo. Ella sonrió con tristeza. Puede que le prendiera fuego después, pero él parecía a punto de tener un accidente cerebro vascular. Sólo podía esperar que algo lo matara antes de que él terminase con su vida.

Edward estaba contento de que le quitaran la escayola. La pierna le dolía aún un poco y también las costillas pero no estaba realmente jodido. Había tenido que jurar a la Dra. Heidi que lo tomaría con calma. La velocidad normal de curación de los huesos para una especie era de dos semanas. Los medicamentos mejorados los habían reparado en días.

Jasper Cullen señaló una de las sillas de su oficina.

―Siéntate, Edward. Deja de estar nervioso. Necesitas tus fuerzas para cuando la encontremos y tus huesos no están completamente curados. Se curaran, pero no abuses de tu suerte. Sé que la Dr. Heidi no quería soltarte has dentro de veinte y cuatro horas, pero tú te negaste a permanecer en el hospital.

―Bella está en alguna parte y tengo que encontrarla.

Jasper tristemente asintió.

―Lo sé, pero la buena noticia es que no la mataron enseguida. Se la llevaron por una razón y esperamos que la mantengan con vida hasta que nos hagan sus peticiones.

―Los empleados de Mercile podría tenerla.― Edward se sentía miserable cuando se sentó.

―Lo dudo. No habrían destrozado su casa. Ellos solo se la habrían llevado. Este no su estilo.

―Ellos nos secuestraron durante la mayor parte de nuestras vidas, ―gruñó Edward. ―Podrían estar haciéndole daño si son quienes me la han robado.

―No son ellos, ―coincidió Bestial. ―Jasper tiene razón. Esto tiene que ser uno de esos grupos de odio o de alguien que quiere pedir rescate si se enteraron de que ella es una empleada de la ONE.

Richard se movió en su asiento.

―He dado toda la información al FBI y a las autoridades locales sobre los grupos que han sido más agresivos con las trabajadoras y las mujeres que se emparejan con nuevas especies. Espero que se pueda rastrear y encontrar Bella pronto. Espero que ese sea el caso o no tenemos ninguna pista si la intención de los delincuentes es usarla para chantajear a la NSO a cambio de dinero.

Ben Cullen y Tim Oberto estaban escuchando por el altavoz de Jasper lo que se decía en la oficina.

―Tienen que saber que no es Angela. Llevamos a cabo una conferencia de prensa aquí hace una hora para asegurar eso. Mi compañera se dirigió a la prensa y estaba en todos los canales. Quien haya cogido a Bella Swan ha oído hablar de ella o la ha visto.

― ¿Nadie nos ha contactado por una recompensa?― Dijo Edward con esperanza.

―Nadie tras analizarlo detalladamente. Un hombre llamó para decir que estaba preso por seres de otro planeta. ― Ben suspiró. ―Él tenía necesidad de atención médica, pero estamos revisando cada llamada que entra, Edward

―Nunca más voy a dejar que abandone la Reserva, ― gruñó Edward. ―Nunca. Ni siquiera la quiero fuera de mi vista.

― ¿Había alguna conexión con los hombres que derribaron el helicóptero?― Bestial miró a Jasper.

―No,― respondió Ben en su lugar. ―Hemos pensado en eso ya. Los humanos sólo querían matar a algunos de nosotros. Ellos no tienen ningún interés en nuestras hembras. Ellos vinieron a cazarnos.

Edward gruñó.

―Bella no habría abandonado la Reserva si no fuera por ellos.

Smiley se mordió el labio.

―Lo siento, Edward. Debería haberla sujetado y obligarla a esperar a una escolta hacia y desde el hospital.

―Mi mujer tiene una voluntad fuerte e imparable cuando ella se decide a hacer algo que la apasiona. Quería llegar a mi lado tan pronto fuese posible. Es por mi culpa. Estaba a salvo allí hasta que se fue.

―Fueron las drogas― Bestial le recordó. ―Deja de castigarte por esto, Edward. Deberíamos haberla detenido y calmarla antes de salir del hospital, si desea repartir culpas.

―No importa de quien sea la culpa, ―afirmó Ben. ―Se la llevaron y tenemos que recuperarla.

―Tenemos equipos de hombres y los míos van alrededor de la zona a hacer preguntas, ―dijo Tim Oberto. ―Algunos de estos grupos de odio han acampado en el bosque, ya que en el motel no los aceptan. Todavía podría estar cerca si ellos son los responsables de este secuestro. Hay un infierno de terreno por cubrir y no tienen el apoyo suficiente desde el aire con un helicóptero. ―Hizo una pausa―Gracias por prestarnos tu helicóptero, Ben. Me has ayudado, con dos pájaros en el aire.

―Yo podría alquilar helicópteros y pilotos locales si va a ayudar, ―ofreció Ben.

―Vamos a hacer eso, ―coincidió Tim. ―Cuanto más terreno cubramos, mejor. Diles que informen sobre cualquier signo de vida que encuentren. Nuestros equipos le echaran un vistazo a todo lo que detecten.

―Estoy en ello, ―declaró Ben antes de romper la conexión de la llamada de video conferencia.

Edward cerró los ojos, sus pensamientos sobre Bella. ¿Dónde está? ¿Sigue viva? La rabia en su interior creció La necesitaba, pero que no sabía dónde encontrarla. Odiaba sentirse impotente y había experimentado esa emoción a menudo desde que había empezado a cuidar a su mujer.

El terror puro se apoderó de Bella, cuando ellos la ataron a su artilugio loco. Luchó por ahogar un grito por un segundo, pero lo dejo salir. La habían mantenido atada al banco, pero la había atado a una cruz de gran tamaño que había estado tumbada en la parte superior del techo de una caravana. Utilizaron un cabrestante de la parte delantera del vehículo para elevarla vertical. La cruz estaba conectada a algún sistema de bisagras.

Colgaba unos cincuenta pies desde el suelo y sabía que en cualquier momento las cuerdas atadas al banco o incluso los cinturones que sujetaban su cuerpo podrían romperse. Ella podía caer en picado del techo de la caravana o peor, caer al suelo. Miro frenéticamente alrededor, buscando ayuda desde su posición en lo alto, pero no vio a nadie en los bosques de los alrededores. Miles de árboles parecían extenderse a su alrededor y las únicas señales de vida procedían del grupo que la había secuestrado.

― ¿Te sientes más cerca de Dios?― El hermano Adán le sonrió desde abajo, con las manos en la cintura, mirándola con aire satisfecho.

―Que te jodan.― Ella realmente quería matarlo.

―Vamos a apilar madera y verter gasolina en todo el techo hasta ahí. Una lona te esconderá y cubrirá el olor hasta que sea demasiado tarde para que cualquier persona que te ayude.

―Parecía totalmente satisfecho con su loco plan.

―Vamos a conducir hasta las puertas del infierno, te subiremos arriba para que todos puedan ver y mostraremos al mundo lo que sucede cuando alguien peca.

―He sujetado el cable, ―llamó a uno de sus hombres. ―Vamos a ser capaces de tener la cruz levantada rápidamente sin miedo a que se rompa el cable.

―Fantástico.―El hermano Adán estaba radiante. ― ¿Cuántos Segundos tardará en levantarse allí? Tengo que preparar mi discurso.

―Vamos a probarlo.

Bella apretó sus ojos cerrados mientras la cruz se sacudió violentamente cuando bajó. Su estómago se puso enfermo con la sensación de temor por que la madera acabara de encajar en la base que habían conectado a la parte superior de la cubierta de la bisagra que habían creado. Todo el asunto finalmente descansó en el techo y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se tumbó de nuevo.

―Tú cuentas, hermano, ―gritó alguien. ― ¿Listo?

―Oh mierda,― murmuró ella, con miedo de lo que iba a pasar, porque no quería averiguarlo.

― ¡Aquí vamos!

Sus ojos se abrieron como el motor del cabrestante aumento en el sonido. La cruz y el banco entero se sacudieron y otro grito arrancó de su garganta cuando ella se levantó rápidamente, ascendiendo hasta que estuvo suspendida de nuevo en el aire. La madera crujía y gemía, ella podría haber jurado que las cuerdas que sujetan el banco emitían un sonido de protesta, pero se detuvo tan repentinamente como había comenzado.

―Seis segundos, ―anunció una nueva voz. ― ¿Es suficiente?

―Por supuesto, ―asintió Adam, que ya no la miraba, pero escarbaba en los pantalones para sacar una pluma y una libreta del tamaño de la palma. ―Un poco más y podría darles tiempo a reaccionar. Voy a llegar a decir mis líneas antes del inicio del espectáculo.

¿Show? Estaban hablando de matarla como si se tratara de una producción de Broadway. Lágrimas calientes llenaron sus ojos y ella parpadeó cuando algunas de las personas por debajo comenzaron a pasar astillas y trozos de madera a la parte superior de la caravana. Alinearon los bordes hasta que alguien sugirió que bajaran la cruz.

La bajada la hacía apretar los dientes pero no quiso darles la satisfacción de oírla gritar de nuevo. Una vez tumbada, observó que la pila de madera a su lado, cubriendo toda la superficie del techo con al menos dos capas. El olor de la madera cortada por lo general le gustaba, pero no en esas circunstancias.

Las cinco personas trabajando silenciosamente evitaban el contacto visual con ella.

Decidió probar sin embargo.

―Por favor, ayudadme. Sabéis que esto está mal. Mi nombre es Bella. Tengo una familia y una vida. No soy mala. Siguieron trabajando, negándose a mirarla ni a hablar. La frustración la venció y cerró los ojos. El cálido sol caía a plomo sobre ella, pero ella sentía frío en el interior. A ninguno de los seguidores del Hermano Adán le iba a crecer un cerebro. Tenían una mentalidad de secta y pensaban que el idiota no podía equivocarse.

― ¿Debemos empapar la madera con gasolina ahora?

La voz pertenecía al adolescente con la ropa agujereada. Él había subido a la parte superior del techo y llevaba una lata de gas en cada mano. Al verlo Bella híper ventiló, cada aliento luchaba por controlarse.

Estaban pensando realmente en pegarle fuego. Era bárbaro y horrible, y mas que idiota.

―No. El hermano Adam piensa que esos engendros del mal pueden olerlo a pesar de tener toda la parte superior cubierta con la lona. Él quiere hacer una presentación más dramática para las cámaras. Él imagina que realmente llegará a los espectadores y dará suspense si ven la gasolina que se vierte.

―Lo entiendo.― El chico asintió vigorosamente con una sonrisa. ―Esa es una idea genial. Va a ser épica.

―Me alegro de que pienses asi, ― Comento Bella. ―¿Quieres cambiar de lugar conmigo si es tan genial? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Él la miró y se encontró con su mirada.

―Eres una puta y pecadora corrompida por Satanás. No me hables.

Ella dio una respiración profunda y calmante.

―Eres tan joven. ¿No comprendes que estas desperdiciando tu vida por esto? Ninguno de vosotros va a salirse con la suya matándome, sobre todo si estoy en frente de un grupo de reporteros con cámaras. Vas a envejecer en la cárcel. ¿El hermano Adán vale la pena? ¿No quieres conocer a alguien y tener una familia algún día? ¿No tienes sueños que cumplir? No es demasiado tarde. Sólo desátame y vamos a salir los dos de aquí. No le diré a nadie que te vi. Puedes salir de este lío.

Él se acercó y sacudió la lata de gas para asegurarse de que ella pudiera oírlo chapotear y se tomó el tiempo para fijarla en algún lugar lentamente a sus pies. Le guiñó un ojo cuando se enderezó sin ella.

―Este es mi sueño y vamos a ser héroes. Estamos salvando almas.

―Vas a ir a la cárcel por asesinato. Así es como esto va a terminar si no me dejas ir y nos escapamos los dos.

―Cállate. Me niego a escucharte.

Echó un vistazo a las otras dos personas que estaban con él, también evitaron su mirada, y ella trató de razonar con ello.

― ¿Me habéis oído? Todos vosotros vais a ir a la cárcel. No tiene que ser así. Sólo desatadme. ¿Por favor?

―Te dije que te calles, misión.―murmuró el niño. ―No te estamos escuchando. El hermano Adán sabe lo que está diciendo y estamos en una

Bella no dijo nada mientras el chico se iba, bajando la escalera lateral de la caravana y saliendo de su vista. Las otras dos personas lo siguieron, dejándola sola. El viento sopló y se quedó mirando el cielo azul. No había ni un atisbo de lluvia, algo que hubiera sido realmente bueno para mojar toda la leña apilada a su alrededor. Aquel no era su día.

Se concentró en pensamientos sobre Edward. Él iba a sobrevivir a sus heridas, pero habían terminado. Era probablemente lo mejor. Le dolía que él hubiese pedido que se fuera de su habitación del hospital porque todo lo que habían compartido no había significado nada. Se le rompió el corazón, pero al menos su muerte no le devastaría. Eso era lo último que quería.

Las lágrimas rodaron por los lados de su cara y ella ni siquiera las podía limpiar. Ella amaba a Edward. Se había enamorado de él profundamente y se preguntó si se sentiría culpable cuando se enterara de lo que le paso a ella. Pasó el tiempo, mientras trataba de aceptar lo que pasaría pronto.

Ella luchó pero no pudo liberarse. El sonido de alguien que trepaba por la escalera atrajo su atención y ella giró la cabeza para mirar al hermano Adán llegar. Él tuvo que moverse con cuidado sobre la madera, pero lo hizo a su lado sin caerse. Otros dos hombres subieron a la azotea, ambos preparados con martillos y tablas.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Adán se negó a responder.

―Hazlo…

Bella abrió la boca para preguntar lo que planeaban, pero los dos hombres grandes de pronto desataron las correas de sujeción de su cuerpo a la banca. La agarraron antes de que pudiera luchar, tiraron de ella a sus pies, y uno de ellos le dio una patada al banco inmediatamente. Levantaron su cuerpo y golpeó con fuerza contra la cruz de madera. Salio el aire de sus pulmones con un dolor a lo largo de su columna vertebral y la parte posterior de la cabeza

Los dos hombres extendieron sus dos brazos totalmente a lo largo de las vigas de madera que componían la cruz. Se recuperó y trató de moverse lejos, pateando salvajemente contra ellos, pero no les acertó. Aseguraron sus muñecas envolviendo cuerdas alrededor de ellas, apretándolas con fuerza a la cruz.

―No hagáis esto, ―suplicó. ―Esto es una locura. No podéis saliros con la vuestra. Vais a pudriros en la cárcel o ser condenados a muerte.

El hermano Adán echó a reír, con un sonido enfermo, mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que ella podía ver su rostro, mientras sus dos seguidores comenzaron a atar sus piernas.

―Estamos librando una guerra contra el mal y estamos dispuestos a morir por nuestra causa. No vamos a tener que hacer eso sin embargo. Yo soy más inteligente que ellos. He pensado en todo.

Él creía lo que decía. Era evidente en su mirada loca. Bella gritó, empujó sus caderas, pero los dos hombres la aseguraron con una cuerda alrededor de su cintura. Su mirada se fijo en Adán.

―Las nuevas especies van a buscar y encontrar tu culo asqueroso y te van a hacer pagar por esto. Es mejor que esperes que la policía te arreste cuando vayas en el coche a las puertas porque sé que Edward te desgarrara por hacerme esto.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

― ¿Quién es Edward?

―Es un amigo.― Podría haber terminado su relación, pero ella no tenía ninguna duda de que Edward vengaría su asesinato por asegurarse de que las personas responsables fueron castigados. Tenía fe en eso. ―Él no te dejará salirte con la tuya.

―Sabía que estaba fornicando con los demonios.― Su mirada se estrechó. ―Ellos son los que van a morir. El nombre de Edward irá en la parte superior de nuestra lista de los que eliminaremos después. Gracias.

Su ánimo se quebró.

―Ese diablo, como tú lo llama, va a arrancarte el corazón y hacer que te ahogues en él.

El hijo de puta se limitó a sonreír.

―Yo siempre prevaleceré sobre el mal. Yo soy el instrumento de Dios. ―Hizo una pausa.―Dile al diablo le envío mis saludos cuando lo veas.

―Eres un perdedor es lo que eres. Un loco de mierda que disfruta haciendo daño a otros. ¿Qué clase de vida patética has llevado para que pienses que esto es lo que hay que hacer? Tú eres el que ira al infierno, Adam. Díselo tu mismo.

La cara de Adán se torno roja por la ira.

―Voy a disfrutar viéndote arder. Va a ser música para mis oídos cuando las llamas comiencen a derretir tu carne y empieces a gritar.

La dejaron atada a la cruz mientras Bella luchaba por liberarse. Ella escuchó lo suficiente para saber que había comenzado a levantar el campamento y el siguiente paso de su plan. El hermano Bruno conduciría hasta las puertas de la Reserva y bajaría la cruz. Hermano Adán tiraría de la lona, recitaría frente a los periodistas el discurso que había escrito y mientras vertería la gasolina. Pensaban que el fuego causaría pánico y desorden suficiente para evitar ser arrestados.

La escalera crujió al advertir que alguien estaba subiendo al techo. Bella giró la cabeza para mirar a la mujer delgada y tímida que se negaba a mirarla a los ojos mientras lentamente se movía hacia adelante.

Tuvo la esperanza de que la mujer le ayudaría a escapar pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando ella metió la mano en los bolsillos de la falda holgada para retirar un rollo de cinta adhesiva.

―Siento hacerte esto― susurró la mujer mientras cortaba una tira de cinta. ―Ellos no quieren que grites. Quédate quieta. Yo no quiero metértela en la nariz. Te asfixiarías y todo el mundo estaría enojado conmigo por haberte matado antes de tiempo.

Bella torció su cabeza a un lado para evitar ser amordazada.

―Por favor, no lo hagas. Pensaba que el Hermano Adán quería oírme gritar mientras me quemaba ―. Ella trató de usar la lógica, desesperada por no tener la boca tapada.

―El hermano Adán quitará la cinta antes de encender la leña. Él no quiere que grites antes de que esté listo para revelar tu presencia. Todos tenemos que trabajar juntos para asegurarnos de que esto va exactamente como él quiere.

Bella lucho pero la mujer pudo tapar su boca. Dos capas más puso a través de sus labios y las mejillas para asegurarse de que quedaba donde estaba. El grito salió ahogado cuando el terror se apodero de ella. La mujer tímida retrocedió y huyó.

Minutos después, dos hombres grandes subieron encima de la leña apilada en la parte superior de la caravana para tirar una lona sobre el techo. Su terror se intensificó cuando el material blanco sucio se arrastró por su cuerpo bloqueando el cielo. Se apoyaba en su cara y no importa en qué dirección se girase pero era incapaz de alejarse. La habían escondido con eficacia a ella y la cruz.

El motor de la caravana vibro ligeramente cuando el conductor lo encendió. El movimiento le aseguró que estaban en la calle, ya que los neumáticos bajaron e se sacudió todo el vehículo. El viento azotó la lona después de que el camino alisado pasara a ser pavimento y aumentara la velocidad. Ella esperaba saliera volando pero habían atado el material con fuerza.

Bella cerró los ojos y Edward apareció Él sería valiente y no se desmoronaría totalmente si estuviera en sus zapatos. Por supuesto que podría haber evitado ser secuestrado. Ninguno de los hombres del Hermano Adán habría sido capaz de ganarle a Edward en una pelea. Sólo de pensar eso la ayudó a calmar su pánico creciente. La había salvado una vez en el bar, pero ella sabía que no podía hacerlo por segunda vez. Él estaba en un hospital a varias horas de distancia.

_Te quiero, Edward._ Sólo deseo poder habértelo dicho.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

Jasper colgó el teléfono en la base.

―Genial. Es justo lo que necesitamos.

Edward se tenso.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Algunos idiotas han convocado una rueda de prensa en la puerta principal, exigiendo la libertad de expresión. Los periodistas se están presentando en masa. No necesitamos esta mierda encima de todo lo demás. Este grupo nos quiere en las puertas delanteras también. Ellos dijeron que tienen algo que decirnos que vamos a querer escuchar. Dudo de eso.

Bestial suspiró.

―Estoy seguro de que serán sólo insultos que desean lanzar contra nosotros. Estas cosas no van bien. Es probable que sean esas personas de los derechos humanos alegando nuevamente que estamos poniendo en peligro su forma de vida.

―Tenemos cerca de quince minutos antes de que eso comience. Voy a ir allí a ver qué diablos están haciendo estos idiotas. Voy a triplicar los oficiales del turno y a llamar a algunos francotiradores. No quiero sorpresas desagradables. ―Jasper se pasó los dedos por el pelo.―Odio a estos cabrones.―

Edward se levantó.

―Voy a ir contigo. La seguridad es mi trabajo.

Bestial despegó su cuerpo de la silla para ponerse de pie.

―Sigues estando de baja médica, Edward. Todos vamos a ir. Es mejor que estar sentado aquí mirando las paredes mientras esperamos noticias de Tim.

―Me encargo de esto, ―dijo Jasper. ―Eres mi segundo, Edward. Nos ocuparemos de esta mierda juntos.

Los tres salieron de la oficina de Jasper y se subieron a un jeep. Jasper utilizó su móvil para dar órdenes mientras Bestial conducía. Llegaron a la puerta principal y subieron las escaleras de la pasarela en el muro donde se podía ver todo. Uno de los oficiales les pasó chalecos antibalas, que se pusieron. Edward evalúo los veinte francotiradores en el muro y los treinta oficiales apostados en la parte inferior de la puerta de la ONE.

Edward pidió prestada una de los radios a un macho y ordenó un contingente adicional de cincuenta hombres en caso de ataque. Él quería que estuviesen dispuestos a correr hacia las puertas si era necesario. Bestial lo miró sombríamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

―Es mejor ser paranoico.― Edward metió la radio en el bolsillo. ―Capacidad de destrucción es una buena definición cuando nuestros hombres llevan armas.

― ¿Tienen todos los chalecos?― Jasper les gritó para que le oyesen. Edward se relajó un poco cuando les aseguró a todos que los protocolos de alerta máxima se estaban siguiendo. Señaló la llegada del sheriff local y cuatro de sus agentes. Ellos estaban allí para ayudar con el control de la multitud fuera de las puertas. Enviar vigilantes fuera no era algo que quería hacer, era demasiado peligroso.

Pensamientos sobre Bella atormentaban a Edward. Se preguntó dónde estaba, si estaba viva y sólo deseaba estar en sus brazos. La ira se apoderó de él por tener que hacer frente a la situación actual, cuando todo lo que realmente quería hacer era hacer más llamadas para tener más recursos centrados en su localización. Le pediría disculpas por las cosas que él no recordaba haber dicho y que lo perdonara. No importaba lo mucho que tardase pero la convencería de que él era su hombre.

Bestial gruñó.

―Mira todas las camionetas de noticias que van hacia arriba. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

―Nunca he oído hablar de ellos. Se llaman a sí mismos la salvación del pecado. ―Él soltó un bufido. ―Dijeron que quieren advertir al mundo acerca de lo malos que somos.

Bestial rió entre dientes.

― ¿Podemos dispararles para darles la razón?

Edward no estaba de muy buen humor.

―No me tientes a dar esa orden.

―Quiero saber cómo avisaron a los reporteros. Es evidente que están chiflados, ―dijo Jasper.―Afirmaron que tienen la prueba de que somos peligrosos para la humanidad y prometieron a la prensa algo que querrían mostrar en las noticias de las seis, como la noticia más importante.

Edward se apoderó de la radio para hablar a los vigilantes.

―Podrían tratar de provocar un ataque nuestro. Mantened el ánimo bajo control. No abráis fuego a menos que yo dé la orden o disparen en primer lugar. Están tramando algo, ya que querían tantas cámaras en escena. Sólo tenéis que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. ¿Tenemos los botes de humo listos?

―Sí, ―respondió un hombre. ―Están preparados.

Jasper suspiró.

―Genial. Sólo recuerde mantener su fresco todo el mundo. Somos mejores que estos cabrones. Quieren dar algún tipo de discurso y estoy seguro de que va a poner a prueba nuestra moderación. Cuanto más tranquilos escuchemos sus palabras de odio, más estúpidos parecerán.

Edward soltó un bufido.

―Es verdad. Bestial sonrió.

Edward contó por lo menos quince camionetas de noticias aparcadas en la calle, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los muros para no ser una amenaza. Los manifestantes se habían retirado a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de las puertas empujados por el sheriff y sus ayudantes. El Sheriff Cooper hizo señas y Edward lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

― ¿Cuándo va a empezar esta mierda?― Bestial dijo impaciente. Jasper echó un vistazo a su reloj. ―Pronto. Me dijeron que estarían aquí a las 5:40.

―Una caravana está llegando y un coche. ¿Crees que son ellos? ―Uno de los oficiales hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, mirando a los vehículos que se aproximaban.

―Sí. Llevan una bandera de la salvación del pecado en lateral.

Bestial resopló.

―Mira qué vieja es esa cosa. Estamos siendo visitados por el pasado

Jasper se rió entre dientes.

―Por lo menos podemos descartar que lleven lanza misiles. No se lo podrían permitir.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

―Tal vez no tendrás que preocuparte tampoco de que nos disparen. ¿Ves el óxido en esa cosa? Dudo de que puedan pagar las balas.

Edward se tenso cuando dos hombres salieron de la cabina de la autocaravana. Uno se dirigió a la parte de atrás y utilizo una escalera para subir al techo por la parte trasera. Se agachó y levantó un micrófono.

― ¿Esta esa cosa encendida?― La emisión de la voz del hombre desde los altavoces aparejados al vehículo era evidente.

―El orador va a hablar, ―gritó el conductor desde el parachoques delantero.

―Soy el hermano Adán de la salvación del pecado. Soy el líder de nuestro grupo. Hoy estoy aquí para deciros que no vamos a tolerar que los engendros malignos del diablo contaminen a nuestras mujeres. Ninguna mujer temerosa de Dios estará con un demonio. Está mal y va en contra de la palabra de Dios fornicar con un animal. Queremos que las mujeres de aquí sepan que van a condenar sus almas al infierno, incluso por asociarse con los engendros del infierno que se llaman nuevas especies. Cualquier mujer que se asocie con estos demonios se va a quemar en el infierno y yo estoy aquí para decirles que por ser novias del diablo serán castigadas con el fuego del infierno. Cualquier mujer que se acerque a estos seres viles permite que el diablo las tiente a ser su novia. Dios ha hablado y me dijo a mí y a los míos que hiciéramos esto. Tengo la esperanza de que otros escuchen la palabra de Dios que predico hoy y hagan lo mismo.

―Esas son unas palabras terribles, ―murmuró Bestial.

―Ellos se gastaron el dinero en altavoces en lugar de en un publicista,―bromeó Edward.

El hombre que sostenía el micrófono apunto hacia la parte superior del muro.

―No toquéis con vuestras manos malvadas a nuestras mujeres nunca más. Tened cuidado con nuestra advertencia porque los hombres temerosos de Dios van a limpiar sus almas.―Él se movió y buscó algo debajo de la lona. Él tiró con fuerza de lo que fuera.

Jasper rodó los ojos.

― ¿Hemos venido aquí para esto?

Bestial rio entre dientes.

―Me gustaría disfrutar de una mujer malvada en mi cama.

Uno de los hombres nuevas especies cercanos a ellos se rieron.

―Yo también. Las pecadoras son las mejores.

―Mierda, ―murmuró Edward, agarrando su radio. ―Alerta. El humano ha desenganchado la lona en la parte trasera de la caravana. Podría estar escondido debajo hombres con armas de fuego.

El humano en la parte delantera de la caravana encendió el motor y comenzó a oírse un gemido suave. Jasper maldijo y acerco la radio a su boca.

―Alerta. Podría ser un arma.

Edward apoyó una mano en el cuchillo atado a su muslo. Practicaba a menudo y había llegado a ser muy preciso al tirarlo. Su otra mano apoyo la radio en la pared y agarró la pistola de repuesto del oficial a su derecha, sacándola de la funda cuando se levantó la lona superior. Lo que estaba debajo de esta tenia por lo menos veinte y cinco pies de altura. La lona agitó en el aire y empezó a caer ya que estaba totalmente suelta.

Un grito sobresalto a todo el mundo y la visión de una mujer atada a una cruz se rebeló cuando la lona cayó. Las rodillas Edward casi se derrumbaron mientras miraba a Bella. La impresión de verla suspendida en el aire en la parte superior del vehículo le costó unos segundos aceptarlo en su mente. Tenía el pelo desordenado, un moretón en la mejilla oscurecida, y se veía muy pálida. Gruesas cuerdas enrolladas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas la sujetaban. Gritó otra vez, luchando con las restricciones. Su mirada aterrorizada se centró en las puertas.

―Disparadle, ―gritó ella. ― ¡Él me va a prender fuego!

La mirada de Edward se apartó de ella hacia el humano más cercano a Bella. Tenía en la mano un recipiente rojo y vertió el contenido sobre un montón de leña caóticamente extendida a todo lo largo del techo de la caravana. Los sentidos intensificados de Edward estaban comprometidos plenamente con el corazón acelerado y el hedor de gasolina llenando su nariz.

― Disparadle, ―rugió Edward, al instante entendió lo que el macho humano planeaba hacer a Bella.

Los gritos de los humanos en el suelo llenaron el aire cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir. Bella Debería haber oído su voz. Ella alzo la barbilla con la mirada aterrorizada y lo buscó. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando el fuego comenzó a arder. El humano con la gasolina se movió cuando Edward dirigió su atención hacia el, observó como tres balas le atravesaban el pecho y propulsaban su cuerpo hacia atrás desapareciendo de la vista hasta golpear el suelo.

― ¡No!, ―Gritó el hombre en la parte delantera de la caravana justo antes de que hiciera algo con las manos, lanzando un objeto hacia arriba. Las llamas se encendieron con un silbido.

El Horror sacudió a Edward de su postura inmóvil cuando el fuego se extendió a través de la parte superior de la caravana y rodease la parte inferior de la cruz. Bella soltó otro grito de terror, él se puso en marcha sin pensarlo. Apartó a los hombres de su camino, corrió con su pierna herida y se agarró a la pared cerca de la caseta de seguridad de las puertas.

Él saltó por encima de la pared, su cuerpo golpeó dolorosamente en el techo inclinado y se deslizó sobre su trasero hasta el borde. Él cayó en la zona de césped al lado de la caseta con un gruñido, ignoró el dolor y dejó caer la pistola que todavía sujetaba entre los dedos. Él necesitaba ambas manos para ponerse de pie, recuperar el equilibrio y llegar hasta el vehículo en llamas.

Más disparos resonaron y las balas se estrellaron contra el humano que había tirado el encendedor que inició el fuego. Edward tuvo que esquivar el cuerpo caído del varón tumbado de espaldas, muerto. Empujó a los humanos que huían, llego a la caravana donde saltó y se agarró al borde metálico de la misma. Se levanto.

Acuso el calor abrasador de las llamas pero no le hizo caso, demasiado centrado en Bella como para importarle si se quemaba. Un cuerpo grande de repente aterrizo junto a él, y giró la cabeza para ver a Bestial. El macho llevaba un extintor, que coloco delante de ellos. Él arrancó la clavija y rocío las llamas. Las mojo al instante.

―Agárrala,― gruñó su amigo, esparciendo el spray para lograr un acceso a la cruz de madera.

Bella tosió, ahogándose con el humo del fuego, que la cegaba. Ella giró la cabeza, pero no pudo encontrar aire respirable hasta que el viento cambió. Edward había estado en la pared de encima de las puertas de la Reserva. Ella lo había visto allí, le oyó ordenar a los agentes que dispararan al Hermano Adán, pero había perdido su rastro.

― ¡Bella!― Edward rugió su nombre y la cruz movió lo suficiente para balancear todo su cuerpo.

Ella miró hacia abajo para ver si el fuego había consumido la madera lo suficiente para hacer se quebrase. Vio como Edward subía por la cruz para llegar hasta ella. Era su peso añadido lo que causó el movimiento brusco. Él se acercó más hasta que llegó a sus pies.

El dolor la atravesaba, pero apretó los dientes cuando el soltó las cuerdas para subir su cuerpo. Estas arañaron su la piel, pero se negó a gritar. Él la abrazó cuando estaban a la misma altura.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos asombrosos la miraron profundamente y la aplastó contra su pecho. Una de sus manos soltó la cuerda y de repente saco un cuchillo. Apartó la vista y aserró las cuerdas que sujetaban sus brazos.

―Te tengo, pequeña,― dijo con voz áspera.

―Edward, ― murmuró, sorprendida de que realmente estaba allí. ―Agárrate a mí.

Un brazo fue liberado. Le dolió moverlo pero ella lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello. El giró un poco para pasar la navaja a la otra mano y se apoyó en la viga para soportara su peso.

El sudor perlaba su frente y su cara estaba roja por el cansancio o quizás por inhalar demasiado humo. No podía apartar la mirada de él. El tirón de las cuerdas le aseguró que él estaba tratando de liberar su otro brazo.

―Date prisa, ―gruñó un hombre de debajo de ellos. ―El extintor está casi vacío.

La dirección del viento cambió y el humo se elevaba hacia arriba, haciendo que sus ojos picaran. Ella apartó la mirada de la cara de Edward y se enterró contra la piel caliente de su cuello. El aroma masculino de él y el humo eran fuertes. La cuerda cedió y ella envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de él, abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza.

La cruz se balanceaba de nuevo y ella se preguntó si vendría abajo con los dos. No lo hizo. En lugar de una mano agarró su tobillo y las cuerdas alrededor de sus piernas se aflojaron.

―Ella está libre, el fuego.―gritó alguien. ―Sujeta sus piernas, Edward. Date prisa. El interior está ardiendo ahora y estamos perdiendo la batalla contra

―Abrázate a mí, ―exigió Edward con dureza.

Le tomó un segundo para entender lo que quería decir, pero ella levantó las piernas y se sujeto a su cintura. Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo. Ella abrió los ojos, pero se arrepintió al instante. La sensación de caída hizo que su estomago pareciese subir hasta su garganta después de que los pies de Edward tocaran el techo. Su cuerpo se llevó la peor parte del impacto y casi se dobló, acunándola entre las rodillas y el pecho.

Él gruñó, con un sonido atroz, espantoso. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de caer con ella en sus brazos mientras se enderezaba, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella. Ella lo miró a dos machos nuevas especies que se encontraban en el techo de la caravana con ellos. Uno de ellos estaba pateando la leña de los lados y el otro usaba de un extintor para contener las llamas, mientras que el otro acaba de saltar.

Edward lo siguió hasta el borde, pero cojeaba mucho, arrastrando una pierna. Eso alarmo a Bella, sabiendo que estaba herido.

―Lánzamela, ―exigió Bestial desde el suelo donde acababa de aterrizar. ―La voy a coger.

―Vete, ―ordenó Edward.

Odiaba hacerlo, pero sabía que no había tiempo para discutir. El humo espeso hacia casi imposible respirar y era probablemente un milagro que el techo no hubiese cedido bajo ellos hasta ahora. Edward no le permitía estar de pie, en lugar de eso la sostenía en sus brazos Él la levantó por encima del borde y se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. Ella no dijo nada, sin embargo, la desesperación en su rostro dejaba claro que no había otra opción.

La dejó caer y unos fuertes brazos la atraparon por la parte posterior de sus rodillas y alrededor de su espalda. Le dolió, pero a ella no le importaba estar magullada. Su cabeza se alzó para mirar a Edward, aterrada por su seguridad.

Saltó y trató de aterrizar de pie. Emitió un rugido al caer. Sus piernas cedieron y él se quedo tendido en el pavimento. Bella lucho contra los brazos que la sujetaban, pero el hombre se negó a dejarla ir. Dieron la vuelta con la suficiente rapidez para hacer que mareara y salieron corriendo.

El movimiento era peligroso, pero se las arregló para girar en sus brazos. Ella miró por encima del hombro y vio el tercer macho escapar de la azotea de la caravana en llamas. Aterrizó de pie, se agachó y agarró a Edward.

Los cristales de las ventanas de la caravana salieron disparados y Bestial la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho. Perdió de vista a Edward y al fuego cuando entro a través de las puertas abiertas de la Reserva.

―Edward, ―gritó ella, preocupados por su seguridad.

―Cálmate, ―le exigió Bestial, parando su loca carrera. Se giro para mirar de nuevo a las puertas.

Bella vio a Edward entonces. El se apoyaba pesadamente contra la nueva especie que había ayudado a salvarla. Evitaba apoyar el peso en una pierna, pero su mirada estaba fija en ella mientras entraban por la puerta. El macho sujeto a Edward por la cintura, siendo su muleta. Él vino directamente hacia ella.

Lágrimas contenidas le llenaron los ojos. Edward la había salvado arriesgando su propia vida. Él y el otro hombre se detuvieron a pocos metros de ellos. Edward se apartó de su amigo y abrió los brazos, mirando al que la sostenía.

―Dámela, Bestial.

―Edward:― el hombre protestó pero fue interrumpido cuando él la recupero de sus brazos.

Edward se tambaleó con ella en sus brazos. Dos agentes de la especies con uniforme de gala, estaban de repente allí, agarrándolo para mantenerlos en posición vertical. Los bajaron suavemente a ambos hasta que ella terminó sentada en el regazo de Edward. Él deslizó sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y la espalda y le tomó la cara.

―No quise decir las cosas que dije en el hospital. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo estar despierto. ―Su voz sonó baja, el dolor era evidente en su tono. ―Nunca tuve la intención de enviarte lejos.

― ¿Estás bien?

Él gruñó.

― ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Fueron los medicamentos que me dieron.

―Traigan un médico, ―gritó alguien. ―Ambos están heridos.

Las manos de Bella temblaban mientras se aferraba a sus hombros.

―Está bien. No te preocupes por eso ahora. ¿Tu pierna está bien?

―Creo que se rompió de nuevo.― El se lamió los labios. ― ¿Estás bien?― Bajó la mirada hacia su mejilla. ― ¿Dónde más te duele?

Ninguno de los moretones importaba.

―Estoy bien. ¿Te has roto la pierna otra vez?

―No estaba completamente curado.

―Me salvaste de nuevo.

Sus increíbles ojos atraparon los suyos.

―Yo siempre haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte, Bella. Estoy agradecido de que estés en mis brazos otra vez.

El corazón le latía con fuerza.

― ¿tu casi te conviertes en una antorcha humana y te estás preocupada por mí?, ―le preguntó Edward.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí. ― Su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar. ―Oh dios. Estoy en tu regazo. Debo estar haciéndote daño. ―Ella trató levantarse, pero el mantuvo su agarre sobre su rostro, manteniéndola allí.

―No me importa. Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti.

― ¿Edward? ―Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

Bella giro la cabeza para mirar al hombre que la había contratado. Estaba de pie a su lado, con una expresión sombría.

Edward gruñó.

―Dejadnos solos, ―advirtió.

―Ambos necesitan ser llevados directamente a la Clínica ahora.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

―Más tarde.

―Ella está herida, Edward. No sabemos lo que hicieron con ella. Ambos necesitan ser vistos por nuestros médicos. Los mantendremos juntos. ¿Puedo llevarla por ti?

Edward miró a los ojos de Bella.

―Deja que me lleve. Tú no puedes.

Jasper se agachó y la levantó suavemente. Edward se estremeció y su rostro se retorció de dolor al instante, alarmándola. Ella se puso de pie tambaleante.

―Puedo caminar, ―dijo ella, mirando al que la sujetaba.

Jasper suavemente gruñó.

―Los dos sois muy parecidos. Tan obstinados e irracionales cuando se trata del otro. Cállate.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia a un Jeep que esperaba. Él la colocó suavemente en el asiento delantero y trató de mirar a través de su gran cuerpo para encontrar a Edward.

Jasper se inclinó para atraer su mirada.

―Hazme un favor, Bella Swan. Entiende que Edward no recuerda que hirió tus sentimientos y acepta mi palabra de que no quiso decir lo que dijo. Se merece una bronca por algunas de las cosas que ha dicho a los hombres que han optado por las hembras humanas, pero no quiero volver a verlo otra vez ponerse de mal humor. Era doloroso ver cuando estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Perdónalo y tal vez regresará a sus cabales, amable otra vez.

Jasper se enderezó y señaló con la cabeza a alguien detrás de ella.

―Ve a la Clínica. Date prisa para que pueda ser examinada antes de Edward llegue. Dudo que él este de ánimo para ver al Dr. Harris tocando a su mujer.

El Jeep se movió y Bella vio a Edward finalmente. Dos oficiales sujetaban su cuerpo, lo que le permitía mantenerse de pie. La preocupación se apoderó de ella cuando vio lo herido que estaba. El conductor hizo un giro y ella lo perdió de vista.

― ¿Bella?

La voz familiar la hizo girar en su asiento.

―Smiley.

―Me alegro de que estés viva.―Él la miró y luego de nuevo a la carretera.

―Yo también.

―La próxima vez no te vas de la Reserva sin una escolta completa.

Se relajó en el asiento.

―Sin problemas.

―Edward va a estar bien. Somos fuertes y sanamos rápidamente. No debería haber sido dado de alta del hospital hasta que sus huesos estuviesen curados pero se puso un poco loco cuando se enteró de tu secuestro. Eso retraso su curación, pero va a estar bien. Deja de preocuparte.

Ella se abrazó a su pecho y luchó contra el impulso de llorar. Habían pasado tantas cosas que ella sabía que le iba a costar tiempo recuperarse mentalmente. Sus emociones estaban demasiado cerca de la superficie.

―No derrames más lágrimas. Edward sanará

Edward afirmaba no tener ningún recuerdo del episodio en el hospital. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que la información se estableció la dejó preguntándose si, en su estado drogado, podría haber dicho lo que pensaba en su subconsciente. ¿Pensaba que no deberían estar juntos? ¿Ella era realmente el enemigo?

El jeep se detuvo y Smiley la acompañó al interior del edificio. El personal médico estaba alerta, todos ellos esperando en el interior para tratar cualquier emergencia que les enviaran. Bella fue llevada a la sala de examen y una doctora con un enfermero de la nueva especie la siguieron hasta la habitación.

―Yo soy la Dr. Heidi, ― la mujer se presentó. ― ¿Y tú eres?

―Bella Swan.

―Ella trabaja aquí en la Reserva, ―dijo el enfermero en voz baja. ―Fue traída una vez antes para ser tratada por el Dr. Harris joven después de un incidente con los manifestantes en las puertas.

―Gracias por la historia.― La médico sonrió. ―Normalmente estoy en Homeland, pero las víctimas del accidente de helicóptero necesitaban mi atención por lo que vine a la Reserva. Me temo que no conozco a muchos de los empleados de aquí, pero es un placer conocerte. Sólo deseo que las circunstancias fueran mejores. ―Se puso los guantes y agarró suavemente la mandíbula de Bella, moviendo la cabeza para estudiar su mejilla. ― ¿Alguien te golpeó?

Con mucho cuidado, detalló el ataque en su casa y el secuestro. Contó la historia completa de lo que había soportado.

―Así que eso es todo. Edward te necesita más que yo. Él piensa que su pierna está rota.

La mujer volvió la cabeza para mirar al enfermero.

―Vete y asegúrate de que Harris ha sido llamado, ¿de acuerdo? Queremos un informe.

La nueva especie salió de la habitación rápidamente y la doctora sonrió alegremente.

―Edward estará mejor al cuidado de Harris. Tuvimos una gran discusión ayer. Quería salir del hospital, pero yo creía firmemente que debía permanecer allí. Soy la última persona que querrá trabajar con él. Probablemente me gruñiría si me le dijese 'te lo dije'.

―Él me salvó la vida. Él podría haberse quemado mortalmente por mí si la parte superior de la caravana se hubiese derrumbado.

―Me alegra saber que valió la pena el dolor que debe estar pasado ¿estás lastimada en más sitios aparte de en la cara?― Tocó con los dedos enguantados la mejilla magullada, con el ceño fruncido. ― ¿Qué son esas marcas rojas a lo largo de tu mandíbula?

―Me pusieron cinta adhesiva sobre la boca. Usé mi lengua para humedecerlas y funcionó cerca de mis labios, pero no pude hacer nada con el resto. Ese grupo me la arrancó justo antes de que él tratara de matarme. Me dolía tanto que no podía ni respirar por unos segundos. ¡Ouch! Ahora sólo se siente más sensible.

―La piel no se arranco pero va a doler por un tiempo.

―Mis costillas y cintura me duelen demasiado. Me habían atado con correas.

―Túmbate.

La doctora la examinó cuidadosamente.

―Son sólo unos moretones. Yo no veo nada roto. Saliste de esta prueba muy bien. Tienes suerte. ¿Cualquier dificultad para respirar a causa del humo inhalado? ―La médico limpio algunos cortes de Bella.

―No. El viento era suficiente fuerte como para hacerme volar.

―Puedes sentarte. ― La doctora se quito sus guantes. ―Has tenido suerte, Bella Swan.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La médico arqueó las cejas.

―Por supuesto.

―Um...― Bella vaciló.―Algo pasó que me está molestando. Edward me dijo algunas cosas en el hospital cuando se despertó y él dice que no lo recuerda. ¿Crees que las drogas le hicieron decir cosas que él pudiera sentir en el fondo?

La mujer suspiró y miró hacia la puerta y luego a Bella.

―No estoy segura de lo que te dijeron, pero trabajas para la NSO así que voy a asumir que puedo confiar en ti. Algunos de los cócteles de medicamentos descubiertos en los archivos de Mercile eran experimentales. Eso es lo que hacían. Crearon drogas para probar en las nuevas especies. Algunos de ellos han reaccionado muy violentamente cuando les administraban los fármacos. Eran agresivos hasta el punto de ser peligrosos, mientras que otros han tenido algunos efectos secundarios únicos que van desde dejarlos inconscientes a cambios severos de personalidad, mientras estaban bajo la influencia de algunos de los medicamentos. ¿Era todo lo que dijo normal o algo que esperabas que dijese?

―No creo.

―Ahí está tu respuesta. Si algo te preocupa, pregunta a Edward. Las Nuevas Especies son conocidas por su honestidad. Estoy segura de que querrá aclarar cualquier problema que tengas con él. ¿Te amenazo o trato de atacarte? He pasado mucho tiempo con él y eso no sería normal en él. En realidad él es un amor.

Eso la puso celosa.

― ¿Habéis salido?

La Dr. Heidi negó con la cabeza.

―No. Tú no eres sólo una empleada, ¿verdad? ¿Supongo que estas saliendo con él?

―Lo hacíamos antes de su accidente. Él... um, corto conmigo cuando se despertó. Él me dijo que no recordaba haber dicho nada de eso y se disculpó.

―Tienes su respuesta ya. Habla con él. Los medicamentos están fuera de su sistema, pero él va a tener que volver a tomarlos. Ellos aceleran su curación.

― ¿Cómo?

La Dr. Heidi vaciló.

― ¿Estás con Edward? Pensé que se trataba de marcas de mordiscos cuando yo examine tu hombro.

―Sí.

―Tú estás enamorada de él. Lo veo en tus ojos cuando hablas de él. ―Ella sonrió. ―Ellos fueron alterados genéticamente. Su ADN se mezclo con genes de varios animales. Mercile fue capaz de manipular lo suficiente como para, bueno, en términos sencillos, que sus cuerpos vayan a híper velocidad en ciertas funciones del cuerpo. Sus sistemas inmunes son increíblemente resistentes a la enfermedad, y se curan muy rápidamente. El cóctel de fármacos que hemos descubierto en los registros provoca una rápida curación. Va a necesitar más dosis si, de hecho, rompió su pierna. Se curan en días en lugar de semanas. Odian estar tumbados y son pacientes terribles. ―Una mirada nostálgica suavizó sus ojos. ―En la mayoría de los casos. Tengo un paciente en el que el medicamento no funciona en absoluto. Está en estado de coma y no hemos sido capaces de despertarlo.

―Lo siento. Espero que se recupere. ¿Estabas en el accidente de helicóptero con Edward?

―No. 880 fue rescatado y llevado a Homeland hace unas semanas. Odiaba tener que dejarlo al cuidado de los demás, pero necesitaban ayuda aquí. Todavía tengo mis privilegios del hospital en esta área. La mayoría de los otros médicos que han trabajado más tiempo para la NSO fueron traídos de diferentes partes del país. Es por eso que me llamaron a aquí― Ella se apartó un momento y la vio de nuevo la preparando una jeringa. ―Tengo que darte esto. Tienes algunos cortes y esto es un antibiótico. Me sentiría mejor si te administrara el medicamento. Puedo decir las heridas que no son frescas, probablemente producidas cuando fuiste secuestrada, y los gérmenes atacan en cuestión de horas. ¿Cuándo te dieron la última vacuna contra el tétanos?

―Vale. Estoy al día con las vacunas. Nunca me pierdo un chequeo anual. ―Bella hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado cuando la aguja se hundió en el brazo. Odiaba los pinchazos.

―Ese es un antibiótico fuerte y va a estropear tu control de la natalidad.

―Yo no tomo nada.

Las cejas de la doctora se arquearon.

― ¿No lo haces?

―No.

―Está bien. Les ahorraré la conferencia sobre los condones porque entonces Edward ya los está utilizando. Estas vacunas podrían arruinar tu ciclo. Podrías saltarte un período o tener dos a la vez.

―No tengo ninguna enfermedad. Edward no tiene que usar condones.

La otra mujer se dio la vuelta para deshacerse de la jeringa y el algodón con alcohol que había usado para limpiar el sitio de la inyección.

―No informó que eras su amiga. Es preciso que nos digan estas cosas.

―No estoy acoplada a Edward. Yo sé lo que la mordedura significa, pero él acaba de perder el control.

La doctora se giró con una expresión confusa en la cara.

― ¿Están tratando de quedarte embarazada? Nunca he oído hablar de que uno de las nuevas especies lo intente antes de estar acoplado― Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Supongo que son cada vez más y más modernos en sus pensamientos.

La confusión embargo a Bella.

―No puede dejarme embarazada.

Los ojos de la Dr. Heidi se abrieron como platos.

― ¿Qué?, ―Preguntó Bella.

― ¿No te lo dijo?

― ¿Decirme qué?

―Hijo de perra.― La doctora la miró enojada. ―Las reglas dicen que tienen que usar condones si no están apareados y tiene que informarte de que puedes quedarte embarazada si deja de usarlos después de emparejaros.

Bella se quedó atónita.

―Voy a hablar con Edward sobre esto y entonces voy a tener que informar a Alice. Ella puede decírselo a Ben.

El brazo de Bella salió disparado y agarró a la doctora cuando trató de salir.

― ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

La indecisión brilló en los ojos de la otra mujer, pero ella suspiró.

―Tú trabajas para la ONE, así firmaste y leíste un montón de cláusulas de confidencialidad. Esta es información clasificada. Es muy posible que los machos de especies puedan embarazarnos. Humanos. Edward debería haber utilizado preservativos o advertirte de que era una posibilidad. No debería haberte dicho nada, pero supuse que lo sabías. Maldita sea. Podría meterme en serios problemas por esto, pero me enoja que una mujer se arriesgue. Tú tienes el derecho a saberlo ya que duermes con él.

―Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales mientras estaba ovulando.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Confía en mí. Lo sé.

―¿Estás diciendo que podría estar embarazada?

―Mierda―. La doctora alejo. ―Espero que no. Dudo que el antibiótico que te di dañase al feto en esta etapa inicial, pero existe una posibilidad. ― Ella sacudió abrir un armario y sacó un kit. Se dio la vuelta. ―Abre la boca y dejar que me tome una muestra. Lo sabremos ahora. Por ello, hay reglas y Edward no las siguió. Soy un médico primero, y yo acabo de darte medicamentos que no debería haberte dado si hubiera conocido todos los hechos.

― ¿Qué?

―Déjame hacer esta prueba. Puedo decirte de inmediato si estás embarazada. Las nuevas especies son diferentes a nosotros y dan positivo por aumento de hormonas en veinticuatro horas después de quedar embarazada. Sé que no has tenido relaciones con él desde su accidente.

Bella estaba en shock mientras la médico abría más cajas después de sumergir la muestra en un frasco con líquido claro. La doctora se inclinó, mirando el extremo del algodón. Pasó un minuto más bien antes de que la mujer se enderezara.

―Es negativo, ―la Dr. Heidi la informó, mostrándole el vial. ―Se habría puesto rojo si fuera positivo. Está claro.

― ¿Estás segura?― El corazón de Bella aún estaba latiendo rápidamente.

―Estoy segura.― Suspiró. ―O Edward realmente confiaba en que su olfato le diría cuándo era seguro tener relaciones sexuales contigo o trató de dejarte embarazada. Te recomiendo encarecidamente que hables con él. Voy a informar de esto a mi supervisor y este informara a Ben North. Alice se asegurará de que esto no vuelva a suceder.

―Por favor no lo hagas, ―dijo Bella rápidamente. Ella todavía estaba anonadada por lo que había aprendido. ―Yo no quiero que le metas en problemas.

―Esto es serio. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si alguien se entera de que las nuevas especies pueden tener hijos?

―Tengo una idea bastante buena. Acabo de pasar tiempo con unos fanáticos dementes que los odian.

Se miraron la una a la otra.

―Está bien. No voy a decir nada. Invocare la confidencialidad médico-paciente. De esa manera mi trasero está cubierto. Tienes que hablar con él acerca de esto, sin embargo.

―Confía en mí. Yo... ― aunque ella no tenía idea de qué decir.

**Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Veinte**

Se abrió la puerta y volvió el enfermero.

―Tomamos sólo una radiografía de la pierna de Edward y es como pensábamos. Se dañó la pierna. ―Miró a Bella. ―Edward se negó a descansar hasta que sepa que estás bien. Él gruñó para que te llevemos con él.

La Dra. Heidi disparó una mirada de advertencia a Bella.

―Eso no suena como un hombre que quiere romper contigo. Eres libre de irte. Ponte hielo sobre el hematoma si te sigue doliendo.

―Gracias, Dra. Heidi.― Bella se deslizó fuera de la mesa de examen y estrechó la mano de la mujer. ―Lo recordare.― Ella estaba agradecida con la mujer porque iba a mantener su secreto acerca de lo que Edward había hecho y que él no le había dicho lo que podría pasar si ellos tenían relaciones sexuales. ―Espero que tu paciente se recupere.

―Yo también. Estoy obsesionada con él.

Bella vio la tristeza en la mirada de la otra mujer mientras seguía a la enfermera de la nueva especie fuera de la habitación y al pasillo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada.

―Él está ahí. La rotura de la pierna será dolorosa hasta que se cure.

―Gracias.― Ella vaciló, tomo una respiración profunda. Su corazón latía con fuerza y ella no estaba segura de querer hacer frente a Edward. ¿Y si quería dejar de verla? Al pensar en esa perspectiva le dolía el pecho. La única manera en que iba a averiguarlo sería hablar con él. Alzo la mano y llamo.

―Entra, ―le dijo Edward.

La habitación parecía más como una habitación de hotel que una habitación de hospital, mucho mejor que la sala de examen que acababa de dejar. Edward estaba tumbado en una cama enorme, con la pierna elevada sobre almohadas. Le habían colocado bolsas de hielo por encima la pierna.

Se había quitado la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho musculoso, bronceado y el vientre plano. Tenía el pelo hacia abajo y su mirada exótica se encontró con la suya.

―Bella.

Gruño su nombre en voz baja lo que hizo que sus pezones se endureciesen. El la afectaba.

―Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás? ―Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dio un paso más en la habitación.

―Ven aquí―. Palmeó la cama junto a él.

Ella no dudó en dar un paso a un lado de la cama y subirse cuidadosamente a esta. Se sentó frente a él, pero mantuvo unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Miro a su pierna antes de mirarlo a él.

― ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

El se encogió de hombros.

―Duele y me tengo que quedar en cama durante dos días más hasta que se cure. La rotura no fue tan mala como la lesión original. ―Estudió los ojos. ―Quédate aquí conmigo.

Las emociones luchaban dentro de ella. Una parte de ella estaba feliz de que él quisiera estar con ella, mientras que por otro lado estaba preocupada por si él había tomado más de la medicación de la que la Dr. Heidi le había hablado. Todo el mundo sabría que ella estaba compartiendo una habitación con él si se quedaba demasiado. Su relación seria conocida, ya no sería un secreto.

― ¿Van a permitirlo? Me advirtieron de que podrías estar inestable por las drogas

―Hay vigilantes en el pasillo por si me vuelvo agresivo pero no voy a hacerte daño. Tú dijiste claramente que estabas dispuesta a que te hiriese por estar conmigo cuando te negaste a dejar mi cama en el hospital. Este es un ambiente más controlado.

No tenía miedo de Edward.

―Esta es una habitación muy bonita.

Su mirada verde se estrecho, frunció el ceño y curvó su boca. Él la miraba. Ella apartó la mirada de nuevo, mirando fijamente a la ropa de cama azul.

― ¿Bella? Mírame. ―Su profunda voz no admitía discusión. Era una demanda.

― ¿Estás enojado conmigo?― Ella aguanto su mirada. ― ¿Por qué?

―Tuve que decirle a todos que hemos estado durmiendo juntos para llegar a verte. ¿Por eso querías que abandonara el hospital? Me dijiste que no mostrara las mordeduras, pero yo estaba preocupada cuando me enteré de lo que te pasó. Y…

Su mano se levantó y él ahuecó su mejilla sana.

―No me importa quién sabe lo nuestro. Arriesgaste tu vida para estar conmigo. Deberías haber esperado una escolta para que te trajese y te llevase del hospital. No es seguro en el mundo exterior.

Era bonito cómo llamaba el mundo fuera de las puertas de la ONE. Ella sabía lo que quería decir.

―Yo me asuste cuando me enteré de que habías tenido un accidente de helicóptero. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas vivo. Tenía que verte.

―Quiero que me prometas que nunca te irás Reserva sin escolta. Fuiste secuestrada porque trabajas para la ONE. Ellos saben quién eres y dónde vives.

No quería pensar en su casa destruida. Tendría que llamar a su compañía de seguros, pero no quería hacerlo en ese momento.

―Tengo que salir en algún momento para volver a casa.

Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios.

―No, no lo harás.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

Él tomó una respiración profunda y se relajo, suavizando su expresión.

―No puedes irte a casa, Bella. Te quedarás conmigo.

Un centenar de preguntas surgieron en su mente. Se trataba de decidir cuál hacer primero. ¿Quería decir que quería que viviera con él o que él esperaba que se quedará en el apartamento que le habían asignado? Edward pareció tomar su silencio como una negativa.

―No te irás de la Reserva.― Su dominio sobre su rostro se endureció. ―No voy a permitirlo.

Eso la sorprendió.

― ¿Qué?

Él gruñó, claramente enfadado.

―Mira lo que te ha pasado en el mundo exterior. No va a suceder de nuevo. Voy a mantenerte a salvo.

― ¿Qué?

Se acerco más a su cara para cubrir sus labios, con un beso caliente. Su lengua se adentró en el interior de su boca, saboreando y explorando. Su brazo sujeto su cintura y ella cayó sobre su pecho cuando él la acerco hacia él. La mano en su cara se deslizó hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza donde agarro su cabello, asegurándose de que no podía escapar.

Bella no quería hacerlo. Ella había perdido a Edward y había pensado que nunca volvería a verlo. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras y el beso apasionado que le dio decía que su relación no había terminado. Tiró de ella con más fuerza contra su pecho, casi la aplasta contra él. Agarro su camisa y la levanto hacia arriba. Él la soltó y se puso a su lado.

El dolor la hizo jadear contra su lengua y él gruñó, rompiendo el beso. Los dos estaban sin aliento cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron con preocupación.

―Estoy siendo demasiado duro. Lo siento.

―No es eso. Tengo algunos moretones.

La ira apretó sus características.

― ¿Te han pegado?

―No. Me habían atado a un banco con correas y estaban lo suficientemente apretadas como para clavarse en mi piel cuando me movían. Estoy bien.

―Quítate la ropa, ―exigió. ―Quiero verte toda.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

―Estamos en el Centro Médico. Cualquiera puede entrar.

―Cierra la puerta.

―Estoy bien. Eso sí, no me agarres ahí. ―Ella trató de besarlo de nuevo, pero él se apartó.

―Quítate toda la ropa y déjame verte. ―Él parecía bastante determinado.

―Es… ―Hazlo.

Estaba siendo inusualmente agresivo y exigente.

― ¿Te dieron ya ese medicamento para ayudarte a curar?

―Sí. Quiero ver cada centímetro de ti en este momento.

Sólo esperaba que no le ordenase de salir y empezase a decir que ella era su enemigo de nuevo.

―Hay una cerradura en la puerta.― Él la soltó. ―Ciérrala y sácate la ropa.

―Estoy muy bien.

―Hazlo, o te la voy a arrancar.

No lo dudo, por la mirada decidida que le dio mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

―Bien.

Ella se alejó y llegó hasta la puerta. Puede ser que fuese más inteligente que ella le dejase solo hasta que pasaran los efectos de la droga, pero ella giró la cerradura y se volvió hacia el hombre que amaba. Las manos le temblaban un poco mientras se quitaba la ropa. Edward la miró con concentración absoluta. No parecía excitado y furioso como cuando vio por primera vez los golpes.

―Date la vuelta.

Estaba desnuda en la fría en la habitación, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Un gruñido salió de él que la hizo mirarle por encima del hombro.

―Ya te dije que sólo son algunos moretones.

―Ve a la ducha. El cuarto de baño está justo ahí. Date prisa y vuelve conmigo.

Ella quería una ducha, probablemente necesitaba una, así que asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento no parecía el momento para discutir con él sobre cualquier cosa. Ella se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

― ¿Bella?

Hizo una pausa y le miró.

―Gracias.

―Sabes que estás siendo agresivo, ¿no?

―Casi te vi morir. Me estoy comportando muy bien. Los dos tenemos de suerte de que mi pierna este rota.

― ¿Qué significa eso?

Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo.

―Ve a ducharte ahora. Mi nariz está todavía en mal estado a causa del humo y de la gasolina que inhale. No quiero un aroma en ti cuando la recupere que pueda sacar mis instintos salvajes. Apenas estoy aforrándome a mi control. Sé que estoy siendo un idiota, pero lo hago.

Ella trató de cerrar la puerta, pero gruñó. Hizo una pausa. Él no dijo nada, pero ella captó el mensaje alto y claro. Sus dedos agarraron el pomo de la puerta y la dejó abierta. La ducha era grande podía alojar una silla de ruedas si era necesario. Gel y champú estaban en el interior en un estante cuando se dio la vuelta en el agua.

Edward tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de tirar las bolsas de hielo en la pierna e ir con Bella. Se arrastraría si tenía que hacerlo. Él respiró hondo, luchó contra sus instintos, y ordenó a su mente que gobernase su cuerpo. Casi había perdido a Bella y él no lo había hecho por un disparo largo.

Recordar el fuego y verla suspendida por cuerdas en una cruz de madera construida por los humanos locos sería la fuente de muchas pesadillas en el futuro. Había llegado a tiempo pero podía haber fallado. Ella podría haber muerto y él con ella. De ninguna manera hubiese dejado de tratar de llegar a ella incluso si hubiese sabido con certeza que él no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Ella era su compañera. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su corazón latía y cerraba los puños. Él no había pensado tener una pero ahora la tenía. Bella Swan había llegado inesperadamente a su vida y lo había sorprendido. Echaba de menos su olor. Él era un adicto sin remedio al mismo y no podía esperar a que sus sentidos se recuperaran. Sus labios todavía hormigueaban por el beso y le gustaría poder saborearla. Emitió un gruñido de frustración. El Dr. Harris le había dicho que pasaría una hora antes de que los efectos de la quema de la caravana abandonaran su sistema.

La droga que le había sido inyectada no sirvió de nada. Su piel se sentía caliente y apretada por todo su cuerpo, su ritmo cardíaco no se desaceleraría a la normalidad y tenía sus emociones más cerca de la superficie con la adrenalina a través de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y miró a su pierna. Le impedía estar con Bella en ese momento. A él le gustaría ducharse con ella y tenerla en sus brazos.

El agua en la otra habitación ceso y él la observó mientras secaba su cuerpo. Los moretones en la cintura, las piernas y sobre su caja torácica le llevaron a un frenesí por localizar al resto de los humanos que la había herido. Dos estaban muertos, pero había más. El equipo que había ido a la casa de Bella había detectado al menos cuatro hombres. Se hizo a si mismo una promesa silenciosa de seguir a los otros dos humanos y matarlos tan pronto como él estuviese en pie.

Ella dio un paso atrás en el cuarto con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y se detuvo allí.

―Yo no tengo ropa limpia.

―No la necesitas. Ven aquí.

Él sólo la quería a su lado, en sus brazos. Se negó a dejarla salir de su vista ahora que la tenía ahí. Ve despacio, se recordó. No la asustes. Sus dedos se enderezaron y le dio unas palmaditas en la cama junto a él.

―Voy a mojarte.

―Ven aquí―. Él hizo una mueca interior por su tono áspero. ―Por favor, ― añadió.

Poco a poco se acercó más, con una mirada insegura en su cara.

―No voy a hacerte daño, Bella. Nunca.

―Ya lo sé. Sólo que estás actuando de una forma muy diferente. ―Estoy al tanto de las drogas en mi sistema y estoy estresado. Es una mala combinación, pero estás a salvo.

Ella se arrastró sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado. Él extendió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, con el pelo mojado dejando gotas de agua deslizándose por su pecho. No le importaba mientras él la abrazaba y apoyaba la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza.

― ¿Edward?

― ¿Sí?

Ella levantó la barbilla para mirar fijamente a los ojos.

―Estoy bien. Honestamente. Estoy más preocupada por ti. ¿Te duele? ¿Debo llamar al médico?

―Sólo necesito abrazarte.

―Está bien.― Aplano su mano en su pecho y lo acarició suavemente. ― ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? Me dijeron que tenía una lesión en la cabeza en el hospital.

―Me estoy curando rápidamente. Voy a estar de pie en dos días. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta entonces. Tienen que mantener un ojo en mí.

― ¿Para asegurarse de que está sanando bien?

―Para asegurarse de que no me vuelva loco con las drogas y trate de hacer daño a alguien. ― Él forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla cuando el miedo dilato sus pupilas.

―Estás a salvo, pero no te sorprendas si gruño a los médicos. Ellos me molestan.

―Eso es bueno saberlo. Yo estoy a salvo, claro está. Me alegro de no trabajar aquí.

No estaba seguro de cómo responder. La sensación de su mano frotando su pecho, entre los pezones endureció su polla. Un ronroneo surgió en su pecho y subió a la garganta. Bella sonrió.

―Sólo haces ese sonido cuando estas excitado.― Su mano se detuvo antes de que sus dedos trazaran la parte inferior de su vientre y bajo la mirada.―Y veo que lo estas.

Se había quitado los pantalones cuando había llegado el médico y le ofreció pantalones cortos de algodón para tener mejor acceso a su pierna. El frente sus pantalones parecía una tienda de campaña con su eje rígido atrapado en su interior.

―Ignóralo. Yo también lo intento. Has pasado por un trauma y estoy muy estresado por casi perderte.

Los ojos verdes se alzaron para mirarle y amplió su sonrisa.

―Los dos estamos bien y conozco una buena manera de hacer que te relajes.

El arqueo sus cejas.

Bella se movió fuera de su alcance. Ella se sentó sobre los talones y no podía dejar de gruñir cuando su mano frota su polla a través del material muy fino. El deseo lo atravesó con tanta fuerza que le gruñó a ella.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su eje y le dio un suave apretón. El miedo no apareció en su rostro mientras lo miraba, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se dio cuenta de su boca se abría lo suficiente como para asomar sus colmillos. El cerró la boca.

―Cariño tranquilo, ― canturreó ella. ―Y no te muevas.― Ella miró su pierna lesionada. ―Te extrañé.―Sus miradas se encontraron. ―Dime que no y me detendré. De lo contrario, simplemente disfruta. Sé que estás al límite y los medicamentos están haciendo que seas más propenso a la violencia. Has dicho que no me harías daño y te creo. Voy a ignorar los sonidos terroríficos.

Su otra mano se deslizó por la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y tiró mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. La sensación la liberación de su polla del algodón casi le hizo arremeter contra ella. Quería tocar su piel, arrancarle su toalla y su mierda. Olió para comprobar si ella estaba lo suficiente excitada como para tomarla, pero el olor a leña y gasolina aún estaban atragantando su sentido del olfato.

Su aliento cálido acarició su polla mientras se inclinaba sobre él, con el pelo húmedo cayendo cuando giro la cabeza hasta que no pudo ver sus ojos. La sensación de su lengua caliente lamiendo la corona de su polla le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó las uñas en la ropa de la cama en lugar de en ella. Soltó otro gruñido, a pesar de intentar detenerlo.

Ella no se detuvo por el sonido, sino que sus labios rodearon la punta de su polla y tomó centímetros de él dentro de su boca húmeda. Casi se corrió cuando ella se movió lentamente sobre él, chupando, obligándolo a que el placer a apoderarse de él.

―Bella, ―gruñó.

Ella se relajó hasta que sus labios casi le abandonaron, pero ella no se detuvo. Sus dedos agarraron la base de su pene y lo acarició mientras lo trabajaba más cerca de la parte posterior de la garganta. Cada trazo de su boca lo conducía a estar loco de éxtasis. Su mano agarro los pantalones cortos tiró y se las arregló para levantar el culo de la cama para ayudarla cuando ella bajo los pantalones hasta que se enredaron en sus muslos y liberó su polla completamente.

Los gemidos enviaron vibraciones directamente a sus bolas. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para contener los sonidos que él quería hacer, pero dificultaba su respiración mientras jadeaba por la nariz. Ella apenas había empezado y ya estaba a punto de estallar.

―Joder, ―gruñó. ―Voy a llegar.

Su boca se relajó y agarró con las dos manos su polla mientras le masturbaba, recordando la advertencia sobre lo fuerte que su semen se liberaba de su cuerpo. Ella entonces hizo algo que realmente lo envió al límite. Su toalla se había aflojado y se inclinó sobre él más hasta que la corona de su polla se frotaba entre sus pechos, situada entre los montículos suaves.

Rugió mientras su cuerpo se liberaba, marcándola con su semen, por lo que sus senos estaban resbaladizos mientras se frotaba contra él para hacer olvidar lo que estaba en su cabeza. Él se estremeció por lo mucho que se corrió.

Ella dejó de acariciarle y él jadeó en busca de aire. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás y se movió la cama. La sensación de una toalla de algodón húmeda le hacía temblar cuando Bella limpio suavemente su polla. Hasta que ella se acurrucó contra él de nuevo y paso una manta por encima de su regazo no obligó a su barbilla a bajar. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Sus labios hicieron un mohín y él la alcanzó, ahuecando su mejilla.

―Te voy a follar.

―Tu pierna.

―No me importa.

―Acabas de eyacular.

―Todavía te deseo. Siempre lo hago.

Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás un poco.

―Edward, cariño, yo estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no te deseo, pero vamos a dejar que tu pierna sane primero, ¿de acuerdo?

Alguien trató de abrir la puerta, pero el bloqueo les impidió entrar. Un puño golpeó en ella.

― ¿Va todo bien? ¿Edward?

―Vete, ―gritó.

―Déjame entrar ya te dije que no salieras de la cama.― El hombre del otro lado de la puerta se detuvo. ―Dame la maldita llave. ¡Cerró la puerta!

―No entres Harris,― gruñó Edward. ―Bella está desnuda.

Silencio.

―Oh. Pensé que estabas herido. No importa. ¿Está todo bien? Te escuché y pensé que necesitaba ayuda. ¿Está bien?

―Estoy bien, ―dijo Bella. Ella hizo lo último Edward esperaba. Ella se rió y bajó la voz. ―Tal vez la próxima vez que use una almohada y amortigüemos los sonidos.

Edward amaba. La sensación de opresión en el pecho y la forma en que quería tirar de ella a su regazo para abrazarla le aseguraron eso.

―No debes tener relaciones sexuales. Supongo que es lo que estás haciendo ahí, ya te he oído y ella está ahí desnuda con la puerta cerrada. Maldita sea, Edward. ¿No me escuchaste cuando te dije que necesita tener la pierna inmóvil hasta que los tejidos unan los huesos? ¿Señorita Swan? No deberías estar haciendo eso. Él tiene que quedarse quieto.

Quería pegar al Dr. Harris. Mucho. Un gruñido arrancó de su boca y trató de levantarse. Tenía que asegurarse de que el médico los dejaba solos pero Bella empujó su pecho en un intento de mantenerlo quieto. Se quedó helado. No podía detenerlo si él realmente quería, él era más fuerte, pero su compañera lo miró con una mirada suplicante.

―Ya lo has oído, ―dijo en voz baja. ―Por favor, haz lo que dice el doctor.

Se relajó.

―Está bien.

Una sonrisa suavizó sus facciones.

―Sabía que una mamada te tranquilizaría.―Ella le guiñó un ojo. ―Ahora, ¿por qué no te recuestas y echamos una siesta? Estoy cansada y apuesto a que probablemente no dormiste bien anoche.

―Voy a hacer lo que dices con algunas condiciones.

―Usaría todo lo posible para conseguir que accediera a sus demandas.

― ¿Cuales son?

―Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Juraras que no dejarás la Reserva. Es demasiado peligroso. No voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro otra vez.

―Está bien.

―No regresaras al apartamento. Te voy a llevar a mi casa cuando salga de aquí ―. Contuvo el aliento, temiendo que se negaría.

―Me encantaría ver tu casa.

―Vas a vivir conmigo.― Vio sorpresa en su rostro y ella tragó. ―Está bien, pero hay que seguir las indicaciones del médico para que salga todo bien.

―Voy a hacer eso si estás conmigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Empujó las almohadas de detrás de él y la acerco a su espalda. Abrió los brazos y Bella instante se acurruco contra su costado, apoyando la cabeza en él. Se sentía bien tenerla allí. El aroma de su excitación suavemente se filtraba a través de su nariz. Eso endureció su polla otra vez mientras sus sentidos volvían.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Edward?

― ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ella vaciló.

―Pregunta.

― ¿Por qué quieres que viva contigo?

Eres mi compañera. No lo dijo en voz alta. Ella se resistía a tener uno después de que humanos no habían logrado hacerla feliz. Ella había elegido mal en el pasado y no quería asustarla. Ella necesitaría más tiempo.

―Casi te he perdido. Sólo quiero que estés conmigo. ―Pensó que era lo más seguro a decir sin que ella quisiera alejarse de él. ―Nos gusta dormir juntos y no vas a dejar la Reserva. Vamos a estar más cómodos en mi casa.

Oyó un nudo en su respiración.

―Está bien.

Ella no dijo nada más y se relajó de nuevo, agradecido de que ella no estaba discutiendo. Él era adicto a ella. Ella no tenía un sentido del olfato que dependiese de él, pero no se resistía a tener sexo. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sería un placer para ambos cuando él le mostrara lo feliz que podía hacerla si ella accedía a ser su compañera.

Bella tenía un centenar de preguntas sin respuesta. Edward estaba drogado y aunque molestarlo con ellas no le parecía una buena idea, más cuando él no estaba en su sano juicio. Esperaría hasta que salieran del centro médico y los medicamentos salieran de su sistema. Entonces tendríamos una charla. Ella realmente quería saber por qué había tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección con ella, sabiendo que había una posibilidad de embarazarla.

¿Era uno de esos tipos que no se preocupan por las consecuencias, siempre y cuando no tuvieran que utilizar un condón o había un significado más profundo? Ella no lo haría nunca y tampoco veía a Edward como un tipo irresponsable. También tenía miedo de que si iba demasiado en serio, él cortase los lazos con ella. Él había sido muy claro sobre que no quería una relación duradera. Esperaba que si vivieran juntos, él podría enamorarse de ella tanto como ella había enamorado de él.

El agotamiento la golpeó mientras ella yacía acurrucada al lado de Edward. Los dos estaban a salvo en la Reserva y estaban juntos. Había que tomar las cosas con tranquilidad.

**Continuara…**


	22. Chapter 22 Fin

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

Richard sonrió.

―Estar con Edward te gusta. ¿Sexo caliente?

Bella lo miró fijamente.

― ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? Esperaba que me molestaras más.

―Bueno, yo podría preguntarte si sus penes son más grandes. Creek sigue asegurándome que los nuestros son más pequeños. Todavía me niego a bajarme los pantalones cuando ella me lo pide. Por lo tanto, ¿es un rumor o un hecho?

Movió las cejas.

―Hecho.

―Maldita sea. Me aseguraré de no compartir nunca un urinario con uno de ellos. ―Él se rió de su propia broma. ― ¿Vais a aparearos?

La idea la golpeo con fuerza.

―No lo sé. No lo hemos discutido.

Él frunció el ceño.

― Has estado viviendo en su casa la ultima, ¿qué? ¿Semana? ¿Él no te ha pedido que seas su compañera todavía?

―No y detén este tipo de preguntas. No quiero hablar de ello.

―Yo soy tu amigo.

―Lo sé. Es que he estado viviendo con él durante ocho días, pero no sé si me pidió que fuese vivir con él porque sabe que no puedo volver a casa hasta que mi casa sea reparada por mi compañía de seguros o por si quiere que viva con él. Las cosas son complicadas...

―Yo soy un hombre y sé cómo piensan los hombres. Edward está loco por ti. Lo veo cuando te deja cada mañana y la forma en que te besa para despedirse. Se demora el tiempo que puede, porque no quiere separarse de ti. Cada día pasa a almorzar contigo y él no llega ni siquiera un minuto tarde al final del día para recogerte. Eso dice mucho para mí. Podrías haber tenido que alojarte en el edificio de apartamentos de la vivienda humana después de haber sido secuestrada, pero te metió en su casa. Eso es algo que el hombre hace cuando va en serio. Confía en mí. Nosotros no abandonamos la soltería con facilidad.

―Es una nueva especie.

Richard agitó sus manos.

― ¿Qué significa eso?

―No se le puede comparar a un hombre normal.

―El hecho de que su pene sea más grande no es…

―Cállate. Eso no es de lo que yo estaba hablando y tú lo sabes. ¿Quién sabe lo que significa para él tenerme viviendo allí? Tal vez sólo sea para tener sexo en lugar ir en serio conmigo.

―No creo en eso ni por un segundo. Él vino aquí ayer con un picnic sorpresa y te dijo que está pensando en volver a hacerlo hoy. Estaba tan ansioso de pasar tiempo a solas contigo, que me empujó hacia la puerta antes de que mi escolta siquiera pudiera salir de su Jeep para llevarme a almorzar. Él está loco por ti.

―Tal vez. Él tiene problemas de compromiso, así que no hablamos sobre ser compañeros.

Richard suspiró.

― ¿Vais sólo a jugar a las casitas y dejarlo todo en el aire?

―Eso lo resume todo.

― ¿Qué quieres?

Bella vaciló.

―Edward.

Él sonrió.

―Estoy seguro de que va a funcionar. Los dos sois felices juntos. Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver eso. ―Richard echó un vistazo a las ventanas delanteras. ―Ah. Mi escolta para el almuerzo esta aquí hace unos pocos segundos. ―Se levantó y se puso los zapatos. ―Que tengas un buen picnic con Edward.― Él le guiñó un ojo. ―Y por favor, no tengáis relaciones sexuales en mi escritorio.

Ella se echó a reír.

―Tienes una mente muy sucia. Hay cámaras aquí y no hay persianas en las ventanas. Cualquiera que pase puede ver el interior. ¿De verdad crees que es lo que hicimos ayer? Era sólo el almuerzo.

―Los agentes de seguridad que vigilan en vivo las cámaras te lo agradecerían si lo hicieras. Les daría algo bueno que ver por una vez. ―Richard rió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Torrent, un hombre alto, de pelo negro de la nueva especie, abrió la puerta de la oficina antes de que Richard llegase a ella. Tenía una bolsa en la mano y la mirada fija en ella.

― ¿Bella?

Ella sonrió al escolta de Richard.

―Hola, Torrent. ¿Qué pasa?

Él se acercó a ella.

― Han llamado a Edward a una reunión a la que tenía que asistir. Él vendrá tan pronto como termine. No será mucho, pero no quiere que te quedes con hambre. Ordenó tu almuerzo.

Bella levantó y se acercó más a él.

―Gracias.― Ella le extendió la mano.

El inhaló y le gruño suavemente a ella. Ella se sorprendió lo suficiente como para dar un paso atrás. Su mirada se estrechó cuando se inhala de nuevo. Gruñó más profundo, su cuerpo se tenso. Richard y Bella intercambiaron miradas antes de que Richard se pusiera delante de Bella.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?― Richard le frunció el ceño. ―La estás asustando.

Torrent pareció estremecerse.

―Lo siento.―Él le dio la bolsa del almuerzo de Bella a Richard. ―Yo te esperaré fuera. Edward no me avisó de que estabas en celo. Tengo que irme. El olor me vuelve loco. No he compartido sexo con una mujer hace tiempo y me tengo que ir antes de que haga algo que provoque que Edward me mate. ―Huyó del edificio.

Richard se giro, sosteniendo el almuerzo Bella, y se echó a reír.

―Una risa al día. ¿Todavía estás ovulando? Pensé que iba a durar sólo unos días. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un centro de distribución de óvulos?

Bella se sentía aturdida. No debería ser.

Su conversación con la Dr. Heidi apareció en su memoria.

―Me dieron una vacuna después de que fui rescatada del gallina que me secuestró. La doctora me dijo estropearía mi ciclo. Tal vez estoy ovulando otra vez en lugar de tener períodos dobles. Edward no me lo dijo.

― ¿Me pregunto por qué? Tal vez acaba de empezar.

―Tal vez. No sé, pero obviamente está sucediendo. Su sentido del olfato es increíble.

― ¿Quiero preguntarte cómo lo sabes porque parece que ya lo has comprobado?

―Edward me puede decir qué ingredientes están en mi champú con sólo olerme. Tuve que cambiar de marca porque no es un fan de aguacate. Lo usé una vez y nunca vio la botella ya que tuvo que salir a hacer un control de seguridad cuando me la dieron. Me di una ducha mientras él estaba fuera y él lo supo en el segundo en que entro en el dormitorio.

―Me alegro de que mi sentido del olfato no es tan bueno. Me voy a almorzar. ―De repente se echó a reír. ―Recuerda las cámaras cuando Edward aparezca si reacciona de la misma manera que Torrent. El tipo parecía como si quisiera agarrarte y follarte en el suelo.

Bella llevó el almuerzo a su escritorio y lo abrió. Se preguntó por qué Edward no le había dicho nada a ella sobre el celo. Creek le aseguró que las nuevas especies podían oler los ciclos de una mujer. De repente se quedó inmóvil en su asiento, tensa. Esa mañana Edward había estado especialmente juguetón.

Él la despertó y le hizo el amor hasta que ella pensó que nunca la dejaría salir de la cama. Él solía ser un amante apasionado, pero esa mañana había sido más agresivo de lo habitual. Era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta o no había empezado hasta después de que él la acompañó al trabajo. Ella se encogió de hombros y se comió el sandwich de roast-beef, las patatas fritas y se bebió el refresco que habían incluido.

Su teléfono sonó.

―Bella Swan

―Hola, pequeña. Lo siento, pero no voy ir a almorzar. La reunión llevo mucho tiempo y tengo que esperar el informe para venir. Tengo que llamar a Homeland cuando lo haga. Estoy atrapado en mi oficina.

― ¿Va todo bien?

―Sí. Ya no estamos en alerta máxima. El gobierno de Estados Unidos ha adoptado una postura más firme contra los grupos de odio después de lo que te pasó. Han estado buscando y arrestando a los grupos de odio más feroces que han hecho amenazas públicas contra la ONE. Nos libran de muchos de los manifestantes más hostiles. Están impulsando una legislación para que sea un crimen racista que incluso nos amenacen.

―Eso es una gran noticia.

Él se rió entre dientes.

―Casi le podría dar gracias al hermano Adán si él no estuviese muerto. Se aseguró de que había suficientes cámaras y reporteros presentes cuando él trató de matarte, fue noticia en todo el mundo. Todos tomaron nota de cómo nos ocupamos de la protesta pública y están obligando a todos los políticos que quieren ser reelegidos a respaldarnos.

―Fuiste un héroe cuando me salvaste arriesgando tu propia vida. Les demostraste lo fuertes que son los chicos de la nueva especie. Además eres sexy y caliente ― Ella se echó a reír.―Estamos recibiendo cartas de admiradores sólo para ti. La mayoría son de mujeres. Espero que no se te suba a la cabeza y me dejes.

―Eres la única mujer que quiero.

―Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso porque eres todo lo que quiero. Edward ronroneó suavemente en el teléfono y el cuerpo Bella respondió al instante. El hombre hizo unos sonidos que la excitaron. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos y supo lo que estaba pensando.

―Te extraño.

―Te voy a recoger a las cuatro en vez de a las cinco.

― ¿Qué pensara mi jefe?― Bella se burlo y sabía que se iba a reír. ―Yo no quiero ser despedida.

Él se rió entre dientes.

―Tu jefe podría pensar que podría acosarte sexualmente y que te gustaría.

―Promesas, promesas.

―Es una promesa.― dijo Edward. ―Me tengo que ir. El informe ha llegado y tengo que llamar a Homeland.

―Nos vemos a las cuatro.

―Sí, como quieras.― Él colgó.

Ella terminó su almuerzo y se dio cuenta de que Torrent no iba con Richard a la puerta cuando se detuvo en la acera frente al edificio. Era inusual, ya que siempre lo hacía. Richard entró sonriendo.

― ¿Cómo fue el almuerzo con Edward?

―Él no pudo venir. Algo ocurrió, pero hoy me iré una hora antes. Edward me recogerá a las cuatro.

Él se rió entre dientes.

― ¿Ves? Él está loco por ti. Creek te echa de menos y quería saber si irías a almorzar a la cafetería mañana. Le dije que estabas en celo y me dijo que volvería a verte dentro de unos días.

Bella volvió a su trabajo y empezó a escanear las cartas. Tenían una gran cantidad de correo. Sobre todo había de apoyo en la última semana. El correo de odio estaba bajando. Era un cambio agradable.

Edward vio pavonearse a Bestial por su oficina y poner su cuerpo de gran tamaño en una silla frente al escritorio de él. El hombre parecía divertido y eso puso rígida la columna vertebral de Edward.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Cómo está tu compañera? ¿Se lo has dicho?

―No.

Bestial sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

―No seas tonto. Sólo dile que es tu compañera y que quieres estar con ella.

―No es así de simple.

―Claro que lo es. Ella no tiene dientes afilados y no puede luchar, nuestras hembras sí que pueden. Dudo que ella sea tan terca como ellas. La puedes sujetar si se resiste hasta que cambie de opinión. No me digas que tienes miedo de que vaya a patearte el culo. Iba a perderte todo respeto.

―Cállate. Es complicado.

―Es fácil.― Él se rió entre dientes. ―He luchado contigo y no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

―No se trata de dominación. Ella tuvo dos compañeros humanos que eran malos y destruyeron su confianza en los hombres.

―No estás siendo un buen compañero o bien ella ni siquiera sabe que lo tiene.― Él soltó un bufido.― ¿Quieres que se lo diga?

―No interfieras.

―Soy bueno en eso.

―No, no lo eres. Brawn aún me gruñe a veces si siquiera miró a Becca cuando los veo. Les llevé un regalo cuando nació su hijo para felicitarlos y pensé que me iba a atacar. Tu usaste mi nombre para hacer que fuera detrás de su compañera cuando le atormentas al hacerle creer que yo estaba interesado en el robársela.

―Funcionó.― Bestial rió. ―Nunca he visto a una especie correr tan rápido como cuando él salió disparado de la oficina para alcanzarte. Sigo pensando que deberían haber llamado Sprint al bebé.

Edward sonrió.

―Te atreves a decirles eso.

―De ninguna manera. Kismet es un buen nombre para el bebe. Estás perdiendo el norte. Les ayude a estar juntos y son muy felices. Deja que te ayude.

―Mantente fuera de esto.

― ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

―Pronto.

― ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?

―No lo sé. ¿Por qué eres tan curioso? El se encogió de hombros.

―Estoy aburrido.

―Aprende un nuevo deporte o ve a pasar un tiempo en la Zona Salvaje. A Vengeance le vendría bien un amigo. Ve a interferir en su vida. Él es el único que necesita ayuda con las hembras. Él está de luto por la pérdida de su compañera.

―Prefiero ayudarte.

―Ve a tener sexo con una mujer.

Bestial lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Yo soy tu amigo y puedes hablar conmigo. ¿Tienes miedo de que ella te rechace?

Edward respiró hondo y se recostó en su silla.

―Sí.―Fue un alivio admitirlo.

―Nunca pensé que vería el día en que una mujer pequeña te atrapase. Esto no tiene precio.

La ira lo movió.

―No es divertido.

―Realmente lo es.― Bestial rió entre dientes. ― Sabes que todos estamos disfrutando de esto después de todas las veces que juraste que nunca tendrías una pareja. Que sea humana es un bonus.

Edward dio un gruñido cuando se puso de pie.

―No puedo esperar a que conozcas a una mujer con la que desees aparearte. Vamos a ver cómo te diviertes entonces.

Bestial lentamente se puso de pie, toda la diversión que huía.

―Voy a llevarla a casa conmigo y mantenerla allí si alguna vez encuentro una mujer que quiero que sea mi compañera. Yo no le permitía creer que estábamos compartiendo una casa. La reclamaría. Deberías probarlo. Tienes que hacer algo.

― ¡Lo estoy haciendo!

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Tengo un plan.

― ¿Cual?

Edward vaciló.

―Bella ha dicho que los hombres que no la hacía feliz, que no tenían idea de cómo conquistar realmente a una mujer. Voy a demostrarle que no soy nada parecido a ellos.

― ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

Edward mantuvo su silencio, sin querer discutir más con él.

―Está bien. Espero que sea lo que sea lo hagas antes de que se vaya. No me gustaría verte abatido y llorando la pérdida de tu compañera. No esperes ninguna compasión de mí si sucede. ―Él salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Edward rugió. Él se sentía frustrado y mal. Bestial tenía razón. Tenía que decirle a Bella que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a dejarla ir. Ellos estaban apareados. Sólo necesitaba hacerla sentir segura antes que él se lo dijera. Ella podía elegir, a diferencia de Bestial, nunca la obligaría a quedarse, a pesar de que le rompiera el corazón si se iba.

Bella vio el Jeep de Edward parar frente al edificio a las cuatro en punto. Ella metió sus pies en sus zapatos y se despidió de Richard. Salió por la puerta antes de que Edward pudiera alcanzarla. Él sonrió mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo.

―Te extrañé. ― Bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ella se echó a reír.

―Yo diría que sí. Estamos dando a Richard y a todas las cámaras un espectáculo.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban.

―Eso no fue un espectáculo. Esto sí.

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando Edward la levantó hasta que sus pies dejaron el suelo. Ella automáticamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la besó hasta que ella tuvo que luchar contra el impulso ponerse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas con sus piernas. Quería tocarlo a través de la ropa sólo para sentir su polla rígida presionando contra su clítoris, en lugar de que descansara en su bajo vientre. Ella necesitaba desesperadamente un alivio para las llamas del deseo que ardían por su cuerpo. Él aparto sus labios de los de ella.

―Vamos, ―gruñó. Sus hermosos ojos felinos estaban llenos de pasión.

―Oh, sí. Vamos. Conduce rápido.

Caminó con ella en brazos y la colocó en el asiento del pasajero. Él le acarició el cuello antes de dejarla ir.

―Claro. ―Se apresuró a ponerse al volante.

Ella lo miró y le encantó ver sus facciones tensas. Eso prometía sexo muy caliente en el momento que llegaran a su casa.

Edward estaciono en la calzada y se Bajo. Bella no esperó a que llegase a su lado, en vez de eso corrió hacia la puerta principal. Lo oyó gruñir en voz alta y sus fuertes pisadas le aseguraron que la perseguía. Ella llegó a los escalones del porche, pero no pudo llegar a la cima antes de que sus manos agarraran sus caderas. Él le dio la vuelta y se inclinó, subió de golpe sus caderas en su hombro. Bella se rió cuando ella terminó boca abajo, colgada de su hombro. El se enderezó y agarro su culo para mantenerla en esa posición.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió a través de la sala de estar, el pasillo y el dormitorio. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él la dejó de espaldas sobre el blando colchón. Retrocedió cuando ella usó sus codos para levantar la parte superior del cuerpo y mirarlo.

―Quítate la ropa o yo te la arrancaré. Te quiero ahora.

Se inclinó y sólo se quitó los zapatos, lanzándolos al azar detrás de él. Sus dedos buscaron su camisa, tirando por encima de su cabeza para revelar sus abdominales sexys y el pecho bronceado. Los brazos musculosos se levantaron para sacar el lazo del pelo de la cola de caballo que contenía su pelo largo. Él sacudió la cabeza y los sedosos mechones cayeron en desorden sobre los hombros. Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon y gruñó.

―Ahora, Bella. Lo digo en serio. Sé que te gusta esa camisa. Quítatela o es un trapo de limpieza.

Ella se sentó y rápidamente quitó la camisa y el sujetador. Edward abrió los pantalones y simplemente los empujó hacia abajo y dio una patada para liberarse de ellos. Su pene estaba grueso y duro, apuntando directamente hacia ella. Se dejó caer de nuevo y levantó sus caderas mientras ella se sacaba los pantalones y las bragas. Él ya estaba tirando de la parte inferior de las piernas para bajarlos. Edward los arrojó detrás de él para caer en algún lugar cerca de donde habían aterrizado los suyos.

Bella se lamió los labios mientras yacía totalmente desnuda, tendida en medio de la cama. La mirada de Edward se fijo en su boca y emitió un ronroneo. Puso una rodilla en la cama, se dejó caer hacia delante para doblarse con las manos apoyadas en el colchón y se arrastró hacia adelante hasta que ella estuvo encerrada debajo de su cuerpo.

Era difícil pensar cuando ella lo deseaba tanto, pero había tenido horas para contemplar las cosas antes de que hubiera llegado a recogerla después del trabajo. No hablaban en el apartamento sobre temas serios, recelosos el uno del otro, pero había una cosa sobre la que estaba decidida a llegar al fondo.

― ¡Espera!― Ella levantó sus manos para aplanar su pecho antes de que pudiera descender sobre ella. ―Tal vez debería tomar una ducha primero. Hoy pase calor y estoy sudando. Probablemente huelo mal.

Aspiró por la nariz y otro ronroneo salió de él, su pecho vibrando contra sus manos.

―No te duches. Hueles bien lo suficiente bien como para comerte. ―Bajó la mirada por su cuerpo y retrocedió unos metros hasta que su rostro se cernía sobre su estómago. ―Quiero saber si sabes tan bien como hueles. Extiende tus piernas bien separadas para mí.

Ella realmente quería que se colocase sobre ella, su clítoris palpitaba en anticipación de esa boca caliente y hambrienta y todas las cosas maravillosas que podría hacerle con esta. Sus pezones se endurecieron y su vientre se estremeció. Fue duro, pero ella dio un tembloroso suspiro y se resistió separando sus piernas para darle acceso. Y fue aún peor cuando él bajó la cabeza para colocar un beso con la boca abierta en el hueco de la cadera.

―Edward, ―susurró.

Él gruño suavemente y luego ronroneo.

―Tú olor es tan condenadamente bueno.

Él tenía que saber que estaba en celo. Su cabeza se lo gritaba.

― ¿Um, Edward?

Sus labios avanzaron más abajo, acariciando con sus mejillas sus muslos, que él quería abiertos.

― ¿Sí, pequeña?

―Um, creo que debes comprar condones. Estoy ovulando otra vez.

Su boca dejo de depositar besos sobre ella y él se quedo muy quieto.

Era casi como si se congelase cuando pasaban los segundos. Por fin levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos vigilantes, estudiándola.

―Yo no los necesito contigo, Bella.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, pensando en lo que diría. Casi tenía miedo de su respuesta.

― ¿Por qué no?

Él se movió de pronto, agarró sus muslos, y los separo. En lugar de responder, fijo la boca en su clítoris y lo chupó. Las sensaciones la golpearon fuerte y rápido cuando él ronroneo con fuerza, añadiendo vibraciones a la mezcla. Se dejó caer plana y los dedos se adentraron en su pelo sedoso, porque necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse cuando el placer la inundó.

―Oh, Dios.

Edward fue implacable mientras jugaba con su clítoris con dándole fuertes tirones con su boca y lamiéndola. Él la succiono con más rapidez cuando su ronroneo se hizo más y más fuerte. Sus manos seguían en sus muslos abiertos cuando todo fue demasiado intenso e intentó cerrarlos. Su espalda se arqueó y gritó su nombre mientras se corría duro y rápido.

Sus manos la liberaron y la cama se movió mientras se movía. Luchó por abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Él le dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y de pronto se coloco en la parte superior de su espalda. Los muslos de él empujaron contra los de ella y ella gimió cuando la punta de su gruesa polla rozó su coño. La monto con un movimiento fluido que introdujo sus bolas con profundidad en su interior.

Edward apoyó los brazos para evitar aplastarla y la obligó a separar más sus piernas. Él permaneció inmóvil mientras su coño se ajustaba a la sensación de su polla estirándola para adaptarse a él. Su boca encontró su cuello y sus afilados dientes la mordisquearon suavemente. Se retiró casi por completo de ella para introducirse de nuevo en ella, para follarla profundamente.

Bella arañó la ropa de la cama y giro la cabeza lo suficiente como para respirar mientras Edward la montaba rápida y furiosamente. Ella estaba cubierta totalmente debajo de él. Su clímax seguía contrayendo su vagina y enviando más placer a través de su cuerpo. Edward ronroneó y gruñó, con los brazos reforzando su agarre enjaulando sus costillas.

―No puedo parar, ―gruñó. ―Estas tan apretada y excitada. Hueles muy bien. ―Sus dientes marcaron su hombro, no mordiéndola, sino rozándola.

―Sí, ―le animó. No estaba segura de si era para él mantuviese su bombeo o lo incrementase o si quería que él la mordiese. ―No te detengas.

Ella gimió, tratando de llevar su trasero a su encuentro. Él se movió más rápido y con más fuerza a medida que apoyaba más peso sobre ella hasta que ella no pudo moverse en absoluto. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir su empuje. Ella gritó cuando llegó al clímax por segunda vez, su cuerpo aún no estaba recuperado del primero. El éxtasis la invadió y la estremeció. Se quedo un poco floja y supo que estaba en peligro de perder el conocimiento.

Edward se introdujo en ella profundamente una última vez, apretó las caderas contra su culo y su rugido casi la ensordeció. Ningún león lo podría haber hecho mejor. Él se sacudió con espasmos agudos, apretados cuándo lo sintió correrse dentro de ella.

Ella jadeaba, tratando de recobrar el aliento. El sudor les hacía cosquillas ligeras entre sus cuerpos. Edward gimió y se desplomó por completo sobre ella, totalmente flácido. Él la aplastó contra el colchón.

―Pesas, ―jadeó Bella.

El parecía luchar para encontrar la fuerza para levantar la parte superior del cuerpo de nuevo, pero lo hizo para volver a respirar. Bajó la cabeza y lamió su hombro, donde la había mordido en el pasado. Giro la cabeza lo suficiente para ver su cara.

― ¿Me ibas a morder otra vez?

Él se rió entre dientes.

―No, pero quería. Sus ojos se cerraron.

―Wow

Él le acarició el cuello.

―Yo siento lo mismo.

La capacidad de pensar volvió cuando su cuerpo se recuperó. Edward sabía que ella estaba en celo y que podía dejarla embarazada. Era posible que él no usase condones porque fuese estéril. Ella frunció el ceño, pensando en ello.

― ¿Qué pasa, Bella?― Edward mordisqueó la oreja.

― ¿Eres estéril? Sé que las nuevas especies pueden tener bebés. La doctora me lo dijo después de haber visto las marcas de las mordeduras que me hiciste. Ella pensó que estábamos apareados.

Su cuerpo se tensó contra el suyo. Giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Había palidecido bastante, y ella lo noto y mientras estudiaba sus ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo en ellos. Culpa.

― ¿Qué pasa?

Él apartó la mirada.

―Nada.

Eso le dolía.

―Estás mintiendo. Mírame y dime que está pasando. Estoy en celo, pero no dijiste ni una palabra. Torrent me lo dijo. Tú me hueles y sabes que estoy ovulando. Estás actuando de forma diferente incluso durante el sexo. Eres más agresivo. No es que me queje. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estoy en celo?

Él la miró de nuevo. La emoción que vio la dejó atónita. Casi podría jurar que vio miedo. Él se movió de repente y sus manos rodearon sus muñecas. Él las levantó bruscamente de la cama y las mantuvo allí.

― ¿Por qué me estás sujetando? ―Ella no tenía miedo, pero el sí. Estaba segura de que era lo que estaba viendo mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

―Yo no quiero que trates de huir de mí.

― ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a salir corriendo? ¿Podrías al menos darme la vuelta si vamos a hablar? Me gusta mirarte a los ojos sin sufrir un calambre en el cuello.

Dudó pero soltó las muñecas, aplanando sus palmas sobre la cama. Elevo su cuerpo hasta dejar de tocarla.

― Gírate.

Ella tuvo que desenredar sus piernas primero. Al segundo estaba de espaldas, bajó sobre ella y la agarró de nuevo de las muñecas. Las puso por encima de su cabeza y sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella para mantenerlos en la cama.

Su belleza le mareo mientras estudiaba a Edward. Su pelo era salvaje y sus sorprendentes ojos eran tan verdes que se sentía perdida en ellos. Él era su ángel caído, a quien ella amaba.

― ¿Por qué crees que me había escapado de ti? Por favor, habla conmigo. El no saber es peor que cualquier cosa que estoy pensando ahora mismo. Confía en mí en esto. Sea lo que sea, podemos solucionarlo.

Él se mordió el labio inferior. Enfoco su atención en ella hasta que se detuvo y respiró hondo. Él exhalo lentamente y levantó la mirada hacia ella. ―Has estado en celo durante dos días. Por eso te he traído el almuerzo al trabajo. Sabía que no podría llevarte a la cafetería. Los machos iban a reaccionar y sabrías que estabas en celo. Le había pedido a Torrent que te enviara a una mujer para llevarte el almuerzo, pero obviamente eso no sucedió porque me dijiste que él te dijo la verdad.

― ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa? Estoy tan confundida.

―Quería dejarte embarazada.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta con perplejidad. Su cerebro estuvo un tiempo dándole vueltas intentando comprender lo que le había dicho

― ¿Por qué?

El bajó la cara hasta que compartieron las respiraciones.

―Pensé que estarías más dispuesta a ser mi compañera si tenias un bebe. Te darías cuenta de que lo busque para demostrarte que hablaba en serio sobre el compromiso. Has estado con hombres que evitaban eso. Yo no. Tenía la esperanza de que también te sentirías más unida a mí si hubiera sucedido... y me necesitarías.

Su corazón casi se detuvo.

― ¿Quieres que sea tu compañera?

―Ya lo eres, maldita sea. ― Gruñó cuando la ira brilló en sus ojos.

―Eres mía, Bella. Ha sido así desde el momento en que te despertaste en el capó de mi Jeep y me besaste. Yo no quería admitirlo al principio, pero tú eres mi compañera y yo soy el tuyo.

Bella sólo podía balbucear.

―Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Has estado tratando de dejarme embarazada? ¿No crees que deberías preguntarme primero?

―Lo siento. Yo sabía que estaba mal pero has sido lastimada. Te quiero. Yo quería hacer algo que te ate a mí con tanta fuerza como yo estoy unido a ti. No eres de las nuevas especies y no puedes convertirte en adicta a mi olor. Puedes irte lejos de mí sin síndrome de abstinencia. La idea de perderte me vuelve loco. Yo no podía soportarlo.

Bella movió.

―Suelta mis manos.

El dudó pero lo hizo.

―Tú quieres pegarme.

Ella extendió la mano y cogió su rostro en vez de eso.

―Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedírmelo, Edward. Me encantaría ser tu compañera.

Ella vio su sorpresa.

― ¿En serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí. Te amo demasiado. No necesito tener una súper nariz para ser adicta a ti. Mi corazón ya lo es.

Su boca descendió y cubrió la de ella. Ella gimió con su beso. Edward abrió las piernas y le dio empujón a su coño con la polla hasta que la penetró. Ella apartó la boca de él y gimió. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Él ronroneó.

―Voy a matarme a mí mismo tratando de dejarte embarazada. Quiero un hijo contigo. Lo quiero todo.

Bella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

―Entonces deja de hablar. ―Ella enganchó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. ―Menos hablar, más follar.

Él se echó a reír.

―Realmente te quiero.

―Te amo demasiado, cariño. Me encanta cuando estas dentro de mí. ¿De verdad crees que puedo quedarme embarazada tan rápido?

―Estoy determinado, ―dijo con voz áspera.

―Que suerte.

Estaba un poco asustada con la idea de tener un bebé. Se movían tan rápido. El recuerdo de lo cerca que estado de perderlo envió todas las dudas fuera. La vida era corta y no iba a permitir que el miedo le impidiera agarrar la felicidad con las dos manos.

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23 Epigolo

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Eleazar – Chelsea**

**Libro 6 Alec – Irina **

**Tiger**

**.**

**Epílogo**

Nueve días después Bella le sonreía a Smiley.

―Gracias por hacer esto.

Él la miró con recelo.

―Edward me va a matar. Te ordeno que nunca abandonases la Reserva.

―Lo sé, pero te lo agradezco mucho.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

―Tengo siete agentes altamente capacitados en el área. Están lo suficientemente lejos como para darte privacidad, pero lo suficientemente cerca para saber si alguien plantea un peligro. Edward me va a matar si te pasa algo. Nos dio ordenes directas a todos nosotros en lo que a ti respecta.

―Eres un buen amigo.

Él se echó a reír.

―No es por Edward. Pero por ti, sí.

Bella lo ahuyentó con la mano.

―Sé que no están contentos con dejarme aquí sola, pero te tienes que ir.― Ella echó un vistazo al reloj. ―Edward llegara a mi trabajo ahora y Richard le dará la nota. Apuesto a que va a venir muy rápido. Asegúrate de que no te vea en el camino.

―De ninguna manera. Estaré escondido hasta que estés en sus brazos y sepa que estás a salvo.

― ¿Estás seguro de que los vigilantes están lo suficientemente lejos?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

―Me dijiste lo que estaba previsto. Edward los matara si vienen por aquí y ven mucho de ti. Es bien sabido que sois compañeros. Confía en mí. Tendrás privacidad, Bella. Dame un minuto y estaré tan lejos de aquí que no lo va a notar. Sino Edward olerá que yo estaba aquí contigo y se enfadara mucho. Voy a correr rápido y lejos para evitarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia el bosque lejos de la carretera. Bella rió y se volvió para examinar el área por la quebrada. Ella sonrió y se quitó los zapatos, desvistiéndose. Vigilo la zona una vez más, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, pero se quito el resto de la ropa para meterse en el agua.

El sonido de la llegada de Edward no podía faltar. Gruñidos furiosos combinados con sus botas machacando el suelo mientras corría como un demonio por el bosque, atravesando la maleza, era ruidoso. Parecía muy enfadado. Ella sonrió, su mirada lo buscaba para verlo.

Él salió de los árboles a su derecha y se detuvo emitiendo un rugido. Su cabello se había soltado de la cola de caballo y se había desgarrado su camisa en algún momento, probablemente en una rama baja. Ella esperaba que él no estuviese herido. La mirada salvaje en sus ojos cuando su enfurecida mirada se posó en ella habría aterrorizado a cualquiera. Ella se removió en su sitio.

―Hola, cariño.

―Bella. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con Smiley? ―Gruñó las palabras. ―Voy a matarlo por llevarte fuera de la Reserva y ponerte en peligro.

Bella estaba un poco sorprendida por lo furioso y mortal que parecía el hombre que amaba. Estaba furioso y no era bonito.

―Antes de hacer eso, ¿por qué no echas un vistazo alrededor? Smiley sólo me ayudó a prepararlo todo. Él es mi amigo, me hizo un gran favor, Edward. Yo necesitaba ayuda porque no podía cargar con todo y no sabía cómo usar la bomba de aire para hinchar la cama. Sólo deje la Reserva porque este es nuestro sitio especial.

Edward se giro y miro a su alrededor. Ella se relajó, sabiendo que había enfriado su genio. Si no, podría reunirse con ella en el agua. El colchón de aire se hincho con esmero y un picnic estaba junto a él. Una linterna de camping y una pila de toallas yacían junto a la manta extendida en el suelo. Se veía bien. Ella lo miró y lo encontró mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió.

―Sorpresa. Hay oficiales en los bosques que están lo suficientemente lejos para darnos privacidad, pero se aseguran de que nadie se acerque sigilosamente a nosotros. Pensé que sería romántico si pasábamos aquí juntos la noche. Entonces, ¿quieres desnudarte? Me estoy enfriando aquí sola.

Edward lentamente sonrió.

―Lo siento. Recibí tu nota y sólo leí que te ibas de la Reserva. Me asusté. ¿Por qué estás aquí?―Hizo una pausa. ―No es seguro para que ti salir de la ONE. Smiley conoce mis órdenes permanentes en lo que a ti se trata.

―Es por eso que Smiley se ha ido probablemente a otro estado. Apuesto a que te oyó rugir desde kilómetros de distancia.

Él se rió y se quitó los zapatos.

― ¿Realmente hiciste todo esto por mí?

Ella sonrió.

―Sí, y debes hacer algo maravilloso para merecerlo también. ―Ella salió fuera del agua desnuda. La mirada caliente de Edward vagaba por su cuerpo.

Él gruñó en voz baja.

―Voy a estar haciendo un montón de cosas maravillosas para ti.

Bella cogió una toalla y se secó mientras lo veía quitarse la ropa. Ella se acercó a la cama y se subió en ella y se tumbo. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y abrió las piernas ampliamente. Edward levantó la vista y ronroneó.

― ¿Ves algo que te guste?

―Oh sí, Bella. ― Se desnudaba mientras caminaba hacia ella. Él puso su rodilla sobre la cama y ronroneó más fuerte. Ella sonrió y abrió los brazos, extendiendo la mano hacia él. Edward se subió a la cama y sobre ella. ― ¿Qué quieres?

―A ti. Siempre a ti. Sólo a ti.

―Pienso de la misma manera, pero tenemos que tener una pequeña charla antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Edward frunció el ceño.

― ¿Antes de que? ―Él miró hacia abajo su cuerpo y gruñó en señal de protesta. ―Hablaremos más tarde.

Ella puso las manos sobre su pecho.

―Edward, esto es serio. Tenemos que discutir algo en este momento.

―Más tarde. ―Él se movió por su cuerpo y pasó los dedos desde sus rodillas a la parte interna de sus muslos.

Ella cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro tembloroso, desesperadamente quería hacer el amor con ella. El hombre tenía una boca que... Ella evito ese pensamiento.

― ¿Edward?

Su mirada encontró la de ella.

― ¿Qué?― Él ronroneó. ―Te lo diré más tarde.

Él se rió entre dientes.

―Eso es bueno, porque creo que tardarías mucho pensando y tratando de hablar. ― Él bajó la cabeza.

Bella gimió. Todos los pensamientos salieron de su cabeza, cuando Edward la lamió hasta que llegó al clímax. Ella gritó su nombre mientras el ascendía por su cuerpo, jadeo cuando él la penetró. Se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la montaba. Ambos estaban satisfechos y sin aliento después.

Edward se tumbó de costado para evitar aplastar a Bella.

― ¿Lista para cenar antes de que me excites de nuevo? Vas a necesitar las fuerzas.

Ella sonrió, pasando ligeramente sus dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

―Yo necesito comer.

Él sonrió.

―Yo también. Pero tú eres el postre.

―Esta es una ocasión especial, Edward.

―Cada noche contigo es especial, Bella.

―Yo realmente te amo.

Él sonrió.

―Yo realmente te amo, también.

―Hey, ¿Edward?― Ella miró fijamente. ― ¿Qué, pequeña?

―Vas a tener que dejar de llamarme así.

Una expresión confusa le daba un aspecto muy lindo.

―Si te gusta ese nombre, ¿no?

Ella asintió, frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo, acercándose tanto que estaban piel contra piel tanto como era posible.

―Me encanta, pero no voy a ser pequeña por mucho más tiempo.

Él frunció el ceño.

Ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su estómago.

―Voy a estar probablemente muy grande pero mejor que todavía me quieras.― La diversión la llenó. ―O nunca tendré un segundo bebé.

Sus ojos se abrieron y calmó su expresión.

― ¿Bella?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Me acabo de enterar hoy, papá.

Vio las lágrimas que se reunían en sus ojos. De repente se la puso encima de él.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Yo podría haber aplastado al bebé!

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se enderezó.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Se sentó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

―No. Te quiero. Esta es la mejor noticia que nunca me han dado. ―Su mano ahuecó su estómago. ― ¿Un bebé? ¿Estás segura? ¿En serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Alice lo confirmó. Vomité dos veces ayer en el trabajo y otra vez esta mañana, así que fui a verla. Yo tenía mis sospechas porque mis pechos estaban delicados. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Edward abrazó en su regazo.

―Gracias, Bella.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por dejarte noqueado con facilidad? ―Ella se echó a reír.

Él se rió entre dientes.

―Eso es positivo pero no. Gracias por venir a mi vida. Estoy tan feliz y tú eres la razón. Lo eres todo para mí. Tú y nuestro bebé.

Bella lo besó.

―Tú eres mi vida también. Me haces tan feliz, Edward. Realmente eres mi ángel.

Él sonrió.

―Un ángel, ¿eh?― La levantó y la empaló en su polla. ― ¿Eso parece angelical?

Ella gimió su nombre.

―En realidad, sigo pensando en ti como mi ángel. Me llevas al cielo todo el tiempo.

Edward la alzo.

―Vamos a ir juntos.

**FIN **

**N/a: gracias tod s por haberme seguido hasta el final espero les allá gustado mucho Q_Q me duele que se termine pero en fin, subiré en unos días el próximo libro, nos estamos leyend y gracias por todos sus Reviews chicas son las mejore y las que me animan a seguir subiendo adp como estas.**


End file.
